My Lovely Angel
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: Sasuke tak dapat menahan rona merah diwajahnya untuk tidak muncul. Dan di bawah langit senja berwarna kemerah-merahan dan diikuti tarian dari kelopak bunga matahari yang terkena embusan angin menjadi moment indah tersendiri bagi keduanya./Complete. Thank's a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloo…saya kembali datang buat membawa fic SasuSaku lagi. Mohon readers semua jangan bosan untuk membacanya…dan tentu saja untuk meriview fic ini…**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Mistery*borong semua***

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, AU,**

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Senja memerah. Sesaat lagi malam akan menebarkan keremangan yang membaur bersama nafas kesunyian. Perlahan, alam mulai melepaskan diri dari jeratan hari. Seakan jemu menimbun lelah, bumi mulai meredupkan kehidupannya. Siang pun menjelma menjadi gelapnya malam. Angin yang berhembus terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit seperti sebuah jarum. Bulan purnama penuh muncul dengan indahnya dikegelapan malam, menerangi setiap kehidupan dibumi.

Seorang gadis bermata emerald memandang kebawah, kesebuah jalan yang ramai akan kendaraan-kendaraan yang tak kunjung berhenti dari atas langit. Bintang bertaburan dilangit laksana permata yang berserakan dalam pemadani biru. Sepasang sayap putih ada dipunggungnya. Sepasang sayap yang lembut penuh dengan bulu-bulu halus bak sebuah kapas. Suara kepakan sayap terdengar sangat halus mengiringi suara hembusan angin pada malam itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu berkibar-kibar terbawa angin. Sebuah pakaian berwarna putih tipis yang hanya sampai pertengahan pahanya saja. Sebuah senyuman terukir manis dibibir mungilnya.

"Aku sudah pergi jauh dari sana. Tidak akan ada yang menemukan ku ditempat ini,"ucap gadis itu dan mulai turun dari langit kesebuah jalan atau lebih tepatnya kesebuah gang kecil yang sepi. Sangat sepi karena tidak ada orang sekalipun yang lala lalang dijalan itu. Kedua kaki mungil putihnya yang bertelanjang kaki menapaki jalan itu, dan mulai berjalan. Tak tau arah tujuan mana gadis itu. Dia hanya berjalan dan terus berjalan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti. Dan memandang sesosok tubuh manusia yang tergeletak begitu saja dijalanan aspal yang dingin. Sosok itu tak dapat diketahui apakah seorang wanita atau seorang pria, karena posisi tubuh itu tengkurap dan juga karena wajahnya yang tertutupi oleh jaket hitam yang sosok itu kenakan.

Akhirnya, gadis bermata emerald itu berjalan mendekat karena dihinggapi rasa penasaran. Setelah sampai disamping sosok itu, kemudian dia berjongkok dan membalikkan tubuh itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia karena rupa wajah dari sosok itu. Sebuah wajah yang sangat sempurna, tak cacat sedikitpun. Kulit wajahnya yang putih seputih salju, sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam.

"Sempurna sekali wajahnya…apa dia juga seorang malaikat sama sepertiku?"tanya gadis itu dalam hati.

Gadis itu melihat sosok itu dengan seksama. Dari wajah, kebagian dada, perut…dan mata emerald itu berhenti dibagian itu. Tepat dibagian perut yang mengeluarkan cairan merah kental. Darah. Dan tak jauh dari sosok itu tergeletak sebuah benda tajam yang sudah berlumuran darah. Sebuah benda tajam bernama pisau. Sebuah benda yang dapat menyayat bahkan merobek kulit.

"Jadi kau terluka…berarti kau manusia bukan malaikat,"ucap gadis itu.

"Ngg…si…siapa?". Sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang sangat kecil, namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga gadis itu. Lalu sosok itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya dengan perlahan. Dan terlihatlah sepasang bola mata onyx yang terlihat putus asa. Seperti sorot mata seseorang yang pasrah ketika nyawanya diambil oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Eh…kau masih hidup?"tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang. "Aku suka dengan warna mata dan suaramu. Karena itu akan kusembuhkan lukamu." Lalu, kedua tangan mungil itu bergerak menuju bagian perut yang terluka itu. Menaruh kedua tangannya diatasnya. Dan tak lama kemudian munculah sebuah sinar berwarna kehijauan dikedua tangannya. Perlahan-lahan luka robek dibagian kiri perut itu mulai menutup, dan keadaan kulit yang robek itu kembali seperti semula. Seperti tidak pernah dirobek oleh benda tajam sebelumnya. Mengembalikannya seperti sedia kala. Sang pemilik tangan mungil itu mulai menjauhkan tangannya dari perut itu. Dan menatap kedua mata onyx itu dengan lembut, juga disertai senyuman.

"Sekarang kau sudah tidak terluka lagi,"ucap gadis itu.

Dan sosok itu pun hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Kemudian tangannya terjulur ingin menyentuh wajah sang hadis. Namun, tangan itu dihentikan oleh tangan mungil milik sang gadis. Seakan-akan sang gadis tak mau wajahnya disentuh.

"Aku pergi…sampai jumpa,"ucap sang gadis dan meninggalkan sosok itu setelah melepaskan tangannya. Gadis itu mulai membentangkan sayap putihnya, bersiap untuk terbang dilangit yang bertabur jutaan bintang.

"Malaikat…"ucap sosok itu sambil tersenyum tipis dan memandang sosok sang gadis yang tengah membentangkan sayapnya. Dan sekali lagi telinga gadis itu mendengar suara sosok itu, dan berbalik memandangnya. Kedua kaki mungilnya kini sudah tidak menapak dijalan aspal yang dingin itu. Melainkan melayang. Sebuah senyuman terlukis dibibir keduanya.

"Cantik sekali…"ucap sosok itu lagi. Lalu sang gadis mulai terbang kelangit dan meninggalkan sosok yang telah ditolongnya itu.

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, malaikatku. Jika bisa, aku pasti akan mengenalimu dengan mudah. Karena sebuah liontin indah yang aku lihat melilit dileher putihmu itu sebelum benar-benar aku tutup kedua mataku ini,"gumam sosok itu dan kemudian menutup rapat kedua matanya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu dengan petunjuk liontin yang kau pakai itu,"batin sosok itu-lagi.

-

-

"Haaahh…hidup sendiri itu melelahkan dan juga tidak enak. Harus melakukan serba sesuatu sendirian. Ayah…Ibu…aku merindukan kalian,"ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut merah sambil menenteng beberapa belanjaan dikedua tangannya. Kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut oleh legging berwarna hitam menapaki gang sempit itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah asap mengepul dari hidung dan mulutnya ketika dia bernafas. "Dingin sekali malam ini". Suara hembusan angin yang menyeruak diudara membuat badan gadis itu mengigil kedinginan. Namun, langkahya terhenti dan memperhatikan sebuah benda bercahaya yang tergeletak dijalanan aspal yang dingin itu. Dengan dilipitu rasa penasaran, akhirnya dia mendekati benda itu dan berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas. Setelah melihatnya dia berdecak kagum. Dia mengambil benda itu...sebuah liontin berwarna putih yang bandul dari liontin itu adalah sebuah sepasang sayap putih yang berkilauan dikeadaan gelap seperti ini.

"Eh…cantik sekali…mulik siapa yach. Baiklah, aku ambil saja…akan kucari peiuliknya siapa nanti,"ucap gadis itu dan beranjak pergi setelah memakaikan liontin itu dileher putihnya. Dia kembali berjalan, namun tak beberapa lama. Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat pemandangan yanga ada diadapannya. Sesosok tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya dijalan aspal yang menuju rumahnya itu. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu memekik kaget.

"Ya Tuhan…apa dia sudah mati?"batin gadis itu dan mendekati sosok yang sedang terbaring dijalan itu. Diamati baik-baik wajah orang itu. Sedetik kemudian wajah gadis itu memerah. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berteriak panik.

"Tolong…siapa saja…ada yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan disini,"teriak gadis itu. Namun, sepertinya hanya angin dan kegelapan malam saja yang mendengar suaranya.

"Apa…kau…kembali?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat pelan dan pilu terdengar diteliga gadis itu. Sontak mata gadis itu membulat. Dan mendekati datangnya suara itu. Sebuah suara yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya itu.

"Eh…kau masih hidup?"tanya gadis itu setengah tidak percaya dan tersenyum lega. "Akan kupanggil bantuan…bertahanlah!!"

Sosok yang tengah terbaring itu hanya terseyum tipis. Dan dibalas senyuman kembali oleh gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar kembali…malaikatku,"batin sosok itu dan menutup kembali kedua matanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

-

-

"Aku harus kemana sekarang. Aku sudah pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu. Aku tidak ingin kembali ketempat itu lagi,"ucap seorang gadis bermata emerald. Dia terbang tak tentu arah. Dari wajahnya yang putih mulus itu terlihat penuh dengan keringat. Mengalir dari dahinya, menuju leher putihnya. "aku terlalu lelah jika harus terus terbang seperti ini." Kemudian gadis itu kembali turun ditengah jalan. Dia tak melihat kalau ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju. Gadis itu terlalu lelah untuk terbang menghindar. Sebaliknya tubuh gadis itu merosot jatuh dijalanan aspal yang dingin itu. Suara klakson mobil itu menggema dijalan yang terbilang sepi itu. Gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menghindar, perlahan-lahan kedua matanya tertutup. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi tubuh mungil gadis itu akan tertabrak. Namun, untung saja…pemilik mobil itu berhenti tepat ketika ban mobil depannya hampir menyentuh kepala gadis itu. Pengendara mobil itu- seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat- mengehala nafas lega dan segera turun menghampiri sosok gadis itu.

"Nona…apa kau tidak apa…a…Astaga…kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini disaat cuaca sedingin ini,"ucap pemuda itu dan membuka jaket yang dia kenakan. Dengan hati-hati dia kenakan jaketnya pada tubuh gadis itu, dan kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya menuju mobil. Membaringkannya di kursi samping kemudi. Setelahnya pemuda itu langsung melesat meninggalkan jalan itu.

-

-

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Ok, ini adalah fic multichap ku yg kedua setelah Fire and Ice…**_

_**Fic ini q buat atas permintaan sahabatku yg bernama Rara…dia yg sudah menyumbangkan idenya…sedangkan Saya yg membuat alurnya bagaimana…**_

_**Mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan keinginannya…dan tentunya juga membuat readers semua senang…**_

_**Salam manis…Miko-chan…**_

_**Last Word…**_

**REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hy… Saya kembali buat update fic nie… pasti readers semua dah nungguin kan??*digetok rame-rame***_

_**Yosh… langsung saja…happy reading Minna-san…^^**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery*borong semua***_

_**Rated : T**_

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam tengah terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur berseprei putih. Ditangan kirinya selang infuse tertancap, menembus kulit putihnya. Serta sebuah alat pernapasan bantu yang bertengger dibagian mulut tipisnya dan hidungnya yang mancung. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. Disamping kanan ranjang tersebut, seorang pemuda yang sama-sama berambut hitam namun lebih dewasa , duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan terkulai disamping tubuh sang pemuda yang terbaring. Tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Sesekali dia menggeliat dalam posisi tidurnya yang kurang enak. Lalu tak jauh disana, ada seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike. Cara tidurnya pun sangat tidak enak. Disebuah sofa, kepalanya tersandar di sofa itu sedangkan kakinya diselonjorkan kedepan.

Kedua mata onyx itu perlahan-lahan terbuka. Membiasakan retina matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang jendelanya terbuka lebar, membuat sang pemilik mata onyx tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sampai beberapa kali. Setelah terbiasa, sang pemilik mata onyx itu pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan yang tampak asing bagi kedua matanya. Semua ruangan itu di cat dengan warna putih.

Sang pemilik mata onyx itu pun, menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kesebelah kanan. Didapatinya sang kakak tercinta tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Pemuda itu pun terseyum simpul. Lalu berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang kakak. Berhati-hati agar tak membangunkannya.

Namun, usahanya sia-sia saja. Karena sang kakak langsung terbangun dan tersenyum lebar padanya. Memperlihatkan sederatan gigi depannya yang putih. Sang adik pun tak kuasa untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Lalu, berkata dengan sangat pelan dan lirih.

"Maaf mambuat kakak repot."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Sudah menjadi tugas seorang kakak untuk menjaga adiknya,"ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang masih saja tertidur. Mendekatinya dan mengguncangkan kedua bahunya pelan. "Naruto, bangun..! Sasuke sudah sadar."

Pemuda berambut kuning spike itu pun membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua bola mata safir indahnya. Kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya… err…duduknya maksudnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan kemudian tersenyum lebar, kelewat lebar malah pada sosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah. Mendekatinya kemudian memberikan ucapan selamat dengan menepuk pelan bagian kakinya yang terbugkus selimut berwarna putih.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Sasuke. Kami sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu," ucap pemuda berambut kuning, sebut saja Naruto. Sahabat baik Sasuke dari kecil. Bahkan sudah sangat seperti saudara.

"Hn," jawaban sangat singkat dari bibir tipis Sasuke disertai dengan seyuman tulus.

Kreet…

Suara pintu yang dibuka itu berhasil mengalihkan semua pandangan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Naruto yang berada paling dekat dengan Sasuke langsung saja mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Memberikan ruang gerak bagi orang yang baru saja masuk. Orang itu adalah seorang dokter. Dokter berkepribadian baik dan juga ramah. Terlukis di wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Rambutnya yang berwana perak panjang diikat rapi dibelakang tengkuknya. Tak lupa sebuah kacamata bertengger manis dihidungnya yang mancung.

"Dokter Kabuto… bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Apa sudah jauh lebih baik?" tanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke tak sabaran dan mendekati sosok Kabuto yang tengah memerikasa denyut nadinya melalui pergelangan tangannya. Menyamakan detak nadi Sasuke dengan jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sedetik kemudian Kabuto menyunggingan sebuah senyuman. Yang dapat diartikan Itachi dan Naruto sebuah kabar baik.

"Syukurlah… keadaanya sudah jauh lebih baik," ucap Naruto dan mengelus dadanya dengan lega. Itachi pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Sasuke hanya perlu istirahat total saja. Setelah beberapa hari lagi, dia sudah bisa kembali kepada aktivitas yang biasa dia lakukan," ucap Kabuto dan tersenyum sambil menghadap Itachi.

Kabuto meleparkan sebuah senyuman. "Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat, Sasuke. Aku undur diri. Masih banyak pasien lain yang harus aku tangani," ucapnya kemudian dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Sasuke. Bisa terdengar suara langkah beratnya menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Kak, aku haus sekali. Tolong ambilkan minum untukku..!" ucap Sasuke mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka alat bantu pernafasannya. Merasa sangat khawatir dengan gerakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto membantunya, menaruh bantal untuk menjadi penyangga punggung Sasuke.

"Ini minumnya," ucap Itachi dan menyodorkan segelas air putih yang ada sedotannya.

Glek…glekk…glekk…

Sasuke menegak air putih itu sampai tandas. Menunjukan betapa haus tubunya akan cairan. Itachi yang meliatnya hanya terseyum maklum.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menungguku sadar?" tanya Sasuke. Menyeka bibir dan dagunya yang basah akibat air yang diminumnya sedikit menetes. Lalu dengan pelan menyandarkan kembali punggungnya dengan bantal empuk dibelakangnya.

"Semalaman kami menunggumu sadar," jawab Naruto dan duduk di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Itachi duduk di kursi disamping ranjang Sasuke.

"Tetapi semua itu tergantikan dengan kesadaran dan keadaanmu yang membaik, Sasuke," timpal Itachi dan mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke. Menyebabkan rambut emo Sasuke yang tadinya berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Sedangkan sang pemiliknya langsung berdecak sebal. Dan Naruto yang tak kuat melihat rambut Sasuke jauh dari kata rapih dan indah, langsung tertawa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan alhasil dia mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke. Namun tak digubris oleh Naruto sama sekali, dia semakin memperbesar volume tertawanya. Dan Itachi pun juga ikut tertawa.

"Syukurlah…aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup,"batin Sasuke dan menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya.

**##My Lovely angel##**

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sesekali menggeliat dalam tidurnya di atas sebuah sofa kulit berwarna merah. Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya pun sudah tak dugubrisnya tak kala ada dibawah karpet merah di dalam kamar itu. Kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup besar dan juga mewah. Dilihat dari perabotan yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size dengan seprei dan selimut motif bunga lili putih. Di samping masing-masing tempat tidur itu terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat lampu, jam weker dan segelas air putih. Disamping kanannya lagi terdapat lemari besar yang menempel didinding. Disebrangnya terdapat kamar mandi. Lalu sebuah jendela yang lebar dan panjang, menuju sebuah balkon kecil. Dan tak lupa sebuah Tv 32 inch, dvd player, telepon, kipas angin dan sebuah radio kecil menghiasi kamar itu.

Sosok pemuda itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidur kurang nyenyaknya. Mengingat dia tidur disofa disamping jendela. Alasan dia terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela dan gorden yang terbuka. Beberapa kali kedua mata lavender miliknya mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan dengan keadaan kamarnya. Kemudian dia duduk dan merenggangkan sedikit otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Apalagi bagian leher dan pinggangnya yang terasa akan patah.

"Hoaammm." Pemuda itu menguap kecil dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dan menyambar sebuah handuk sebelum masuk dan menutupi pintunya kembali. Bisa terdengar suara gemericik air dari shower yang baru saja dibukanya. Menandakan pemuda itu sedang asyik-asyiknya menyegarkan diri.

Lain halnya dengan sosok seorang gadis cantik yang masih saja betah untuk menjelajahi alam mimpi. Rambut merah muda panjangnya sangat acak-acakan diatas bantal. Namun, sepertinya suara gemericik air berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Lantas dia segera bangun dan mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya perlahan. Kedua mata emerald milik gadis itu menjelajahi seluruh ruangan yang sangat asing baginya.

"Ini dimana? Ah… sayapku,"ucap gadis itu dan beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Segera saja dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, berusaha melihat bagian punggungnya. "Masih bisa dikeluarkan tidak yach?"

Dan segera saja gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan…

Paaakk… sayap disebelah kanannya muncul.

Lalu 'Paakk' sayap satunya lagi di sebelah kiri muncul. Sekarang ada sepasang sayap putih dan indah di punggung gadis itu. Suara halus kepakan sayapnya menggema di kamar yang sunyi itu. Dan sang gadis menghela nafas lega dan sedetik kemudian sepasang sayap putihnya itu pun kembali menyusut dan menghilang dipunggungnya.

"Syukurlah masih bisa dikeluarkan… tapi mungkin sayapku terlalu lemah jika harus terbang dalam waktu dekat ini,"ucap gadis itu dan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh ruangan besar itu.

"Sebenarnya ini tempat apa?" batin gadis itu dan mulai meyentuh satu persatu benda yang ada diruangan itu. Dimulai dari tempat tidur yang tadi dia tiduri lalu beralih pada sebuah lemari besar. Yang isinya semua pakaian untuk seorang pria. Lalu pendengarannya beralih pada sebuah pintu. Dari sanalah dia mendengar sebuah suara. Suara gemericik air.

Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu mendekati pintu dan bermaksud membukanya. Namun, gerakannya terhenti… karena sudah ada yang terlebih dahulu membukanya. Seorang pemuda beramabut coklat panjang bermata lavender yang sedang menatap gadis dihadapannya dengan alis terangkat. Pemuda itu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Jelas gadis itu merasa risih. Karena dia memakai pakaian yang minim dan tipis. Panjang bajunya pun hanya sampai pertengahan pahanya.

Dan akhirnya pun gadis itu ikut memeperhatikan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang hanya memakai sebuah handuk melilit di pingganganya. Sehingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang dan kuiltnya yang putih. Seketika wajah gadis itu bersemu kemerahan. Dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum manis dan menyapa pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan canggung.

"Hallooo."

Dan seakan tersadar dengan suara lembut dari gadis itu. Sang pemuda pun langsung panik dengan wajah memerah. Dan dia dengan cepat kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Blaammm..!

Suara pintu ditutup dengan kencang itu pun menjadi tanya tanda besar bagi sang gadis. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku." Pertanyaan itu yang ada di benak gadis itu saat ini.

Seorang pemuda yang berada didalam kamar mandi mengumpat kesala pada dirinya sendiri karena kecerobohannya. "Neji… kenapa kau sampai bisa lupa kalau kemarin malam kau menolong seorang gadis dan membawanya kerumahmu?" tanya pemuda bernama Neji tersebut pada dirinya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi di depan sebuah cermin.

"Dan mana mungkin aku keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini," ucap Neji. Tapi kemudian ekor matanya melihat sebuah benda yang dapat menolongnya keluar dari kamar mandi. "Huuffft… untung saja ada baju handuk ini."

Dan setelah memakai handuk putih yang bentuknya seperti sebuah jaket panjang yang ada lilitan dia pinggangnya. Pemuda yang bernama Neji itu pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan wajahnya pun masih tetap memerah. "Hallooo…. nona…maaf 'kan kejadian yang tadi," ucapnya dan berjalan mendekat pada sosok gadis itu yang tengah terseyum manis.

Neji mengulum sebuah senyuman. "Perkanalkan namaku adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dan sekarang Nona Sakura ini sedang berada didalam kamarku," ucapnya.

"Eh… kau tahu namaku Sakura dari mana?" tanya gadis itu bingung dan menatap Neji tak percaya.

"Warna rambutmu… merah muda… aku teringat dengan nama bunga yang juga memiliki warna seperti rambutmu… nama bunga itu adalah Sakura. Aku hanya asal saja menyebutkannya. Tak tahunya memang benar itu namamu," jawab Neji panjang lebar.

Dan sekarang Sakura, nama gadis itu menyerngitkan keningnya. "Bunga Sakura… apa itu?" batinnya dan mengingat-ngingat nama bunga ditempat asalnya. Dia semakin bingung saja. Karena seberapapun dia mengingat nama bunga. Tidak ada nama bunga ditempat asalnya yang bernama sama dengannya.

Melihat gadis yang ada dihadapannya seolah kebingungan. Neji berinisiatif untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

Neji berjalan mendekati sosok Sakura. "Rumahmu dimana, Nona Sakura? Dan kenapa kau sampai bisa tertidur dijalanan seperti itu kemarin malam?" tanyanya.

Sakura berkeringat dingin dan dengan gugup menjawabnya. "Eh…rumahku?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah setenang mungkin.

"Benar…rumahmu?"

"Aduuuhh..! Tidak mungkin aku bilang dimana tempat tinggalku dan juga diriku yang sebenarnya," batin Sakura dan menggiit bibir bawahnya.

"Rumahku sangat jauh… dan aku tak ingat jalannya untuk kembali pulang. Karena aku melarikan diri dari rumahku sendiri," jawab Sakura asal.

"Oh… lalu disini apa kau mempunyai saudara atau tempat tinggal yang bisa kau pakai untuk tempat berteduh sementara?" tanya Neji dengan alis terangkat.

"Ngg… masalah itu… aku sama sekali tak punya tempat tujuan," ucap Sakura dan menunduk sedih.

Neji yang tak tega melihat wajah sedih Sakura akhirnya membuat satu keputusan yang dapat merubah hidupnya. "Kau boleh tinggal disini kalau kau mau, Sakura," ucapnya.

Sontak wajah Sakura kembali ceria. Dan tak pikir panjang langsung memeluk tubuh Neji dengan erat sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Neji yang mendapat perlakuan secara tiba-tiba itu langsung bersemu kermerahan wajahnya. Namun, dibalasnya juga pelukan Sakura.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebelumnya. Ada sepasang gadis yang sama memilik sepasang mata lavender melihat kejadian itu dengan wajah sangat shock. Dia berdiri kaku di ambang pintu kamar itu. Kedua mata levendernya membulat tak percaya. Disertai wajah yang merah padam.

"Ka… kak… ga… gadis itu…ka… kalian…" Suara lembut dan bergetar gadis bermata lavender itu berhasil membuat Sakura dan Neji menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis itu dengan tampang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ja… jangan-jangan Kak Neji dan gadis itu sudah melakukan…" batin gadis itu dan selanjutya terdengar bunyi berdegum keras dikamar itu.

Buughh..!

Tubuh gadis itu terjatuh keras di karpet merah. Menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di benak Neji dan Sakura yang masih belum melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Siapa saja yang melihat keadaan Sakura dan Neji pasti akan salah paham. Keadaan Neji yang hanya memakai handuk saja. Dan Sakura yang memakai pakaian minim dan tipis sekali. Ditambah lagi mereka di dalam kamar dan dalam posisi berpelukan satu sama lain. Semua orang pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak.

**##My Lovely angel##**

Sasuke melirik sosok Itachi yang sedang mengupas sebuah buah apel untuknya di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kak, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menghadap Itachi.

"Boleh, apa itu?"

"Siapa yang sudah membawaku kerumah sakit ini?"

Itachi menghentikan aktivitas mengupas buah apel itu dan menyerngit bingung. "Ngg, menurut para suster yang memerikasamu tadi. Ada seseorang yang menghubungi rumah sakit ini. Ya, benar begitu," jawabnya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Berpikir keras. Dan setelahnya kembali ke aktivitasnya semula, mengupas buah apel. Lalu, memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil.

"Seorang perempuan bukan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ya, seorang perempuan," jawab Naruto sambil masuk dan dengan seenaknya mengambil beberapa potongan apel dari piring. Itachi memberinya deathglare. Namun, tak digubris Naruto dan memilih duduk di sebuah sofa kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke dan juga ikut mengambil potongan buah apel. Mengunyahnya dengan pelan.

"Aku tak tahu… karena suster itu bilang dia menelepon dan ikut kerumah sakit. Setelah itu dia langsung pergi entah kemana setelah mengurus administrasi," jelas Naruto setelah mengunyah habis apel di dalam mulutnya.

"Begitu."

Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan duduk diranjangnya. Kedua kakinya tak manginjak lantai rumah sakit melainkan menggantung karena tingginya ranjang itu. "Ada apa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan penuh selidik. Kedua mata shafire-nya dia picingkan.

"Tak ada. Aku hanya akan berterima kasih padanya saja."

"O, ya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal," ucap Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dan menyerngit bingung.

"Dokter Kabuto tadi bilang padaku, bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke itu sewaktu dibawa kemari tak terluka apapun. Hanya bercak darah saja yang tertinggal di bajunya. Juga kau kehilangan banyak darah. Itu lah yang membuat keadaanmu terlihat sangat parah."

"Bagaimana bisa… Sasuke, bukankah kau bilang perutmu ditusuk oleh seorang preman yang mencoba merampas dompetmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, memang benar perutku ditusuk oleh preman itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tak terluka?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri tanda tak mengerti. "Benar-benar ganjal," ucapnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Yang penting Sasuke baik-baik saja. Dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap," ucap Itachi.

"Apa gadis itu yang menyembuhkan ku. Tapi, apa benar gadis itu seorang malaikat?" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa? Malaikat kau bilang?" tanya Naruto dan mendekatkan telinganya pada Sasuke.

"Eh… tidak... tidak… bukan apa-apa," ucap Sasuke gelagapan. Karena Sasuke belum siap menceritakan hal yang dilihatnya pada orang lain. Termasuk sahabatnya dan juga kakaknya. Bisa dikira gila Sasuke jika dia mengatakan dia melihat seorang malaikat.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyelidikinya," batin Itachi

"Gadis itu mempunyai sepasang sayap indah dipunggungnya. Dia memang benar-benar seorang malaikat. Juga sebuah liontin yang indah," pikir Sasuke.

"Liontin… benar. Aku harus mencari seorang gadis yang memakai liontin yang sama dengan yang gadis itu pakai. Akan kumulai pencarian dari sana," pikir Sasuke lagi dan tersenyum.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo panjang, terbaring di atas tempat tidur empuk. Di samping gadis itu terdapat dua sosok yang tengah memperhatikan gadis itu dengan wajah cemas. Pria beambut coklat panjang tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Dan juga kakinya tak mau diam, dia terus berjalan bolak-bailk di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

"Ngg," gumam gadis cantik tadi sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya. "Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kau tadi pingsan," beri tahu Sakura dan menggeser posisinya kesamping untuk memberi ruang bagi Neji.

"Hinata, kau tak apa-apa?"

"Kakak… tenang saja. Aku tak apa-apa," jawab Hinata dan terseyum. Lalu, mencoba bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk. Memandang wajah Neji dan seorang gadis dengan tatapan bingung.

Lalu, Hinata mengulurkan sebelah tangannya kehadapan Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. "Perkenalakan… aku adik Neji. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Kau bisa panggil aku Hinata saja. Lalu, kau siapa?" tanyannya.

"Err… namaku… Sakura… Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil terseyum dan menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Dia sakit parah," batin Sakura ketika sudah melepaskan jabatannya dengan Hinata.

"Maaf… aku tak ingin berpikiran negative dulu kepadamu. Tapi, kenapa Sakura bisa ada di sini… kamar kakakku?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hampir manabrakanya sewaktu perjalanan pulang, Hinata. Dan dia tiba-tiba saja tak sadarkan diri. Lalu, aku membawanya kerumah kita, kekamarku. Aku tak memberitahumu karena waktu itu sudah malam dan kau sudah tidur. Aku tak mau membangunkanmu," jelas Neji panjang lebar.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang wajah Sakura dengan menyesal.

"Uhm… begitulah."

"Maaf 'kan kakakku," ucap Hinata dan langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sedikit kikuk.

"Tak apa."

"Lalu, setelah ini kau akan tinggal dimana? Bagaimana kalau tinggal dengan kami saja? Apa kau mau?" tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Tentu saja… dengan senang hati."

Kadua Hyuuga itu tersenyum senang.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan memulai hidup baru bersama Hinata dan Neji. Sebuah keluarga yang baru," batin Sakura senang.

-

-

Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah yang diikat tinggi kebelakang nampak berjalan dengan santainya di koridor rumah sakit Konoha. Sebuah keranjang yang penuh dengan buah-buahan berada di kedua tangannya yang dia dekap di dadanya. Kaki jenjang yang terbalut stocking hitam melebihi lutut itu berhenti tepat di meja resepsionis. Sebuah senyuman yang ramah terlukis dibibi mungilnya.

"Ada yang bisa Saya bantu, nona?"

"Aku ingin menjenguk seseorang. Kemarin malam aku yang mengantarkannya kemari. Dimana letak kamarnya?"

"Ah, pasien itu… letak kamarnya di lantai 3 No. 125. Dari sini nona tinggal lurus saja, lalu naik elevator."

"Terima kasih, Nona Shizune," ucap gadis itu setelah melemparkan senyumannya dan melambaikan tangannya yang bebas dari keranjang buah-buahan.

"Gadis yang sopan," ucap salah seorang resepsionis itu dan tersenyum menatap punggung gadis itu yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Ah, ini dia elevatornya," gumam gadis berambut merah itu dan menekan tombol menuju ketas.

Mata ruby yang terhalang kaca mata itu menegedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru rumah sakit. "Benar-benar rumah sakit elit," ucapnya.

Ting… Ting…

Gadis itu masuk kedalam elevator yang sudah terbuka. Tak menyadari seorang laki-laki yang akan dijenguknya keluar dari elevator yang satunya lagi dengan kursi roda yang didorong oleh seorang pria berambut kuning spike. Gadis itu terus menunduk kebawah kakinya. Tapi, sang pria itu melihatnya dan mengenali liontin yang dipakainya. Namun, pintu elevator itu menutup sebelum sang pria itu akan memanggilnya.

"Gadis itu," batin Sasuke,"tak mungkin dia."

"Nah, kita ketaman saja," ucap Naruto dan mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Tidak… kita kembali kekamar saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh… kenapa?"

"Taka apa… aku hanya ingin istirahat saja."

"Oh, ok."

"Mudah-mudahan masih sempat. Jika memang itu adalah gadis yang telah menolongku. Aku harus berhasil menemuinya," batin Sasuke.

-

-

Gadis berambut merah itu memandang kesekeliling. Mencari letak kamar pemuda yang kemarin malam dia tolong. Ketika dia sudah menemukannya dia tersenyum sumringah. Dengan canggung dia mendekati pintu itu dan berdiri di sana. "Permisi… apa Saya boleh masuk?" tanyanya setelah mengetuk pintu yang bertuliskan No. 125 berkali-kali. Namun, tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya gadis itu membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk.

Ceklek…

Tak ada orang sama sekali di dalam kamar itu. Gadis itu sedikit kecewa. Dan dia mendengar pintu kamar itu di buka oleh seseorang dari luar. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pintu itu.

"Sedang apa nona disini? Apa ingin menjenguk pasien di kamar ini?" tanya orang itu yang adalah seorang suster.

"Ah, benar… tapi dia tak ada."

"Aku meliatnya keluar dengan temannya. Sepertinya dia pergi ketaman rumah sakit ini."

"Begitu… ya, sudah. Kutaruh di sini saja buahnya. Tolong titip salam untukku buatnya," ucap gadis itu.

"Baik nona."

Gadis itu segera saja keluar dari kamar itu sesudah meletakan keranjang buahnya di atas tempat tidur. Dan melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada suster itu. Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema di koridor rumah sakit yang sedang sepi itu. Dia tiba di depan elevator, menekan tombol kebawah.

Ting... Ting…

Kedua elevator yang posisinya bersebelahan itu terbuka bersamaan. Gadis itu kembali masuk kelevator kosong itu. Dan di saat bersamaan Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari elevator yang satunya lagi. Benar-benar. Takdir itu tak mempertemukan keduanya dalam waktu dekat.

"Baiklah… silahkan istirahat, Sasuke," ucap Naruto dan membuka pintu kamar inap Sasuke. Dia di kagetkan dengan seorang suster yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Suster itu sedang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Huufftt… suster membuat Saya terkejut. Aku kira hantu," ucap Naruto dan mengelus dada lega.

Sasuke terseyum tipis. "Apa ada orang yang menjengukku, suster?" tanyanya.

"Ya, ada. Seorang gadis cantik yang waktu itu membawa Anda kerumah sakit."

"Seorang gadis? Seperti apa wajahnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ngg, gadis itu memiliki tubuh ramping dan berkulit putih. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan dia juga memakai sebuah kacamata," jelas suster itu mengingat-ngingat. "Dan dia juga titip salam untuk Anda."

"Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Ah, maaf. Saya lupa menanyakannya tadi," ucap suster itu dan beranjak pergi setelah berpamitan dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sepertinya kita tak akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat," batin Sasuke dan tersenyum miris.

_**Bersambung…**_

_**Horeeee…*loncat2 kegirangan*akhirnya bisa update chap dua fic nie…senangnya...**_

_**Dan terima kasih atas reviews dari readers semua yang membuat Saya menjadi bersemangat untuk meneruskan fic ini.**_

_**Ok, mari balas review terlebih dahulu…**_

_**Dimulai dari…**_

_**_**_**Sora Chand :**

Nie dah q update…review lg yach…Sora-san^^

**_Kaori a.k.a Yama :**

Salam kenal juga Kaori-san.

Ceritanya mirip putri duyung?? O.o

Hanya perasaan Kaori-san z kali*digetok*

Tp, kalu memang benar mirip… Saya dan teman Saya Rara tak sadar kalu ceritanya sama… jadi kami mohon maaf… Tapi, pasti cerita yang kami buat berbeda dengan cerita Putri Duyung…

Dan tebakan Kaori-san tepat…wanita berambut merah itu adalah Karin, Dan soal masalah Sasuke dah da penjelasannya kan?

Lalu, cowo yg berambut cklat itu…benar2 Neji…pacar ketiga Saya sesudah Sasuke dan Gaara*dikeroyok rame2*…

Dan nie dah diupdate secepat mungkin…

Review lg yach…*peluk2 Kaori-san*

**_Intan SasuSaku :**

Wah…sampai deg-degan pengen liat chap selanjutnya*mata berbinar2*

Nie dah q Update… review lg yach…^^

**_Naru-mania :**

Yang rambut coklat itu, Neji…dan nie dah q update…review lg yach…^^

**_Uchiha Evans :**

APPAAA…KEREN??

Makasih…*peluk2 Uchiha-san dari jauh*

Yup, cewe rambut merah itu Karin…dan nie dah q update…review lg yach…^^

**_Beby-chan :**

Hy juga…^^

Ya, Sasuke salah orang…

Review lg yach…^^

_**_Uchiha Nii-chan :**_

Yup, cewe berambut merah itu adalah Karin

Dan cowo berambut ckolat itu Neji…

Aneh ngebayangin malaikat rambutnya pink??

*q juga ngebayanginnya aneh-dishannaroo*

Dan nie dah q update…review lg yach…

_**_Kinay Saku-chan :**_

Saku-chan*lari langsung meluk Saku-chan*…lama tak ada kabarnya…q sms kenapa tak dibalas*ngacungin pisau-diacungin balik*

Makasih dah dibilang suka…Fav? Boleh banget…

Dan nie dah q update…review lg yach…^^

_**_Chika Stadfelt :**_

Arigato…atas pujiannya…

Review lg yach…^^

_**_Kirei Yuki Hana :**_

Tak apa telat juga…

Dan makasih atas koreksinya… bnar2 membantu…

_**_Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi :**_

Yup, Sasuke salah paham… dan benar cewe itu Karin…

Dan nie dah q update…review lg yach…

_**Hufft…balas review sudah…**_

_**Dan selanjutnya Saya mewakili Rara*yg mencetuskan ide fic nie*berterima kasih atas reviews dr readers semua… kami berdua jd lebih semangat untuk melanjutkan fic nie…*ber-ojigi***_

_**Akhir kata…**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**S**_

_**Salam manis…Miko-chan & Rara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hy… Saya kembali buat update fic nie… pasti readers semua dah nungguin kan??*digetok rame-rame***_

_**Yosh… langsung saja…happy reading Minna-san…^^**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Fantasy/Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Mistery*borong semua***_

_**Rated : T**_

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo pendek bersenandung riang di dalam sebuah kamar. Sebuah kamar dengan nuansa elegan. Cat dindingnya yang di lapisi dengan warna biru kehijauan tampak sedikit berkilauan, karena diterpa sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kamar yang sengaja di buka. Keadaan kamar itu agak sedikit berantakan dan berdebu. Oleh karena itu, kini gadis bermabut indigo ini sedang membersihkannya. Sebuah sapu dan alat pel bersender di dekat pintu masuk ruangan itu. Di sebelah kanan bahu gadis itu tersampir sebuah lap.

Dan kini kedua tangan mungilnya sedang merapikan tempat tidur. Di mulai dari mengganti seprei tempat tidur itu dengan motif kelopak bunga sakura. Memakaikan sarung bantal dan juga mengganti sebuah tirai yang menggantung tepat di langit-langit tempat tidur itu yang berfungsi sebagai kelambu.

Hal itu merupakan pekerjaan terakhirnya. Dan gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibir mungilnya berjalan mendekati jendela, yang langsung berhubungan dengan balkon kamar yang terbuat dari kayu berplitur coklat. Di sudut kanan balkon itu terdapat sebuah meja dan juga dua buah kursi kecil. Sinar matahari hangat menerpa kulit gadis itu yang sangat pucat tak kala dia mulai mendekati pagar pembatas di balkon kamar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam pagar pembatas balkon yang terbuat dari kayu. Kedua mata lavender milik gadis itu mulai terpejam. Dan gadis itu mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghirup aroma udara sejuk pagi hari. Sebuah senyuman masih betah terlukis di bibirnya yang sedikit pucat.

Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung kedua matanya kembali terbuka. Memandang langit dari balkon kamar itu. Awan berarak dengan pelan dan juga lembut tak kala terbawa oleh angin pagi. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat cerah dari biasanya. Banyak kawanan burung yang terbang kesana kemari seperti sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dan setelahnya anak burung itu kembali ketempat induknya berada. Bercicit ria seperti tak ada beban dan tak memikirkan apakah esok pagi akan masih dapat melihat sinar sang mentari pagi atau tidak.

Hinata tersenyum miris dan kedua mata lavendernya terlihat sayu. Redup. Seperti tak ada harapan lagi. Putus asa. Hinata sangat merasa putus asa dengan hidupnya yang hanya bergantung dengan obat. 'Sesungguhnya apakah obat ini menyembuhkan atau hanya memperpanjang umurnya saja'. Pikiran itu lah yang ada di benak Hinata sekarang.

Lamunanya tersadar tak kala dia merasakan sentuhan lembut di bahu kanannya. Hinata berbalik mengahadap orang itu. Seorang gadis bermata emerald tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya terliat sangat ceria. Dan kini dia tidak lagi memakai baju berwarna putih pendek dan transparan. Melainkan sebuah dress selutut berwarna merah hati kepunyaan Hinata yang tadi di pinjamkannya pada Sakura.

"Sakura," ucap Hinata,"ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membantumu membersihkan kamar yang akan menjadi kamarku."

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Sakura dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehingga anak rambutnya sedikit terbawa ke kanan dan kekiri mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Tidak usah… aku sudah selesai membersihkannya," jawabnya.

"Heeehh… sudah selesai? Padahal aku ingin membantumu membereskannya."

Hinata terkikik geli dan kemudian menggandeng lembut tangan kanan Sakura. Membawanya meninggalkan balkon kamar dan menarik lembut tangan kanan Sakura kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Lihatlah..! Apa kau suka dengan tatanan kamarmu ini, Sakura. Semua ini aku yang memilihkannya untukmu. Di mulai dari motif seprei itu dan juga gorden jendelanya," ucap Hinata dan tersenyum ceria pada Sakura.

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan senyumannya. "Aku suka sekali… sangat suka."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya," ucap Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari yang bersatu dengan dinding itu. di bukanya kedua pintu lemari itu. Kosong. Tentu saja karena belum ada barang atau pakaian apapun yang tergantung rapi di sana. Kerena Sakura memang tak membawa barang ataupun pakaian bersamanya. Yang di bawanya hanyalah baju tipis yang melekat di tubuhnya tersebut.

Hinata kembali tersenyum pada Sakura. "Nanti juga pasti akan terisi dengan barang-barangmu, Sakura. dan sekarang saatnya kita untuk…"

Hinata menggantung ucapannya membuat Sakura menyerngit heran dan menaikan sebelah alis merah mudanya. "Saatnya kita untuk…" Sakura mengulang ucapan Hinata.

"Berbelanja keperluanmu," ucap Hinata dan menyeret kembali Sakura dengan menarik kedua tangannya keluar kamar itu. Yang di seret hanya membulatkan kedua matanya dan memandang heran pada Hinata.

"Apakah semua manusia sebaik Hinata dan Neji?" batin Sakura dan berpikir keras.

Hinata berajalan sedikit dengan tergesa-gesa di koridor rumahnya yang sangat luas itu. Di kedua sisi dindingnya yang bercat biru keunguan terpajang berbagai macam lukisan pelukis terkenal. Dan meja kayu kecil yang di atasnya terdapat pot bunga dan juga photo keluarga. Lantainya terlapisi dengan karpet berwarna merah kecoklatan. Langkah kecil yang berasal dari kedua kaki Sakura dan Hinata sedikit menggema dan memantulkan suranya ke dinding-dinding. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Sebuah senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya yang pucat itu.

"Kita akan pergi dengan di antar oleh Kak Neji," ucap Hinata setelahnya pada saat menuruni anak tangga ke lantai satu.

"Hinata apa kau dan Neji tak terganggu dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba di rumah kalian?" tanya Sakura dan mengehentikan langkahnya dan menatap punggung Hinata yang berada di depannya. Kedua tangan mereka yang masih bertautan tak ayal membuat Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata dengan perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. Kepalanya sedikit mendongak menatap Sakura yang berada selisih dua anak tangga dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sakura. "Aku sangat kesepian di rumah ini sendiri jika aku sudah pulang sekolah. Kak Neji setelah pulang sekolah denganku selalu pergi ke perusahan peninggalan ayahku untuk memperdalam ilmu bisnisnya demi menjalankan perusahaan itu kelak. Dan aku sangat, sangat bersyukur kau hadir di antara kami berdua, Sakura," ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Sehingga aku tak akan kesepian lagi nantinya. Sudahlah… sebaiknya ayo kita cepat-cepat..! Kak Neji sudah menunggu kita di bawah," ucap Hinata dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Segera berjalan di ikuti Sakura di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menerimaku di sini, Hinata. Aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu dengan cara apapun," batin Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Udara pagi yang sejuk dan juga menyegarkan memang sangat cocok untuk pergi jalan-jalan dan sekedar untuk cuci mata. Hembusan angin yang lembut menerpa setiap kulit insan yang berada di bumi. Tak beda dengan kehadiran seorang gadis cantik di sebuah taman yang luas dan juga indah. Kedua mata gadis itu terpejam, sehingga semakin terlihat saja kedua bulu matanya yang lentik. Sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya yang terolesi pelembab bibir. Rambut merah panjangnya yang di kuncir tinggi ke belakang, melambai-lambai terbawa angin pagi.

Gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taman itu begitu luas namun terawat dengan baik. Dan di hari yang masih pagi ini masih ada satu atau dua orang petugas kebersihan di taman itu. Menyapu atau menata sebuah taman bunga yang sudah waktunya bermekaran. Sebuah taman bunga yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengahnya di tumbuhi berbagai macam bunga. Bunga mawar, ungu, kuning, merah, pink. Juga bunga lili putih yang terlihat sangat cantik ketika tersinari sinar matahari.

Drtt…drtt…

Sebuah getaran di dalam tas kecilnya yang berada di pangkuannya berhasil membuatnya tersadar, dan membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mengambil telepon genggam itu dari dalam tas dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya setelah menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo, ada apa kau meneleponku, Matsuri?"

"Kau ada di mana? Temani aku berbelanja yach..!" ucap sebuah suara di sebrang telepon.

"Aku sedang berada di taman. Baiklah… akan aku temani. Di mall mana?"

"Di mall Konoha. Aku tunggu yach, Karin."

"Ya."

Gadis yang di panggil Karin itu segera memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam tas. Sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dari duduk santainya. Merapikan rok mininya sedikit dan baju atasan kemeja berlengan pendek yang berwarna hitam juga. Juga sedikit merapikan poni depannya yang berantakan karena di terpa angin.

Setelahnya kaki jenjangnya yang juga terbalut stocking hitam melebihi lutut, sebatas paha mulai meninggalkan taman yang luas itu. Tersenyum sedikit pada petugas kebersihan di taman itu yang kebetulan menyapa dirinya. Karena petugas kebersihan itu maupun Karin sudah cukup akrab. Sebab, kehadiran Karin di taman itu yang hampir setiap hari membuat petugas itu sedikit banyak mengetahui tentang Karin.

"Taksi..!"

Gadis itu sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil sebuah taksi yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sudah mulai sibuk itu. Gadis itu segera menaiki sebuah mobil taksi yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Mall Konoha," ucap Karin.

Supir taksi itu sedikit tersenyum di balik kursi kemudinya. "Baik, nona," ucapnya dan mulai menancap gas.

**##My Lovely Angel**##

Seorang gadis bermata emerald memandang sedikit rindu pada langit cerah di atasnya dari dalam kaca mobil. Anak rambut merah mudanya melambai-lambai terbawa angin. Wajahnya sedikit muram. Seorang gadis bermata lavender yang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya menyentuh pelan bahu kirinya.

"Apa kau tidak senang ku ajak membeli keperluanmu, Sakura?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura terkesiap dan segera memasang wajah ceria kembali. "Tidak… aku sangat senang sekali," jawabnya.

Hinata tersenyum polos pada Sakura. Dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang sedang menyetir didepan. "Kak Neji kita pergi mall Konoha saja," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," jawab Neji. Sekilas kedua mata lavendernya memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang tengah tersenyum pada Sakura. Sungguh wajah yang sangat ingin dilihat Neji. Wajah yang terlihat sangat ceria dan juga tertawa lepas saat Hinata berbicara dengan Sakura. Wajah bahagia Hinata yang telah lama hilang kini mulai kembali lagi. Didalam hati, Neji sangat bersyukur dengan takdirnya yang bertemu dengan Sakura. Sebuah takdir manis yang telah membuat adik kesayangannya kembali 'hidup'. Tak bisa di sembunyikan lagi kini di bibir tipis Neji terlukis sebuah senyuman tak kala dia memandang wajah Sakura yang parasnya begitu cantik lewat kaca mobilnya.

"Sakura, ceritakan tentang kota asalmu..!" ucap Neji membuka pembicaraan namun cepat-cepat dia menambahkan. "Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Sakura mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda menutup dan kembali terbuka. Seperti akan menjelaskan sesuatu namun susah atau sangat sulit di ucapkan. Atau mungkin Sakura sedang mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan Neji yang masuk akal dalam pemikiran manusia. Kedua bola mata emeraldnya bergerak kekanan dan kekiri. Sakura sangat gelisah. Bukan saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan dari mana asal Sakura sebenarnya. Akhirnya Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya dan berkata dengan sangat pelan.

"Maaf… aku tak bisa menjelaskan dari mana asalku pada kalian saat ini," ucap Sakura nyaris berbisik. Namun, ternyata masih dapat tertangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata bahkan Neji.

"Tak apa Sakura… kami tak terlalu begitu peduli dari mana asalmu. Kalau kau ingin menceritakannya pun tak perlu sekarang, kapan pun kau siap," ucap Hinata dan memegang bahu kiri Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," jawab Sakura.

"Hn," timpal Neji.

Dan akhirnya ketiga orang yang berada didalam mobil itu pun kembali terdiam. Mobil Neji berhenti sementara di lampu merah. Dan Sakura yang sudah kembali memandang keluar jendela melihat sesuatu yang sangat pamiliar di matanya. Tepat disamping mobil Neji ada sebuah taksi yang di dalamnya ada penumpang seorang gadis berambut merah. Sakura memicingkan kedua mata emeraldnya pada sosok gadis itu atau lebih tepatnya kebagian lehernya. Di leher gadis berambut merah itu melilit sebuah lontin yang tak asing bagi Sakura. Namun, Sakura hanya diam saja dan memperhatikannya. Sampai mobil Neji dan mobil taksi itu berjalan kembali, bersebrangan. Tapi, ketika hendak Sakura akan memanggil gadis itu suara Hinata berhasil membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Kita akan berbelanja banyak baju hari ini. Kau pasti akan sangat senang nanti," ucap Hinata.

"Ya," jawab Sakura dan setelahnya mengalihkan kembali pandangannya keluar jendela. Mencari-cari sosok gadsi itu di dalam mobil taksi. Tapi, percuma… mobil taksi yang di naiki gadis itu sudah melaju jauh di depan mobil Neji. Sakua hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Haaahh… liontin yang di pakai gadis itu seperti liontin punyaku yang hilang saat aku menolong pemuda itu," batin Sakura.

"Mungkin bukan… hanya mirip saja," batin Sakura kedua kalinya.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx tengah terduduk tenang di atas tempat tidurnya. Kedua matanya menatap keluar jendela yang sengaja di bukakan oleh kakaknya. Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir tipisnya, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ke waktu pada saat dia sedang sekarat dan ditolong oleh seseorang. Seseorang mungkin tidak tepat, karena yang menolongnya bukanlah manusia sama seperti dirinya. Malaikat. Ya, orang yang telah menolongnya adalah seorang malaikat yang senyumannya sungguh menawan. Mampu menyihir siapapun yang sudah melihatnya. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, sedetik kemudian wajah pemuda itu di tekuk dan kedua mata onyxnya tampak sedikit layu. Pikirannya kembali teringat dengan wajah dari sang malaikat penolongnya yang tak dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas. Penerangan dan kesadarannya dirinya saat itu benar-benar buruk. Yang hanya dia ingat adalah senyuman malaikat itu dan sebuah… liontin yang sangat cantik dan juga indah.

Tetapi, dia teringat dengan perkataan suster yang membersihkan kamarnya selang beberapa jam yang lalu. Seseorang yang sudah menolongnya datang ke rumah sakit ini, kekamarnya untuk menemuinya. Seketika wajahnya kembali ceria tak kala ciri-ciri orang itu yang di sebutkan oleh suster. Seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata. Dia tak memikirkan kenapa malaikat itu tak kembali ke asalnya, langit mungkin. Atau juga kenapa malaikat itu membuat dirinya bagian dari manusia bumi. Dan atau juga bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan sayapnya yang besar dan juga lembut itu di punggunggnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah dia ingin bertemu dengan malaikat itu. Pemuda itu hanya ingin mencari sang malaikat dengan informasi yang dia dapatkan walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Dan mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk mencarinya. Karena seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah dan juga memakai kacamata itu mungkin jumlahnya puluhan, ratusan bahkan jutaan orang yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti itu. Namun, pemuda itu sudah bertekad untuk mencarinya.

Tak bisa di cegah lagi kini pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lebarnya. Bahkan seseorang yang masuk kekamarnya dari tadi, dia tak menyadarinya. Pemuda itu terlalu larut dengan pemikirannya. Dan sekarang orang yang masuk kemarnya dari tadi dan memeperhatikannya tepat di sampingnya nyengir lebar. Seakan melihat pemandangan yang langka seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum dengan saat lebarnya. Sendirian lagi senyum-senyum lebarnya. Seperti bukan Uchiha sekali. Setidaknya menurut pemikiran pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Ada hal apa yang membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum dengan lebarnya? Ckckckck… bukan Sasuke sekali," ucap pemuda berambut kuning spike.

Seketika Sasuke terkesiap dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Keterkejutan terpeta jelas di wajah tampannya. Dan jangan lupa kini wajahnya memera seperti tomat. Buah kesukaannya.

"Na… Naruto… se… sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sejak tadi, dan apakah kau akan cerita hal apa yang membuatmu tersenyum dengan lebarnya barusan?"

"I… itu… bukan urusanmu… sudahlah lupakan saja..! Dan jangan cerita pada siapapun mengenai kejadian tadi," ancam Sasuke dengan deathglare yang sangan mematikan. Dan kali ini sangat mempan membuat Naruto dengan susuh payahnya menelan ludah dan juga mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"A… aku mengerti," jawab Naruto.

"Tadi itu… mata Sasuke menakutkan sekali… apakah deathglare miliknya bertambah kuat yach..?" batin Naruto.

Krieett…

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat kedua kepala yang ada di dalam kamar itu menengokkan kepalanya secara bersamaan. Dan dari arah pintu masuk terlihatlah kepala yang menyembul dengan warna rambut hitam dan juga mata onyx seperti Sasuke.

"Sai..!" pekik Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan. Sai tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai kedua matanya tak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanyalah kedua garis hitam matanyanya saja. Di sebelah tangan kiri pemuda itu menjinjing keranjang buah.

"Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku sedang di rawat di sini, Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tahu dari Naruto," jawab Sai dan masuk kedalam kamar rawat Sasuke setelahnya menutup pintunya.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Menaruh keranjang berisi buah-buahan itu di atas meja. Dan dengan santainya duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sasuke dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kaki Sasuke yang terbungkus selimut rumah sakit yang berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke? Ku dengar kau di tusuk oleh preman yang akan merampas dompetmu, benarkah?" tanya Sai.

"Keadaanku baik… dan… ya, aku di tusuk oleh preman yang mencoba merampas dompetku" jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke hari ini juga sudah di bolehkan untuk pulang," ucap seseorang di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan membantu kalian mengemasi barang-ba…"

"Tak perlu… karena tak ada yang perlu di bawa dari kamar ini," ucap Itachi cepat memotong perkataan Sai.

"Begitu… ya, sudah… kalau begitu aku ikut mengantar Sasuke ke rumahnya saja," ucap Sai kemudian.

"Baiklah, Sasuke cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan ini..!" perintah Itachi sambil menyerahkan dua potongan pakaian pada Sasuke. Celana jens panjang berwarna hitam dan atasan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hitam juga. Jadi semuanya serba hitam, warna favorite Sasuke.

"Kita tunggu di lobi. Naruto, Sai, ayo..!" ucap Itachi.

Akhirnya Itachi, Naruto dan Sai meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri di dalam kamar itu. Setelahnya Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Berniat mengganti pakaiannya di sana. Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu Sasuke keluar dan langsung menuju lantai bawah, lobi rumah sakit.

Lobi rumah sakit itu sangat luas. Sebuah sofa yang terliat sangat mahal dan juga elegan terletak di kedua sisi, kanan dan kiri. Juga sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran yang sangat unik dan juga antik. Banyak lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang di dinding lobi tersebut, juga sebuah guci besar yang di isi dengan tanaman bahkan bunga yang sangat cantik dan juga terlihat segar di sudut-sudut ruangannya. Lantainya sangat bersih sampai kita bisa melihat bayangan diri kita sendiri. Dan dari sudut kanan, di samping meja resepsionis terdapat dua elevator menuju lantai atas. Dan salah satu dari pintu elevator itu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berwajah tampan berkulit putih. Kedua tangannya dia tenggelamkan di dalam saku celana depannya. Berjalan santai mendekati Itachi, Naruto dan Sai yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di sana. Tersenyum tipis dan juga singkat ketika sang penjaga resepsionis menyapanya dengan melemparkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kak, ayo berangkat..!" ucap Sasuke setalah berada tepat di hadapan Itachi.

"Ok."

Dan akhirnya semuanya keluar dari rumah sakit megah itu dan menuju ke mobilnya masing-masing. Sai menuju ke mobil Porsche merahnya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan motor Yamaha kuningnya. Dan Sasuke juga Itachi memasuki mobil Volvo hitamnya. Segera saja ketiga kendaraan beroda dua dan empat itu telah meninggalkan tempat parkir rumah sakit itu.

**Di dalam mobil Itachi**

"Sasuke, aku akan mampir ke mall Konoha terlebih dahulu untuk membeli persediaan makanan di rumah kita. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Itachi dan melirik Sasuke yang berada tepat di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya.

"Hn. Tidak keberatan sama sekali," jawab Sasuke.

"Ok."

Segera saja Itachi membelokkan stirnya kea rah menuju mall Konoha. Dan tak ayal membuat Naruto dan Sai yang mengikutinya dari belakang menyerngit heran. Namun, di ikutinya juga arah mobil Itachi oleh keduanya.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo pendek dengan cekatan memilih-milih potongan pakaian yang bermacam-macam warna dan gaya. Sudah ada 5 potongan pakaian di tangan kanannya. Namun, dia masih memilih-milih potongan pakaian lain dengan tangan kirinya. Yang terakhir dia mengambil sebuah dress berwarna merah muda dengan perpaduan warna putih di bagian perutnya dengan model mengekerut dan juga sebuah hiasan bunga mawar merah muda di bagian dada kiri. Dress dengan tanpa lengan itu, maksudnya sebatas dada terlihat sangat cantik dan juga lucu. Dengan panjang kira-kira 10 cm di atas lutut. Gadis berambut indigo itu tersenyum puas dengan semua pilihan bajunya.

Segera saja dia mengahampiri sosok seorang gadis bermata emerald yang tengah berbincang-bicang kecil dengan kakaknya, Neji.

"Sakura… aku sudah memilihkan beberapa potongan pakaian untukmu. Ayo..! Di coba," ucap Hinata dan menarik tangan Sakura. Agar mengkutinya ke ruang ganti. Yang di seret hanya pasrah dan tersenyum maklum. Neji yang juga meliat perlakuan Hinata pada Sakura dan sebaliknya tersenyum tipis. Dia mengikuti arah kemana Hinata pergi. Ingin melihat potongan pakaian apa yang di pilihkan Hinata untuk Sakura. Karena Hinata orangnya pandai dalam urusan pakaian mana yang cocok di pakai oleh seseorang atau tidak dengan melihat karakter orang tersebut.

"Cobalah semua baju ini..!" ucap Hinata setelah sampai di depan ruang ganti dan menyerahkan ke lima potongan pakaian pada Sakura. Dan juga mendorong punggung Sakura agar cepat-cepat masuk kedalam ruang ganti. "Cepat yach..!"

"Ya, ya, tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura main-main dan dengan segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

Sakura memperhatikan ke lima potongan pakaian di kedua tangannya. Seketika dia tersenyum lembut mengingat wajah Hinata yang berseri-seri ketika memilih pakaian untuknya, walaupun kesehatannya kurang baik.

"Andai saja liontinku tidak hilang… aku pasti bisa menyembuhkan Hinata sekarang juga. Karena liontin itu merupakan sumber kekuatanku," ucap Sakura lesu.

Sakura menghela nafas berat dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya sekarang-sekarang ini. Dia sekarang mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya dan mencoba potongan pakaian yang pertama. Rok mini sekitar 10 cm di atas lutut berwarna merah. Lalu atasan kaos polos berwarna hitam dan berompi di sekitar dadanya. Setelahnya Sakura dengan ragu-ragu keluar dari ruang ganti. Di luar wajah Hinata dan Neji sedikit memerah karena melihat penampilan Sakura yang sanagt manis.

"Apa aku pantas memakainya?" tanya Sakura sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada seperti kebiasaan Hinata jika sedang gugup atau malu.

"Pantas sekali, Sakura."

"Kau… sangat manis memakainya, Sakura," gumam Neji dengan semburat merah tipis.

"Ayo cobalah pakaian yang lainnya..!" ucap Hinata.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Begitu hingga seterusnya sampai Sakura akan mencoba pakaian yang kelima. Dia amati potongan pakaian itu dengan seksama dan kembali tersenyum simpul.

"Cantik sekali… pilihan Hinata semuanya cantik-cantik," ucap Sakura dan mulai memakaianya. Sebuah dress berwarna merah muda dengan perpaduan warna putih di bagian perutnya dengan model mengekerut dan juga sebuah hiasan bunga mawar merah muda di bagian dada kiri. Dress dengan tanpa lengan itu, maksudnya sebatas dada terlihat sangat cantik dan juga lucu. Sakura mengamati bayangan dirinya dalam cermin.

"Seperti bukan Sakura saja…hihihi."

Dan setelahnya Sakura keluar dengan sangat anggun. Kedua mata lavender milik Hinata membulat tak percaya. Hinata tak percaya bahwa pakaian yang akan di pilihkannya akan sangat cocok sekali. Dia merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri dengan kemampuannya dalam urusan model pakaian. Bagaimana dengan Neji? Ya. Dia juga sama. Kedua matanya membulat tak percaya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Dan mengucapkan dengan sangat jelas dan keras.

"Cantik sekali," ucap Neji dan setelanya wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus dan menutup sendiri mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sikapnya tiba-tiba saja kikuk dan hilang kendali. Neji mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan kedua kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Hinata dan Sakura yang melihat tingkah konyol Neji terkiki geli. Dan kemudian Sakura kembali membalikkan badannya untuk menuju ruang ganti. Dan pada saat itu juga Hinata melihat sebuah tanda aneh berwarna merah muda di punggung Sakura, sejajar dengan dada. Benda itu berbentuk seperti sepasang sayap. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya dan berfikir keras tanda apa itu. Namun, yang ada di pikirannya adalah mungkin itu tanda lahir, tato atau semacamnya. Jadi, Hinata tak jadi memperasalahkannya.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti dan baru menyadari ketika hendak membuka resleting di punggungnya bahwa tanda itu dengan jelasnya terlihat. Seketika wajahnya menandakan kepanikan. Dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan menyeka keringat yang tiba-tiba saja membanjiri keningnya.

"Apa tadi Hinata ataupun Neji melihatnya? Bagaimana kalau meraka benar-benar melihatnya? Aaarrrggghhh… gawat… gawat sekali ini," ucap Sakura dan mencengkram kepalanya sendiri. Sehingga rambut merah muda panjangnya sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak… kau harus tenang, Sakura… ya, tenanglah. Bersikpalah sewajarnya," ucap Sakura kemudian dan memakai kembali pakaiannya. Setelahnya dengan langkah ragu-ragu dia mulai berjalan keluar ruang ganti.

"Ayo kita bayar semua pakaian ini," ucap Hinata dan mengambil alih lima potongan pakaian di tangan Sakura. Neji mengikuti Hinata dari belakang. Diam-diam Sakura menghela nafas lega dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya sendiri.

"Syukurlah..."

Dan segera saja Sakura berlari-lari kecil menyusul Hinata dan juga Neji dengan sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Namun, karena ketidak hati-hatiannya Sakura hampir terpeleset dan jatuh dengan posisi kebelakang jika tak ada dua buah tangan kecil yang menarik kedua tangaanya kedepan. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati sedikit..! Lantainya sangat licin," ucap seorang gadis cantik berambut merah dan memakai kacamata sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ya. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan melihat sosok gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya jatu tepat pada bagian leher gadis itu. Sebuah liontin yang sangat cantik. Dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar merasa yakin kalau itu adalah liontin miliknya. Tapi, bibirya seolah saja terasa ada yang mengelemnya sehingga dia tak dapat berbicara satu katapun untuk menanyakan liontin itu.

"Namaku Karin, kau?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Sa… Sakura," jawab Sakura akhirnya walau dengan sedikit terbata.

"Karin ayo pergi..! Kita cari sebuah restaurant. Aku lapar sekali," teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sebahu dari kejauahan.

"Ya. Tunggu sebentar, Matsuri. Ngg, kalau begitu aku pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura," ucap Karin dan pergi setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman ramah pada Sakura. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Karin kembali menengokkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat sulit di tebak.

"Rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan dirinya sebelumnya," batin Karin namun tetap saja dia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jauh Sakura yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Sakura ayo kita pergi makan..!" ucap Hinata dan di kedua tangannya di penuhi belanjaan. Di kedua tangan Neji juga penuh dengan barang belanjaan.

"Kalian berdua pergi saja duluan..! Aku akan menaruh barang bawaan ini ke dalam mobil. Hinata serahkan barang belanjaan yang ada ditanganmu..!" ucap Neji.

"Oh, ini… kami tunggu di restaurang yang biasanya," ucap Hinata dan menggandeng tangan Sakura keluar dari butik. Meninggalkan Neji yang di kedua tangannya di penuhi dengan barang belanjaan.

"Dasar perempuan..!" geram Neji dan juga keluar dari butik itu. Pergi ke tempat parkiran di mana mobilnya berada.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

"Kak aku lapar sekali," ucap Sasuke di samping Itachi yang sedang memilih-milih buah tomat yang terlihat sangat segar.

"Aku masih lama, Sasuke. Begini saja… Naruto, Sai kalian temani Sasuke makan di restaurant yang biasa kita makan," ucap Itachi dan melirik Naruto dan Sai bergantian.

"Kami mengerti… ayo..! Sasuke," ucap Naruto dan berjalan memimpin di depan. Sedangkan Sai berada di belakang Sasuke.

Mereka menaiki sebuah tangga berjalan. Dan Sasuke memandang sekeliling mall itu. Dan pada saat itu juga kedua mata onyxnya melihat seorang gadis berambut merah yang juga memakai kacamata di tangga berjalan yang satunya lagi, bersebrangan. Namun, tujuan gadis itu bukan untuk naik melainkan turun kearah supermarket.

"Tidak mungkin itu gadis yang menolongku," batin Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

"Haaahh… aku ingin makan ramen," ucap Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya dan mengelus-ngelusnya. Wajahnya memeperlihatkan seperti orang yang tak pernah makan berhari-hari.

Tak ayal membuat kedua orang yang sama-sama memiliki mata onyx ini sedikit tersenyum. Membuat para gadis yang tak sengaja meliat senyum meraka di kedua matanya terlihat berbentuk merah hati dan terbang di sekitar meraka. Ok, itu berlebihan para gadis itu hanyalah cekikikan dan berwajah sangat merah.

"Hinata jangan cepat-cepat..! Nanti aku bisa jatuh," ucap Sakura dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hinata. Dan Sakura tak tahu jika Hinata benar-benar melepaskan pegangannya dan membuat tubuh Sakura terdorong ke belakang. Dan menabrak seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang memang berada tepat di belakangnya. Sakura hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada sepasang tangan kekarnya yang menyangga tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Sebelah tangan kanan orang yang menolong Sakura berada di kepala bagian belakangnya dan tangan yang kiri berada di pingganganya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Onyx dan emerald. Keduanya berwajah bersemu kemerahan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?" tanya Sasuke dan belum merubah posisinya. Masih memeluk Sakura.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan dengan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Sa… Sakura… maaf," ucap Hinata dan mendekati Sakura.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan kami berdua karena tidak hati-hati. Kau jadi kesusuahan," ucap Hinata dan membungkukkan badannya tanpa melihat siapa orang yang telah menolong Sakura.

"Hinata… benar Hinata 'kan?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning spike.

"Eh… Na… Naruto.." ucap Hinata terkejut setelah melihat sosok pemuda yang di kenalnya di samping Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Namanya adalah Hinata. Dia sekelas denganku dan Sasuke," ucap Naruto dan tersenyum tiga jari.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Hinata? Dan bersama siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"A… aku sedang berbelanja dan aku bersama Kak Neji," jawab Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk dan juga memerah.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Pergi makan ke restaurant," jawab Hinata.

"Wah..! kebetulan sekali… ayo sama-sama saja. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Tidak."

"Let's go, Hinata dan… temanmu yang disampingmu juga," ucap Naruto bersemangat dan berjalan memimpin di depan. Hinata segera menyusul Naruto dengan serta menggandeng tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke. Onyx dan emerald kembali bertemu. Dan keduanya pun memandang satu sama lain.

"Aku… rasanya pernah bertemu dengannya," batin Sasuke. Namun, segera di tepisnya pikiran itu dan berjalan menyusul Naruto. Sai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Tapi… perasaan aneh apa ini ketika aku melihat ke dalam kedua matanya dan juga pada saat aku menyentuhnya tadi. Seperti perasaan rindu dan juga… nyaman," batin Sasuke lagi sambil mengamati sosok Sakura dari balik punggungnya.

Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari diri Sakura. Sikapnya yang terlihat berbeda dari yang lain. Juga hatinya sendiri yang mengatakan jika dia pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelumnya. "Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu."

_**Bersambung…**_

_**_Megumi Kisai :**_

Ya. Sakura memang cocok jd malaikat… Cantik sangat…

Review lg yach…^^

_**_Saskey-uchiha :**_

Hei juga…

Sasu psti ketemu dengan Saku… kalau masalah Karin dan Neji itu masih rahasia…

Ehehe… review lg yach..^^

_**_Kaori .a.k.a Yama :**_

Ya… Hinata disini sama sifatnya… hanya saja Saya rubah sedikit…

Rerview lg yach…^^

_**_Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Daguchi :**_

Sebenarnya yang pertama nolong itu adalah Sakura, yang kedua baru Karin…

Review lg yach…^^

_**_Beby-chan :**_

Bagaimana sikap Karin di sini lihat saja yach… nie dah q update…

Review lg yach…^^

_**_Kirei Yuki Hana :**_

Nie dah q update… review lg yach…^^

_**_Je_jess :**_

Hai dan salam kenal jg~

Terima kasih krn sudah suka dengan Ide dari Saabatku, Rara…

Yupz, yg rambut merah itu adalah Karin… dan mengenai sikapnya lihat saja nanti…

SasuSaku disni dah ketemuan…

Review lg yach…^^

_**Ok, semuanya aku mau ngucapkan MAAF krn dah lama update fic nie… karena akunya yang sibuk dengan tugas2 sekolah dan juga urusan pribadi yang sangat mengganggu pikiran … dan juga krn kesehatan aku yang turun sangat drastis… jadi, harus istirahat terus…**_

_**Akhir kata…**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan & Rara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje**

**Chapter 4**

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan cekatan memilih-milih bahan-bahan yang yang bagus dan masih segar untuk persiapan dirinya memasak nanti. Sebuah senyuman selalu mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Dan juga tak henti-hentinya bersenandung ria. Sepertinya hati gadis ini sedang bagus. Berbeda dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang berada di sebelahnya. Bukannya memilih-milih bahan makanan malah lebih seperti memainkannya di tangannya. Bibirnya mengkerut sebal.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya gadis berambut merah dan menaikan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Menatap sosok sahabatnya yang berada di sampinya dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa dan apakah kau bisa lebih cepat memilih bahan makanannya," jawab gadis berambut coklat tadi.

"Tunggu sebentar… aku harus memilih buah tomat ini dengan baik," ucap gadis berambut merah.

Sekarang kedua gadis itu sedang berada di stok buah-buahan di mall itu. Berbagai buahan segar terpajang rapi di masing-masing rak. Namun, karena sedikit licin tangan gadis berambut merah itu buah tomat yang di pegangnya terjatuh dan menggelinding tepat kearah seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Buah tomat itu tepat berhenti di bawah kaki sang pemuda.

Dengan baiknya pemuda berambut hitam itu mengambilnya dan membawa serta buah tomat itu di tangannya menuju gadis itu di mana berdiri tadi. Sebuah senyuman tipis tercipta di bibir pemuda tampan itu.

Tak dapat di cegah gadis berambut merah itu kedua pipinya merona merah melihat senyum pemuda tadi. Seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang berada di sampingnya pun menatap pemuda itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini nona," ucap pemuda itu setelah sampai di depan gadis berambut merah sambil menyerahkan buah tomat yang tadi tak sengaja di jatuhkannya.

Gadis itu hanya diam mematung menatap wajah pemuda itu yang sepertinya dia pernah lihat sebelum ini. Gadis itu tersadar dari pikirannya setelah pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah seperti warna buah yang akan di belinya.

"Ah… i… iya… terima kasih banyak.." ucapnya gelagapan dan langsung mengambil buah itu dari tangan sang pemuda di tambah sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Terima kasih kembali… namaku Uchiha Itachi… nona?" ucap Itachi mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan menggantung ucapannya menunggu gadis di hadapannya ini menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Ka… Karin.." ucap gadis itu dan dengan serta menerima uluran tangan Itachi dan kemudian secepatnya melepasnya kembali. "Ini sahabatku namanya.."

"Matsuri… salam kenal.." ucap Matsuri mendahului Karin dan langsung menjabat tangan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum canggung dan setengah menahan tawa karena geli melihat tingkah kedua gadis di hadapannya ini. "Salam kenal.." balasnya.

"Lain kali hati-hatilah, Nona Karin," ucap Itachi dan melenggang pergi sambil tersenyum. Namun, baru saja tiga langkah Itachi meninggalkan Karin dirinya sudah di panggil kembali oleh Karin.

"Itachi… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini. Rasanya aku mengenali wajahmu," ucap Karin tak tahan dengan pemikirannya sendiri dan langsung menanyakan langsung.

Itachi nampak terkejut namun ekspresi wajahnya tak menunjukannya sama sekali, digantikan dengan seringaian. "Benarkah? Tapi kurasa nona bertemu dengan orang yang mempuyai wajah yang mirip denganku. Dunia ini benar sempit bukan?" ucap Itachi dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan perkataannya barusan berhasil membuat Karin terbengong-bengong. Beserta Matsuri di sampingnya yang berwajah bersemu kemerahan.

"Tampan sekali.." gumam Matsuri dan senyam-senyum sendiri. Tak mengindahkan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung lainnya di mall itu.

Karin kebingungan sendiri mencari arti dari ucapan Itachi barusan. "Apa maksudnya? Aku tak mengerti," batin Karin dan kembali memilih-milih buah tomat.

Sedetik kemudian Karin menyadari bahwa temannya yang berada di sampingnya terus menerus tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Karin sweetdrop melihat tingkah temannya ini. "Hei… Matsuri… kau jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama?" tanyanya dan menghela nafas pendek. Membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya.

"Mungkin. Ya, Tuhan Karin… lihatlah wajahnya tadi. Tampan sekali," ucap Matsuri dan menatap Karin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Ayo kita bayar buah ini setelah itu kita pergi makan ke restaurant. Kita tak jadi masak di rumahmu saja."

Matsuri mendetahglare Karin dan menatap Karin dengan wajah horror. "Apa kau bilang? Tak jadi memasaknya? Lalu kenapa kita membeli makanan mentah dan juga aku dari tadi menahan rasa laparku, hah? Jika pada akhirnya kita masih akan tetap makan di restauran?" tanyanya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Karin berwajah menyesal. "Maaf…hehehe…" ucapnya dan setelahnya dia kabur sendiri ke meja kasir untuk membayar buah tomat yang hendak di belinya tadi.

Wajah Matsuri sudah semerah tomat lagi karena menahan amarah yang siap meluap kapan saja. "Karin… awas kau. Hei tunggu aku..!" geram Matsuri kesal dan mengejar Karin. Menjitak kepalanya sesudah dirinya berada di hadapan Karin. Dan Karin hanya tertawa sambil memegang kepalanya. Sesekali merintih sakit ketika Matsuri mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Bercanda dengan seorang teman yang tidak pernah aku punya sebelumnya," batin Karin dan tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dan membalas perlakuan Matsuri dengan mencubit langsung kedua pipinya. Membuat di setiap sudut matanya muncul Kristal-kristal bening seperti akan menangis.

"Hentikan! Sakit tahu," ucap Matsuri setelah terlepas dari jurus cubitan mematikan dari Karin. Sedangkan Karin hanya mengangakat sebelah tangannya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menyerupai huruf v.

"Sudahlah… ayo cepat. Kau sudah lapar sekali… ini sudah waktunya makan siang."

"Baaiiiikkk..!" ucap Karin semangat dan dengan segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kepada kasir. Setelah itu menarik tangan Matsuri agar mengikutinya keluar dari tempat itu menuju restaurant. Sedangkan Matsuri yang tangannya di tarik-tarik hanya pasrah dan sekaligus menahan malu karena tingkah 'over' sahabatnya yang berambut merah ini. Bukankah dirinya juga sama bukan?

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata onyx terus memandangi sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek di depannya. Langkahnya yang biasanya bisa di bilang cepat namun sengaja dia lambatkan karena ingin menatap sosok manis gadis itu. Beberapa kali di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat di ketahui maksudnya. Seorang pemuda yang memilik warna rambut sama hanya saja sedikit mencuat kebelakang itu menyadari tatapan temannya itu. Suatu perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja hinggap di hatinya.

Pemuda berambut emo itu memegang dadanya sendiri merasakan suatu perasaan seperti sesak padahal dirinya tak memiliki penyakit jantung, paru-paru atau semacamnya. Namun kini kenapa dadanya merasa sesak. Kedua alis pemuda tersebut berkedut satu sama lain. Dan sebuah senggolan di lengan kanannya membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya ke orang yang telah menyenggol lengannya itu.

"Sasuke… manis sekali bukan?" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum penuh arti tanpa memandang Sasuke. Tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan lebih tepatnya sosok gadis itu yang tengah tersenyum.

"Hn. Manis."

"Cantiknya.." ucap seseorang tiba-tiba di samping Sasuke. Seorang pria berambut hitam sama namun sediki panjang tapi diikat rapi di belakang tengkuknya. Kedua mata onyxnya memandang lembut sosok seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda di depannya.

Sasuke dan Sai sangat terkejut melihat kehadiran tiba-tiba Uchiha sulung itu. Urat-urat kekesalan tercipta di dahi keduanya. Gigi keduanya gemeletuk seperti menahan amarah… mungkin.

"Benar-benar cantik.." ucap Itachi sekali lagi tanpa memandang wajah Sai dan juga Sasuke yang mulai memerah menahan amarah. Dari balik punggung kedua pemuda tampan itu pun mulai keluar aura membunuh.

"Itachi…" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

"Ap…" Itachi tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat aura membunuh dari keduanya. Seketika dia terdiam dan menatap ujung sepatunya seolah itulah hal yang paling menarik saat ini untuk di lakukan.

"Ah… itu dia restaurantnya… semuanya ayo..! Aku sudah lapar sekali," ucapan Naruto barusan menyadarkan ketiga pemuda berambut hitam itu. seketika Itachi berwajah ceria kembali dan menyusul Naruto beserta Hinata dan Sakura. Meninggalkan Sai juga Sasuke yang setelahnya kedua pemuda itu setengah berlari menyusul mereka semua.

Sebuah restaurant yang tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu kecil. Terkenal dengan makanannya yang lezat-lezat, tata cara pelayanannya juga tatanan tempat makan tersebut yang di buat sedemikian rupa untuk membuat pengunjung betah berlama-lama di sana. Segera saja para remaja itu menduduki sebuah tempat yang terlihat nyaman di pojok sebelah kanan dari pintu masuk. Dua buah tempat duduk memanjang berwarna merah dan terdapat ukiran aneh di punggung kursi tersebut. Mejanya yang panjang berwarna kuning nampak mengkilap, seperti habis di lap. Satu buah tempat duduk muat untuk diduduki oleh 4 orang. Di mulai dari Naruto, Hinata, Sakura. Lalu di sebrangnya Itachi, Sai dan Sasuke. ke enam orang itu mulai membuka-buka buku menu yang sudah ada tersedia di meja tersebut. Kecuali Sakura yang memang tak mengerti sama sekali jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Aku ramen saja… bagaimana denganmu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata dan menatap wajahnya yang tengah bersemu kemerahan.

'Naruto… wajahmu terlalu dekat denganku,' batin Hinata dan mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak kencang tak karuan. Darahnya serasa berkumpul semua di wajahnya.

"Hinata kau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi dan ikut melihat buku menu makanan yang sedang di pegang Hinata.

"Na… nasi goreng dengan banyak saus di atasnya," jawab Hinata setelah bisa mulai mengatur kembali detak jantungnya.

"Lalu nona manis ini mau pesan makanan apa?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

Merona merah. "Sama dengan Hinata saja," jawabnya pelan dan menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Mirip seperti Hinata," batin salah seorang disana dan memandang wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. "Benar-benar manis."

Setelah Itachi bertanya seperti itu dia mendapat dua deathglare dari Sai dan juga Sasuke. Sepertinya persaingan sudah dimulai… mungkin.

"Sakura… Hinata.." panggil tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan dengan tanpa aba-aba lagi duduk tepat di samping Sakura. "Kalian semua?" tanyanya heran melihat keadiran selain nama kedua gadis yang di sebutkannya tadi.

"Kami bertemu pada saat akan ke restaurant… jadi, yach… kami mengusulkan agar bersama saja," jawab Naruto.

"Begitu… lalu apa kalian sudah pesan makanannya?"

"Be… belum, Kak Neji," kali ini Hinata menjawab dengan suara lembutnya.

"Apa Anda-anda sekalian sudah menentukan menu makanannya?" tanya pelayan resatauran dengan ramah dan juga sebuah senyuman mengembang di bibirnya. Di tangannya menggenggam sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen untuk mencatatatnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya pelayanannya saja yang bagus namun pakaian para pelayan disini pun sangat unik dan lain dari biasanya.

Sebuah kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan memakai dasi, di bagian dadanya di pasang name tag pelayan tersebut. lalu bawahannya adalah celana panjang dengan lap berenda yang melingkar di pinggang pelayan tersebut berwarna biru. Yang lebih menarik di kepala pelayan tersebut terpasang dua buah telinga buatan seperti telinga kelinci. Lucu sekali.

"Aku memesan ramen porsi besar… dan jus jeruk," ucap Naruto.

"Nasi goring dengan taburan sosis dan saus yang banyak juga jus melon. Temanku yang di sebelah juga memesan yang sama namun minumannya jus strawberry," ucap Hinata.

"Nasi dan chicken katsu, jus tomat," ucap Neji.

"Aku sama dengan pesanan kedua gadis itu namun minumannya jus alpukat," ucap Itachi dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Nasi goreng special dengan ekstra tomat di atasnya, jus tomat," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku ramen saja…dan minumnya jus jeruk," ucap Sai.

Tangan pelayanan itu dengan lincah bergerak-gerak mencatat pesanan semuanya di buku kecil yang di bawanya tadi. Sebuah senyuman kembali terpasang di wajah pelayan itu. "Akan tiba dalam waktu 15 menit. Terima kasih," ucap pelayan itu.

"Terima kasih kembali, Nona Haku," balas Naruto dan nyengir lebar. Pelayan itu yang baru saja dua langkah kini berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya kembali menghadap Naruto dan yang lainnya. Kini wajahnya sedikit menakutkan dengan senyuman yang menghiasi di bibirnya tersebut.

"Maaf… Anda salah. Saya seorang laki-laki," ucap pelayan yang bernama Haku tersebut dan berlalu dari sana.

Semua orang yang berada di sana membelalakan matanya dengan sedikit mulut terbuka. Keterkejutan nampak di wajah mereka. Dan mereka baru menyadari jika para pelayan perempuan memakai rok rempel di atas lutut berwarna biru.

"Padahal wajahnya manis sebanding dengan Hinata dan Sakura," batin Naruto.

"Laki-laki yang cantik.." batin Hinata dan Neji.

"Pantas saja dadanya rata.. tak seperti dua gadis di depanku ini," batin Sai dan melirik Sakura juga Hinata dengan senyuman mesum.

"Jika laki-laki kenapa lekuk wajah dan rambutnya seperti perempuan," batin Sasuke dan sekarang pandangannya beralih ke sosok Neji. " Jika di lihat-lihat lekuk wajah Neji dan rambut panjangnya juga seperti perempuan."

Bagaimana dengan pendapat Sakura dan Itachi? Merek tak mengeluarkan pendapat walau dalam hati sekalipun. Mereka berdua sibuk memandang satu sama lain tanpa berkedip.

"Apa dia laki-laki yang kutolong waktu itu?" batin Sakura dan berpikir keras.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya Itachi memecah keheningan dengan bertanya pada Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sakura terkejut juga malu kendati pada saat dirinya memeperhatikan Itachi. Tapi bukankah Itachi juga memperhatikan Sakura dari tadi tanpa berkedip sedetikpun. Semua orang yang berada di sana memandang Sakura dan juga Itachi bergantian.

"Ada apa nona yang manis satu ini terus memandangku seperti tadi?" tanya Itachi kedua kalinya.

Yang lainnya sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan Itachi dan di dahi Sasuke mulai muncul urat-urat kekesalan lagi.

"Eh… itu… apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?" Sakura balik bertanya. Membuat yang lainnya makin keheranan.

Itachi merasa déjà vu mendengar ini. Pertanyaan Sakura hampir smaa persis dengan yang diucapkan seorang gadis yang baru saja di kenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Perasaan tak nyaman dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu. "Mungkin nona manis ini bertemu dengan orang yang mirip denganku… itu saja," jawabnya dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Sakura yang memperhatikan gerakan mata Itachi yang menatap Sasuke juga ikut memperhatikannya. Karena sedang menjadi pusat dua orang sekaligus akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajahnya. Dan mata onyx itu memandang lurus mata emerald dihadapannya. Mata emerald itu menatap mata onyx itu seakan mencari jawaban dan maksud ucapan Itachi.

"Mungkinkah maksud Itachi adalah Sasuke?" batin Sakura.

"Hn. Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu… rasanya tidak nyaman sama sekali," ucap Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Seketika Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan dari bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan gumaman seperti kata 'maaf' beberapa kali. Neji dan Hinata yang berada di sampingnya dengan jelas mendengarnya. Kedua mata emerald yang indah itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja mulai mengepal dan bergetar.

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung mendeathglare Sasuke. Tatapan mereka semua seolah mengatakan 'ini salahmu membuat dia mau menangis'.

Glekk..

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri menyadari tatapan mematikan semua orang yang berada di sana. Di dalam pikirannya apa ada kata yang salah yang aku ucapkan barusan. Hanya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti memandangiku seperti tatapan 'tak biasa' itu apa salahnya. Huh… gadis ini saja yang terlalu sensitive dengan ucapanku. Memang banyak yang bilang ucapanku ini dingin dan seperti orang yang sedang marah. Tapi… ayolah! Masa' hanya kata-kata seperti itu saja gadis manis itu akan menangis. Manis? Eh… tunggu, tunggu kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu. Tetapi memang benar sich gadis berambut merah muda itu manis. Sangat manis malah. Arrrggghhh…! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Oh, tidak… tatapan itu. Jangan perlihatkan padaku tatapan mata belas kasihan itu.

Sasuke sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya dan juga tak tahan dengan tatapan mata yang di berikan oleh Sakura. Kedua mata yang di besarkan dan berkaca-kaca… juga bibirnya yang bergetar seperti menahan isak tangis.

Oh, lihatlah! Kedua mata emerald yang besar nampak berkaca-kaca sangatlah indah. Wajahnya juga imut sekali. Itulah yang berada dalam pikiran Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Tidak! Sasuke… hentikan pemikiranmu tentangnya. Arrggghhh…! Aku mengacak-ngacak sendiri rambut emo-ku. Dan sial aku jadi tontonan orang banyak termasuk teman-temanku yang berada di hadapanku ini.

"Aku minta maaf… tak bermaksud untuk menakutimu sama sekali, Sakura. Gaya bicaraku memang seperti ini," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya dan mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang sudah tak bergetar lagi. Uchiha satu ini tak tahan dengan deathglare semua temannya dan jurus mata ampuh milik Sakura rupanya. Hm… mudah sekali luluh hatinya.

"Tak apa," jawab Sakura dengan wajah bersemu kemerahan karena tanpa Sasuke sadari dirinya tengah mengelus-ngelus tangan Sakura dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Sakura menundukan kepalanya tak berniat memandang mata onyx Sasuke kembali yang menghanyutkan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Ehmm.." suara deheman dari Sai dan juga Itachi berbarengan membuat Sasuke tersadar dan langsung melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan serta bergumam 'maaf' pelan.

"Mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan rupanya, eh?" tanya Sai pelan dengan nada sarkastik. Yang mendengar ini hanya Sasuke saja.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke pelan tak kalah sarkastik.

Sasuke dan Sai memang menjadi rival sejak mereka berdua masih SD dan masih berlanjut sampai mereka menginjak SMA sekarang ini. Mereka berdua tak mau kalah dalam hal apapun termasuk mendekati seorang gadis. Perselisihan mereka di lakukan dengan cara sehat. Namun, kadang-kadang mereka berdua bertengkar tetapi tak lebih dari satu jam mereka kembali berbaikan. Ckckck… dan tentunya mereka bersahabat baik sampai sekarang.

Sai tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan balasan dari Sasuke dan lebih menenggelamkan pikirannya dalam dunia seni lukis yang dari dulu dia geluti sejak masih kecil. Dan sebuah pikiran mengenai objek lukisannya nanti membuat dirinya menyeringai.

"Maaf menunggu lama… ini makanan pesanan kalian semua," ucap seorang pelayan sambil mendorong sebua meja berkaki geser ke meja mereka. Satu persatu hidangan makanan itu ditaruh dengan cekatan ke meja oleh pelayan itu. "Silahkan menikmati," ucapnya lagi dan pergi setelah melemparkan senyuman ramah ada semuanya.

"Mari makaaann..!" ucap Naruto bersemangat dan mulai melahap ramen kesukaannya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala pertanda maklum dengan sikpa 'over' teman mereka yang satu itu. Beda dengan Hinata yang tersenyum senang dan pipinya bersemu kemerahan melihat Naruto.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka makan datanglah dua orang gadis manis yang baru saja memasuki restaurant. Kedua wajah gadis itu nampak terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi restaurant itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya melesat kepojok kiri tempat duduk dari arah pintu masuk. Dan dengan segera memesan makanan yang mereka sukai karena perut mereka yang sejak tadi berbunyi minta segera untuk diisi.

Deg..

Deg… deg...

Deg… deg… deg…

Suara detakan jantung itu di rasakan oleh seorang gadis merah muda pendek. Sebelah tanganbya refleks memegang dadanya di mana biasanya jantung berada. Aktivitas makannya terhenti sepenuhnya. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang kesekeliling restaurant seperti mencari sesuatu. Neji yang melihat ada kejanggalan pada Sakura menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Kau tak apa, Sakura? Wajahmu pucat sekali.." ucap Neji dan sukses membuat semunya berhenti dari aktivitas makannya dan menatap wajah Sakura.

"A… aku tidak apa-apa, Neji. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Sakura.

"Begitu.." gumam Neji pelan.

Deg… deg… deg…

Debaran jantung itu mulai terasa kembali. Sakura mencengkram lebih erat bagian dadanya menyebabkan bajunya sedikit kusut. "Pe… perasaan ini… liontinku ada di dekat sini," batinnya dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan kuat. Tak peduli kini bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dan menetes ke bajunya.

"Bibirmu berdarah.." ucap Neji dan membersihkan darah dari bibir Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Blushing. Keduanya tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

"Te… terima kasih," gumam Sakura.

Dan Neji berkata dengan pelan. "Maafkan yang tadi," ucapnya.

Keheningan kembali melanda di meja itu. Yang terdengar kini hanya suara dentingan alat makan mengirinya apa yang sedang di lakukan mereka.

"Kenyaaang.." ucap Naruto membuyarkan keheningan itu dan nyengir lebar. Dirinya menepuk-menepuk perutnya yang sudah buncit karena kekenyangan. Di raihnya gelas berisi jus jeruk yang tinggal setengahnya dan meminumnya sampai tandas. Sepertinya yang lainnya pun mulai menghabiskan makan mereka dengan tenang.

"Aku lelah sekali rasanya," batin Sakura dan memeganga dahinya. Menutup kedua mata emeraldnya sebentar saja dan mengatur nafasnya karena tiba-tiba saja dadanya menjadi sesak.

"Hinata… ayo pulang, kau butuh istirahat dan meminum obatmu," ucap Neji pelan tak mau terdengar oleh yang lainnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Neji dan Hinata serempak bangun dari duduk mereka.

"Sakura.." panggil Hinata dan menyentuh bahu Sakura pelan.

"Baiklah, Sasuke kau butuh istirahat. Kau pasti lelah bukan?" tanya Itachi dan menepuk pelan bahu adik kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalas perkataan Itachi dengan menggumam kata 'Hn' saja.

"Sakura ayo kita pulang," ucap Hinata lagi dan kali ini sedikit mengguncang bahu Sakura. Dan berhasil membuat Sakura terperangah dan ikut langsung berdiri.

"Ayo kita pulaaaaang..!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat ditambah cengiran khasnya. Yang lainnya kembali geleng-gekeng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto kecuali Sakura.

Semuanya mulai keluar dari restaurant itu dan menuruni escalator menuju lantai 1, lapangan parkir tempat di mana kendaraan-kendaraan yang di bawa oleh mereka berada. Selama dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir Sakura terus mengganteng tangan Hinata.

Wajah Sakura yang tadinya nampak cerah namun kini nampak kelelahan. Sama dengan wajah Hinata sekarang yang menunjukan kesakitan juga kelelahan. Wajah keduanya juga sama-sama pucat.

Sebelah tangan Hinata bergerak ke atas menuju dadanya tempat di mana alat paling fatal seorang manusia. Sebuah alat fungsi tubuh bagian dalam yang di mana kita dapat mengetahui detak jantung kita. Sakit. Itulah yang di rasakan oleh Hinata saat ini di bagian jantungnya itu. Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan juga mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Membasahi poni bagian depannya. Pandangan kedua mata lavendernya mulai tak fokus.

Tak lebih sama dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura saat ini. Dari tadi tangannya tak berpindah dari dadanya sedangkan tangan yang lain mencengkram lengan Hinata kuat-kuat. Nafasnya juga mulai memburu tak karuan seperti habis lari keliling lapangan seratus kali. Pandangan kedua mata emeraldnya juga mulai tak fokus dan hanya memandang punggung ke tiga orang pemuda di hadapannya pun mulai buram.

Kedua pemuda berambut kuning spike juga berambut hitam pendek mulai merasakan kejanggalan dengan keadaan kedua gadis di hadapan mereka. Mereka berdua saling pandang satu sama lain dan mengekerutkan dahi mereka.

Sai melempar pandang pada Naruto di sampingnya, seakan berkata 'ada apa dengan mereka berdua?' dan hanya dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto.

'Aku sudah tak kuat lagi," batin Hinata.

'Kekuatanku untuk bertahan lama di bumi ini mulai melemah karena tidak ada liontin itu. Aku… tak kuat lagi," batin Sakura.

"Kak Neji…"

"Neji…"

Hinata dan Sakura mengucapkan nama seorang pemuda secara bersamaan dengan lirih. Dan setelahnya keduanya tak sadarkan diri dan terjatuh dengan posisi ke belakang. Dengan refleks kedua orang yang berada di belakang gadis tersebut memeluk kedua gadis itu agar tak jatuh ke aspal. Naruto dan Sai di buat terkejut dengan kejadian itu tapi untung saja gerakan refleks keduanya bagus. Bagaimana kalau tidak menangkap tubuh keduanya tepat waktu, pastinya akan terbentur dengan sangat keras kedua tubuh gadis itu dengan aspal dingin.

Neji yang merasa namanya di panggil segera menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan melihat adik kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri juga Sakura. Kedua mata levendernya membulat sempurna. "Hinata… Sakura.." ucapnya dan langsung mendekati sosok kedua gadis itu.

Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar Neji mengucapkan nama kedua gadis itu juga ikut menengokan kepala mereka kebelakang, dan kedua pasang mata onyx mereka membulat terkejut dan segera menghampirinya sosok Hinata yang berada di pangkuan Naruto juga Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Sai.

Neji memerikasa denyut nadi di pergelangan Hinata. "Lemah sekali… harusnya jika kau tak kuat bilang dari tadi," ucapnya dan sedikit mendeathglare Naruto karena berani memeluk Hinata. "Bawa dia masuk ke mobilku sekarang… Sai, bawa Sakura juga cepat," perintahnya lagi dan langsung di laksanakan oleh keduanya. Dan membawa tubuh mungil kedua gadis itu dengan bridalstyle.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam tak bersuara. Wajah mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi dan datar sekali. Neji yang melihatnya memandang heran. Tak biasanya dua Uchiha itu berdiam seperti orang bisu ketika ada kejadian yang menimpa teman mereka. Entah apa yang saat ini sedang di pikirkan kedua Uchiha itu.

Neji memilih tak ambil pusing dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya ketika Sai dan Naruto sudah mendudukan Sakura dan Hinata di kursi belakang kemudi. Ternyata Naruto dan juga Sai tak ikut turun melainkan memengang kedua tangan gadis itu dan juga ikut duduk. Neji yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung tancap gas.

Kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu saling pandang dan setelahnya melangkah mendekati mobil mereka. Masuk kedalamnya dan pada akhirnya mobil itu meninggakan Mall besar itu. Mengikuti kemana mobil Neji pergi. Dan dari arahnya kedua Uchiha itu dapat mengira akan kemana Neji pergi. Pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Sasuke… kau ingat siapa gadis yang telah menolongmu itu?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara keduanya setelah sekian lama bungkam. Kedua mata onyx Itachi tak lepas dari depan dan berkonsentrasi penuh jika tak mau menabrak sesuatu atau seseorang. Sesekali Itachi melirik Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. Menunggu hingga reaksi apa yang akan di berikan oleh Sasuke atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"Sosok gadis itu tak jelas… yang aku ingat hanya sebuah liontin yang sangat indah yang dipakai di leher gadis itu," jawab Sasuke akhirnya tanpa memandanga Itachi.

"Ada satu lagi kejadian yang tak aku ceriatakan padamu saat di rumah sakit 'kak."

Itachi meneyerngit heran. "Apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar dan dengan mantap mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuat Itachi terkejut bukan main. "Bagaimana jika ku bilang menurutku gadis itu adalah seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit," ucapnya.

"…"

Hening.

Itachi tak merespon apa yang di katakan oleh Sasuke. Menengok untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat ini juga tidak. Itachi bungkam dan lebih memilih menatap kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk stir kemudi entah untuk apa tujuannya. Mungkin Itachi saat ini tengah berpikir dan menyimpulkan suatu analisa berdasarkan pentunjuk-petunjuk yang sudah ia cari selama Sasuke berada di rumah sakit.

"Sudah ku duga kau tidak akan per…"

"Aku percaya padamu, Sasuke," ucap Itachi memotong ucapan Sasuke setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Lali kenapa kau.."

"Aku sedang berpikir sesuatu… dan mendengar pengakuanmu tadi aku percaya."

"Apa ada yang kau sembuyikan dariku, 'kak?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mendadak gugup dan berkeringat dingin,kedua mata onyxnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu, Sasuke," jawabnya.

Hening kembali menyusu di antara keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara mesin kendaraan-kendaraan yang mendahului mereka juga suara angin yang terbelah karena kendaraan-kendaraan itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia sekali lagi," ucap Sasuke setelah sekian lama bibirny tertutup rapat.

"Setelah bertemu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak tahu… aku… hanya ingin bertemu saja."

Itachi melirik Sasuke di sampingnya dengan sebuah seringaian. "Akan ku bantu untuk mencarinya. Aku rasa malaikat yang menolongmu itu tak jauh dari kita."

"Feeling?"

"Ya."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Rumah itu sangat megah dengan gerbang besi berpintu dua. Tembok-tembok yang di hiasi dengan tanaman merambat memberi kesan tersendiri bagi siapa saja orang yang melihatnya. Dan apabila kita lihat lebih kedalam ada sebuah halaman yang sangat luas. Di tengahnya terdapat sebuah kolam air mancur dengan patung malaikat yang tengah menengadahkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedangkan kedua sayapnya nampak mengembang di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

Di bagian kanan halaman rumah itu terdapat sebuah tempat untuk bersantai dan di bagian sebaliknya terdapat ruma kaca yang berisi macam-macam bunga yang sengaja di rawat dengan baik oleh kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Hal itu merupakan salah satu permintaan Nyonya Hyuuga sebelum beliau menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Juga di tambah Hinata sangat menyukai bunga-bunga itu. Yang paling disukainya adalah Bunga Lili Putih.

Dan sekarang nampak dari arah luar pintu gerbang berhenti dua buah mobil. Salah satunya adalah mobil pemilik rumah megah ini. Dan seorang penjaga berwajah lumayan manis membukakan pintu gerbang itu dengan tergesa-gesa karena sudah di beritahu sebelumnya oleh Neji jika penyakit Hinata kembali kumat.

Setelah pintu gerabng itu terbuka sepenuhnya kedua mobil itu pun memasuki halaman rumah. Dan sang penjaga menutup kembali gerbang itu.

Seorang pemuda beramata lavender memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Sebelah tangannya meraih gagang pintu dan membiarkan Naruto yang membawa Hinata masuk kedalamnya juga Sakura yang berada di gendongan Sai.

"Naruto… bawa Hinata kekamarnya. Sebentar lagi dokter akan datang untuk memeriksanya," perintah Neji kepada Naruto dengan menunjuk kamar Hinata dengan mengangkat dagunya. Sekarang pandanganya beralih pada Sai.

"Bawa dia kekamarku, Sai," ucapanya.

'kenapa juga harus di kamarmu, Neji," batin Sai dan tersenyum kecut. Tetapi di lakukannya juga perintah Neji. Dia membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur Neji.

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Neji?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba di ambang pintu kamar Neji.

"Tolong buatkan Teh Madu untuk Sakura. Untuk Sasuke juga Sai… tolong jaga Sakura. Aku akan pergi kekamar Hinata untuk memastikan keadaannya," ucap Neji tegas dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Hinata tepat di samping kamarnya hanya terhalang dengan ruangan santai.

Itachi melengos pergi menuju dapur yang sudah sangat di hafalnya. Karena dulu Itachi sering menemani Sasuke untuk bermain menghabiskan waktu di rumah Neji. Dan membuat Uchiha sulung itu mengetahui seluk beluk rumah Neji. Sehingga tak akan tersesat di rumah itu mengingat sangat luasnya rumah Hyuuga itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sai dan sosok Sakura yang tengah terbaring. Kedua mata onyxnya melihat tangan Sai tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura. kedua rahanyanya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal.

' Ini aneh… jika di pikir aku bukanlah siapa-siapa Sakura. Tapi, kenapa rasanya aku tak rela jika ada yang menyentuh Sakura selain aku?' batin Sasuke.

"Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih membaik. Dia hanya terlalu kelelahan dan memaksakan dirinya," ucap seorang lelaki muda berambut perak dan memakai kaca mata. Dirinya tersenyum lembut pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang tertidur lelap. Dan kini pandangannya teralih pada sosok jangkung Neji di kamar itu. Di sebelahnya Naruto berdiri dengan memandang sayu pada sosok Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak, Dokter Kabuto. Lalu ada satu orang lagi yang perlu Anda periksa," ucap Neji dan berjalan keluar kamar Hinata.

Dokter yang di panggil Kabuto itu melempar pandang heran dengan alis terangkat pada Neji. Namun, di ikutinya juga kemana Neji melangkah dengan serta membawa tas yang berisi peralatan yang di butuhkannya untuk memeriksa seorang pasien.

Neji berhenti di depan kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Dokter untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Ck… kekasihmu cantik sekali, Neji," ucap Dokter Kabuto setelah berdiri di tepi ranjang dan melihat wajah Sakura. Duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur dan mulai memeriksa Sakura.

Neji yang mendengar hal itu tak mencoba membantah atau mengatakan ucapan menyangkal atas apa yang dikatakan Dokter Kabuto tadi. Yang tertinggal kini wajah Neji yang memerah sempurna. Sai dan juga Sasuke mendecak sebal. Itachi yang sudah kembali dari membuatkan teh madu untuk Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat tingkah Sasuke di sampingnnya.

"Detak jantung yang aneh…" batin Kabuto setelah menempelkan stetoskop pada dada Sakura. "Seperti bukan detak jantung manusia pada umumnya."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi.

"Uhmm… yach, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan saja," ucap Kabuto dengan ragu. Dan semuanya tak menyadari raut wajah Kabuto yang tak biasanya. Segera saja Kabuto meletekan kembali stetoskop kedalam tasnya dan menulis resep obat. Hanya vitamin saja.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, dokter," ucap Neji dan menjabat tangan dokter muda itu.

Kabuto membalasnya dengan senyum ramah yang tercipta di bibirnya. "Sudah menjadi kewajibanku," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Neji… jaga Hinata untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dan minumlah obat dengan teratur. Juga… mengenai kekasihmu itu…" Kabuto menggantung ucapannya membuat Neji bingung sekaligus khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah… aku permisi," ucap Kabuto akhirnya dan menuruni anak tangga untuk keluar dari kediaman megah keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Neji menyerngit bingung namun tak di ambil pusing dan dia kembali kekamar Hinata. Melihat adik kesayangannya yang terbaring lemah membuat hatinya sakit. Dia merasa tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk menyembuhkan penyakit Hinata yang sudah di deritanya sejak menginjak usia yang ke 14 tahun. Ternyata penyakit yang di derita oleh ibunya menurun pada Hinata. Sebersit pikiran hinggap di kepala Neji. 'Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menderita penyakit sialan itu'.

"Neji… kami semua pamit pulang. Mereka berdua perlu istirahat yang banyak," ucap Itachi dan menepuk pelan bahu Neji. Melirik Naruto yang masih saja berdiri kaku di samping tempat tidur Hinata. "Hei… Naruto… ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Hinata istirahat."

"Neji… boleh tidak aku menginap di rumahmu. Lagi pula besok akhir pekan bukan? Di tambah kedua orang tua sedang ada bisnis di luar kota," ucap Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa memandang Neji.

"Hn. Silahkan saja. Hitung-hitung untuk menjaga Hinata karena Hanabi dan Ayah sedang ada bisnis di luar kota," jawab Neji.

"Terima kasih."

"Kak ayo pulang. Neji… kami pamit," ucap Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului Itachi setelah menepuk pelan bahu Neji. Tak lupa menyerat juga Sai yang sepertinya juga akan ikut menginap di rumah Neji dengan alasan akan mejaga Sakura. Sedangkan yang di seret hanya pasrah dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena strateginya sudah ketahuan oleh rivalnya sendiri.

Itachi ternyum dan segera menyusul Sasuke dan Sai yang ternyata sudah menacapai pintu keluar kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

Tak menyadari jika kini Sakura tengah mengerang kesakitan dan mencengkran dadanya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sebuha nama. "Kak Sasori… tolong aku. Aku kesakitan..hiks… hikss.." ucapnya dan terisak dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

**Bersambung…**

**Mari balas review dulu..^^**

**_Risle-coe :**

Tak pa baru review juga…

Mengenai peran dan sifat Karin lihat saja di sini yach..^^

Nie dah aku update, review lg yach..^^

**_Je-Jess :**

Yupz… tebakan anda benar… review lag yach..^^

**_Hika-chan :**

Yupz, Sakura memang pantas menjadi malaikat…

Review g yach…^^

**_Micon :**

Kenapa review chap 1? Tapi tak apalah..heheh.

Hai juga Micon-chan… nama panggilan kita hampir sama ternyata..^^

Saya terima sarannya… juga mkasih karena sudah menyukai hasik tulisan dan juga ide dari Rara…

Review lg yach..^^

**_So-Chand 'Luph pLend' :**

Nie dah q update… review lag yach..^^

**_Fusae Deguchi EvilMagnaeKyu :**

Yupz… nie dah q update… tapi nulis namamu sulit juga ternyata…hahaha^^

Review lag yach..^^

**_CheZaHana-chan :**

Nie dah q update… review lag yach..^^

**_Beby-chan :**

Hehehe… aku juga menyukai sifat Karin disini… manis banget..^^

Yuz, Sasu dah ketemu ma Saku…

Dan nie dah q update… review la yach..^^

**_Kaori a.k.a Yama :**

Makasih…

Hinata sakit apa'an bakal terungkap nanti… Sai itu sahabat sekaligus rival'y Sasu..

Saku ga sadar namun salah mengira jika itu adalah Itachi..^^

Kalau maslah ada Gaara-koi atau ga lihat saja nanti yach..^^

Nie dah q update… review lag yach..^^

**_Sayuri Haruno :**

Hai juga Yuri Nee-chan.. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan review untuk fic q…

**_Atha Yuka :**

Makasih…hehe.. buat jempolnya..^^

Review lag yach..^^

**_Ori :**

**Kenapa review chap 1? **

**Nie dah q update, review lag yach^^**

**_Misa Miyano :**

Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan juga kata-kata semangatnya..^^

**_Rara-chand :**

Akhirnya bisa review juga, Rara..^^

Sama-sama… review lag yach..^^

**_Ran Uchiha : **

Yupz. Yang rambut merah itu Karin.

Eits… ada loch fans Karin… *nunjuk diri sendiri dan seseorang*

Review lag yach..^^

_**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena update'annya yang lama. Karena Saya Hiatus sementara karena mau menjelang ujian penaikan kelas. Dan alhmdulilah Saya naik ke kelas 3 SMA dengan nilai bagus… juga dapat mempertahankan peringkat satu Saya di kelas.**_

_**Ok… Saya minta reviewnya dari readers seklian karena review dari kalian merupakan alat penyemangat buat aku meneruskan fic ini. Dan untuk Rara makasih atas sumbangan idenya.^^**_

_**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**_

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**Chapter 5**

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang nampak tertidur dengan pulasnya ketika seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang itu berdiri di ambang pintu. Di kedua tangannya terdapat nampan yang di atasnya berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Laki-laki berbadan tegap itu berjalan mendekat menuju sisi ranjang dan menaruh nampan itu di atas buffet kecil di sisi ranjang. Sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

Sepasang mata lavender itu nampak berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari yang menyeruak masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka. Angin berhembus menggoyangkan gorden berwarna manila itu dengan lembut, mengantarkan kesejukan di dalam ruangan kamar yang cukup luas itu.

Dengan serta membuat beberapa anak rambut merah muda gadis itu bergerak-gerak menutupi wajahnya yang putih, teramat putih. Dan sebuah tangan menyapukan anak rambut itu untuk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Seperti malaikat… atau jangan-jangan kau memang seorang malaikat, Sakura," gumam laki-laki itu dan mengelus-ngelus pipi Sakura.

Tak ayal karena gerakan yang di buat oleh Neji itu membuat Sakura jadi terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang bola mata giok yang cantik. "Ngg… Neji," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Sudah lebih baik kah?" tanya Neji dan membantu Sakura untuk bangun dari tidurnya menjadi duduk. Menaruh beberapa bantal untuk menjadi sandaran punggung gadis itu.

Dengan semangat Sakura menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Lalu kedua mata emeraldnya mengerling ke arah jendela. Melihat keadaan langit yang sangat bersahabat. Angin sejuk kembali menyeruak masuk. Suara kicauan burung di luar sana menjadi penyambut gadis itu ketika bangun.

Neji mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. "Hn. Cuaca hari ini sungguh bagus." Mendekat kearah sisi jendela. Menyibakan gorden itu untuk membiarkan cahaya sang matahari lebih banyak masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Uhm… Ne-Neji.." panggil Sakura gugup.

"Hn."

"Apa aku benar-benar boleh tinggal di sini. Bersama dirimu dan… Hinata?"

Sejenak kedua mata lavender itu memandang wajah sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit di artikan oleh sang gadis. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh tinggal di sini semaumu."

Entah kenapa Sakura sedikit merasakan perasaan aneh ketika mendengar penuturan Neji. "Be-begitu. Terima kasih."

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam selang beberapa menit. Yang terdengar samar-samar oleh keduanya adalah suara hembusan angin dan kicauan burung di langit.

Namun, tak beberapa kemudian terdengar suara gaduh dari kamar sebelah, kamar Hinata. Dan sebuah suara yang amat berisik dan agak cempreng terdengar dari arah kamar itu. Yang dapat di kenali oleh Sakura dan Neji bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning seperti matahari, Naruto.

"Dia menginap di sini," ucap Neji menjawab pandangan bertanya yang Sakura lemparkan kepadanya soal perihal suara berisik itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Neji dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan sisi jendela.

"Akh..terlupakan. Sakura… makanlah bubur itu." Dibandingkan sebuah ucapan melainkan itu merupakan sebuah perintah bagi indera pendengar Sakura.

"Baik!"

Kedua mata emerald itu memandang ke atas buffet di samping tempat tidurnya. Semangkuk bubur yang masih mengeluarkan kepulan asap tipis. Diraihnya mangkuk itu dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. "Ini… apa makanan yang sering di makan oleh manusia jika waktu pagi yach?" gumam Sakura dan memandang lekat-lekat isi dari mangkuk itu. Banyak gundukan berwarna putih seperti awan yang di atasnya terdapat potongan-potongan kecil berwarna hijau, berserakan seperti sebuah daun.

"Terlebih nama makanan ini aneh," komentar Sakura lagi.

"Apa rasanya juga aneh yach?" Sakura kembali berkomentar namun kali ini sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil sebuah sendok. Di isinya sendok itu oleh bubur dengan penuh dan dia dekatkan dengan mulutnya. Sedikit ragu terpatri di wajahnya ketika akan menempelkan sendok itu ke bibirnya.

Dengan mata yang sengaja di tutupnya dia memasukan sendok itu kedalam mulutnya. Sensasi aneh yang tak pernah dia dapatkan terasa di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa menemukan sesuatu yang lembut ketika menyentuh gundukan putih itu. Setelahnya dia menelan habis semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Kedua matanya kembali terbuka. "Rasanya… enak juga," gumam Sakura dan tersenyum senang. Dia kembali mengambil makanan yang bernama bubur itu untuk sendok yang kedua, dan seterusnya.

.

.

"Bisakah di sepagi ini kau pelankan suaramu, Naruto?" Neji mengatakannya dengan agak sinis. Kedua mata lavendernya memandang Hinata yang sudah ikut juga terbangun. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut terduduk dengan lesu di atas tempat tidurnya. Walaupun terlihat sudah jauh lebih dari kata baik namun tetap saja.. ekspresi wajahnya nampak kelelahan dan pucat, sangat pucat.

"Neji… bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan pagi bersama Hinata dan Sakura?" celetuk Naruto tanpa tahu situasi di kamar itu. Dan juga tak melihat ataupun jeli dengan keadaan Hinata yang lemah.

"Naruto.." lirih Hinata sedih dan teramat pelan.

"Mengertilah, Naruto! Kondisi Hinata masih sangat lemah." Cerca Neji dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Membantunya untuk kembali berbaring, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Setelahnya dia membuka jendela yang menuju ke balkon kamar Hinata. Membiarkan sinar mentari masuk dan menghangatkan tubuh Hinata.

"Begitu. Ya, sudah." Ucap Naruto tak semangat dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata dengan lunglai, seperti sama sekali tak ada tenaga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata… kenapa Naruto bisa ada di kamarmu?" tanya Neji setelah sosok Naruto menghilang di ambang pintu, entah pergi kemana sepertinya pemuda berambut coklat itu tak perduli.

Kulit di kedua pipi Hinata bersemu merah, kedua jari telunjuknya bermain di depan dada. "A-aku juga tidak tahu ke-kenapa Na-Naruto bisa ada di kamarku," jawabnya malu-malu.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Ruangan luas itu di dominasi oleh warna biru tua dan hitam. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur king size, juga sebuah lemari besar yang menempel di dinding kamarnya, lalu sebuah meja belajar beserta sebuah laptop di atasnya dan satu rak buku kecil berisi buku-buku yang lumayan tebal. Sedangkan lantai dari kamar itu di lapisi dengan karpet tebal bermotif awan merah. Dan tak lupa sebuah televise berukuran sedang beserta ruang kamar mandi.

Di atas tempat tidur itu terbaring seorang pemuda berambut emo dengan posisi terlentang. Kedua mata onyx-nya menatap langit-langit kamarnya sendiri. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh pada saat di hari dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang 'berbeda' menurutnya. Dari sikap, cara bicara, pandangan matanya, gerakan tubuhnya, semuanya.

Di benak pemuda berambut emo itu terbayang sosok seorang gadis berambut cherry dengan mata giok indahnya. Bibirnya yang mungil terbayang tengah tersenyum ke padanya. Tak ayal membuat pemuda berambut emo itu juga menyunggingkan senyuman. Setelahnya dia menggulingkan badannya ke samping kiri membelakangi pintu kamarnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba saja dia menutup kepalanya dengan bantal dan terdengar dera tawa di kamar sunyi itu. Baru pertama kali ini seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya dibuat tertawa-tawa sendiri oleh seorang gadis yang baru di temuinya. Jika ada yang melihatnya sedang seperti ini pasti orang itu akan langsung pingsan karena sangat tak biasanya pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Sakura… Haruno… sangat pantas sekali," gumam Sasuke.

.

.

"Tidak mudah mencari satu orang gadis yang menolong adikmu di kota sebesar ini, Itachi," keluh seseorang dari sebrang telefon. Suaranya terdengar berat dan serak basah menandakan jika yang berbicara tadi adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Yeah…aku tahu itu."

Terdengar dari sebrang telefon helaan nafas berat dan terdengar kembali suara baritone itu. "Baiklah! Akan ku carikan. Lalu di mana adikmu di temukan?"

"Angel street… kau tahu 'kan daerah itu?" ucap Itachi dan menutup kedua mata ony-nya sesaat.

"Akan ku cari gadis itu dari sana. Tunggu saja kabar dariku!"

"Terima kasih. Kau memang benar-benar sahabatku, Pein," ucap Itachi dan tersenyum sumringah. Sedetik kemudian dia menutup sambungan telefon karena tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakannya dengan rekannya itu. Setelahnya dia berdiri dari duduk santainya di depan laptop yang terbuka. Layar laptop yang menampilkan sesosok bidadari berambut pendek senada dengan warna bunga sakura.

Itachi berjalan santai menuju balkon kamarnya. Udara mentari pagi di selingi kicauan burung membuat suasana hatinya tergambar sama dengan cuaca langit yang cerah. Pandangan matanya menerawang jauh ke atas. "Apa dia tidak ingat padaku? Apa dia gadis yang sama yang aku tolong waktu itu?" Dua pertanyaan itu terus saja melekat di pikirannya setelah dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Sakura Haruno kemarin.

"Benarkah dia seorang malaikat yang berasal dari langit di atas sana?" tanya Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

"Benda ini seperti menyimpan suatu kekuatan aneh," batin seorang gadis berambut merah marun yang tengah duduk di kursi depan meja riasnya. Kedua mata yang sewarna dengan berlian rubby itu menatap lekat sebuah benda yang menggantung di tangan kanannya. Sebuah kalung dengan rantai putih dan berbandul sepasang sayap yang juga berwarna putih.

Menghela nafas berat dia kembali memakaikan kalung itu di lehernya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua alisnya berkerut satu sama lain. Gadis itu sedang berpikir sesuatu. "Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan pemuda yang ku tolong itu lagi tidak yach?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir gadis berambut merah itu. Dan ternyata hal itu yang sedang di pikirkannya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu pikirannya.

Pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan wajah orang yang di tolongnya. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan kedua mata onyx-nya yang memukau walaupun di tengah gelapnya malam. Dan suara baritone yang di keluarkan oleh pemuda itu. Juga sebuah segaris senyum yang melengkung di bibirnya.

Ukh.. sungguh tak bisa gadis berambut merah itu lupakan. Di dalam hatinya dia optimis pasti dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Bukan dalam keadaan buruk sewaktu dia tergeletak di jalanan dengan luka seperti itu.

Gadis itu membentuk sebuah senyuman di bibirnya. "Pasti. Aku yakin kita akan bertemu," batinnya dan kemudian mengambil sebuah sisir untuk menyisir rambut merah panjangnya dengan pelan.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Karin… ayo sarapan!" sebuah suara lembut namun ada ketegasan di dalamnya terdengar dari arah luar pintu kamar berukuran sedang itu.

"Iya, bu. Aku segera ke meja makan," balas gadis yang di panggil Karin itu dan mempercepat gerakan menyisir rambutnya itu.

.

.

Mangkuk yang tadinya berisi sepenuh bubur itu sudah tandas ketika seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik masuk kedalam kamar Sakura yang tak di kunci. Sebuah senyuman yang cerah terpatri di bibirnya. "Selamat pagi, Sakura," sapa Naruto dan berjalan mendekat pada gadis itu yang tengah berada di dekat jendela.

Gadis itu yang merasa di panggil namanya menoleh sedikit untuk memastikan apakah benar orang itu adalah Naruto sesuai dengan aura yang dirasakannya. "Selamat pagi juga, Naruto," balas Sakura ramah.

".."

Sakura maupun Naruto sama-sama terdiam setelah ucapan selamat pagi itu. Pasalnya mereka 'kan baru bertemu dan belum akrab satu sama lain. Jadi, keduanya bingung akan membicarakan topik apa.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Akhirnya Naruto menemukan arah pembicaraan yang tepat.

Sakura berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya sendiri. "Uhm.. sudah," jawabnya tanpa menengok Naruto yang berjalan mengikutinya di belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah menanyakan keadaanku, Naruto. Kau memang sangat baik pada orang asing," ucap Sakura dan pandangan matanya menerawang jauh keatas langit.

"O-oh, sama-sama." Jawab Naruto kaku. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar kayu yang berplitur hitam, di samping Sakura yang tengah menopangkan kedua sikutnya untuk menahan wajahnya.

"Hinata juga sudah membaik keadaannya," tutur Naruto kembali membuka topic pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku hukum di dunia ini tidak adil," ucap Sakura dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada langit.

Naruto mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang di maksud gadis di sampingnya ini.

"Memberikan sebuah cobaan yang berat pada orang yang lemah hatinya,"Sakura kembali bersuara."Juga membebani pikiran orang itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.." ucap Naruto dan menautkan kedua alisnya satu sama lain. Keningnya sedikit terlipat.

"Apakah itu sudah takdir yang di gariskan Tuhan kepadanya?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu kembali mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak di mengerti oleh Naruto.

"Takdir?"

"Uhm… takdir untuk selamanya terkurung oleh aturan dan hukum yang sudah di tetapkan," jawab Sakura dan melirik Naruto dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa dia membicarakan Hinata?" batin Naruto berbicara.

"Salah satu takdir yang harus ku jalankan di atas sana… menjadi tuan putri dan menikah dengannya." Batin Sakura miris mengingat kejadian apa sebelum dia 'pergi' dari tempat itu.

"Sakura… aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Hinata. Keberatankah kau untuk menjaga rumah kita sementara waktu?"

Sakura menengok ke asal suara dan memandang senang ke arah pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu. "Tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya semangat. Rasanya kabut yang berada di dalam hatinya mulai menghilang setelah mendengar ucapan Neji yang menyebutkan 'rumah kita' bukan 'rumahku'. Kata-kata itu berarti Sakura sudah sepenuhnya di terima oleh Hinata dan Neji.

Neji memandang sinis ke arah Naruto yang sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas. "Kau ikut juga," perintah Neji dan keluar begitu saja dari kamar Sakura.

"Kita lanjutkan ngobrolnya nanti lagi. Ya, Sakura?" ucap Naruto dan menepuk pelan bahu kiri Sakura.

"Iya. Tentu."

Dan dengan jawaban terakhir dari Sakura itu sosok Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Berendam sepertinya menyenangkan," gumam Sakura dan berjalan pelan meningglkan balkon kamarnya menuju kamar mandi. Di bukanya pintu kamar mandi itu dan di tutupnya kembali. Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara kran di buka dan bunyi gemericik air.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Dua pulih menit berlalu semenjak Neji, Hinata dan Naruto meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah sebesar itu. Hmm, tak sendirian juga sich. Ada beberapa pembantu yang berjalan mondar-mandir sekedar membersihkan ruangan atau mengecek sesuatu. Sakura tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Dan kini setelah sepuluh menit yang lalu dia bergulat dengan sebuah lemari yang berisi berbagai macam pakaian, akhirnya dia selesai dengan memakai pakaian terusan selutut berwarna putih tangpa lengan dengan kerutan di perut juga sebuah pita besar yang terjahit di bagian belakang pinggangnya. Kedua ujung dari pita besar itu begerak-gerak kesana kemari karena hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang jika dari atas balkon ini.

Kedua kaki jenjang yang putih mulus yang di bungkus dengan sepatu mungil berwarna putih itu mulai berjalan mendekati pagar kayu pembatas. Sebuah keraguan nampak jelas di kedua mata emeraldnya.

"Aku masih bisa merasakannya. Kekuatanku belum hilang sama sekali. Terbukti aku mengenali aura orang yang mendekatiku seperti halnya Naruto tadi." Pikir Sakura keras. Namun ada pikiran lain yang mengganggunya. Dia harus mencari kalungnya, sumber kekuatan sejatinya yang terjatuh entah di mana. Ukh..ini sungguh mengesalkan menurut Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak, dan kemudian membukanya kembali bersamaan munculnya sepasang sayap putih cantik di belakang punggungnya. Sakura mulai menggerak-gerakan kedua sayapnya seirama membuat suara kepakan halus di tempat itu. Dan tak lama kemudian kedua kakinya yang menapak di lantai sudah tak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Melayang.

Tubuhnya yang seolah ringan itu melayang. Dengan perlahan-lahan naik tinggi ke atas. Yang kini terlihat hanyalah balkon kamarnya yang berukuran kecil jika di lihat dari atas seperti ini.

Maka Sakura kembali mengepakan kedua sayapnya untuk terbang lebih tinggi lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Dan yang kini terlihat adalah rumah besar kediaman Hyuuga menjadi sangat, sangat kecil dari atas. Udara yang berhembus di langit, yang lumayan sedikit kencang menggoyangkan dress yang dia kenakan dan rambut mera mudanya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir mungilnya Sakura mulai terbang ke depan. Kedua tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri. "Akan ku cari," ucapnya.

.

.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, Sasuke?" Tanya Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha ketika melihat anak bungsunya berjalan turun menuruni anak tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru dari ruang tengah.

"Hn. Jalan-jalan," jawabnya singkat.

"Menurutku pakaian yang kau kenakan seperti akan kencan saja, Sasuke," ucap Itachi jahil dari ruang tv.

Sedikit rona merah terlihat di kedua pipi Sasuke. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan penampilannya. Hanya atasan kemeja berwarna putih polos berlengan panjang, namun sengaja Sasuke gulungkan sebatas siku. Bawahan hanya celana jeans biru. Tak aneh dengan gaya rambutnya juga karena bergaya seperti biasanya. "Tidak." Sanggah Sasuke dan cepat-cepat berjalan melewati Itachi dan ibunya yang tersenyum aneh melihatnya.

Dengan segera sebelah tangannya mencapai knop pintu bersiap keluar sepenuhnya dari kediaman Uchiha. Namun, terdengar samar-samar bahwa Ibunya tengah memberondong Itachi dengan pertanyaan yang menyangkut kepergian dirinya. Dengan kata lain bertanya apakah Sasuke benar-benar berkencan dengan seorang gadis atau tidak.

"Hei… Itachi.. dengan siapa?"

"Tidak usah buru-buru, bu. Jika sudah waktunya pasti Sasuke akan memperkenalkannya." Jawab Itachi enteng tak mengucapkan sama sekali apa yang ingin Mikoto dengar.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobil sport berwarna biru-nya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hitung-hitung sambil memikirkan tujuannya sekarang ini. Memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan kemana dan dengan siapa?

Ups, sepertinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke lupa bahwa dirinya belum mempunyai seorang kekasih untuk di ajak berjalan-jalan. Sedikit perasaan 'tertinggal' dari teman-temannya yang lain hinggap di benaknya. Bisa saja pria setampan dirinya yang nyaris sempurna memilih salah satu teman perempuan di sekolahnya. Namun, jika di pikirkan dari segi criteria dan 'perasaan' tidak ada sama sekali. Walaupun banyaknya warga Konoha berjenis kelamin perempuan tak ada yang bisa membuat hatinya berdebar-debar seperti dia. Ya, benar. Seperti seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang tengah melintas di lampu merah tepat di depan mobilnya berhenti.

Tunggu dulu. Menyebrang tepat di depan mata onyx-nya? Cepatlah sadar, Sasuke Uchiha. Gadis yang sedang dari tadi kau lamunkan ada di depanmu.

.

.

Sakura yang sedang menyebrang jalanan yang cukup ramai itu sedikit kesulitan karena tubuhnya yang kecil di apit oleh orang-orang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di sela dirinya mencari kalungnya. Dengan jalan kaki tentunya bukan dengan terbang di langit.

Dengan susah payah Sakura berhasil menyebrang ke sisi jalan yang satunya. Namun, karena ada yang menyenggol badannya secara tidak sengaja dari depan. Tubuh mungilnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan menyebabkan tubuhnya memutar seperti sedang melakukan gerakan balet dengan kedua kaki berjinjit. Sakura menutup kedua matanya ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya akan terhempas keras ke jalanan aspal ini.

Tetapi tak dapat di sangka dan di duganya ada yang menangkap tubuh mungilnya. Mendekapnya erat. Sakura sendiri menyadari bahwa sebelum dia menutup matanya, di depannya berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut emo yang pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan kencangnya. Kedua pipinya merona merah sudah di pastikan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menjawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepala. Sampai saat ini keduanya belum melepaskan pelukannya satu sama lain. Dan hal itu mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan itu. Ada yang menunjukan wajah marah dan geli melihat kejadian itu.

"Bisa kau lepaskan?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati tanpa ingin menyakiti hati orang yang menolongnya. Pasalnya Sakura mulai merasakan tatapan tak nyaman dari orang-orang itu dan degupan jantungnya yang di luar batas normal takut terdengar oleh pria yang menolongnya.

Ingin rasanya Sasuke membenturkan kepalanya ke sebuah tembok karena kebodohanya di hadapan gadis itu. "Ma-maaf," ucapnya menahan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan terima kasih..err.." Sakura lupa akan nama orang yang di kenalnya. Dasar!

"Sasuke.." ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal karena namanya terlupakan oleh Sakura.

"Akh..tentu saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura sedikit tak enak hati. Dan semuanya di bayar dengan sebuah senyuman teramat manis yang dia berikan pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan beberapa garis merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Hn."

"Sedang apa di sini? Apakah sama sepertiku untuk jalan-jalan?" Tanya Sakura antusias dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, ke arah Sasuke. Sekali lagi gadis itu membuat Uchiha bungsu itu mem-blush ria karena wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Hn."

"Apakah aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

Sasuke mencerna baik-baik ucapan Sakura. Tapi, apa dia tak salah dengar mendengar tawaran yang paling di inginkannya keluar dengan sendirinya dari bibir gadis itu? Melihat ada kesempatan bagus ini tak boleh dia sia-siakan.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Namun, di dalam hatinya pasti dia sudah tersenyum lebar-lebar karenanya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih…karena rasanya tidak seru jika jalan-jalan hanya sendirian saja."

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Ayo, Sasuke!" ucap Sakura dan berjalan memimpin duluan dari tempat berdirinya Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang punggung gadis itu dan menyeringai. Tak ayal membuat beberapa gadis yang kebetulan lewat di sana menjerit histeris, bahkan ada yang sampai terjatuh karena menabrak tiang listrik ketika matanya terpancang pada wajah Uchiha bungsu itu.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya. Tersenyum canggung dan menahan malu. "Arah mana?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menahan dera tawanya karena melihat kelakuan gadis yang berdiri tak jauh di depannya itu. "Aku bawa mobil. Kita pergi ke Konoha Land saja. Kau pasti senang." Sasuke mengucapkannya hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Kata-kata terpanjang yang dia ucapkan di hadapan seorang gadis.

Sakura memikirkan baik-baik kata-kata Sasuke yang pertama yatitu 'Aku bawa mobil'.

"Mobil?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Hn." Sasuke menunjuk mobilnya sendiri yang terparkir di bawah pohon oak tak jauh di dekatnya.

"Jadi benda berbentuk aneh itu di sebut mobil yach?" gumam Sakura pelan. Dia memang pernah ke bumi sebelum ini namun tak pernah tahu namanya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Sepertinya hari ini akan menyenangkan," ucapnya.

"Hn." Sasuke berjalan mendekati mobilnya dan Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dibukakannya pintu mobil di samping kemudi itu untuk Sakura oleh Sasuke. Setelah Sakura masuk sekarang giliran Sasuke yang masuk ke pintu satunya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu meluncur lurus ke depan.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk sampai di taman bermain Konoha Land. Sebuah taman ria dengan luas yang sangat, sangat luas. Berbagai macam wahana bermain yang menguji adrenalin kita ketika menaikinya.

Dan sudah lewat dari satu jam yang lalu kedua makhluk dengan kepala berambut pink dan biru ikut membaur bersama orang-orang di sana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Seharusnya jika kau tidak suka permainan tadi tidak usah di paksakan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke dan memandang khawatir pada keadaan Sakura.

Kini mereka berdua tengah duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di sisi jalan tempat beramin itu. Mereka berdua barusan saja keluar dari permainan rumah hantu. Dan Sakura yang tidak tahu hal itu ikut-ikut masuk saja mengikuti Sasuke. Tak terbayang di dalamnya dirinya berteriak-teriak histeris dan sesekali mencengkram lengan Sasuke di tambah menarik-narik kencang pergelangan tangannya supaya cepat keluar. Betapa malunya dia tadi.

Namun, karena hal itu juga kini badannya sedikit gemetar. Jantungnya masih saja berdetak dengan kencang. Warna kulit wajahnya terlihat pucat sekali.

Sasuke yang melihatnya miris juga. Seharusnya dia tidak masuk dan mengajak Sakura lebih awal tadi. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi sudut-sudut tempat itu. Dan kedua mata onyx-nya menemukan sesuatu yang bagus. "Tunggu di sini! Jangan pergi kemana-mana!" perintah Sasuke. Sebenarnya tak perlu di perintahkan pun Sakura tidak akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tidak dengan keadaannya yang hampir pingsan itu.

Lima menit kemudian Sasuke kembali ke padanya dan berjongkok di depan Sakura. Mensejajarkan tingginya. Tangannya terlulur memberikan sebuah mangkuk kecil berisi eskrim strawberry lengkap dengan taburan kacang dan coklat di atasnya.

Sakura menerimanya dengan pandangan aneh. "Ini?"

"Makanlah! Aku yakin kau akan lebih baik," ucap Sasuke dan duduk di samping Sakura. Di tangannya juga terdapat mangkuk yang sama dengan eskrim rasa blueberry yang diatasnya hanya tertutupi oleh bubuk kacang dan susu putih.

Sasuke mengambil sesendok eskrimnya dan mendekatkankannya ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Seketika rasa dingin, manis mengecap indra perasanya. Memberikan sensasi yang tak pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ini enak!" ucap Sakura dan kembali menyendokkan banyak-banyak makanan yang bernama eskrim itu.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum senang melihat Sakura memakan eskrim seperti anak kecil yang tak pernah di beri eskrim sebelumnya.

.

.

"Aku ingin mencoba menaiki itu," ucap Sakura dan menunjuk Giant Wheel dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya sedikit dan ingatan semasa kecilnya berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Membuatnya meringis kecil melihat benda raksasa yang di tunjuk oleh Sakura. "Lebih seru jika menaiki itu," ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk sebuah benda berbentuk kereta panjang yang bergerak melingkar-lingkar seperti ular.

"Woooaaa.. benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke langsung bernafas lega dan mengusap dadanya. Pasalnya tidak ada yang boleh tahu jika dia takut menaiki Giant Wheel itu walaupun sudah sebesar ini. Peristiwa yang terjadi pada dirinya sewaktu kecil membuatnya trauma. Yaitu ketika dia menaikinya sendiri di salah satu tempat itu, mesin penggeraknya macet dan sialnya gerakan Giant Wheel itu berhenti di puncak yang di dalamnya terdapat Sasuke kecil. Alhasil Sasuke langsung menangis dengan kencangnya mengundang semua perhatian orang di sana. Mikoto panic luar biasa sedangkan Itachi malah mengabadikannya lewat handicam dan beberapa lembar photo.

"Rasanya seperti apa menaiki itu?" Tanya Sakura berhasil membuyarkan ingatan Sasuke tentang masa kecilnya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu," jawab Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sekaligus menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau menaikinya lagi. Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali," keluh Sakura ketika mereka sudah menaiki Rollercoaster. Dan kini mereka dalam perjalan pulang.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menahan tawanya melihat Sakura mengeluh seperti anak kecil itu. "Kau lucu sekali, Sakura," ucapnya dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

Rindu.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan perasaan rindu dan nyaman atas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya. Dia tersenyum menatap punggung Sasuke. Dia kembali melangkah mengejar Sasuke yang lumayan berada jauh di belakangnya. Tepat bersamaan melewatnya seorang gadis berambut merah dengan di lehernya terlilit sebuah kalung putih.

Jantung Sakura kembali berdetak kencang setiap kali dia merasakan keberadaan kalungnya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan hendak menghampiri gadis itu. Namun, secara tak sengaja kakinya tersandung batu dan Sakura terjatuh. Dan ketika dia sudah berdiri kembali sosok gadis itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dengan geram Sakura berjalan tergsa-gesa menerobos kerumunan orang menuju tempat sepi. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu lewat udara. Dengan kata lain dia akan terbang.

Sasuke yang merasa tidak terdengar suara Sakura membalikan badannya mencari sosok gadis itu. Dan dia melihat gadis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menembus kerumanan orang dan pergi ke tepi jalan itu yang sangat sepi.

"Mau pergi ke mana, Sakura?" batin Sasuke dan mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi.

"Harus cepat," ucap Sakura dan berhenti berjalan ketika sudah sampai belokan yang menunjukan jalan buntu. Dia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang. Melihat apakah ada yang mengikutinya atau tidak.

Dengan segera saja dia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap yang dia sembunyikan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Sakura melayang, terbang ke langit dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan akibat karena kecepatanya terbang itu beberapa helai bulu dari sayapnya lepas dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Bersamaan dengan kehadiran Sasuke di jalan itu. Kedua mata onyx-nya menjelajahi jalanan itu. Berharap dia menemukan Sakura. Namun, nihil. Yang di dapatnya hanyalah kekosongan dan kedua mata onyx-nya menatap langit yang sangat cerah. Pikiran yang mustahil hinggap di benaknya.

"Apakah Sakura terbang ke langit," batin Sasuke.

Sejurus kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bahwa hal itu mustahil. Memangnya Sakura punya sayap untuk terbang ke atas langit. Namun, sedetik kemudian kedua mata onyx-nya menatap sehelai bulu putih. Di pungutnya bulu putih itu. Dan Sasuke merasakan kelembutan di tangannya ketika bersentuhan dengan bulu halus itu.

"Sakura kau di mana?" teriak Sasuke menyeruakan nama Sakura kencang. Dan dia memili pergi dari situ untuk mencari Sakura.

Sasuke tak melihat bahwa beberapa meter di atas permukaan jalan itu ada Sakura. Tengah menatap ke bawah dengan kedua mata emeraldnya.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

"Tidak ku temukan," keluh Sakura ketika dia berada di kamarnya saat ini. Dia sudah menjelajahi seluruh area taman bermain itu dari atas namun tak juga menemukan gadis berambut merah yang memakai kalungnya itu. Di tambah Sakura sama sekali tak enak hati ketika melihat betapa khawatirnya Sasuke ketika Sakura kembali ke mobil Sasuke setelah dua jam lamanya dia mencari dari atas. Dan juga penuturan Sasuke bahwa dia mencari dirinya kemana-kemana.

Dan dengan detik itu juga Sasuke mengantarkan Sakura pulang hanya sampai depan belokan menuju rumah Hyuuga atas permintaan Sakura tentunya. Mengapa demikian? Karena Sakura 'kan pergi ke luar tidak lewat gerbang depan melainkan terbang dari balkon kamarnya. Karena itu dia juga tidak boleh sampai terlihat oleh penjaga gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Dia kembali ke balkon kamarnya dengan cara terbang.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Sakura. Tidur karena kelelahan setelah hampir seharian bersama Sasuke. Dan detik berikutnya juga kedua mata gadis itu terpejam. Jatuh terlelap menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

**Keesokan paginya**

Sakura terbangun dengan masih mengenakan pakaian yang kemarin. Dirinya juga tak mengikuti jam makan malam bersama Neji dan Hinata. Dan sekarang yang di lakukan Sakura pertama kali adalah dengan membersihkan badannya. Mandi. Setelah itu baru menemui Neji dan Hinata di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Kau yakin mau sekolah hari ini, Hinata," Tanya Neji untuk ke berapa kalinya di meja makan itu. Kedua mata lavendernya yang sama persis seperti milik Hinata memandang khawatir pada adik kesayangannya itu.

Hinata menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kepala. Menyakinkan Neji jika dia sudah sehat di bandingkan kemarin. "Tidak usah khawatir," ucap Hinata pada Neji.

Percuma saja tetap melarang Hinata karena dia termasuk gadis keras kepala. "Baiklah!"

"Tapi jangan melakukan hal-hal yang berlebihan, Hinata," pesan Neji dan mengakhiri sarapannya dengan meminum segelas teh hangat.

Hal yang serupa pun terjadi pada Hinata. Dia mengakhiri sarapannya dengan meminum segelas susu hangat.

"Sakura belum bangun?" Tanya Neji ketika sadar tidak ada kehadiran Sakura di meja makan itu.

"Mungkin. Biarkan saja! Sepertinya dia kelelahan," ucap Hinata dan memakaikan sebuah syal biru ke lehernya dan kemudian menjinjing tasnya.

"Kita hampir terlambat. Ayo, lekas pergi, Hinata," ucap Neji dan merogoh saku celana seragam sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil. Keduanya pun berjalan pergi meninggakan meja makan dan menuju ke garasi mobil. Mereka berdua sudah akan pergi ke sekolah.

.

.

Sakura baru saja selasai berganti baju dengan pakaian sederhana. Atasan kemeja merah marun dengan rok rempel berundak berwarna hitam di atas lutut lima senti. Sedangkan rambut panjangnya di kedua sisi di ikat dua sedikit dengan menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya, dan tak lupa jidatnya yang sedikit lebar di tutupi oleh poni. Kedua matanya mengerling ke arah meja makan yang kosong tanpa kehadiran Neji dan Hinata, hanya ada pembantu di rumah itu yang sedang membereskan meja makan.

Dan ketika pembantu yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu melihat Sakura yang berjalan mendekat dia langsung membungkukan badannya. "Selamat pagi, Nona Sakura," sapanya ramah.

"Selamat pagi," balas Sakura tak kalah ramah.

"Apa nona ingin memakan sesuatu untuk sarapan nona?"

"Bisakah buatkan untuku makanan yang paling bibi kuasai?" permintaan Sakura.

Pembantu itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan sejurus kemudian tersenyum senang. "Baik. Akan Saya buatkan. Silahkan Nona Sakura duduk di sini." Ucap pembantu itu dan mempersilahkan Sakura duduk.

Dengan segera pembantu itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Sakura terdengar di telinganya. "Panggil aku Sakura saja, tak usah dengan embel-embel 'nona' di depannya, bi," ucap Sakura.

Pembantu itu tersenyum dan mengganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

.

.

Dua puluh menit berlalu di pakai Sakura untuk menghabiskan sarapannya. Dan dia kini selesai dengan suapan terakhirnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan di akhiri dengan meminum segelas air putih. Kedua mata emerald itu memandang wajah pembantu yang berada di sampingnya. "Terima kasih, bi. Makanannya lezat sekali, aku menyukainya." Ucap Sakura dan membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Nona Sakura… "

Sakura memandang pembantu itu dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'sudah ku bilang panggil aku Sakura saja'.

"Sa… Sakura… bisakah mengantarkan ini untuk Nona Hinata?" pembantu itu menyodorkan sekotak bekal makanan.

"Nona Hinata lupa membawanya… dan Sakura akan di antarkan oleh Pak Ibiki ke sekolah Konoha. Maaf menyusahkan," ucap pembantu itu yang di akhiri dengan bungkukan badan.

Tak ambil pusing Sakura menerima kotal bekal makan siang Hinata. Berdiri menuju pintu keluar yang ketika dia keluar di sambut dengan Pak Ibiki-sang selaku supir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga. Dengan segera Sakura menaiki mobil itu dan tak lama kemudian keduanya berangkat menuju Konoha High School.

Sakura sama sekali tak akan menyangka kejadian apa yang akan terjadi ketika dia menginjakan kaki ke dalam lingkungan sekolah itu. Dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang sedang di carinya beserta menemukan kalungnya yang hilang.

**Tsuzuku**

**Balas review dlu yuk!**

**Pertama dari :**

***CheZaHana-chan : **Arigatou… tapi maaaf.. fic ini tak akan da adegan lemon. Tetap review, Ok!

***Naru-mania : **Tumben ga login?

Hm.. iya, kasian Sakura.. mengenai pertanyaannya akan di ceritakan di chap2 brkt'y. karena itu tetap mngikuti setiap chap'y yach!

***Namikaze Sanaku : **Sasori itu…*pose berpikir*. Aduh! Saya lupa*gubrak!*hahah

Nanti yach, sayang. Jawban itu akan kamu dptkn. Saku sakit pa'an juga akn terungkp nnti. Juga mengenai liontin Saku pasti akan kmbli k pemiliknya donx. Tapi tdk dlm wkt dkt. Request fic multichap? Ga janji yach bkl di buatin. Soal'y msh da dua fic lgi yg mesti d update, d tmbh yang bru q pub. Review?

***Je-jess : **Tumben dikau juga tak login. Hahah… iya lama bngt update'y. gomen.

Saingan Sasu memang banyak..haha*poor Sasuke*. Hm. Sasori itu adalah…

Review?

***Violet7orange : **Maksh. Review?

***4ntk4-ch4n :**Mksh. Q hargai itu. Salam knal juga… review lagi?

***Uchiha Ran C'SasuSaku Fanz : **Di chap ini ada SasuSaku. Review lagi?

***Kaori a.k.a Yama :**Hm, bnrkah Karin terlihat seperti itu d fic Saya? Iya, mkn bnyk chara yg muncul nantinya. Review?

***Rara-Chand : **Maksh.

***Gee Germanotta :**Mkash. Saya hargai pendapat dan kritikan dari, Gee. Akan Saya perbaiki dan lebih meningkatkan kemampuan Saya dalm menulis. Review ?

***Akasuna Arishima : **Salam kenal. Sepertinya Akasuna-san baru review ficku krn q baru knal pen-name'y. maksh atas pujiannya. Review?

**Miko-chan note's :**

**Semuanya apa kabr?**

**Mudah2n baik-baik z yach.**

**Saya tidak bnyk brkmntar di sini. Saya hanya ingin bilng jk Saya sudah mulai eksis lgi d dunia ffn. Yach, mngkn ga akan srng ke ffn jg krn mash sbk. Tp, seenggak'y Saya kmbl buat updte satu atau dua fic Saya yang lama terbengkalai.**

**Dan satu lagi. Saya membuat fic sebagai salam pembuka, yg berjudul 'Watashi no Ai no Monogatari no Saigo ni', silahkan baca dan ksh pndptnya yach, teman-teman. Kritikan apapun akan Saya hargai dan menjadi tolk ukur dlm kmmpuan menulis Saya yang masih jauh dr kata bagus ini.**

**Salam manis, Miko-chan^^**

**REVIEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSakuNeji**

**Warning : OOC, AU, GaJe**

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Cuaca pada pagi hari ini sangatlah cerah dan juga bersahabat. Udara yang hangat membuat kebanyakan orang menghabiskan waktu pagi menjelang siang mereka dengan jalan-jalan menuju taman, atau sekedar menghangatkan badan mereka.

Langit yang cerah, awan yang berarak dengan pelannya, udara yang sejuk, suara kicauan burung yang terbang bermain di atas langit sana bagaikan sebuah harmoni yang indah dan selaras. Semua orang memulai aktivitas mereka masing-masing dengan sebuah kendaraan pribadi yang mereka kendarai.

Tak beda dengan kehadiran dan alasan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah duduk manis di dalam sebuah mobil BMW abu-abu. Bagian kaca di samping tempat duduk dirinya terbuka sedikit, membuat terpaan udara sejuk memasuki mobil itu dan menggerakan sedikit poni depannya. Kedua mata sewarna dengan batu giok itu mengerling sebuah bungkusan, berbentuk kotak dengan agak tinggi yang di tutupi oleh sebuh kain kecil bermotif bunga anyelir dengan warna dasar dari kain itu adalah warna indigo di atas pangkuannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut melihat warna kain itu yang seperti warna rambut Hinata. Seorang gadis berparas manis dan sangat cantik seperti malaikat halnya dirinya. Namun, sangat di sayangkan gadis manis dan berhati lembut itu memiliki sebuh kekuarangan yang membuatnya berbeda dari manusia yang lain.

Senyuman di bibir Sakura memudar di ganti dengan raut wajah sedih dan juga menyesal, kedua mata emeraldnya terlihat sangat sendu. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit cerah lewat celah kaca jendelanya. "Jika saja kalungku tidak hilang. Maka kau pasti akan ku sembuhkan, Hinata," batinnya dan tersenyum miris.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai," ucap Ibiki yang memegang stir kemudi di depan Sakura. Dia mengerling sosok Sakura lewat kaca di atas kepalanya. Dia merasakan sedikit keanehan mengenai cara bicara atau tingkah laku Sakura karena entah kenapa sedikit berbeda dari pada orang yang pernah di temuinya selama ini.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang semula tertuju pada langit ke arah sosok tegap Ibiki di depannya. "Apa Anda sudah bekerja lama di keluarga Hyuuga?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membuat Ibiki menyerngitkan kedua alisnya tanda bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Sejak Tuan Muda Neji dan Nona Hinata masih bayi," jawab Ibiki.

"Jika seperti itu apakah Anda juga tahu mengenai penyakit yang di derita oleh Hinata?

"Ya. Tentu saja."

"Sejak dari kapan Hinata sudah sakit seperti itu?"

Ibiki terdiam sebentar memandang sosok Sakura lewat kaca di depannya, terdengar sebuah helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Ibiki sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Sejak Nona Hinata berumur 10 tahun."

"Begitu." Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan membuat poni depannya sedikit menutupi kelopak matanya.

"Pada saat ulang tahun Nona Hinata yang ke-10.." Ibiki memulai ucapanya dan membuat Sakura mendongakan kepalanya karena penasaran akan kelanjutan sebuah cerita yang miris yang akan dia dengarkan.

"… tepat saat dia akan memotong kue ulang tahun di antara puluhan temannya, Nona Hinata tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan pisau beserta kue ulang tahun yang akan dia serahkan pada Ayahnya. Nona Hinata memegang bagian depan dadanya dengan erat, dan sebuah erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya.

Semua orang yang berada di sana panik terlebih Ayahnya. Dan pada akhirnya Nona Hinata dibawa ke Rumah Sakit. Acara ulang tahun itu gagal dan hancur berantakan, sejak saat itu tidak ada lagi acara peringatan ulang tahun yang pernah di rayakan kembali." Ibiki mengakhiri cerita singkatnya mengenai masa lalu buruk Hinata yang sangat berat dan kelam.

"Apakah tidak berusaha diobati?" tanya Sakura.

Ibiki menggeleng dan menutup kedua matanya sebentar,"Sampai saat ini belum ada donor jantung yang cocok untuk Nona Hinata."

Ibiki kembali menghela nafas kembali,"Namun dulu, ada donor jantung yang tepat untuk Nona Hinata, tetapi takdir berkehendak lain."

"…"

Sakura menatap wajah Ibiki dengan dahi berkerut. Sudah cukup menandakan bahwa dia ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Ibiki selanjutnya.

"Mobil ambulans yang membawa donor jantung satu-satunya yang cocok dengan Nona Hinata itu, mengalami sebuah kecelakaan,"ucap Ibiki,"dan jantung itu rusak-hancur tak berbentuk karena terlempar keluar dari mobil dan terlindas ban mobil yang lewat."

Miris.

Kejadian yang membuat keluarga Hyuuga mengalami kekecewaan yang sangat besar, terlebih Hinata yang merasa jika dirinya tidak ada kesempatan untuk hidup lagi. Namun, berkat dukungan Ayah, adiknya yang paling kecil, kakaknya yang sangat overprotective kepadanya, juga kehadiran seseorang yang membuatnya selalu bersemangat, dan tentu juga dukungan teman-temanya yang mengetahui perihal penyakit yang dideritanya. Dengan perlahan Hinata mulai bangkit kembali, semangatnya untuk hidup semakin bertambah daripada sebelumnya. Dan sekarang ini dia sedang menjalani sebuah semacam terapy dan menunggu donor jantung yang tepat untuknya kembali.

"Aku ingin Hinata segera sembuh, oleh karena itu aku harus menemukan kalungku terlebih dahulu. Hal itu sekarang prioritas utama bagiku, kesembuhan Hinata merupakan prioritas utama," pikir Sakura keras dan menegaskan kembali ucapannya.

"Semoga saja ada sebuh keajaiban dari Tuhan atas kesembuhan Nona Hinata," ucap Ibiki kemudian.

"Semoga.." timpal Sakura.

.

.

.

Sedikit sepi.

Koridor panjang kelas di sebuah Sekolah Menengah Atas itu nampak cukup sepi dan lengang. Tak ada banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di dalam lorong panjang itu. Jika ditanyakan mengapa? Alasannya karena tinggal sekitar 10 menit lagi bel masuk sekolah megah itu akan bersenandung riang dan juga menyebalkan, bagi sebagian orang tentunya yang tidak menyukai pelajaran pertama yang akan mereka hadapi. Mungkin sepertiga murid di sana sudah masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

Namun, ada juga sebagian orang yang masih menikmati obrolan hangat mereka di depan kelas, di koridor sambil berdiri, atau pun di depan pintu loker yang tentunya bukan milik mereka sendiri. Sedikitnya membuat koridor itu nampak terlihat hidup dan terdengar berbagai jenis suara.

Beberapa topic obrolan yang tentunya biasa-biasa saja seperti; bagaimana kalian membunuh waktu di akhir pekan? Atau, bagaimana acara kencan kalian? Atau pun, membicarakan model pakaian yang sekarang tengah trend di kalangan para murid, yang di peruntukan bagi para murid siswi. Of course, it is impossible for boy to talk about trivial things like that for them.

Kira-kira hal membosankan seperti itulah yang tertancap oleh indera pendengaran gadis manis berambut darah itu. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat kuncir kuda bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti gerakan pelan pemiliknya. Sekilas wajah yang berhiaskan kaca mata berwarna merah itu terlihat angkuh dan dingin. Kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan batuan rubby menjelajahi koridor kelas berharap menemukan kepala seorang gadis lugu berambut indigo yang juga sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanya yang lain.

Nihil.

Gadis berambut sewarna dengan darah itu itu tak menemukan sosok gadis yang dicarinya itu di koridor kelas. Sehingga dia memutuskan untuk mendekati segerombolan anak perempuan yang merupakan teman satu kelasnya juga yang tengah mengobrol di depan sebuah papan mading sekolah.

Ditepuknya bahu salah satu teman perempuannya itu. "Hei… lihat Hinata tidak?" tanyanya agak terdengar dingin.

Seorang anak perempuan yang ditepuk bahunya itu menampakan wajah tak suka pada orang yang sedang bertanya padanya itu. Dengan sedikit kasar dia menepis tangan yang masih bertengger di pundaknya. "Tidak tahu. Dan jangan pernah menyentuhku dengan tanganmu itu, Karin," jawabnya ketus.

Kedua anak perempuan yang berada di dekat gadis itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai, lebih tepatnya mengejek dan berpandangan sinis pada sosok berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin itu.

Belum sempat Karin membalas ucapan ketiga perempuan itu, mereka sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya, masuk ke dalam kelas mereka dan menggerutu tak jelas. Entah apa itu Karin merasa tak peduli. Namun, tak dapat dicegah kini kedua mata ruby itu memicing benci melihat punggung ketiga anak perempuan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal dan kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua samping tubuhnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena menahan amarah yang bisa-bisa saja meluap kapan saja dan di mana saja, tak pilih-pilih tempat dan tak pilih-pilih orang yang akan menjadi tempat pelampiasannya.

"Isshhh! Menyebalkan sekali mereka. Ingin rasanya ku rusak wajah sok cantiknya itu," ancam Karin di dalam hatinya.

Dan pada akhirnya Karin dengan sedikit kesal berbalik arah menuju pintu gerbang berharap menemukan gadis berambut indigo itu. Pikirnya mungkin gadis itu sedikit terlambat datang ke sekolah. Dan, bingo. Pikirannya itu sangat tepat. Gadis berambut indigo yang dicari-carinya itu baru saja memasuki pintu ganda sekolah itu. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang anak laki-laki tampan dan gagah berambut coklat.

Sekilas mereka mendapatkan tatapan murid-murid lainnya yang beragam-ragam. Ada yang nampak suka dan ada yang nampak tak suka dengan kata lain benci.

Secepat yang dia bisa Karin berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati kedua sosok itu. Kedua sol sepatu hitamnya menggema di koridor kelas yang lumayan sepi. Dan amarahnya yang tadi sempat akan meluap hilang begitu saja ketika menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Lenyap tak berbekas. Bias dilihat bahwa kini di bibirnya tercipta senyuman tipis.

"Hinataaa!" teriaknya sedikit keras dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampirinya.

Sedangkan pemilik nama itu sedikit terkejut dengan sebuah suara keras menyeruakan namanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat panjang hanya menarik sedikit ujung-ujung bibirnya ketika mengetahui siapa yang berjalan mendekat pada mereka berdua.

"Hn. Kakak pergi,"ucap Neji dan berjalan ke depan. Melewati sosok Karin yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru. Namun, keduanya sempat saling tatap dan melempar senyum. Membuat dengan suksesnya menciptakan rona kemerahan tipis di pipi gadis berambut merah itu ketika berpapasan dengan kakak kandung Hinata.

"Karin?" ucap Hinata dengan nada bertanya pada sosok Karin yang kini berdiri di depanya. Sedikit heran melihat Karin tidak terlambat masuk seperti kebiasaan buruknya.

"Huh! Jangan melihatku seperti itu!" ucap Karin dan melipat kedua lengannya di perut. Wajahnya dia tengadahkan keatas nampak angkuh dan tak peduli.

"Ma-maaf.." ucap Hinata lirih dan menunduk.

Karin mengerling sosok Hinata di sampingnya dengan ekor matanya. Sejurus kemudian dia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik kedua pipi Hinata berlawanan arah.

"Akh!"

"Aku bercanda. Kau tak perlu seperti itu!" ucap Karin dan melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Hinata.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Hinata mengusap pelan kedua pipinya dengan tangannya sendiri. Di kedua sudut mata lavendernya sedikit terbentuk kristal-kristal yang menumpuk.

"Aku hanya terkejut saja. Ternyata kau sekarang bisa merubah salah satu sifat burukmu itu, Karin," ucap Hinata ketika dirasanya rasa sakit di pipinya berkurang.

"Terima kasih. Ku anggap itu pujian untukku," ucap Karin dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada lengan Hinata dengan serta mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ada satu lagi sifat burukmu yang harus kau hilangkan."

"Oh, ya? Ada lagi? Apa itu?" Tanya Karin penasaran.

"Berhenti menyubit kedua pipiku dan pipi orang lain yang kau anggap gemas untuk dicubit!" perintah Hinata.

Dan Karin nampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Tapi… akh, akan lebih sulit menghilangkan kebiasaan jahil seperti itu, pikir Karin keras.

**##My Lovely Angel##**

Bel masuk sekolah megah itu baru saja berbunyi sekitar dua menit yang lalu. Dan sesi belajar-mengajar di sekolah itu baru akan dimulai. Semua murid sudah memasuki ke masing-masing kelas mereka, dan tentunya sekarang keadaan koridor di sepanjang kelas itu nampak sangat sepi sekali.

Dan dari arah gerbang sekolah dapat terlihat sebuah mobil BMW abu-abu masuk dengan suara mesin mobilnya yang halus. Ibiki, yang menyetir mobil itu harus minta izin terlebih dahulu pada penjaga keamanan di sekolah itu untuk bisa masuk ke dalam wilayah khusus untuk golongan elit itu. Dengan perlahan Ibiki menghentikan mobilnya di tempat parkiran mobil para guru dan menghentikan jalannya mesin mobil itu ketika hendak keluar.

Dia membukakan pintu geser mobil itu untuk mempersilahkan seorang gadis cantik berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu keluar dengan anggunnya.

"Terima kasih." Sakura terseyum kecil atas perlakuan Ibiki kepadanya yang seperti seorang tuan putri. Perlakuannya yang formal dan kalem itu sama persis yang sering di lakukan oleh seseorang yang sangat Sakura rindukan saat ini. Sayangnya dia tak dapat bertemu dengan seseorang karena orang itu jauh berada di atas sana.

"Perlu ku antar untuk masuk ke dalam?" Tanya Ibiki.

Sakura menggeleng,"Tidak usah. Saya bisa sendiri."

"Err… baik."

Dan di mulailah Sakura melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menjauhi mobilnya dan mendekati pintu masuk berdaun pintu nan megah itu. Namun, jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari arena parkir membuatnya harus bersabar untuk melewati halaman depan dan lapangan yang luas yang dimiliki oleh sekolah itu.

Kedua tangannya berada di depan menjinjing sebuah bungkusan. Mata gioknya menjelajahi sudut-sudut sekolah itu. Dan memandang ke atas yang memiliki banyak jendela-jendela. Sekilas dia melihat rambut merah darah yang membuatnya teringat kembali akan sosok gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang sepertinya memakai kalungnya.

Seketika rasa kesal dan jengkel hinggap di benak gadis berambut cherry itu. Kedua bibirnya mengerucut sebal dan dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Tak dapat dirasakannya dan tak dapat diduga ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikan kehadiran gadis itu ketika melewati tengah lapangan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dari atas lantai 3.

"Gadis itu.." gumam seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan sosok Sakura.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam ruang kelas itu nampak sedikit ribut. Itu semua karena belum ada pengajar yang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh beberapa jumlah anak baik laki-laki maupun perempuan untuk kembali bercengkrama, bersenda gurau atau bahkan ada yang membuka laptop mereka yang memang di izinkan untuk membawanya ke dalam lingkungan kelas.

Bahkan ada juga yang saling melempar ejekan, pandangan tajam, lempar-melempar gumpalan kertas. Lebih parahnya ada yang bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas. Lagu, nada dan notasinya pun berantakan. Jadi kedengarannya seperti teriak-teriak bagaikan 'orang yang tidak sehat'. Setidaknya berbeda dengan salah seorang di antara puluhan murid di dalam kelas itu yang hanya berdiam diri saja di pojok kelas, karena memang itulah tempat duduk yang di duduki oleh murid itu. Seorang murid siwa berwajah sangat tampan dengan mata onyx yang tajam dalam sekali lihat namun dapat juga menjadi onyx yang lembut sekaligus.

Sebelah tangannya terlipat di atas meja dan satunya lagi menopang dagunya. Kedua mata onyx-nya memandangan keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya memandang hamparan langit yang sangat luas. Rambut berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman bermodel seperti pantat ayam di bagian belakang itu bergerak-gerak karena sapuan angin dari jendela di depannya. Poninya yang menutupi jidatnya yang bisa di bilang lebar sedikit tersibak karena sapuan angin juga.

"Hei… Sasuke, jangan melamun saja!" Ingat salah seorang temannya berambut kuning seperti matahari yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Hn. Aku tidak melamun." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya tanpa melirik sedikit pun orang yang bertanya. Pasalnya dia pun juga sudah dapat menebak siapa yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Tanya orang itu kembali yang kini memilih duduk di bangku kosong di depan Sasuke. Kedua mata shappire-nya juga memandang langit cerah di luar sana.

"Hn. Apa yang aneh?" Tanya Sasuke yang pada akhirnya membuatnya menatap wajah orang di depannya.

"Sepupu Hinata. Aku lupa namanya siapa." Jawab laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Hn. Sakura maksudmu?"

"Akh! Benar, Sakura maksudku."

"Lalu? Apanya yang aneh dari dirinya?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya nampak berpikir apa yang membuat sahabatnya berpendapat aneh mengenai sosok gadis imut berambut merah jambu itu. Ups, kedua kalinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyebut Sakura 'gadis imut' di dalam pikirannya. Kedua sudut bibir itu terangkat sedikit berlawanan arah ketika menyebut nama Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir aku menganggapnya aneh karena warna rambutnya," ucap Naruto dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang memang tidak gatal atau memang laki-laki berwajah tampan berambut kuning itu merasa kepalanya gatal jadi dia garuk. Hm.

"Hn. Aku tahu itu, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke. Tetapi, memang sempat terpikir olehnya alasan sahabatnya berpendapat seperti itu mengenai Sakura karena memang ketidak biasaan warna rambutnya. Hn.

"Err.. sikapnya. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal."

"Seperti?"

"Well… aku tidak tahu pasti kebiasaan seorang perempuan. Tapi… caranya berjalan, bersikap, bertutur kata, cara dia makan, cara dia melihat seseorang… nampak seperti putri bangsawan. Kau tahu kan maksudnya?"

"Hn. Sikapnya tergolong anggun?"

"Bingo. Coba perhatikan saja gaya bicaranya!"

"Hn." Sasuke merespon ucapan Naruto singkat dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan kedua mata onyx-nya keluar jendela. Tepat ketika sebuah kepala berambut merah muda lewat begitu saja di lapangan luas sekolanya. Kedua mata onyx-nya nampak sedikit terkejut. Apa dia tak salah lihat. Seseorang yang dari tadi dibicarakannya dengan sahabatnya itu muncul begitu saja di sekolahnya. Ada alasan apa yang membuat gadis manis itu datang ke sekolah elit ini, pikir Sasuke. "Gadis itu…" gumamnya.

Tak ingin lebih penasaran lagi akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tahu secara langsung dengan bertemu dengan gadis manis itu. Segera saja dia bangkit dari duduknya dan membuat tatapan heran sahabatnya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau mau kemana? Aku belum selesai berbicara." Cerca Naruto dan juga mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Sasuke terus saja berjalan dengan cepatnya meninggalkan jauh sahabatnya sendiri, dan dengan cepatnya berbelok di koridor sebelah kanan. Naruto yang melihatnya akan segera menyusulnya tetapi sebuah suara tegas berhasil membuatnya berhenti dan menengok horror orang yang berada di belakanya. "Gu-guru Kakashi?" tanyanya.

"Masuk ke dalam kelas, Uzumaki!"

"Ba-baik…" Dengan pasrah Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti sosok gurunya di belakang. Gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya dan di dalam hatinya dia merengut kesal.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut cherry itu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan. Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya yang berwarna merah muda ketika dilihatnya ada sebuah benda berlogam panjang dan menjulang tinggi di sebelah kanan ketika dia masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Benda itu banyak sekali knop pintu dan berukuran kotak-kotak kecil.

Hn. Sakura tak tahu nama benda itu di namakan loker siswa di dunia manusia. Ck.. ck.. ck..

Dan kembali Sakura merasa bingung arah mana yang akan dia tuju. Namun, di langkahkannya kedua kakinya untuk masuk lebih ke dalam lagi. Dan kedua mata emeraldnya berbinar cerah ketika melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari arah depannya. Sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis di perlihatkannya pada sosok tampan itu. "Sasuke.." gumamnya.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" ucap Sasuke ketika sudah berada di depannya. Tak dapat dia cegah lebih lama lagi untuk tidak tersenyum lebar melihat sosok Sakura.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tersipu malu dengan di kedua pipinya tercipta rona merah. "Ini…" ucapnya dan mengangkat bungkusan yang dari tadi dibawanya di depan.

"Bekal milik Hinata. Tertinggal di rumah," ucap Sakura cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika dilihatnya wajah bertanya Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Hn. Aku antar," ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis. Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh sosok Sakura dibelakangnya.

Selama dalam perjalanan Sasuke melirik secara intens sosok gadis berambut cherry itu yang berjalan di sampingnya namun agak sedikit dibelakangnya. Sebab obrolan dengan sahabatnya itu pada akhirnya Sasuke juga ikut memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Dari cara arah pandangnya, cara berjalannya atau pun dari cara dia menjawab obrolan sekenanya yang dilontarkan Sasuke kepadanya.

Hn. Sebuah kemajuan yang luar biasa seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajak lawan berbicaranya untuk bercengkrama pendek dengannya seperti halnya sekarang. Namun, entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi grogi seperti ini didekat Sakura. Dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri dan berusaha tidak terdengar gugup Sasuke memulai obrolannya. "Sa-Sakura?" tanyanya pelan.

"Ya?" Sakura menjawab dengan lembut dan dengan anggunnya menengokan kepalanya memandang wajah Sasuke. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang intens kedua bola mata onyx di sampingnya.

Deg…

Sasuke meraba sendiri dadanya yang tiba-tiba berasa tersentak sesuatu. Rasanya sesak namun juga menyenangkan. Dengan gugupnya Sasuke membuka pita suaranya. "Apa… kapan-kapan kau mau jalan-jalan bersamaku lagi?"

Sakura tersenyum dengan kedua pipi merona merah seperti apel, kedua mata emeraldnya sedikit menyipit akibat sebuah senyuman yang terbentuk di bibir mungilnya. "Iya. Aku ingin sekali pergi denganmu seperti waktu itu."

Ringan.

Sasuke merasakan sebuah keringanan di dalam hatinya, kelegaan bisa mengungkapkan keinginan yang dia ingin sekali ucapkan. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang terangkat di atas pundaknya dan hatinya. "Hn."

"Uhm… jadi?"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Dimana letak kelas Hinata?"

Jika saja tak ada Sakura di sampingnya tentu Sasuke akan langsung mengutuki dirinya dan menepuk keras jidatnya yang lebar itu karena kebodohannya sendiri. Pasalnya dia sampai lupa untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke kelas Hinata. Namun, sebenarnya mereka harus melapor dahulu pada jabatan tertinggi di sekolah itu, dengan kata lain mereka kini berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sasuke berbelok di ujung koridor dan Sakura yang sedikitnya berada cukup jauh dengan Sasuke sedikit berlari kecil, karena sebenarnya Sasuke berjalan terlalu cepat. Tentu saja begitu karena bagaimana pun cara melangkah seorang laki-laki dengan perempuan jauh berbeda. Dan jadilah Sakura tertinggal lumayan jauh dari sosok Sasuke.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Sakura berbelok di ujung koridor mengikuti arah Sasuke tadi berbelok. Tetapi sebuah benturan yang cukup keras yang diterima oleh Sakura dari arah depan, berhasil membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk dengan pantat terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai koridor sekolah yang terbuat dari batu marmer. Bingkisan berisi bekal makan siang Hinata terlepas dari kedua tangannya dan berakhir di lantai koridor. Isinya tak berhamburan keluar namun hal itu berhasil membangkitkan amarah Sakura. Kedua mata emeraldnya memandang tajam sosok gadis berambut merah yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya sambil berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Hei! Kau?" Tanya gadis berambut merah itu tajam dan dingin. Sepertinya kejadian tabrakan tadi juga berhasil membangkitkan amarahnya. Dia memandang gadis berambut merah muda yang masih duduk sambil meringis kesakitan di lantai koridor kelas itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kedua mata merahnya tak lepas dari kedua mata emerald yang sama-sama tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam dan dingin.

"Minta maaf padaku sekarang!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu.

Dengan susah payah menahan sakit di bagian pantatnya Sakura bangkit berdiri. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kekuatan yang dimiliki ketahanan tubuhnya semakin melemah. Karena semestinya tubuh ini tidak akan jatuh dan kehilangan keseimbangan seperti tadi. "Kau yang harus minta maaf padaku. Bukan aku," ucap Sakura dan memandang tajam gadis di depannya.

Sejenak tatapan tajam kedua mata sewarna darah itu nampak goyah dan kalah akan tatapan mata emerald di depannya. Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian kembali menatap tajam. "Apa? Kau yang bersalah karena menabrak ku terlebih dahulu," balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau yang salah bukan aku," balas Sakura kembali yang juga tak mau kalah. Namun sedetik kemudian dia merasakan debaran jantungnya yang kuat seakan-akan bisa hancur dengan sekali kepalan.

Deg.. deg.. deg..

"Kalungku?" gumam Sakura ketika kedua mata emeraldnya bersiborok dengan leher gadis di depannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menggapai leher gadis itu dan berusaha mengambilnya.

Karin, nama gadis berambut merah itu nampak sangat terkejut. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar mendengar gadis di hadapanya ini menyebutkan 'kalungku' dan berusaha melepaskan sebuah benda yang terlilit di lehernya. Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki kalung ini selain aku.

"Kalung ini milikku," ucap Karin. Tak mau mengakui dan tak mau mengalah. Karin merasa entah kenapa dia menginginkan kalung ini sekarang melebihi apapun apa yang dia inginkan di dunia ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Karin mendorong kedua bahu Sakura menjauh.

Sakura terpaku diam akan kejadian barusan. Kekuatannya benar-benar melemah, seharusnya tidak bisa seperti tadi. Tidak bisa sebegitu mudahnya dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia biasa. Maka, sekali lagi Sakura berjalan menuju gadis itu dan menarik kalungnya dari leher gadis itu.

"Akh! Sakit!" Karin berteriak kesakitan ketika kalung itu ditarik paksa dari lehernya.

"Kembalikan kalungnya! Ini milikku!" teriak Sakura.

Teriakan kedua gadis yang memiliki perbedaan warna rambut yang mencolok itu membuat ramai koridor kelas yang tadinya sepi. Suara teriakan mereka membuat gaduh di sepanjang koridor kelas itu.

Hm. Sepertinya mereka akan mengundang semua perhatian murid di sana dengan teriakan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku senang sekali bisa mengenalmu," ucap pemuda berambut emo tanpa menengok ke belakang untuk sekedar mengetahui jika lawan bicaranya sudah tak berada di sampingnya.

"…"

"…"

"Sakura?" Dan pada akhirnya pemuda berambut emo itu melirik dengan ekor matanya tempat kosong di sampingnya berdiri.

"Kemana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, sudah jelas karena tak ada seorang pun yang bersamanya saat ini. Pemuda itu membalikan badannya dan melihat ke belakang dan tak ada seorang pun. Namun, seketika indra pendengaranya mendengar sebuah suara familiar dari ujung koridor yang tadi dia lewati. Sebuah perasaan tak enak hinggap di dalam hatinya. Berbagai asumsi buruk sudah memenuhi isi kepalanya. Dan dia merasa harus segera menuju tempat asal suara itu. Dengan dorongan itu akhirnya Sasuke berlari menyelusuri koridor kelas. Nafasnya mulai memburu, dan dadanya terasa sesak walaupun hanya berlari kecil.

Dan ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat asal suara kedua mata onyxnya di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang tak biasa. Dua orang gadis yang memiliki warna rambut menyolok tengah seperti berkelahi dengan dorong mendorong tubuh lawannya. Dan berbagai umpatan kasar juga kekesalan terlontar dari gadis berambut merah. Di tambah sudah berkumpul banyak siswa maupun siswi yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Dasar perempuan gila!"

"Kembalikan padaku!"

Kedua gadis itu terus saja berseteru. Bahkan sepertinya mereka berdua tak menyadari akan kehadiran seorang pemuda berambut emo di tengah-tengah mereka. Dan juga tak menyadari para murid siswa maupun siswi yang berbisik-bisik mengenai mereka berdua. Bahkan ada yang berseru 'tampar, tarik rambutnya' atau tepukan tangan semacamnya yang menambah gaduh kejadian di sana. Namun, yang jelas tak ada seorang pun yang punya keinginan untuk melerai keduanya.

Kedua bola mata onyx Sasuke nampak bergerak kekiri dan kekanan memandang wajah kedua gadis itu bergantian. "Kalian berdua hentikan!" teriaknya.

"Kembalikan benda itu! Dasar gadis kacamata!" cerca Sakura.

"Benda ini miliku," balas Karin.

"STOOPP!" teriak Sasuke pada akhirnya naik dua oktaf untuk pita suaranya.

Seketika itu juga kedua gadis itu berhenti dan menatap Sasuke. Suara bisik-bisik dan seruan para murid pun ikut berhenti dan kesemuanya menatap Sasuke. Dan para murid di sana nampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba seorang Uchiha di sana. Di tambah Sasuke lah yang berinisiatif untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu yang notabanenya tak pernah mau ikut campur urusan orang lain. Namun, kali ini… sepertinya mereka dibuat sangat shock.

Emerald dan Rubby memandang tajam Onyx.

Dan rupanya Sakura cukup cerdik untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Selagi kedua mata ruby itu terpancang pada mata onyx, dia menarik paksa sekuat tenaga kalung putih itu sampai terlepas dari leher Karin.

Sakura melangkah mundur dan memandang kalungnya yang nampak sangat bercahaya di kedua tangannya. Kedua mata emeraldnya nampak berbinar-binar dan hidup. Sebuah energy yang berasal dari kalung itu seperti masuk perlahan ke dalam tubuhnya, ke dalam aliran darahnya, ke jantungnya.

Dan entah kenapa tubuh Sakura nampak bercahaya ketika Sasuke memandangnya. Dan seperti ada sebuah sepasang sayap putih transfaran di punggung Sakura. "Malaikat.." gumam Sasuke.

"Kurang ajar!" ucap Karin dan dengan mudahnya merampas kalung Sakura dari kedua tangannya. Seketika kedua mata emerald itu nampak redup dan tubuhnya tak bercahaya lagi di mata Sasuke.

"Jangan!" teriak Sakura dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil kalungnya kembali.

"Kalung ini milikku. Kau jangan asal mengaku!" ucap Karin dan menggenggam erat kalungnya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak. Kalung itu milikku," ucap Sakura.

"Sa-sakura… sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba di belakang punggung Sasuke. Kedua mata lavendernya memandang heran pada wajah Sakura yang memerah seperti menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa orang asing seperti dia bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini. Huh!" ucap Karin dan berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya dia angkat sedikit dan nampak angkuh. Sebuah seringaian ejekan terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Kau… gadis tak beretika," ucap Sakura.

Dan dengan perkataan itu muncullah sudut-sudut kekesalan di dahi Karin. Dia merasa harga dirinya di rendahkan oleh seorang gadis asing yang baru saja kedua kali bertemu. Bisa saja awal mereka bertemu Karin masih menjaga sikap dan ramah, namun sekarang tak ada lagi kata 'ramah' dalam kamusnya.

"Kau yang gadis tak beretika. Datang tiba-tiba ke sekolah ini dan berusaha mencuri kalung berhargaku," balas Karin dan menunjuk kalung itu di sebelah tangannya.

Kalung berwarna putih seputih kristal itu menggantung di tangan Karin. Namun, ada sedikit perbedaan, kalung itu sama sekali tak nampak bercahaya di tangannya. Malah terkesan redup dan biasa-biasa saja.

Kedua mata onyx itu memandang menyelidik kalung yang berada di tangan Karin. Seketika ingatannya terpaksa ditarik ke belakang pada saat dia menanyakan sosok orang yang membawanya ke rumah sakit pada salah seorang suster.

Seorang gadis berambut merah dan memakai kacamata berbingkai merah, sebuah kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinganya. "Mungkinkah gadis yang telah menolongku waktu itu adalah… dia.." batin Sasuke dan memandang wajah Karin.

"Malaikat? Mana mungkin gadis berambut merah ini adalah seorang malaikat," pikir Sasuke keras. Dan kedua mata onyx itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berambut merah jambu. "Tapi dia seperti…"

"Jaga cara bicaramu!" ucap Sakura dengan setiap penekanan di setiap suku kata.

Plaakkk!

Sungguh cepat kejadian itu.

Kejadian yang tak dapat diduga oleh Sakura sebelumnya. Sekarang pipi sebelah kanannya nampak terasa panas dan berdenyut-denyut. Bahkan kepalanya nampak miring ke kiri karena terdorong oleh tamparan itu. Di rasakannya rasa perih juga di sudut bibir kanannya serta rasa amis darahnya.

Karin nampak puas dengan hasil tamparan itu. Dia tersenyum menyeringai meremehkan Sakura di depannya yang tak bergeming sama sekali seperti patung. Sedangkan para murid yang menontonnya hanya meringis sakit membayangkan menjadi Sakura.

"Karin, kau keterlaluan." Ucap Neji dan mencengkram kuat tangan kiri Karin yang sudah menampar pipi Sakura.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Hyuuga Neji!" desis Karin. Tak terkontrol lagi. Emosinya kali ini benar-benar tak terkontrol lagi, meluap begitu saja seperti lava yang mengalir keluar dari dalam dapur magma.

Karin menyentakan kasar tangan Neji dari tangannya. Lalu dia menunjuk Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. "Sebaiknya kau pergi dari hadapanku!" ucapnya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada sosok Sakura. Di sentuhnya wajah Sakura dan di angkat dagunya. Setetes darah menetes ke jari-jari Sasuke membuat dirinya sangat terkejut. Darah segar mengalir turun dari sudut bibir Sakura dan turun ke dagunya. "Sakura kau terluka.." ucapnya.

Sasuke memandang kedua mata emerald Sakura yang sangat nampak dingin dari biasanya. Dan sekilas warna merah darah berkilat di kedua mata emeraldnya. Sasuke sedikit berjengit takut akan tatapan mata itu.

"Kau akan merasakannya," desis Sakura. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Giginya bergemelutuk satu sama lain. Dan dari tubuhnya menguar semacam aura dingin. Sasuke melangkah mundur sedikit menjauhi sosok Sakura kini.

Wush!

Tiba-tiba saja berhembus angin kencang menerpa semua orang yang berada di sana. Dan kesemuanya nampak terheran-heran sekaligus takut, karena datang dari mana angin tersebut padahal ini adalah ruangan tertutup yang kesemua jendelanya tertutup rapat.

Dan angin itu nampak berkumpul di sekeliling tubuh Sakura, membuat bajunya sedikit tergerak dan rambutnya nampak terangkat. Sekaligus memperlihatkan tatapan mata emeraldnya yang berkilat berbahaya memandang Karin.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?"

"Gadis bodoh.."

Kretak!

"Idiot.."

Kretak!

Karin tak menyadari perubahan pada kaca di samping tubuhnya. Semua murid di sana nampak melangkah mundur dengan perlahan termasuk Sasuke juga Neji yang berada dekat di keduanya.

"Tak waras.."

Kretak!

"Karin hentikan!" teriak Sasuke.

"Tak punya otak.."

Kretak! Prang! Prang! Prang!

"Aaaarrggg!" teriak Karin.

Setidaknya tiga buah kaca jendela di sana pecah tiba-tiba dan pecahan kaca tersebut tersebar keman-mana. Sakura tetap berdiri tak bergeming, dan sama sekali tak ada pecahan kaca yang melukai dirinya. Berbeda dengan Karin yang lengan kirinya terkena pecahan kaca. Dia berteriak kencang menahan sakit sedangkan orang-orang di sana semuanya nampak terkejut dan tak bereaksi apa-apa.

Semua mata orang di sana nampak membulat terkejut dan takut. Mereka memandang ngeri pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri dengan tegapnya tanpa terluka akibat pecahan kaca yang juga berada di sampingnya, malah pecahan kaca tersebut seakan menjauh dari posisinya berdiri dan terarah hanya pada satu arah, yaitu pada arah Karin seorang saja.

"Kau?" ucap Karin tak percaya. Dia meringis sakit ketika lengan dan kaki kirinya serasa berdenyut-denyut dan mengalirkan darah ke lantai. Banyak pecahan kaca yang menancap baik ukuran sedang maupun kecil. Dia menggigit bibirnya menahan dera sakit yang dirasakannya.

Ugh! Di bayangkannya saja sudah terasa sakit apalagi Karin yang benar-benar merasakannya. Ingin rasanya menangis tanpa memperdulikan wajah dinginnya yang tegar; ingin rasanya berteriak sekencang-kencang walaupun pita suaranya nanti akan habis; ingin rasanya dia membalas perbuatan secara tidak langsung, yang mungkin Karin tak seratus persen mempercayai bahwa yang memecahkan kaca itu adalah gadis di depannya.

Namun, apa daya kekuatannya saat ini yang tiba-tiba saja membuat kedua lututnya lemas. Karin jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Luka itu terus saja mengeluarkan darah mengotori lantai koridor bersih sekolah. Kedua mata rubbynya kembali menatap kedua mata emerald yang masih tetap dingin. Kali ini Karin merasa terancam dan takut akan tatapan itu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucapnya menahan sakit.

**Tsudzuku **

_Balas review dulu, yuk!_

_Ruki4 ch4n __: Hehehe.. maaf.. habisnya q sibuk banget jd'y di update hanya satu chapter. Insyaallah! Review?_

_Fae-chan__ : Hm. Belum tentu juga. Ikuti terus, ya. Review?_

_Naru-mania__ : Maybe yes maybe no, Itachi ever meet her. Dan maaf Obsession blm bs di update. Review?_

_Hakuya Ran__ : Makasih atas pujiannya.^^ Ok, nie sudah di update. Review?_

_Sakura Uchiha __: Kenapa review yang chap ke 2? Ok. Sakura'y di sini sudah muncul. Review?_

_4nt4k4-ch4n__ : Sama. Q jg jd pngn terbang jika punya sayap kyk Sakura^^. Nie dah di update. Review?_

_Agnes BigBang __: Maksih^^.. Dengan seiringnya waktu Sasuke bakal tau koq siapa yang nyelamatin dia wktu itu. Hubungannya bagaimana, ya~.. masih rahasia doooonnxx!^^ Ok, nie dah d update. Review?_

_Kaori a.k.a Yama __: Tak apa^^. Sakura di jodohin ma seorang pangeran yang sangat tampan di dunianya. Iya.. enak bangget jd Sakura bisa deket2 ma Sasuke. Nie dh di update. Review?_

_Ruki chan __ : Apakah chap nie sesuai dengan harapan Ruki-chan? Review?_

_Ok, balas review' sudah dan alhmdulilah q bisa update fic ini di tngh kesibukanku.^^_

_Gimana chap nie? Mengecewakan readers semua atau tidak?_

_Ada yg meminta Sakura jd pusat perhatian di sklh. Tp, err… agak susah jika harus di hadapakan bahwa Sakura ke sana hanya sekedar mengantarkan bekal bukan sebagai murid baru. _

_Nggg… acara perkelahian Sakura ma Karin udh jd pust perhatian tuch. Dan bgimana? Jujur agak susah membat scene perkelahian dengan bahasa yang kasar. Tp diatas bhs'y ga terlalu kasar koq, hanya kejam z. Dan maaf sepertinya Karin di sini tersiksa bngt kena pecahan kaca.. hahaahha.. Maaf ya, q ga brmksd buat Bashing Chara koq. Itu semua karena tuntutan alur cerita. _

_Dan, sepertinya chap nie akan sedikit panjang dr biasanya, sebab da beberapa chara yang belum muncul. Bisa di katakan chara yang akan membuat alur kehidupan Sakura berubah, tak hanya itu alur dr semua chara di sini. Tp, yg lbh utama semuanya hanya akan berdmpk pd Sakura. Dia dihadpkan oleh sebuah pilihan yg sulit nnti jika wkt'y sudh tb._

_Karena itu ttp ikuti fic nie. Dan sebelumnya q minta maaf krn update'y super-duper lama bngt. Q sibuk bngt krn bntr gy q ujian sekolah. Minta do'anya dr semuanya, ya!_

_Reviews_


	7. Chapter 7

Previous Chapter

"Aku ingin Hinata segera sembuh, oleh karena itu aku harus menemukan kalungku terlebih dahulu. Hal itu sekarang prioritas utama bagiku, kesembuhan Hinata merupakan prioritas utama."

"Semoga saja ada sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan atas kesembuhan Nona Hinata."

"Semoga.."

.

.

.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh?"

"Hn. Apa yang aneh?"

"Sepupu Hinata. Aku lupa namanya siapa."

"Hn. Sakura maksudmu?"

"Akh! Benar, Sakura maksudku."

.

.

.

"Kau akan merasakannya."

Kretak! Prang! Prang! Prang!

"Aaaarrgggh!"

"Kau?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

My Lovely Angel©Tsukiyomi Kumiko

Genre : Romance/Fantasy

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo's

.

.

.

.

Atmosphir di ruangan berukuran cukup luas ini terasa menegangkan. Para penghuni yang berada di dalam ruangan itu diam membisu. Hanya tatapan mata yang berbicara di ruangan ini. Dan yang terdengar hanya suara desahan nafas saja.

Sepasang kedua bola mata sewarna madu menatap tajam dua orang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk dengan menundukan kepala mereka di kursi dihadapannya. Dibelakangnya dua orang pemuda tampan berdiri mematung dan juga terdiam serta menundukan kepala mereka—dalam dan hormat.

Sepasang bola mata emerald melirik sekilas sosok gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangan gadis berambut merah itu nampak terkepal dan meremas kencang ujung rok merahnya sampai kusut. Dan kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar, seperti sedang ketakutan.

Pada akhirnya sepasang mata emerald itu menatap wajah seorang wanita di depannya. Dengan nada suara yang formal dan hormat gadis berambut merah muda itu berkata. "Maafkan Saya, Ibu Kepala Sekolah."

Dan wajah gadis berambut merah itu langsung terangkat dan menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan raut wajah takut dan was-was.

Seorang wanita yang mempunyai jabatan tertinggi di sekolah itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menyangga dagunya dengan kedua punggung tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja besar kerjanya. Kedua mata yang sewarna dengan madu itu menatap intens sosok gadis berambut merah muda.

Tak ayal hal ini membuat gadis yang terus dipandangi olehnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Kami berdua sama-sama salah dan terbawa emosi," ucap gadis itu lagi.

Kedua pemuda yang berdiri di belakang kedua gadis itu menatap was-was melihat raut wajah Kepala Sekolahnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura."

"Ada urusan apa kau datang dan masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah ini?"

"Saya mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk Neji dan Hinata."

Kedua mata berwarna madu itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang juga kini menatapnya. "Benar begitu, Neji?" tanyanya.

"Iya." Jawab Neji singkat.

Dan wanita itu percaya saja karena dia juga melihat sebuah bingkisan cukup besar tak jauh dari gadis berambut merah muda itu duduk.

"Lalu… kenapa sampai bisa terjadi keributan seperti ini?"

"Itu—"

"Gadis ini berniat untuk mengambil kalungku." Bukan Sakura yang menjawab melainkan Karin. Kedua mata rubynya memandang tak suka pada Sakura. Dan setelahnya dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan dan menundukan kembali kepalanya setelah dirasanya kedua mata Tsunade menatap tajam pada dirinya.

"Apa benar yang diucapkannya?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Itu bukanlah kalungnya tapi kalungku. Aku hanya mencoba mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milikku."

Sebenarnya Tsunade sudah tahu milik siapa kalung yang dipakai oleh Karin sekarang. Bisa dikatakan jika kedua matanya melihat jika benda itu terjatuh dari sang pemilik aslinya dan diambil oleh sang penemu. Tapi, bagaimana pun dia tak mungkin mengatakan hal itu sekarang. Waktunya tidak tepat. Lagi pula bisa dianggap tak waras jika dia bilang kalau melihat seorang gadis yang bersayap dan bisa terbang. "Apa ada bukti jika itu kalungmu, Sakura?" Tanya Tsunade.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Sebab, mana mungkin dia bilang jika dia merasakan kekuatan miliknya pada kalung itu. Jika dia mengatakannya maka semua identitasnya akan terbongkar dengan mudah begitu saja. Dan hal itu sama sekali tak diinginkannya. Tidak untuk saat ini.

"Apa kalian berdua saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya?" Tanya Tsunade kembali.

Kedua gadis itu menggeleng secara bersamaan. Dan Tsunade yang melihatnya hanya mengerang jengkel. "Akhiri masalah kalian berdua mengenai kalung itu di sini!"

"Tapi—" sanggah Sakura.

"Aku percaya salah satu murid yang bersekolah di sini tak mungkin melakukan perbuatan yang buruk," potong Tsunade cepat walaupun sedikit tak tega ketika meliat raut wajah kecewa Sakura.

Karin yang mendengarnya langsung menatap wajah Tsunade dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan terlukis di bibirnya. Dan di sini pada kenyataannya memang Tsunade membela Karin.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyalahkanmu, Sakura. Kau mengerti maksudku? Kau tak punya bukti apa-apa untuk membuktikan jika kalung yang dipakai oleh Karin adalah kalung milikmu. Dan jika kau masih tetap ingin mengambilnya kaulah yang telah melakukan tindakan tak baik."

Sakura serta merta bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. "Saya mengerti sepenuhnya apa yang Anda maksud, Ibu Kepala Sekolah. Maafkan karena keributan yang telah Saya buat di sekolah Anda," ucap Sakura dan membungkuk hormat.

Tsunade hanya menatap dalam diam tanpa berkomentar apa-apa mengenai tingkah laku formal yang dilakukan Sakura. "Kurasa masalahnya sudah selesai. Silahkan kalian semua keluar dari ruanganku! Sekarang!" perintahnya dan menatap satu persatu wajah orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Dan dengan perkataan perintah itu akhirnya semua orang yang berada di sana segera keluar. Karin yang sebelah kakinya sedang terluka dibantu berjalan oleh Neji keluar belakangan.

Tsunade memutar kursi besar yang dia duduki menghadap jendela ruangannya yang menampakan luasnya halaman sekolah setelah mereka semua pergi dari hadapannya. Dan kedua mata madunya memandang bentangan langit biru yang bersih. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantu anak itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menundukan kepala dalam diam. Kedua tangannya di depan menjinjing bungkusan bekal. Dan seorang pemuda berambut emo yang berdiri mengikuti langkah kakinya di sampingnya menatap intens samping wajah gadis itu.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih. " Sakura menjawab dengan masih tetap menundukan kepalanya dan juga tanpa melihat wajah Sasuke sedikitpun.

Sasuke yang sedikitnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang memilih membungkam mulutnya untuk sementara. Dan keduanya berjalan dalam diam seiring langkah kaki mereka yang membawa mereka ke pintu keluar dari sekolah tersebut.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja kedua kaki Sakura berhenti dan dengan pelan membalikan badannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan kedua mata emeraldnya memandang sosok Neji dan Karin dari kejauhan yang tengah berjalan ke arah ruang UKS.

"Aku lupa memberikan bekalnya," ucap Sakura dan kemudian berjalan sedikit terburu-buru menyusul Neji. Dan dia meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja di belakangnya.

"Neji!" seru Sakura dan langsung memberikan bungkusan bekal di tangannya ketika sudah sampai di depan sosok Neji.

"Aa.." Neji menerimanya dengan satu tangan karena tangan yang satunya sedang merangkul pinggang Karin.

Kemudian kedua mata emerald itu memandang kedua mata ruby di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa?" tanya Karin jengah karena dari tadi terus ditatap oleh Sakura.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan di setiap suku katanya.

"Hah?" tanya Karin kaget.

Sakura tak membalas ucapan Karin lagi dan selanjutnya terdiam.

Neji yang melihat keadaan yang canggung ini akhirnya memilih untuk melepaskan rangkulannya pada Karin dan membuka pintu ruangan UKS. Masuk ke dalamnya terlebih dahulu untuk melapor pada petugas UKS yang menjaga pada hari ini.

Sakura yang melihat sosok Neji agak menjauh langsung mendekatkan diri pada Karin. Di bibirnya terlukis sebuah senyuman janggal. Dia berbisik tepat di telinga kanannya dan selanjutnya kedua bola mata ruby Karin langsung membulat sempurna diisertai dengan wajah memucat dan kedua lutut gemetar.

Setelah membisikan sesuatu di telinga Karin, Sakura menjauhkan diri namun tetap berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Karin… ayo, masuk! Kak Shizune akan mengobati lukamu," ucap Neji dan kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Karin tanpa melihat pandangan matanya yang ganjal.

"Aku pulang, Neji." Ucap Sakura dan masih sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Neji balas tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Aa.. hati-hati!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Karin!" ucap Sakura dan setelahnya membalikan badannya. Sesegera mungkin dia berjalan meninggalkan Karin yang langsung menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke yang membuatnya menunggu. Dan keduanya berjalan keluar melewati pintu kaca berdaun dua meninggalkan gedung sekolah megah itu.

"Ada masalah, Karin?" tanya Neji dan menatap Karin yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam dengan diam.

"Tidak ada." Karin menjawab setengah berbisik dan tetap menundukan kepalanya. Setelahnya dia berjalan tertatih-tatih dibantu oleh Neji masuk ke dalam ruang UKS. Dia sangat mengerti maksud kata-kata terakhir Sakura padanya.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Sasuke gugup dengan kedua pipi merona merah.

'Sial. Kenapa aku selalu gugup dihadapan gadis ini,' runtuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Syukurlah kau tak terluka, Sasuke."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan keadaan orang lain! Kaulah yang terluka bukan aku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dan langsung menyentuh dagu gadis dihadapannya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dan ketika ibu jari Sasuke menyusuri sekitar ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih, Sakura langsung ambil sikap menjauh dan melangkah mundur dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihatnya juga ikut terkejut dan kemudian seakan tersadar apa yang dilakukannya dia langsung menunduk meminta maaf. "A-apa perlakuanku tadi membuat lukamu tambah sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kedua pipi yang merona. "Sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku. Sampai jumpa, Sa-Sasuke," ucapnya dan langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan sosok Sasuke yang kebingungan.

Sakura berjalan dengan terburu-buru menemui Ibiki yang tengah menyender di depan mobil BMW Hitam di lapangan parkir sekolah khusus guru.

Sasuke masih menatap sosok Sakura yang sedang masuk ke dalam mobilnya dengan sebuah senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah getaran di kantung depan celana hitam seragam miliknya. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap layar handphone miliknya yang menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Naruto yang isinya hanya terdiri dari 9 kata yaitu, 'Pelajaran Sejarah sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu'.

Sasuke segera berpikir cepat mengapa sahabatnya mengirimkan pesan singkat seperti ini. Karena biasanya sahabatnya itu tidak akan pernah mengirimkan pesan singkat jika bukan dalam keadaan darurat.

"Pelajaran Sejarah? Guru Kakashi?" batin Sasuke. Dan setelahnya dia berlari kencang masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya kembali.

##My Lovely Angel##

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kejadiannya sampai kau terluka seperti ini?" tanya Shizune dengan mimic khawatir sedangkan kedua matanya tak lepas dari mengobati tangan kiri Karin yang terluka. "Tahan sebentar!"

Shizune dengan sekali ucapan langsung menarik keluar pecahan kaca yang terbesar dari kulit tangan Karin. Terdengar sedikit erangan sakit keluar dari bibir gadis berambut merah itu. Tak banyak bertanya lagi akhirnya Shizune langsung membersihkan bekas darah yang sudah mengering dengan kapas yang telah dibasahi oleh antiseptic.

"Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba dan membuka suaranya. Kedua mata lavendernya memandang intens wajah Karin yang sepertinya menahan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik setelah ini kau periksakan saja lukamu ke rumah sakit, ya!" ucap Shizune kepada Karin dengan senyum lembut khas keibuan.

Karin tersenyum tipis melihat perhatian Shizune padanya dan pandangan lembut yang terukir di wajahnya. "Terima kasih, Kak Shizune."

"Sama-sama," balas Shizune dan melilitkan sebuah perban putih untuk menutupi luka di tangannya.

Neji yang melihat kejadian itu ikut tersenyum hangat dan lega. Di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur jika sekarang sudah ada orang yang memperhatikan Karin. Perhatian seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Namun, dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian antara Karin dan Sakura. Sebenarnya apa keistimewaan kalung itu bagi Sakura. Kalung perak itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja di mata seorang Hyuuga Neji. Memang, kalung itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan ukiran kecilnya.

"Neji.. tolong ambilkan gulungan perban lagi!" perintah Shizune tanpa melihat wajah Neji, sebab dia sedang kembali berkonsentrasi membersihkan pecahan kaca di kaki Karin.

Tanpa banyak komentar Neji segera mengambil benda apa yang di perintahkan oleh Shizune.

"Setelah pulang sekolah apa kau mau menceritakan kejadiannya padaku?" tanya Shizune penuh harap.

Karin menggeleng lemah dan kemudian berkata, "Aku akan menceritakannya sekarang. Bisakah kau keluar, Neji?" pintanya.

"Aa… sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas saja." Tanpa banyak buang waktu dan tak banyak berkomentar akhirnya Neji segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan tersebut, meninggalkan Karin dan Shizune untuk bicara satu sama lain setelah menyerahkan gulungan perban.

"Lalu… bagaimana kejadiannya?"

Karin tak langsung menjawab namun dia merogoh saku jas sekolahnya yang tertidur di samping dia duduk. Dan dia memperlihatkan sebuah kalung perak di tangan kanannya. "Semuanya karena kalung ini," jawabnya.

"Kalung yang cantik. Punyamu?"

Karin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menemukannya seminggu yang lalu."

"Lalu?"

"Kalung ini tergeletak begitu saja di jalanan tak jauh dari laki-laki itu berbaring."

"Laki-laki itu? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu… waktu itu sangat gelap. Aku tak melihat jelas wajahnya. Laki-laki itu sedang terluka parah dan aku menolongnya. Bisa kudengar jika dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'malaikat'."

"…"

"Aneh bukan? Dia menganggapku sebagai malaikat penyelamatnya."

"Karin—"

"Dan tiba-tiba saja gadis yang bernama Sakura itu datang dan langsung merebut kalung ini. Dia berkata jika ini adalah kalung miliknya. Dan menuduhku yang mencurinya. Aku… aku hanya menemukannya dan berarti pemilik dari kalung ini aku, bukan? Benarkan, Kak Shizune?"

"Tapi, Karin… bagaimanapun juga kau menemukannya. Dan mungkin saja gadis itu benar-benar pemiliknya."

"Jadi Kak Shizune membela gadis itu di bandingkan aku? Kakak menuduhku mencurinya?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Kakak harus percaya pada semua ceritaku!" teriak Karin dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kakak percaya padamu. Jagalah kalung ini baik-baik!" ucap Shizune dan memilih mengalah. Percuma jika menasehatinya sekarang, tidak akan di dengar oleh Karin

"Uhmm.." Karin mengangguk senang dan langsung memakaikan kalungnya ke lehernya. Dia bahkan tak menyadari perubahan warna pada kalungnya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang dari tadi berdiri di luar pintu ruang rawat itu, mendengarkan dengan tajam setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Karin. Tubuhnya berdiri kaku dengan raut wajah tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Seseorang itu dengan pelan berjalan menjauhi pintu ruang kesehatan itu. Langkahnya yang tadinya sedang terburu-buru karena sedang dikejar waktu seakan tak perduli lagi.

Kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami dulu kini seakan memenuhi seluruh otaknya. Dimulai kejadian ia dilukai oleh para pencuri itu dan sampai pada kejadian ia diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis yang samar-samar wajahnya ia ingat. Yang dia ingat hanyalah kalung yang di pakai olehnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak tahu siapa diantara kedua gadis itu yang telah menolongnya. Jika dia berpikir Karin lah yang menolongnya kenapa dia harus kembali setelah menyembuhkan lukanya. Dan sekarang muncul seorang gadis yang mengaku jika kalung yang dipakai oleh Karin adalah miliknya. Apakah Sakura yang telah menolongnya?

Kepalanya serasa akan meledak memikirkan hal ini. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membicarakan hal ini pada kakaknya nanti.

Kedua langkah kakinya kembali terhenti ketika sudah sampai di depan kelasnya sendiri. Dengan ragu dia menggapai knop pintu dan kemudian mendorongnya ke depan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'kreett' nyaring di lorong kelas tersebut.

Menghela napas berat Sasuke masuk kedalam kelasnya sambil berdo'a di dalam hati agar nilai Sejarahnya tak dikurangi karena keterlambatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu dan bisa dipastikan kantin di sekolah ini nyaris penuh sesak. Tujuan semua murid memuhi kantin luas ini adalah tentu saja untuk memuaskan perut mereka yang memang sudah keroncongan sejak pelajaran ketiga dimulai. Tak beda dengan kehadiran dua orang murid laki-laki yang menempati salah satu meja dan kursi dari sederetan banyaknya tempat di kantin ini.

Seorang laki-laki berambut spike kuning itu nampak lahap memakan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan ramainya suasana di sekitarnya. "Hei, Sasuke… kau tahu siapa yang membuat ribut di sekolah kita tadi pagi?" tanyanya setelah menyeruput mie ramen kesukaannya. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang sumpit diacungkan mengarah ke Sasuke. Dan kedua mata biru laut miliknya memandang Sasuke meminta jawaban.

Sasuke menghela napas frustasi akan kejadian di kelas satu jam yang lalu. Yang pada akhirnya nilai Sejarahnya sama sekali tak dikurangi. Bukankah hal itu bagus? Tapi, tidak bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, sebab Guru Sejarahnya itu telah menyiapkan sebuah tugas khusus yang jumlahnya berkali-kali lipat dari pekerjaan rumah yang biasanya dia berikan pada murid-muridnya. Dan satu hal menurut Sasuke, jika itu sama sekali tak ada bedanya.

"Oi, Sasuke! Kau ini dari tadi melamun saja."

"Kau berisik sekali, Naruto!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dasar tukang ngelamun!" gerutu Naruto pelan dan kembali melahap mie ramennya. Sedangkan Sasuke nampak tak memperdulikan gerutuan Naruto di depannya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suasana di kantin tersebut jadi sedikit ribut dengan kedatangan tiga orang murid yang juga bersekolah di sini. Mereka bertiga berjalan dengan sama sekali tak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan mencemooh yang bisa saja memanaskan hati mereka. Salah seorang dari tiga orang itu yang berambut merah mendelik tajam pada adik kelas yang sengaja menyebut namanya keras-keras.

"Mereka semua tak ada habisnya membicarakan kekuranganku," ucap Karin dan langsung duduk di bangku kantin yang kosong tepat di sebelah Neji. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya nyengir menanggapinya. Sedangkan Neji tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dan setelahnya ketiga orang itu sibuk memesan makanan siang mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Karin yang memesan makanan, sedangkan Hinata dan Neji hanya memesan minuman sebab mereka berdua sudah ada bekal makan siang.

Naruto yang sudah selesai melahap habis mie ramennya memandang ke meja di mana Karin, Neji dan Hinata sedang makan. Dia kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika memandang Karin. Dia melihat banyak perban yang melilit sekitar lengan dan kakinya. "Pssssttt… pssttt… Sasuke. Coba kau lihat Karin! Sepertinya dia habis tabrakan atau apa sampai banyak perban seperti itu," ucapnya.

"Hn. Bukan seperti itu. Kejadian tadi pagi yang kau tanyakan itulah penyebabnya."

"Hah? Kenapa bisa? Apa ada yang berani melukainya di dalam lingkungan sekolah?"

"Sakura juga terlibat dengan kejadian tadi pagi," ucap Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Heeee? Jadi Karin dan Sakura yang membuat keributan itu."

"…"

"…"

"APA? Sakura kau bilang?"

"Pelankan suaramu, Naruto! Dan kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu di depanku!"

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana bisa Sakura yang melukai Karin sampai seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu apa yang terjadi waktu itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat… semua kaca jendela di sekitar mereka berdua hancur dan pecahannya hanya melukai diri Karin seorang saja."

"Pantas aku mendengar seperti suara barang pecah. Benar-benar hal yang aneh."

"Hn."

"Lalu.. apa yang mereka ributkan?" tanya Naruto kembali dan pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Karin yang tengah mengobrol dengan Hinata di sela menyantap makanannya.

"Hanya sebuah kalung."

"Kalung? Yang dipakai oleh Karin?"

"Hn. Sakura mengaku jika itu kalung miliknya. Dan kau bisa bayangkan kejadian apa setelah itu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

"Kalung itu tetap berada di tangan Karin dan Sakura terlihat sangat kecewa."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti dan setelahnya nyengir lebar melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya balik dengan alis terangkat. "Apa?"

"Kau jadi banyak bicara saat ada sangkut paut nama Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Apa kau jatuh cinta pada Sakura?"

"Kau—"

"Siapa yang jatuh cinta pada Sakura?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dan langsung mengambil duduk di bangku kosong di samping Sasuke duduk. Kedua mata onyxnya menatap bergantian Naruto dan Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Sasuke," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Heee… benarkah itu, Sasuke?"

"Dia bohong."

"Semua orang juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku jika melihat perubahan sikapmu jika ada Sakura."

"Jika benar maka kau adalah rival terberatku. Dan jika tidak maka aku yang menang," ucap Sai tajam dan menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai? Kau cari ribut denganku?" tanya Sasuke tak kalah tajam dan emosi. Kali ini dia merasa tertantang dengan ucapan Sai yang ditujukan padanya.

"Aku menyukai Sakura dan akan menjadikannya milikku. Kau tidak menyukainya sebaiknya jangan menjadi penghalang," ucap Sai.

Naruto yang melihat ada kilatan cahaya yang bertabrakan di tengah-tengah padangan mata Sasuke dan Sai segera ambil langkah dengan melerainya. "Sudahlah jangan bertengkar!"

"Diam kau, Namikaze!" ucap Sai dan Sasuke berbarengan dengan pandangan tajam pada Naruto.

Dan Naruto langsung menelan ludah dan menunduk takut. Dia memainkan kedua jarinya di depan dada, Naruto ngambek.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak menyukainya?" ucap Sasuke dengan menarik sudut ujung bibirnya. Mengulas senyum sinis memandang Sai. Naruto langsung menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Dan Sai yang mendengarnya mengulum senyum meremehkan.

"Kau menyukainya, eh?"

Seakan baru sadar apa yang dikatakannya, Sasuke segera menunjukan poker face dan beranjak berdiri dari bangku yang didudukinya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Sai dan juga Naruto yang menatapnya bingung dan ekspresi lainnya yang bermacam-macam.

Tanpa berbalik Sasuke mengatakannya dengan jelas dan tegas. "Sakura adalah malaikat penyelamatku. Dan aku yang akan memilikinya. Jadi, jangan berbuat curang di belakangku, Shimura Sai!" ucapnya.

Dan Sai yang mendengarnya hanya mengulas senyum palsu dan juga berkata. "Hanya orang pengecut yang berbuat curang. Dan bisa kupastikan aku yang akan menang. Bukan kau, Uchiha Sasuke," balasnya dan juga beranjak berdiri. Berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan Sasuke menerimanya. Setelah melakukakn hal itu mereka pergi dengan arah yang berbeda. Lupa akan Naruto yang masih menatap mereka berdua tak percaya.

"Oi! Kalian jahat sekali meninggalkan aku sendiri," ucap Naruto dan segera menyusul kemana Sasuke pergi bukan menyusul Sai. Jujur saja, Naruto sudah menetapkan akan mendukung siapa. Dan tujuannya sekarang menandakan jika dia mendukung siapa.

Rupanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Shimura Sai tidak tahu akan rival mereka yang lain. Satu rival sudah muncul dihadapan mereka dan rival yang satunya lagi—rival yang paling terberat untuk mendapatkan Sakura—akan muncul dihadapan mereka bertiga tanpa tak terduga.

Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi cerita yang menarik bukan? Seorang Tuan Putri diperebutkan oleh keempat pangeran tampan. Lebih menarik dari sebuah dongeng lainnya, benar?

##My Lovely Angel##

Teng! Teng! Akhirnya bel menandakan kegiatan belajar untuk hari ini berakhir. Bunyi bel itu nyaring dan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas baik dari lantai satu maupun sampai lantai tiga.

"Baiklah! Sampai di sini materi yang Ibu berikan. Selamat sore, anak-anak. Hati-hati di jalan!" ucap seorang guru wanita berambut hitam ikal dan bermata merah. Bibirnya yang di laipisi oleh lipstick warna merah menyunggingkan senyum.

"Selamat sore!" balas anak-anak serempak dan mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas ketika guru pengajar terakhir mereka keluar dari dalam kelas.

Kelas yang ditempati oleh Sasuke itu sedikit demi sedikit lengang karena sudah ada beberapa murid yang sudah beranjak pulang. Sisanya masih berkutat dengan membereskan buku-buku mereka termasuk Sasuke sendiri.

Setelah buku terakhir yang dimasukannya ke dalam tas dan meresletingnya supaya bukunya tak berjatuhan, akhirnya Sasuke segera meninggalkan kelas. Hari ini dia tak pulang bersama dengan Naruto, karena sahabatnya itu sedang menghadiri rapat penting bagi anggota tim inti sepak bola mengenai tournament yang tinggal menghitung hari saja.

Dan Sasuke bersyukur akan hal itu karena dia berencana untuk menjalankan rencananya hari ini. Sebenarnya dia enggan untuk melakukan rencana yang diberikan oleh Itachi ini ketika dia memberitahukan kejadian tadi siang di sekolahnya via telephone. Namun, ini merupakan cara satu-satunya untuk mencari jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Maka dengan langkah mantap Sasuke berjalan menuju lapangan parkir tempat di mana motornya berada. Setelah sampai dia segera menghidupakan motor Kawasaki Ninja berwarna hitam miliknya dan melesat pergi meninggalkan sekolah megah itu. Di depan gerbang dia menjawab sapaan Hinata yang sedang akan menaiki mobil jemputannya bersama Neji sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke tak benar-benar pergi jauh dari sekolahannya. Dia hanya sedikit menjauh dari sekolahnya dan kemudian berhenti tepat di belokan kanan dari sekolahnya itu. Hanya satu alasannya yaitu, dia tengah menunggu seseorang yang menjadi target rencananya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuknya karena seseorang yang dia tunggu baru saja keluar melewati gerbang dan berjalan menjauh di belokan sebelah kiri, berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi Sasuke menghidupkan motornya kembali dan melesat mendekati orang yang menjadi target rencananya.

"Sepertinya aku harus benar-benar pergi ke rumah sakit," keluh Karin karena dia mulai merasakan rasa nyeri kembali ketika kakinya dipakai untuk berjalan. Dan juga tangan kirinya yang di perban menggantung kaku di samping badannya.

"Biar kuantar."

Karin seketika berhenti melangkah dan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, di mana ada seorang pengendara motor yang pengendaranya memakai seragam sama seperti miliknya. Pengendara motor itu membuka kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya membuat Karin seketika menahan nafasnya ketika melihat wajah pengendara motor tersebut. Raut wajah kemerahan sukses tercipta di wajah Karin, bahkan menyaingi warna rambutnya.

"Sa-Sasuke?" tanyanya tak percaya dan beberapa kali mengerjapkan kedua mata sewarna batu ruby miliknya.

"Hn. Naiklah!"

"Hah? U-untuk apa?" tanya Karin linglung.

Sasuke sedikit menarik berlawanan kedua ujung bibirnya menyaksikan ekspresi Karin yang terlihat lucu di hadapannya. Tak berpikir lebih lanjut apa yang telah di lakukannya yang membuat Karin salah tingkah, dirinya terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja untuk pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Eh? T-tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, Sa-su-ke," jawab Karin dan ketika menyebutkan nama laki-laki di hadapannya nyaris pelan.

"Hn. Tak masalah bagiku. Naiklah!"

Karin nampak menimbang-nimbang tawaran emas dari laki-laki yang menjadi idola di sekolahnya itu. Sedikit berpikir apa alasan Pangeran Sekolah dihadapannya ini mau repot-repot mengantarnya. Karin tak melupakan sama sekali jika ini kedua kalinya dia berbicara dengan Sasuke bahkan sedekat ini.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat naik!" ucap Sasuke mulai tidak sabar juga mulai risih karena mendapat tatapan heran dari murid-murid yang lain yang memang setengahnya baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Tak memikirkan apa akibatnya nanti maka Karin tak menyia-nyiakan tawaran Sasuke. Dengan hati-hati dia mulai naik motor Sasuke.

"Pegangan!" ucap Sasuke," jika kau tak mau jatuh."

"I-iya," jawab Karin dan dengan gugup melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka ke perut Sasuke. Hampir saja dia pingsan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, namun ditahannya. Di dalam hati dia bertanya 'mimpi apa aku semalam bisa naik motor dengan Sasuke?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merasakan kembali debaran di jantungnya ketika dia menginjakan kaki ke dalam kamarnya. Sebelah tangannya yang sedang memegang gelas penuh dengan air gemetar, membuat isi dari gelas itu tumpah dan membasashi karpet lantai berwarna keemasan di kamarnya sendiri. Dengan kedua lutut yang mendadak lemas Sakura berjalan pelan ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Dia mendudukan diri setelah menaruh gelas yang dibawanya ke atas buffet kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Bahkan dadanya kini terasa sangat sesak bukan hanya jantungnya saja yang berdebar kencang. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari kepalanya Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya pelan ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian menyelimuti dirinya sendiri karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasa kedinginan, dan kaki juga tangannya seakan membeku.

Sakura tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Karena alasannya adalah dia terlalu banyak menggunakan tenaga dalamnya saat insiden di sekolah tadi. Ditambah dirinya mengeluarkan kekuataannya tanpa memakai kalungnya sendiri. Hal itu sama saja dengan mendekatkan diri dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tak ingin rasa sakit itu bertambah akhirnya Sakura mulai menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Namun, baru saja beberapa detik dia memejamkan matanya, sebuah suara derap kaki mendekati kamarnya. Membuat Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan melirik pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka, mengira-ngira siapa yang mendatangi kamarnya.

Dan dari ambang pintu kamarnya itu berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut indigo pendek yang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dan masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura setelah menutup rapat pintu kamarnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan tersenyum. Hinata yang melihatnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban tak biasa Sakura. Dia segera mendekatkan diri dan duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya," ucapnya dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan membuat tanda tanya besar di benak Hinata. Maka dengan jawaban tak pasti dari Sakura, Hinata iseng mendekatkan punggung tangannya pada dahi lebar Sakura.

"Di-dingin sekali," ucap Hinata dengan nada terkejut.

"…"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" tanya Hinata mulai panic dan langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang terbaring di samping tubuhnya. Kembali Hinata merasakan dingin yang melebihi dia rasakan pada dahi Sakura.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Sakura sama sekali. Dia hanya terdiam membisu dan juga bibir yang tertutup rapat.

"Kakak! Cepat ke sini!" teriak Hinata sekeras mungkin memanggil Neji.

Tak perlu untuk kedua kalinya Hinata berteriak, Neji sudah berada di ambang pintu dengan wajah khawatir. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Sakura… badannya terasa sangat dingin."

Neji yang sedikit tak percaya, segera menyentuh kening Sakura dengan punggung tangannya. Dan wajahnya menunjukan keterkejutan yang kentara kental. Sebab, sepuluh menit lalu ketika mereka betiga berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu, Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja. Tapi, sekarang bagaimana bisa keadaan Sakura seperti ini.

"Akan kupanggilkan dokter," ucap Neji dan segera merogoh kantung celananya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain terasa sangat dingin. Kedua mata lavendernya melihat jika salah satu tangan Sakura yang lain menggenggam tangannya erat.

Sakura tak mengucapkan apa-apa namun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Neji yang mengerti akan apa yang ingin Sakura katakan, yaitu untuk tak memanggil dokter, akhirnya dirinya mengurungkan niatnya menghubungi dokter keluarga mereka.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi Neji berjalan menuju lemari dan membuka pintunya dengan gusar. Mengeluarkan tiga selimut tebal sekaligus dan langsung membungkuskannya pada tubuh Sakura dibantu oleh Hinata. "Ambilkan air hangat dan handuk, Hinata!" perintahnya dan menatap wajah Hinata.

Tanpa banyak bertanya untuk apa barang-barang tersebut Hinata bergegas keluar kamar dan mengambil apa yang disuruh oleh Neji. Dan Neji menggantikan posisi Hinata, yaitu duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura sekaligus. Berusaha menyalurkan suhu tubuhnya pada Sakura. Sesekali Neji menggosok-gosokan tangannya agar lebih hangat pada tangan Sakura. "Bertahanlah, Sakura!" ucapnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata datang membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil, di belakangnya menyusul pembantu di rumah tersebut yang di tangannya membawa segelas teh hangat. Dan Neji yang melihatnya segera mengambil alih handuk kecil tersebut yang sudah basah dan menaruhnya di kening Sakura.

Hinata dan juga pembantu yang membawakan segelas teh hangat tersebut mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdo'a untuk Sakura.

Dan Sakura mulai merasakan kegelapan di sekelilingnya, beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata emeraldnya menutup sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menunggu dalam diam dengan duduk di atas motornya di depan sebuah klinik kecil. Kedua matanya beberapa kali mengerling ke arah pintu masuk klinik tersebut, berharap bahwa gadis berambut merah itu segera keluar. Sudah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu Sasuke menunggu di bawah pohon oak di dekat klinik tersebut. Dia menghela nafas lelah, karena baru pertama kali ini dirinya dibuat menunggu selama ini oleh seorang gadis.

Namun, karena udara yang sejuk di bawah pohon ini membuat perasaannya jauh lebih baik. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya dan membuat tubuhnya rileks. Dia sejenak menutup matanya ingin merasakan lebih udara sejuk yang menerpa dirinya. Tetapi dia dikejutkan oleh suara Karin yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di indera pendengarannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke," ucapnya dengan wajah menyesal dan tersenyum canggung.

Sasuke sedikit mengerjap kaget karena Karin berada tepat di sampingnya. Sebab, dia sama sekali tak merasakan ada orang yang mendekat. Namun, keterkejutannya tersebut tak diperlihatkannya, wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi. "Hn. Tak apa."

Sasuke kembali menaikan standar motornya dan memakai helmnya kembali, setelahnya menghidupkan mesin motornya. "Naik!" ucapnya.

Karin tak banyak berkomentar dan segera naik dengan ekstra pelan-pelan. Dia tak ingin membuat parah lukanya. Dan kata-kata yang di ucapkan dokter yang memeriksanya sama sekali tak membuat tenang dirinya.

Sasuke mulai menarik gas di tangan kanannya dan beberapa detik kemudian keduanya sudah mulai menjauhi klinik tersebut. "Apa kau keberatan untuk menemaniku minum teh sebentar?" tanya pemuda berambut emo itu pada seorang gadis yang duduk di belakangnya, tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun kepalanya ke belakang karena tak ingin menabrak sesuatu nanti.

"…" Karin sama sekali tak menjawab. Dirinya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura sewaktu di depan ruang UKS itu.

"Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau bicara apa tadi?" Karin malah balik bertanya.

"Kau mau menemaniku minum teh sebentar?"

"Tentu. Kedengarannya bagus," jawab gadis itu tanpa ada ragu dan gugup sedikitpun.

"Hn."

Segera saja Sasuke menambahkan kecepatan motornya menuju tempat yang ada dipikirannya, sekaligus melancarkan rencananya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsudzuku**

Balas review dulu^^

_Vvvv : Q yakin, Sakura itu setngh malaikat juga setngh iblis*di- shannaro*hahaaa. Terus up to date dengan fic nie, ya!

_Ruki chan : Makasih^^. Yupz, sbntr gy bkl ketauan. Tunggu z, ya! Review?

_Wataru Takayama : Hai, jg^^. Makasih… tp knp review chap-2… nie dh smpai chap 7 loch. Review?

_Yuki Chynta : Hai dan salam kenal juga^^. Msih blum… tp sbntr gy koq. Gomen, update'y telat. Review?

_Uchiha Vio-chan : Nie dh di update. Review?

_Haza Haruno : Nie dh di update. Review?

_Ryuu teme : Makasih atas pujiannya. Wanna review again?

_Just Ana : Makasih. Gomen update'y super duper lama bngt. Wanna review again?

_4ntk4-ch4n : Apakah stlh mmbc chap nie msh pensran? Heheheh. Review?

_CheZaHana-chan : Kireeeiiii~. Ga pa2 koq. Emosinya krang lepas, ya. Mmm… masukannya diterima. Maksih. Review?

_Mayu Akira : Nie dh di update loch. Review?

_No name : Makash. Ga juga. Klu malsh Karin masih rahasia..hehehe. pastinya bkl smbuh donx. Review?

_Hendra Guzorinete : Berimanjinasi boleh, toh? Ga da slhnya kan? ^^ But, Thanx for your review!

_Aiko Uchiha-chan : Sasori itu… Mmmm… nnti jg bkl tau kok. Tunggu, ya! Review?

_Sichi : Nie dh di update. Mksh atas semangatnya. Review?

_Lolycuka'pink : Mksh^^. Review?

_Uchiha Klorista : Ok. Ini dia chapter 7 nya. Suka? Mksh buat review'y!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuucapkan makasih bngt bg pr reader yg mnymptkan wktunya buat review fic ini. Dan juga maksih krena sdh mau mngikuti fic nie dr awal smpai skrg. Benar-benar mmbuatku smngat untuk meng-update fic nie d tngh kesibukanku. Dan maaf jika terlalu lama update'y.

Begitu jg kuharap chap ini tak mngecewakan readers semua. Dan teruslah buat q semangat, ya. Tolong, baca jg fic ku yang lainnya.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Apa kau terluka?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Sial. Kenapa aku selalu gugup di hadapan gadis ini."

.

.

"Mereka semua tak ada habisnya membicarakan kekuranganku."

"Heeee? Jadi Karin dan Sakura yang membuat keributan itu."

"Lalu.. apa yang mereka ributkan?"

.

.

"Semua orang juga pasti akan mengatakan hal yang sama denganku jika melihat perubahan sikapmu jika ada Sakura."

"Hanya orang pengecut yang berbuat curang. Dan bisa kupastikan aku yang akan menang. Bukan kau, Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

"Di-dingin sekali."

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!"

.

.

.

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Sutekina Tenshi**_**©Tsukiyomi Kumiko**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe, Typo's**

.

.

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Reviews**_

.

.

.

.

.

Jari-jari lentik milik seorang gadis berambut merah darah itu nampak mengaduk-ngaduk cangkir teh dengan sendok perak kecil yang memang sudah di sediakan di dalam _café_. Gadis yang memiliki kedua bola mata beriris _ruby_ itu kembali memasukan satu sendok kecil gula putih untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu lima detik.

Terdengar samar-samar erangan kesakitan dari bibir mungilnya ketika secara tak sengaja lengan kirinya terantuk oleh bawah meja. Dan terdengar juga helaan nafas frustasi membuat sosok seorang pemuda tampan di depannya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

Pemuda beriris _obsidia_n itu menenggak tehnya sekali sebelum sebuah suara berat miliknya melantun dengan indah dari bibir tipisnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya pendek dan menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya yang memerah entah kenapa dia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

"Tak ada." Gadis itu juga menjawabnya tak kalah pendek namun terdengar sangat gugup ketika mengatakannya.

Pemuda di hadapannya sedikit mengulum senyum sebelum kembali mengangkat gagang cangkir teh dan mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. "Apa lukamu parah?" tanyanya setelah kembali menaruh cangkir teh itu di piring kecil khusus cangkir.

"Lumayan. Kata Dokter aku harus memeriksakan luka di tangan dan kakiku selama seminggu sekali dalam satu bulan. Mungkin juga lukaku akan sembuh dalam waktu satu atau dua bulan lebih."

"Separah itu? Bukankah tangan dan kakimu hanya terkena pecahan kaca saja," komentar Sasuke dan sedikit ada kerutan samar di dahinya.

"Dokter yang mengatakan semua hal itu, aku tak tahu pasti. Yang nyata aku rasakan adalah luka ini sangat-sangat menyiksaku. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut dan perih saat aku ingin menggerakannya sedikit saja," jawab Karin dan menyangga dagunya dengan tangan yang tak terluka. Kedua mata _ruby_-nya menatap Sasuke diam-diam dari balik kacamata berframe merah miliknya.

"…"

"…"

Lama keduanya terdiam, sampai Sasuke terlebih dahulu yang membuka suara. "Aku juga pernah mengalami luka yang parah," ucapnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya di bantalan empuk kursi merah marun yang sedang ia duduki. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya mengerling seluruh penjuru _café_ yang kini dia datangi dan pandangannya kembali jatuh pada wajah gadis berambut merah di hadapannya.

Kepala berwarna merah darah itu seketika terangkat dan raut wajah penasaran terpeta jelas di wajah gadis itu. Dia menaikan letak kacamatanya dan menatap Sasuke intens. "B-benarkah?" tanyanya tambah gugup.

Sekarang ini Karin sedang berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikirannya hanya untuk Sasuke seorang. Dan gadis itu juga sedang berusaha untuk tidak kehilangan kesadarannya saat berada sedekat ini dengan pemuda yang selalu dia sukai. Pemuda yang selalu ia impikan. Pemuda yang selalu ia kagumi secara diam-diam tanpa mau mengumbar pada semua orang bahwa dia—gadis yang biasa dan sangat sederhana, bahkan mungkin tak bernilai bagi orang lain kecuali kedua sahabatnya—memimpikan menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi Karin sadar diri, jika pemuda yang ia selalu impikan terlalu sulit di gapai seperti bulan ataupun bintang di langit yang selalu menyinari dan melenyapkan kegelapan di bawah naungannya.

"Benar. Kau tahu—" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya bermaksud memancing ekspresi apa yang akan diperlihatkan oleh gadis itu ketika dia mengatakan kelanjutannya. "—sekitar dua minggu yang lalu aku pernah nyaris mati karena luka tusukan yang kudapat."

Karin terperanjat terkejut dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Du-dua minggu yang lalu?" tanyanya yang masih belum bisa menjauhkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Ada dua orang preman yang bermaksud ingin merampok semua uangku. Aku melawan dan akhirnya aku nyaris bertemu dengan malakait pencabut nyawa."

"Dimana kejadian itu?"

"Akan kutunjukan padamu nanti. Kau masih punya banyak waktu luang 'kan?"

"Y-ya. Lalu, siapa yang menolongmu?" tanya Karin dan bersiap mengangkat cangkir teh dan akan mendekatkan ke bibirnya saat kata-kata Sasuke yang membuat gerakannya langsung terhenti.

"Seorang gadis cantik, dan kini aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pandangan pertama."

Hati Karin seketika mencelos dan dadanya serasa ada yang menekannya kencang membuat jantungnya berdenyut sakit. "Siapa namanya?" tanyanya sangat penasaran. _"Bagaiamana rupa seorang gadis yang sudah sangat luar biasa membuat seorang Uchiha muda di hadapannku ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,"_ batinnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke pendek dan kembali meminum teh tanpa gula miliknya. Pandangannya menerawang keluar membayangkan jika gadis yang sudah menolongnya ada di hadapannya dan sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Saat itu aku sedang berada di ambang batas kesadaran. Wajah gadis itu saja tidak jelas di dalam penglihatanku, namun satu hal yang membuatku tidak akan lupa akan sosoknya yang misterius itu."

"Hal… apa?"

"Senyumannya."

"Apa?"

"Gadis itu memiliki sebuah senyuman yang manis. Suaranya yang jernih dan indah melantun dari bibirnya saat berucap padaku."

"…" Karin terdiam dan nampak seperti mengingat sesuatu yang entah kenapa dia lupakan selama seminggu ini.

"Aku yakin… jika gadis itu adalah—" Sasuke kembali menggantungkan ucapannya, kedua matanya menatap intens wajah Karin disertai sebuah senyuman manis nan menawan.

"…"

"—malaikat penyelamat hidupku."

Ting!

"Akh!" Karin langsung bangkit berdiri karena dia baru saja menumpakan isi cangkir teh miliknya membuat sedikit ujung rok rempelnya basah. Beruntung pengunjung di café itu hanya ada mereka berdua karena sedang sepi. Jika tidak pasti Karin akan jadi pusat perhatian.

"Maafkan aku. Tanganku licin sehingga gelasnya terjatuh," ucap Karin dan mengibas-ngibaskan roknya sedikit.

"Tak apa. Kita bisa memesannya lagi." Sasuke sudah bersiap akan mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan saat tangan Karin menyentuh tangannya dan menurunkannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah cukup puas meminum tehnya."

"Hn." Sasuke menatap pergelangan tangannya yang kini digenggam oleh Karin dengan sebelas alis terangkat. Pemuda itu cukup terkejut bahwa gadis itu berani menyentuhnya secara fisik.

Seakan tersadar akan tatapan Sasuke yang terus mengarah pada tangannya, serta-merta langsung saja Karin melepaskannya dan sedikit membungkukan badannya. "Maafkan aku!"

"Tidak usah meminta maaf sampai seperti itu," ucap Sasuke.

"Iya…"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Mmmm?"

"Aku—ingin melihat tempat yang tadi kau bicarakan."

"Baiklah. Kita pergi sekarang." Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri setelah menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam beserta kunci motor di atas meja.

Sedangkan Karin segera mengambil jas sekolahnya beserta tas ranselnya. Dia sedikit kesusahan ketika akan memakaikan tas itu pada punggunggnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya segera menolongnya dan telah sukses membuat wajah gadis itu kembali memerah.

Diam-diam, Sasuke menikmati waktu bersama Karin dan saat melihat wajah memerah gadis itu yang disebabkan oleh perlakuannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak terbuka secara perlahan. Dan seorang gadis manis berambut indigo pendek yang tengah menunggunya dari tadi segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat. Sebelah tangannya terlulur dan menggenggam tangan kanan gadis yang tengah berbaring lemas itu di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura?" lirih Hinata yang hampir nyaris akan terisak kembali karena takut akan keadaan temannya itu.

Sakura membuka matanya dan pertama kali yang ditangkap oleh retina matanya adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Pandangannya sedikit buram pertama kali namun setelahnya kedua penglihatannya sudah bisa jelas melihat raut wajah ketakutan Hinata. Dia tersenyum tipis dan bangun dari tidurnya menjadi setengah duduk. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau tenang saja, Hinata."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu… juga Kak Neji," cerca Hinata dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Sakura tersenyum simpul dan mengelus pelan punggung tangan kanan Hinata yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. "Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja. Setelah ini aku berjanji, tidak akan ada kejadian seperti ini lagi. Percayalah padaku!"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih. Kau memang gadis yang berhati lembut. Aku akan membalas kebaikanmu suatu hari nanti, Hinata," ucap Sakura. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut rambut indigo sahabatnya itu. _"Dan aku pasti akan membuat kau sembuh,"_ batinnya.

"Kau mau makan sekarang? Akan kubawakan sesuatu untukmu. Katakan saja kau ingin makan apa!"

"Apa saja, aku pasti akan memakan makanan apapun yang kau berikan untukku, Hinata," ucap Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum lebar dengan kedua pipi sedikit memerah, "Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melihat punggung Hinata yang menghilang sempurna saat keluar dari kamarnya. Dan sebuah helaan nafas lelah keluar di bibir gadis manis itu. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya memandang keluar jendela yang sengaja dibuka agar udara sore hari dapat masuk.

Semilir angin kecil menggoyangkan helaian rambut merah mudanya. Sedikit membuat sang pemiliknya tergelitik geli karena menyentuh pipinya. Kedua mata _emerald _itu menatap intens keadaan langit di luar sana yang sepertinya akan turun hujan.

Tubuh gadis itu sudah bisa merasakan bahwa akan ada badai tengah malam nanti. Jika ada badai pasti di langit nanti akan ada kilatan segaris yang kemudian akan berubah menjadi petir. Suara gemuruh guntur yang memekakan telinga, terlebih hal itu membuatnya sangat merasa terganggu. Karena setiap malaikat seperti halnya dirinya, pasti akan mempunyai kekuatan spesial—bawaan sejak lahir.

Gadis itu mempunyai kepekaan yang sangat tajam mengenai suara, bahkan suara detak jantung orang lain yang berada jauh dengannya saja bisa ia dengar apalagi jika dekat.

"Aku harap tidak akan ada petir," mohon Sakura pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua alis merah muda gadis itu saling berkedut satu sama lain. Sedetik kemudian kedua matanya sedikit melebar karena baru saja teringat akan sesuatu. Langsung saja gadis itu melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah terburu-buru menuju balkon.

Sakura memandang ke atas langit dan setelahnya menutup kedua matanya. "Petir—itu adalah kekuatan miliknya. Pangeran—dia… apakah berniat turun untuk menjemputku?" gumamnya pelan.

—

Sebuah tempat yang mungkin kita pernah dengar tapi tak pernah kita percayai. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin mustahil bagi kita ada tapi memang ada. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin saja damai bagi mereka tapi tidak bagi kita. Sebuah tempat yang mungkin di hidupi oleh makhluk lain selain kita tapi berbeda. Sebuah tempat nan indah yang apabila kita melihatnya secara langsung akan membuat kita takjub.

Sebuah tempat bagi mereka, mereka yang di sebut-sebut sebagai makhluk suci dan berhati bersih. Tempat mereka hidup selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, bahkan mungkin sebelum para manusia seperti kita di ciptakan mereka sudah hidup.

Malaikat.

Makhluk selain kita yang hidup sangat jauh dengan para manusia. Jauh di atas langit sana di ketinggian berpuluh-puluh ribu meter dari atas permukaan bumi.

Seorang mahkluk yang berbentuk tak jauh beda dengan para manusia. Yang membedakannya mungkin hanya masalah hati dan sepasang sayap besar dan indah di punggung mereka.

Sebuah tempat yang sangat cantik dengan berbagai gumpalan awan putih maupun biru yang menjadi latar belakangnya. Sebuah tempat dengan berdirinya pilar-pilar tinggi entah mendapat tumpuan dari mana. Pilar-pilar pemancang bangunan-bangunan megah di tempat asing ini seperti melayang. Tak ada dasarnya.

Sebuah gerbang besar nan tinggi menjulang di tempat pertama kali jika ingin masuk ke dalam. Sebuah gerbang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan adanya sulur-sulur akar bunga mawar merah. Sebuah gerbang berdaun pintu dua dengan dua malaikat penjaga. Kedua malaikat yang bergender sesama laki-laki itu mempunyai paras yang tampan dengan sebuah senyuman menawan di bibirnya.

Dua orang malaikat laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dengan sayap ukuran kecil berwarna putih di punggung keduanya. Di masing-masing tangan kanan keduanya tergenggam sebuah tombak dengan ujung yang runcing.

Kedua malaikat tampan itu mempunyai tanda bulan sabit berwarna merah di dahi. Akan menyala jika ada mahkluk selain mereka datang mendekat. Makhluk selain mereka yang mempunya sifat semua kebalikan yang mereka miliki.

Jika mereka—para malaikat—mempunyai sifat possitif, maka makhluk selain mereka mempunyai sifat negatif.

Jika mereka—para malaikat—mempunyai hati yang bersih dan suci, maka makhluk selain mereka mempunya hati kotor dan ternoda.

Makhluk selain mereka—para malaikat—yang hidup sama-sama di atas langit. Makhluk yang menjadi musuh abadi mereka.

Iblis.

Seorang mahluk berdarah dingin yang senang mengotori tangannya sendiri dengan perbuatan kotor. Seorang makhluk yang sangat dilarang dan di dekati oleh para malaikat. Seorang makhluk yang juga tak bisa di musnahkan oleh bangsa malaikat. Seorang makhluk abadi dengan kekuatan yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan para bangsa malaikat.

Seorang makhluk yang sangat sulit di kalahkan karena kuantitas mereka yang sangat banyak di banding para malaikat. Seorang makhluk yang selalu ingin mengadakan pertumpahan darah.

Seorang makhluk yang sama-sama mempunyai paras tampan ataupun cantik. Seperti seseorang yang sedang terbang dengan cepat menuju gerbang yang di jaga oleh kedua malaikat tampan itu. Seseorang yang sedang terbang dengan kedua sayap besar berwarna hitam di punggungnya yang terbuka.

Seorang iblis itu memakai gaun berwarna merah panjang tak berlengan dengan tanda bulan sabit hitam di dahinya. Seorang iblis yang mempunyai paras yang sangat cantik. Seorang iblis yang mempunyai warna rambut kuning keemasan dengan kedua bola mata berwarna _aquamarine_ yang indah.

Bibir berwarna kemerahan sewarna dengan darah itu nampak tersenyum menyeringai. Bibir indah nan mungil milik seorang gadis cantik, namun dia adalah seorang iblis yang terkuat. Atau bisa di katakan, malaikat yang menjadi iblis.

Kenapa?

Kenapa ada seorang malaikat yang bisa menjadi iblis?

Jawabannya adalah karena hati malaikat tersebut telah dirasuki atau pun di biarkan dirasuki oleh iblis lain. Dan malaikat yang sudah di rasuki tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke wujudnya yang semula.

Karena itu, gadis cantik beriris _aquamarine_ itu tetap menjadi iblis.

Tangan kanan mungil gadis itu terulur ke samping, dan sedetik kemudian sebuah pedang panjang muncul dan berada di genggamannya. Sebuah pedang berwarna hitam dengan tiga mata sabit, yang terpanjang terletak di tengahnya. Gadis itu berhenti terbang setelah sampai di dekat gerbang, dan para malaikat yang berjaga sudah waspada.

"Minggirlah jika kalian ingin hidup!" Suara iblis cantik itu mengalun dengan jernih dan lembut namun terdengar berbahaya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melewati gerbang ini untuk yang kedua kalinya," jawab salah satu malaikat penjaga itu.

Nampak iblis cantik itu terkekeh kecil namun terdengar sangat menakutkan. Selanjutnya tanpa ada kata yang keluar dari bibir ranumnya, sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam sebuah pedang hitam panjang nampak terayun ke depan.

Gadis itu menebas angin secara vertical maupun horizontal dan mengarahkan angin tersebut pada kedua malaikat penjaga itu. Angin yang di buatnya dengan mudah mengalahkan malaikat penjaga beserta gerbang megahnya.

Kedua malaikat itu hancur dan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya akibat terkena kekuatan yang di miliki iblis itu. Begitupun dengan pintu gerbangnya yang menjeblak terbuka. Dengan segera iblis itu kembali terbang cepat dan menuju satu-satunya bangunan megah yang menjulang tinggi di tempat itu.

Istana Sang Ratu dan Raja.

Iblis itu memakai kekuatannya yang lain dengan menghilangkan keberadaannya agar tak terlihat oleh para malaikat.

"_Para malaikat yang payah,"_ batin Iblis itu dan tersenyum licik.

Sebenarnya tujuan dari kedatangan iblis cantik ini bukanlah untuk mengacaukan istana. Melainkan hanya ingin mengambil sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya tahu di mana 'sahabat' lamanya sekarang berada, atau bisa di katakan mantan sahabat.

"Kau pasti akan kutemukan segera. Dan aku, akan dengan senang hati menghancurkanmu menjadi serpihan cahaya. Tunggu saja… Tuan Putri yang cengeng," gumam iblis itu dan kemudian menambah kecepatan terbangnya.

Di lain bangunan namun masih di tempat yang sama, seorang malaikat yang memakai jubah berwarna merah nampak berdiri tegap di balik jendela yang menjeblak terbuka. Sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih nampak terbuka lebar seperti siap akan di pakai terbang. Namun hal sebaliknya yang terjadi, sepasang sayap itu mulai mengecil dan menyusut sampai hilang begitu saja di punggung tegapnya.

"Anda tidak akan menjemputnya sekarang?" sebuah suara menyeruak dari arah belakang malaikat berjubah merah itu.

Di bibir tipis malaikat tampan itu nampak terulas sebuah senyuman. "Belum waktunya bagiku untuk menjemput pasanganku. Saat ini aku ingin memastikan sesuatu. Kau mengerti maksudku, Sasori?" tanyanya dan membalikan badan menjadi menghadap orang yang tengah berbicara dengannya.

Nampak di hadapan malaikat berjubah merah itu ada seorang malaikat berjubah putih yang tengah menunduk hormat dengan sebelah lutut kiri menyentuh lantai sedangkan kaki yang lain menjadi tumpuan tangan kanannya. Kepalanya nampak tertunduk dan sepasang mata berwarna caramel itu menatap kaki orang yang di hadapannya.

Warna rambut sewarna dengan darah itu kemudian sedikit terangkat dan menatap sosok malaikat yang sangat tampan di hadapannya. Wajah _baby face_ miliknya nampak menunjukan raut wajah bingung namun setelahnya dia hanya mengangguk pasti. "Saya mengerti, Pangeran!"

—

"Sakura, kau sedang apa?"

Sakura mengerjap kaget karena lagi-lagi tak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang walaupun samar-samar dia mendengar suara detak jantung yang lemah.

Tak perlu untuk berbalik dan melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya kini. Karena Sakura sudah tahu jika detak jantung lemah yang ia dengar adalah milik gadis manis berambut indigo.

"Sedang menghirup udara sore hari. Tidak bolehkah?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi tubuhmu 'kan masih lemah. Ayo! Kembali ke tempat tidur. Aku sudah membawakanmu semangkuk sup."

"Iya," jawab Sakura setelah sebelumnya kembali melihat keadaan langit di atas sana. _"Waktuku tidak akan banyak mulai saat ini," _batinnya.

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur sebelah kanan saat Sakura kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut tebal berlapis-lapis.

"Sakura?"

"Mmm… apa?" tanya Sakura dan memandang wajah penasaran Hinata.

"Setiap malam kau tidak pernah menutup pintu balkon, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku diberitahu oleh salah satu pelayan yang suka membereskan kamarmu, jika dia selalu menemukan helaian bulu sayap burung yang lumayan besar di atas tempat tidur ataupun lantai. Apa setiap malam ada seekor burung yang masuk ke kamarmu?"

Sakura memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Mungkin," jawabnya.

"Tapi sebelumnya belum ada kejadian seperti ini. Maksudku, setiap aku buka pintu balkon saat malam hari sampai pagi pun tak ada helaian sayap burung atau semacamnya."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya sewajar mungkin. Tentu, dirinya tidak akan mengakui jika helaian sayap yang berjatuhan di lantai kamarnya adalah berasal dari sayap di punggungnya. Salahkanlah sayapnya sendiri yang kadang bisa muncul tiba-tiba saat kesadaran dirinya menghilang.

"Sudah! Lupakan saja. Mana supnya?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang merasa meletakan dirinya di ambang kejujuran.

"Kau pasti akan menyukai sup yang aku buat," komentar Hinata dan tidak kembali mengungkit-ngungkit soal bulu sayap—membuat Sakura lega setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah motor besar yang dikendarai oleh pemuda tampan beriris _obsidian_ itu nampak terhenti di depan sebuah gang kecil. Hal itu membuat tanda tanya besar dan raut wajah ketidakpercayaan yang berasal dari gadis manis beriris _ruby_ yang duduk di belakangnya.

"_Tempat ini… kalau tidak salah 'kan—"_ batin Karin dengan detak jantung dibatas abnormal. Kedua tangan mungilnya mulai membuka helm dan turun dari atas motor atas bantuan Sasuke.

"Di tempat ini… aku pernah terbaring lemah dan nyaris mati," ungkap Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului Karin dengan langkah lebarnya. Sasuke menunjuk tempat di mana dirinya berbaring saat itu dengan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Karin mengikuti arah tunjuk Sasuke dan mendadak kembali jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Mungkinkah… Sasuke adalah orang yang kutolong waktu itu?" gumamnya pelan.

"Karin…" Panggil Sasuke dan langsung menarik pergelangan tangannya yang tak terluka agar lebih merapat ke dirinya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Deg! Deg! Karin merasakan jika kini kedua lututnya mulai melemas karena detak jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang tanpa henti. "A—kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Apa kau yang sudah menolongku malam itu?"

"Sasuke—aku… aku…"

"Kau 'kan yang membawaku ke rumah sakit?"

"…"

"Dan suara jernih dan lembut yang kudengar. Itu adalah suaramu 'kan?"

"Sasuke…" Karin menundukan kepalanya dengan kedua bahu sedikit gemetar. Kedua matanya mulai berair dan buram bahkan untuk hanya sekedar melihat kedua kakinya.

"Apakah—"

"Benar. Semuanya benar apa yang kau katakan. Aku—saat malam itu… menemukanmu tergeletak berlumuran darah di tempat ini," ungkap Karin dan memotong ucapan Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan tercipta raut wajah kelegaan di wajah tampannya. "Ternyata benar. Wajah ini yang aku lihat. Wajah ini yang aku lihat terakhir kali saat aku menutup kedua mataku," ucapnya dan menangkup kedua pipi Karin dengan kedua tangannya.

Karin merona merah dengan cairan kristal bening di kedua sudut mata _ruby_-nya. Kepala bermahkotakan warna merah itu mengangguk pelan. "Ternyata laki-laki itu kau. Aku—tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehku jika itu kau. Uchiha Sasuke, kau adalah orang yang kuselamatkan waktu itu. Apakah ini yang dinamakan takdir?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Sasuke dan kembali tersenyum tipis.

Karin mengangkat tangannya yang tak terluka dan memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Sasuke yang kini bertengger manis di kedua pipinya. Sebuah senyuman yang teramat manis diberikan olehnya pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Tak bisa dicegah oleh dirinya sendiri, kedua pipi pemuda tampan beriris _obsidian_ itu sedikit memerah. Sebelah tangannya serasa bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah dari otaknya untuk mengelus lembut dan pelan anak rambut gadis bermata _ruby _itu. Dengan geran lambat, sebelah tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helaian rambut yang menutupi leher gadis itu.

Gerakannya langsung terhenti ketika kedua mata _obsidian_-nya melihat sebuah benda putih yang melilit leher jenjang nan putih gadis itu. "Kalung ini?" tanyanya.

"Ah, ini…" Karin segera menarik keluar kalung itu membuat Sasuke dapat melihat jelas bagaimana bentuknya. "Cantik 'kan?"

"…"

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi dengan kedua pipi merona merah. "Aku menemukannya bertepatan saat aku menemukanmu," ungkapnya jujur.

"Kalung itu bukan milikmu?"

"Tentu saja ini milikku… aku 'kan yang menemukannya. Lagi pula mana ada orang yang akan lewat jalan sepi ini saat malam hari, kecuali kalung ini adalah milik seorang perampok yang tak sengaja menjatuhkannya. Kau tahu… tempat ini sangat rawan akan kejahatan. Banyak para perampok yang menggunakan jalanan ini sebagai tempat transaksi barang illegal," jawabnya panjang lebar.

"Sudah pasti benda ini tidak ada pemiliknya, kecuali aku yang menemukannya. Apa yang kukatakan benar 'kan?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat kalung putih yang cantik itu kembali di sembunyikan oleh pemiliknya di balik seragam.

"Karin?"

"Mmm… apa?"

"Bagaimana jika nanti ada orang yang mencari kalung itu? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengaku jika kalung itu miliknya?" cerca Sasuke.

"Aku akan tahu siapa pemilik sebenarnya kalung ini saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada. Kita pulang?"

Karin mengangguk cepat dan merangkul lengan kanan Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis. Sedangkan sang pemilik tangan ikut tersenyum tipis ketika lengannya digelayuti manja oleh tangan gadis itu.

"_Kuyakin. Sangat yakin jika gadis yang aku lihat waktu itu adalah kau… Karin,"_ batin Sasuke,_"tapi kenapa rasanya aku masih ragu."_

_**##My Lovely Angel##**_

Seminggu sudah terlewati saat kejadian menghebohkan di dalam lingkungan sekolah elit _Konoha Senior High School_. Banyak gossip yang beredar setelah kejadian itu. Dan topik utama tokoh yang mereka gossipkan adalah sosok seorang gadis berambut merah darah beriris _ruby_ dan juga sosok asing seorang gadis berambut merah muda beriris _emerald_.

Tak cukup dengan kehebohan seminggu lalu yang dilakukan oleh Karin—walaupun secara tak sengaja—pagi ini gadis itu kembali membuat heboh seluruh sekolah. Nampak dari arah gerbang sosok gadis itu tengah diboncengi oleh seorang pemuda yang paling diincar oleh seluruh murid perempuan di sekolah elit itu.

Meskipun kepala gadis itu ditutupi oleh sebuah helm, tapi tetap saja beberapa ujung rambut panjangnya dapat dikenali dengan mudah. Di sekolah ini yang memiliki warna rambut merah semerah darah hanya segelintir orang saja, bisa dikatakan nyaris sedikit, bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Dan tentunya semua murid baik laki-laki maupun perempuan kenal betul pemilik motor berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat mahal itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sang Pangeran Malam—julukan bagi sebagian murid yang mengidolakannya— yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu anggota terakhir dari keluarga Uchiha Bangsawan di Konoha.

Semua siswi menggigit jari gemas dan menatap sebal Karin. Pandangan tajam, cemoohan dan hawa untuk membunuhmu pun diperlihatkan jelas oleh para siswi perempuan itu. Mereka semua seperti seorang Pelahap Maut. Sedangkan para murid siswa bersikap biasa saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi, ada juga beberapa siswa yang bersiul menggoda saat Karin melepaskan helmnya dan tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

Mungkin, yang tak menyukai akan kehadiran Karin berada dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke hanya para siswi saja.

"Te-terima kasih kau sudah menjemputku, Sasuke," ucap Karin dan tersenyum kikuk sambil membungkukan badannya rendah. Tak lupa dengan kedua pipi yang nyaris memerah seperti terbakar.

"Hn."

Karin akan segera pergi jika tidak pergelangan tangannya yang tak terluka di genggam oleh Sasuke—membuat hampir semua mata berubah menjadi mata monster yang diperlihatkan para siswi.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, dan aku akan mengantarmu saat kau ingin memeriksakan tanganmu," ungkap Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mematikan mesin motornya dan mencabut kuncinya, lalu menaruhnya di saku celana bagian depan.

Andai saja sebelah kakinya sedang tidak terluka, pasti saat ini gadis manis beriris _ruby _itu langsung melompat senang sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Sayangnya, hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya karena di samping masalah menjaga _image cool_-nya. Alhasil, Karin hanya mengangguk semangat dengan kedua pipi semerah tomat. Dan setelah hal itu dia langsung melesat pergi dari hadapan Sasuke karena takut akan pingsan.

Dan itu membuat kening pemuda beriris obsidian itu sedikit mengerut. Namun, selanjutnya Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan tersenyum kecil. Setelahnya dia pun ikut masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dengan kedua tangan yang di masukan ke dalam saku, berjalan santai—membuat semua mata para siswi berubah kembali menjadi bentuk hati bukan mata monster.

Pluk! Sebuah tepukan ringan di bahu kanan Sasuke membuat pemuda itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. "Hn."

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut kuning keemasan tengah memamerkan gigi putih miliknya yang berjejer rapi. Kedua tangan pemuda itu diletakan di belakang kepalanya. "Yo! Sasuke," sapanya untuk menggantikan kata 'selamat pagi'.

"Ada apa?" bukannya menjawab sapaan dari teman dekatnya itu, Sasuke malah bertanya.

"Ada apa-apanya?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Tch! Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh di depanku,_dobe!_"

Seketika senyuman tiga jari Naruto langsung lenyap dan digantikan dengan raut wajah serius dan tegas. Kedua lengannya yang tadi dipakai untuk menumpu belakang kepalanya di masukan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Naruto berjalan hingga sejajar dengan Sasuke dan kemudian merangkul bahunya dari samping, mengajaknya untuk juga ikut berjalan.

Sebelas alis Sasuke terangkat menatap Naruto. "Kau ini kenapa?"

"Tujuanmu yang sebenarnya bersikap baik pada Karin apa?" tanya Naruto _to the point._

"Hn. Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong!" tukas Naruto dan menatap tajam Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

Nampak Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah!—kau menang. Puas?"

"Jadi?"

"Karin—dia adalah perempuan yang aku cari-cari karena sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

Langkah Naruto langsung terhenti begitu saja begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mulut Naruto sedikit menganga dengan kedua bola mata membulat sempurna. Raut wajah keterkejutan yang luar biasa menghiasi wajahnya. "K-kau… se-serius?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan mantap. "Hn."

"…"

"Aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Karena itu aku sudah bertekad untuk selalu ada di sisinya dan juga menjaganya."

"Be-benarkah kau akan melakukan itu? Sasuke—Karin itu mungkin saja—"

"Dia sudah mengakuinya, lagi pula menurut petunjuk suster, gadis yang sudah membawaku ke rumah sakit sangat sama ciri-cirinya dengan yang Karin."

Naruto mengangguk paham namun masih ada sedikit raut wajah kaget. "Kau yakin dia gadis yang dimaksud?"

"Hn. Aku bisa mengenalinya karena dia memakai kalung yang sama yang pernah aku lihat waktu kejadian itu. Meskipun dia mengaku jika kalung itu dia temukan saat bertepatan menemukanku."

"Kalung? Yang diperebutkan oleh Sakura itu?"

Sasuke mulai berjalan kembali meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya. Toh, teman yang paling dekat dengannya itu kini mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Hn."

"Kau percaya pada siapa?" tiba-tiba saja Naruto bertanya hal tersebut.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karin atau… Sakura, yang kau percayai sebagai pemilik kalung itu?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saat ini yang aku percayai sepenuhnya adalah Karin. Karena hanya wajah dia yang aku ingat waktu malam itu."

"Lalu bagaimana jika pemilik kalung itu adalah Sakura?"

"Ceritanya akan beda lagi," ungkap Sasuke dan menggeser pintu kelas saat tiba di depan kelasnya. Naruto tetap mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini," komentar Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar. Ini semakin rumit saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung melihat tingkah dan sikap—satu-satunya—teman bagi dirinya. Kedua mata lavendernya menatap penasaran apa gerangan yang sudah terjadi pada gadis berambut merah yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Karin hanya menatap langit-langit kelasnya di hadapan Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman lebar dan bahagia di bibirnya. Kedua pipinya nampak merona merah dan kaca mata yang sering dipakai olehnya dia lepas dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya sendiri.

Gadis beriris lavender itu menutup halaman buku sastra yang sedang di bacanya dan menaruhnya di bawah meja belajar. Sebelah tangannya menjentikan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk berbarengan sehingga membuat suara 'ctek!' sekali.

Merasa di abaikan oleh gadis yang ada di hadapannya akhirnya tangan mungil yang satunya lagi segera menarik kencang dan kasar pipi gadis berambut merah itu.

"Aww!"

"Kau ini kenapa dari tadi tersenyum? Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta saja," komentar Hinata dan melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Punggungnya dia senderkan di punggung kursi kayu tempat duduknya sendiri.

"Sakit!—kejam kau Hinata," ujar Karin dan mengelus pipinya pelan. Nampak di kedua sudut matanya ada setitik carian kristal. Mungkin Hinata terlalu memakai tenaga saat mencubit pipinya.

"Aku tanya apa, kau jawab apa. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"

"Pipiku sakit tahu!"

"Haha…" Hinata tertawa meskipun tak ada yang lucu dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin. "Rasakan itu! Dicubit itu sakit 'kan?"

"Hu-uh!"

"Lalu?"

"Apanya?" tanya Karin polos. Dia menurunkan kacamatanya dan memakainya lagi.

"Aku tanya kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Hehe…" Karin terkekeh kecil dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Hinata nyaris akan tertawa karena melihat wajah Karin tapi ditahan olehnya, alhasil kedua pipinya sedikit mengembung dan ditutupi oleh tangannya sendiri. "Hmmpphh!"

"Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta… pada—"

Sreekk!

Suara pintu di geser telah sukses memotong ucapan Karin secara tak sengaja. Kepala merah marun miliknya menoleh ke belakang dan kedua mata merah miliknya bertatapan langsung dengan sepasang _onyx _yang juga kini menatapnya.

**Pssshhhh!**

Yakinlah saat ini pasti wajah Karin sangat memerah dan dari kedua telinganya keluar asap. Sedangkan Sasuke bersiap biasa saja dan terlihat sedikit kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat saat melewati meja Karin juga Hinata beserta Naruto yang menyusulnya di belakang.

"—Sasuke."

"APAAA?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba dan langsung bangkit berdiri. Kedua mata lavendernya membulat sempurna karena sudah paham maksud dari kata-kata terpotong yang Karin ucapkan. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Sssshhhh!" Karin langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mungilnya dan meminta Hinata untuk segera duduk karena keduanya tengah menjadi pusat semua orang di dalam kelas tersebut.

Nampak terdengar kasak-kusuk dari beberapa orang yang tengah melihat ke arah Hinata dan juga Karin. Ingin rasanya Karin menjitak kepala Hinata karena telah membuatnya di posisi yang sangat terancam.

Hinata nampak tak memperdulikan kasak-kusuk teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia kembali duduk dan menggeser kursi yang di duduki dan mendekati Karin. "Kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?" bisiknya rendah tepat di depan wajah Karin.

Dengan malu-malu Karin mengangguk. "Kau tahu Hinata? Ternyata orang yang aku selamatkan pada malam itu adalah Sasuke. Ini sudah pasti adalah takdir."

"K-kau… se-serius? Sasuke… orang yang kau selamatkan malam itu?"

"Uhm… aku juga cukup terkejut pada awalnya. Tapi, dia mengajakku ke tempat kejadian itu, dan semuanya terungkap di sana. "

"Kau sangat beruntung, Karin," puji Hinata tulus.

"Terima kasih!"

"…"

"…"

"Ngomong-ngomong… bel sudah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu. Kau tidak pergi ke kelasmu?" tanya Hinata polos dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Brak! Duk!

"Aaakkhh!" Karin meringis sakit karena lagi-lagi kaki dan tangannya yang terluka terantuk meja ataupun kursi saat dirinya bangkit berdiri secara buru-buru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku… baik-baik saja."

Mencoba untuk mendera rasa sakitnya akhirnya Karin mulai melangkah pelan meninggalkan kelas Hinata. Gadis beriris _ruby_ itu sedikit merutuki dan mengutuk wali kelasnya sendiri yang menaruh dirinya berbeda kelas dengan teman satu-satunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di tepi balkon dan memandang langit yang mulai menggelap karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Setitik rasa penyesalan hinggap di dalam relung hatinya karena sudah pergi jauh dari tempat asalnya. Sebuah tempat di mana seharusnya dia tinggal dan sebuah tempat di mana dia harus menerima jabatan sebagai ratu di kerajaannya untuk menggantikan ibunya sendiri.

Dan syarat utama sebelum penobatan sebagai ratu itu terjadi, dia diharuskan sudah menikah dengan salah satu pangeran yang memang sudah di ikat dengan dirinya sejak kecil. Mengesalkan memang jika mengingat keterpaksaan tersebut. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini Sakura berpikir, jika apa yang sudah dilakukan olehnya adalah kesalahan yang besar.

Seharusnya dia bisa menerima keputusan yang ditujukan padanya untuk memimpin kerajaannya. Bukannya malah mangkir dan pergi ke dunia manusia.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih menggembang di punggungnya. Sakura sedikit menekuk lututnya dan kemudian langsung melompat ke atas, terbang tinggi ke langit yang menghitam. Gaun hitam semata kaki tak berlengan yang dikenakannya nampak berkibar dan bergerak kencang karena terpaan angin.

Saat ini Sakura tengah terbang bebas seperti burung dan menari bersamanya. Sebuah senyuman kecil nampak menghiasi bibir mungilnya yang kali ini dilapisi dengan lipgloss berwarna _peach_. Sakura terbang memutar dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Rasanya sangat rindu dengan perasaan bebas seperti ini.

Deg! Deg! Deg! Sakura langsung berhenti bergerak dan memandang awas ke sekeliling. Dia merasakan dan mendengar suara detak jantung seseorang di atas langit ini. _"Pangeran atau… dia?"_ batinnya dan langsung pergi turun.

Jepret! Jepret!

Sakura tak menyadari sama sekali jika kini sosoknya sudah terekam di dalam sebuah kamera _handphone_ milik seseorang. Sosoknya yang tengah terbang turun di atas jalanan aspal yang sepi. _"Akhirnya kudapatkan bukti yang kuat,"_ gumam seseorang dan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Special Thanx to: 

Haza ShiRaifu

HarunoZuka

Fiyui-chan

Ayhank-chan UchihaArlinz

Aiko Uchiha-chan

Me

Chie Akane Etsuko

Maehime

Sichi

Garoo

Yukicchi

*_Gomen_ ga bisa bls satu-satu review'y*:\

Tapi, aku ucapin makasih bngt krn masih da yg bersedia sekedar baca ataupun review:)

Semoga puas dengan chapter kali ini. Q usahakan akan cpt update.

Dan ada ucapan terima kasih juga dari Rhara*pencetus ide ini* buat kalian semua.

_Domo Arigatou, Minna…_

.

.

.

_Reviews_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Gadis itu memiliki sebuah senyuman yang manis. Suaranya yang jernih dan indah melantun dari bibirnya saat berucap padaku."

"Aku yakin … jika gadis itu adalah—"

"—malaikat penyelamat hidupku."

.

.

.

"Petir—itu adalah kekuatan miliknya. Pangeran—dia … apakah berniat turun untuk menjemputku?"

"Minggirlah jika kalian ingin hidup!"

"Saya mengerti, Pangeran!"

.

.

.

"Karin …"

"Apa kau yang sudah menolongku malam itu?"

"Benar. Semuanya benar apa yang kau katakan. Aku—saat malam itu … menemukanmu tergeletak berlumuran darah di tempat ini."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sutekina Tenshi©Tsukiyomi. A. Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe, Typo's**_

.

.

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Reviews**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura turun dengan sangat perlahan ke jalanan aspal hitam di depan sebuah bangunan megah bergaya eropa. Sedetik sebelum ia turun, kedua sayapnya sudah menghilang di balik punggungnya yang putih seperti susu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, waspada jika ada orang yang melihatnya turun dari atas.

Merasa tak ada yang melihatnya segera saja gadis itu berjalan pelan dengan suara langkah ringan. Sebelah tangannya nampak membenarkan letak poninya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia terus berjalan menjauhi bangunan megah tadi tanpa tahu jika sosoknya kini tengah diawasi oleh dua orang pemuda di atas sana.

Salah satu dari keduanya nampak mengulas sebuah senyuman manis. Jubah berwarna putih yang pemuda itu kenakan nampak berkibar pelan karena hembusan angin pagi. Rambut yang sewarna dengan darah itu nampak juga ikut bergerak liar, dan sebuah mahkota kecil berwarna kuning menghiasi kepala bagian atasnya. Sebuah mahkota dengan bentuk setengah lingkaran itu sangat terlihat cantik dengan hiasan batu _emerald_ di masing-masing sisinya. Dan mahkota itu juga merupakan lambang sebuah kerajaan, dan tentunya tak sembarang orang yang memakainya. Sudah jelas jika pemuda itu berada di posisi bagian mana. Ia adalah seorang … pangeran.

"Kita pergi!" ucap Pangeran itu dan setelahnya menyelubungi dirinya sendiri dengan jubahnya, sosoknya menghilang bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang lain. Entah pergi kemana.

"Hhhhh …" Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Sebelah tangannya menghapus jejak keringat di dahinya. Di dalam hati gadis itu mengumpat kesal karena baru saja berjalan dan terbang sebentar tenaganya sudah hampir setengah yang hilang.

"_Jika seperti ini terus, maka nyawaku akan melayang,"_ pikir Sakura.

Gadis manis itu kembali berjalan dan keluar dari sebuah tikungan yang mengantarnya ke sebuah jalanan lebar dan ramai. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya nampak mengedar ke beberapa penjuru kota yang nampak tak asing lagi di dalam ingatannya. Diam-diam gadis itu tersenyum riang mendapati sebuah kedai makanan kering yang masih berdiri sampai sekarang. Terhitung olehnya mungkin sudah sepeluh tahun lebih semenjak ia pertama kali datang ke bumi dan kedai itu masih berdiri sampai sekarang.

Sakura berniat untuk menyebrang ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang memerhatikannya. Dan akhirnya gadis itu memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke kedai itu, dan berbelok arah ke kanan. Sakura berniat untuk membawa secara tidak langsung orang yang sudah memerhatikannya ke tempat sepi. Mengintrogasinya atau mungkin membuatnya hilang ingatan untuk hari ini saja dengan kekuatannya. Semakin banyak orang yang tahu mengenai jati dirinya, maka itu akan membahayakan bagi keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

Orang yang memerhatikan sosok Sakura itu nampak membawa sebuah kamera digital di balik mantel tebalnya. Dia terus mengikuti Sakura tanpa tahu maksud gadis itu berjalan ke sebuah taman sepi. Dan dia berpikir jika kehadirannya belum diketahui oleh gadis itu. Sebaiknya jangan sampai diketahui. Baru saja ia melangkah memasuki gerbang taman, tubuh gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan tersenyum teramat manis padanya.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Sakura _to the point _pada sosok asing itu. Diam-diam gadis itu merasa lega karena yang mengikutinya adalah seorang manusia bukan yang sejenis dengannya.

Orang asing di depan gadis itu nampak gelagapan dan bersiap berbalik untuk segera pergi. Dan dengan memakai sedikit kekuatan yang Sakura miliki sosoknya sudah bisa ada di depan orang asing itu.

"HWAAAAAA!" teriak orang asing itu terkejut dan langsung mundur ke belakang sampai jatuh terduduk. Tudung mantel yang ia kenakan terbuka dan memperlihatkan helaian rambut _orange_. Dan dapat terlihat jelas jika orang asing itu adalah seorang pemuda berwajah tampan dengan pupil mata yang tak biasa. Kedua matanya nampak menatap Sakura lekat-lekat seperti tengah menelitinya.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja berjongkok di depan pemuda itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Namamu?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu nampak menelan ludah gugup dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Tapi tak bisa disangkal olehnya jika sosok gadis di depannya teramat sangat cantik dengan sebuah senyuman manis sebagai pelengkapnya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan namanya sendiri. "P—Pein," jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menujuk dirinya sendiri dengan masih sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. "Namaku, Sakura."

Pemuda yang bernama Pein itu nampak mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mengikutiku, Pein?" tanya Sakura kedua kalinya namun kali ini senyuman itu seperti ajakan kematian bagi pemuda itu.

"A—aku … mengagumimu." Pein sengaja beralasan seperti itu dan sedikit berbohong. "Kau sangat cantik dan membuatku terpesona."

Sakura kembali tersenyum manis sampai kedua matanya tinggal segaris. Di kedua pipinya nampak terhias sebuah semburat merah tipis mendengar pujian dari pemuda di depannya. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Tapi—"

Senyuman Sakura langsung menghilang dan kedua mata _emerald_-nya memandang tajam kedua mata Pein.

"—kau tak bisa membohongiku."

"A-aku tak berbohong."

"Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa jantungmu berdetak sangat cepat sekarang?" Sakura meletakan sebelah tangannya ke dada pemuda itu.

**Psssshhhhhhh!**

Wajah Pein langsung berubah warna dari pucat pasi menjadi merah padam. Terlebih ketika Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. "Aku—"

"Pein!" seru seseorang keras dari arah pintu gerbang taman.

Sosok tegap pemuda berambut hitam dan beriris _onyx _itu nampak terlihat kalem dan santai, kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku ketika berjalan mendekat pada orang yang diserukannya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya dan membantu Pein berdiri dari duduknya sekaligus menjauhkannya dari Sakura.

"Itachi?" ucap Sakura dengan nada bertanya sekaligus dahinya sedikit terlipat. Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berdiri hadap-hadapan dengan Itachi. Perbedaan fisik dan tinggi dari Itachi membuat Sakura harus menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. "Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Hn. Dia temanku. Apa kau diganggu olehnya?" tanya Itachi dan melirik tajam Pein tapi bukan karena alasan mengganggu Sakura seperti apa yang sudah dibilangnya barusan.

Sakura mengangguk mantap dan menunjuk wajah Pein dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Dia mengikutiku terus. Dia bilang jika dia mengagumiku, tapi aku tahu jika dia berbohong."

Itachi nampak memegang tudung jaket Pein bagian belakang. "Minta maaf padanya!" perintahnya tegas.

Pein segera menundukan wajahnya dan membungkuk 180° di hadapan Sakura. "Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Dia sudah minta maaf, karena itu lupakan saja mengenai kejadian ini. Bisa 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Itachi dan menaruh telapak tangannya di salah satu bahu Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura sebelum menjawab permintaan Itachi, ia melirik tangan pemuda itu yang bertengger manis di bahunya. Lalu bergantian ke wajah Pein yang memasang tampang memelas. Sedetik kemudian senyuman manis kembali menghiasi bibir merah mudanya. "Tentu. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa," ucapnya dan langsung berbalik pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi dan Pein yang berdiri mematung melihat punggung gadis itu.

"Hn. Bodoh!" ucap Itachi sinis dan menatap Pein yang berada di sampingnya dengan tajam.

"Meskipun aku ketahuan olehnya, tapi aku berhasil mengambil foto gadis itu dengan kamera _handphone_-ku," ucap Pein membela diri. Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya yang dari tadi tersembunyi dibalik saku jaketnya.

"Hn. Kau tak terlalu bodoh!" ucap Itachi masih dengan kata 'bodoh' dalam ucapannya.

Pein merengut kesal namun di perlihatkannya juga gambar foto yang dimaksud olehnya. "Lihat ini!"

Itachi langsung tersenyum tipis melihat sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berada di langit dengan dua buah sayap yang membentang dibalik punggungnya. "Cetakkan beberapa foto itu untukku!" ucapnya.

"Baik. Tapi, aku sama sekali tak menyangka jika gadis bernama Sakura itu adalah—" Pein mengambil jeda sejenak dan terasa sangat asing dan berat untuk mengatakan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"…"

"…"

"—seorang malaikat."

"Hn."

_**##My Lovely Angel##**_

Iblis cantik itu tengah berdiri melayang di atas langit dengan bantuan kedua sayap besar berwarna hitam di punggungnya. Gaun panjang berwarna merah yang dikenakannya nampak bergerak-gerak liar karena angin. Begitu pun dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna kuning keemasan yang nampak indah dan berkilauan tertimpa sinar mentari. Kedua bola mata safir miliknya meneliti baik-baik sebuah bingkai wajah seorang gadis berambut merah marun di dalam bola kristal yang tengah di genggam oleh kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa gadis ini yang memakai kalungnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Iblis cantik itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Dahinya sedikit terlipat dan gadis cantik itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagunya sendiri, pose untuk berpikir. Dan di detik kemudian bibir berwarna darah milik gadis itu tersungging sebuah senyuman licik. "Seorang Malaikat tanpa adanya sumber kekuatan sama saja dengan mendekati Dewa Kematian. Ah! Kenapa menjadi lebih mudah seperti ini? Padahal aku ingin bermain-main dengannya sebelum menyiksanya nanti. Tapi, sekarang pun dia sedang tersiksa. Ahahahhahahha!"

Sebuah suara tawa yang merdu dengan suara yang jernih. Namun, bila di dengar baik-baik suara itu sangatlah terasa menusuk dan membuat orang harus menutup telinganya karena sangat menyeramkan.

Dalam beberapa detik saja sosok iblis itu sudah menghilang dengan terbang jauh ke atas langit.

"Haruskan kita menghentikanya sekarang?" tanya seorang pemuda berwajah _baby face _pada sosok seorang Pangeran di sampingnya.

Kedua kelopak mata Pangeran itu nampak tertutup sebentar. Dia menoleh pada pengawal setianya dengan tanpa ekspresi jelas dan maksudnya apa. "Hn. Belum waktunya untuk kita membunuhnya. Kita pergi!"

"Baik."

Dan pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali pulang, dengan cara terbang langsung ke kamarnya, tentu saja. Lagi pula ia sedikit merasa lelah dan perlu istirahat agar sayapnya bisa dipakai untuk terbang kembali. Dengan setengah hati, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Karin dan meminta kalungnya baik-baik. Meskipun Sakura yakin jika cara itu akan sangat kecil keberhasilannya. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?

"Karin—dia tak tahu sama sekali sebahaya apa jika dia memakai kalungku terus menerus," gumam Sakura yang kini sudah menapakkan kedua kakinya di atas balkon kamarnya. Ia segera menghilangkan kedua sayapnya dan berjalan masuk, menggeser pintu jendela dan menyibakan gorden berwarna hijau muda itu perlahan. Dan kedua mata _emerald_-nya langsung membulat sempurna ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah berada di dalam kamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu dengan isi lemarinya.

"Hi-na-ta?"

Seketika gadis yang dipanggil namanya itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, yang di mana berdiri kaku seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Sebuah senyuman kemudian tercipta di bibir gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu jika kau dari tadi ada di luar, Sakura?" tanya Hinata balik bertanya. Setelah bertanya hal itu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada isi lemari yang tengah dibongkarnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan karena takut jika Hinata melihat dirinya turun ke atas balkon dengan sebuah sayap besar di punggungnya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi bagaimana mengatakannya?

"Err—Hinata?"

"Ya?" tanya Hinata dan kembali memandang Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"K—kau sedang apa?" Dan pada akhirnya malah kata tanya seperti itu yang dapat Sakura utarakan.

"Aku sedang membereskan pakaianmu, sekaligus melihat apakah jumlah pakaianmu perlu di tambah atau tidak. Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tampak gelisah," ucap Hinata dan menyudahi kegiatannya. Ia menutup pintu lemarinya dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat tidur Sakura. Merapikannya sedikit dan Sakura mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Bukan seperti itu. Mmmm~kau sudah lama di dalam kamarku?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba membelokan arah pembicaraan.

Pergerakan Hinata nampak terhenti selama satu detik sebelum kembali merapikan ujung tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Kedua tangannya cekatan melipat selimut tebal. Setelah selesai melipatnya dengan rapi, baru ia menatap Sakura. "Mungkin sudah cukup lama. Ayo! Kau belum sarapan 'kan?" ucap Hinata dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sekilas ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tak bisa di mengerti oleh Sakura, setelahnya baru Hinata keluar dengan tanpa menutup pintunya.

Mau tak mau rasa was-was hinggap di dalam hati Sakura. Ia berjalan pelan menyusul Hinata dan menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum ia pergi. _"Hinata pasti melihatnya. Apa yang harus kukatakan untuk menjelaskannya nanti?"_ batin Sakura dan menghela napas lelah.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan. Namun, baru saja setengah dari anak tangga yang ia turuni, langkahnya langsung terhenti. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya nampak terlihat terkejut bahwa di kursi meja makan ada sosok lain selain Hinata dan juga Neji.

Sosok seorang pria berwibawa berwajah tegas menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar, namun di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman tipis. Dan senyumannya itu mengingatkannya pada Neji. Sedangkan di sebrang pria itu ada sesosok anak kecil berwajah sangat manis. Kedua mata lavendernya yang bulat menatap Sakura dengan antusias, kedua pipinya yang _chubby_ nampak memerah seperti buah apel.

Dengan gugup Sakura berjalan mendekat, dan langsung saja ia membungkuk rendah memperkenalkan diri. "Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Tuan Hiashi," ucapnya dan pandangannya beralih memandang sosok anak kecil yang dari tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura melempar senyum termanis yang dimilikinya pada sosok anak kecil itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hanabi."

"Duduklah!" perintah Hiashi singkat, padat dan jelas. "Dan tak perlu seformal itu. Panggil aku Paman atau Ayah pun tak masalah."

Neji langsung menatap Ayahnya dengan _deathgalre_ mematikan. Sangat tak sopan.

"Baik. Paman Hiashi." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Neji dan bersebrangan dengan Hinata dan juga Hanabi.

Hanabi nampak berbisik sesuatu di telinga Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Kedua mata lavendernya yang bulat menatap Sakura.

Hinata langsung tersenyum setelah mendapat bisikan dari adiknya itu. "Sakura, sepertinya penggemarmu di rumah ini bertambah," ucapnya membuat Sakura langsung menatap Hinata nampak penasaran. "Hanabi bilang kau sangat cantik seperti malaikat yang sering di khayalkan olehnya."

Tepat pada sasaran, hati Sakura seakan tertohok mendengar pujian baginya namun seperti sebuah pernyataan untuknya. Dipaksakannya bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada Hanabi. "Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat manis, Hanabi."

Diam-diam Hinata memandang Sakura penuh selidik. Kedua tangan mungilnya nampak mengepal di atas pahanya. _"Kau pembohong!"_ batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat cekatan dan lihai kedua tangan mungil gadis itu memberikan usapan spon yang terdapat banyak busanya pada piring kotor. Menyeka noda membandel dengan spon itu tanpa terlewatkan sedikit pun. Piring yang masih perlu di bilas dengan air itu, ia tumpuk menjadi satu. Dan setelahnya melakukan hal yang sama pada piring yang lain.

Sedangkan seorang gadis lain yang menemani kegiatan cuci piring itu nampak bertugas membilas busa-busa sabun dengan bersih dan menaruhnya langsung pada rak.

Gadis yang memiliki perbedaan warna rambut yang mencolok itu nampak terdiam membisu seperti tengah sibuk berpikir di dalam dunianya sendiri. Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Hinata lewat ekor matanya. Lalu, kembali lagi berkonsentrasi pada tugasnya.

"Hey!" tegur Hinata akhirnya tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kau—apa keluargamu tak ada niat sekali pun untuk mencarimu? Ibumu pasti sangat sedih karena kehilangan dirimu. Yang kukatakan, benar 'kan?

Sakura nampak mengedutkan kedua alisnya bingung mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba membahas mengenai keluarganya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu?—aku memang pergi dari rumah, karena aku tak mau dijodohkan dengan pria pilihan kedua orang tuaku. Dan kau pun benar, tapi aku—"

"Dijodohkan? Jadi, kau dituntut untuk menikah muda oleh orangtuamu?" tanya Hinata cepat-cepat memotong ucapan Sakura dan menatapnya tak percaya.

"Satu minggu lagi umurku akan bertambah menjadi 19 tahun. Dan mungkin aku akan dipaksa kembali ke tempat kedua orangtuaku. Kemungkinan yang terburuk calon suamiku sendiri yang akan menjemputku. Jika kau jadi aku, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan menerima pria itu dan menunggu secara perlahan cinta tumbuh di hatimu? Atau kau akan terus _berlari_ menghindarinya?"

"Kau lebih tua dariku dan Kak Neji? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya?" cerca Hinata. Ia memerhatikan penampilan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Fisikmu tak lebih sama denganku, Sakura."

Sakura nampak tersenyum renyah. _"Itu karena aku seorang malaikat. Pertumbuhan fisik akan tetap dalam ketentuan batas umur berhenti pada usia 20 tahun. Aku ini awet muda,"_ ucap Sakura dalam hati dan berharap akan mengatakannya suatu hari nanti pada Hinata.

"Ah! Lupakan." Hinata mengibaskan sebelah tangannya pelan. "Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan menerima pria itu sebagai suamiku kelak."

"K—kenapa? Beri aku alasan yang logis, Hinata!" Sakura nampak sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan ataupun terbersit di dalam pikirannya.

"Karena mungkin pria itu memang sudah ditakdirkan menjadi suamimu. Lagi pula, pria itu pasti sudah sangat mengenalmu, baik _dalam_ maupun _luar_. Ia mungkin satu-satunya orang yang bisa membimbingmu dan menjadi sahabat selamanya dalam hidupmu. Kau bilang jika mungkin calon suamimu sendiri yang akan menjemputmu?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Bukankah berarti ia sama sekali tak menolak menjadikanmu sebagai istrinya? Ia mencintaimu, Sakura. Pikirkan baik-baik apa saja yang sudah dilakukan olehnya demi dirimu. Pikirkan baik-baik mengenai perasaannya jika kau menolak perjodohan ini. Pikirkan baik-baik mengenai perasaan kedua orangtuamu."

Hinata terdiam sebentar dan setelahnya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan usil "Ah! Kau memilih kabur pasti karena pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu sangat jelek dan berumur tua, ya?"

"Sembarangan! Tidak. Pria itu teramat sangat tampan. Dia itu adalah teman sepermainanku sejak aku kecil. Kau tahu? Kami sudah diikat oleh sebuah benang merah tak kasat mata sewaktu kami masih bayi oleh kedua orang tua kami masing-masing. Ugghh! Menyebalkan." Sakura berucap dengan kedua pandangan mata yang berapi-api.

Dan tentunya benang merah yang dimaksudkan oleh Sakura adalah sungguhan. Jantungnya telah terlilit sebuah benang-benang tipis yang manakala benang itu tersambung pada jantung pria yang menjadi calon suaminya. Dan benang itu memang tak terlihat oleh mata. Jika Sakura merasakan sakit maka benang itu akan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang Sakura alami pada pria itu.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang jika kau sudah tak terpisahkan dengannya? Dan kau bilang pria itu sangaaaaatt teramat tampan? Ya, sudah. Menikah saja dengannya. Dan belajarlah untuk mencitai pria itu. Kau jangan _lari_ dari takdirmu sendiri."

"Tapi itu sulit."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…" Hinata terdiam selama beberapa detik seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa di—"

"Kau menyukai pria lain? Sasuke kah?"

**Pssssshhh!**

"Iya—eh? Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke," ucap Sakura gelagapan dan menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan gugup. Pandangan kedua matanya nampak tertuju pada kedua kakinya yang terbalut oleh sandal rumah.

"Sayang sekali. Jika kau suka padanya, ada kemungkinan besar kalian bersatu. Karena yang aku lihat, Sasuke sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Hah? Sasuke, menyukaiku?"

Hinata nampak mengangguk mantap. "Aku pernah melihat jika dia memasang fotomu untuk _wallpapers_ ponselnya."

"…"

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Sasuke itu lumayan dekat, kami satu kelas semenjak SMP dan sampai sekarang. Juga bersama Sai dan Naruto."

"…"

"…"

"Ini tidak boleh!" ucap Sakura dengan suara lantang tiba-tiba dan membuat Hinata nyaris memecahkan piring yang tengah dicucinya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Sakura nampak menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan menundukan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya nampak mengepal dikedua samping tubuhnya.

"Tidak boleh kena—"

Sakura langsung memunggungi Hinata dan berlari pergi ke kamarnya sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan lengkap kalimat pertanyaannya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Neji yang sosoknya baru saja datang ke dapur sesaat setelah Sakura menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menatap Neji. "Kakak, apa kau ada waktu?" tanyanya.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hn. Aku tunggu di ruang keluarga. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, Hinata."

Gadis manis berambut indigo itu nampak mengulas senyum bangga. Di dalam hati, Hinata sangat bersyukur mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya, bahkan sebelum mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan, Neji selalu tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura nampak meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan ruangan kamar yang penerangannya gelap sempurna. Hanya secercah sinar kecil rembulan yang menggantung di atas langit sana yang menerangi sebagian kamarnya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya melirik bulan besar yang bersinar dengan terang lewat pantulan kaca jendela dari balkon kamarnya.

Kedua kaki mungil milik gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak turun dari atas tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan menuju balkon. Berdiri di tepi pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kayu berplitur coklat tua. Semilir angin dingin malam hari menggerakan helaian rambutnya dan sekaligus membuat kedua mata milik gadis itu menutup untuk menikmatinya.

Sakura sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada seorang pemuda bersayap putih besar di punggungnya tengah turun tepat di belakangnya. Kedua kaki pemuda itu setelah menapak pada lantai kramik balkon berjalan pelan tak bersuara dan mendekati Sakura.

Kedua lengan kekar milik pemuda berambut merah darah itu nampak terulur ke depan, langsung merangkul tubuh Sakura dari arah belakang. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, _Princess_," ucapnya nyaris berbisik tepat di telinga kiri Sakura yang langsung membuat kedua mata gadis itu terbelalak terkejut.

Tubuh Sakura kaku, tak bisa bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk menengokan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat wajah calon suaminya. "P—Pangeran…"

"Ya, ini aku. Senang sekali kau langsung mengenaliku denga mudah, Sakura."

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan begitu cepatnya ketika tubuhnya digerakan untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Dan seraut wajah tampan nampak tertangkap oleh kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura.

Tak mampu bergerak, itu adalah hal yang dialami oleh Sakura saat ini.

"Untuk apa Anda da—"

"Kau tak senang melihat calon suamimu sendiri?"

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya … hanya…"

Sakura langsung terdiam tak mampu berkata-kata.

Kedua mata jade milik pemuda berambut merah darah itu nampak melembut. Sebuah senyuman menenangkan ia perlihatkan pada gadis dihadapannya dan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat nyaman karenanya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ke belakang telinga gadis itu dan langsung mencium lembut keningnya.

"P—Pangeran … "

"Panggil nama kecilku, Sakura!"

"G—Gaara … aku—"

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri dariku? Kenapa kau selalu bertindak egois? Kenapa kau _lari_ dari takdirmu sendiri?" tanya Gaara memotong ucapan Sakura cepat dan sebuah sorot mata kekecewaan yang teramat dalam terpancar dari kedua mata jade miliknya.

Hati Sakura berdenyut nyeri melihat pandangan kekecewaan dari kedua mata jade di depannya. Ia juga berpikir jika keputusannya untuk melarikan diri adalah sangat salah; kesalahan besar.

"Maafkan … aku!"

"…" Gaara terdiam.

"…"

"…"

"Aku bersalah pada semuanya. Maafkan a—"

"Kenapa kau tak mengambil kalungmu dari manusia itu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura sudah tak merasa terkejut jika Gaara tahu akan di mana keberadaan kalungnya. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena—"

"Jika kau merasakan sakit, maka aku juga akan merasakannya. Kau tahu akan hal itu."

"Ya."

"Jika kau tetap membiarkan kalungmu berada di tangan gadis itu, maka kau dan aku akan mati, dan tidak akan ada yang bisa membunuh iblis itu."

"J—jadi benar … jika Ino ada di sini(bumi)?"

"Tak perlu kujawab pun kau pasti sudah bisa merasakan kehadirannya."

"Kekuatanku … semakin melemah," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Aku tahu. Karena itu biar aku saja yang mengambil kalungmu dari—"

"Jangan! Jika ada manusia yang tahu keberadaan kita(malaikat), maka—."

"Kau tahu jika kalung kita berlama-lama dalam genggaman manusia, maka manusia itu akan berubah menjadi iblis. Lalu kenapa kau—"

"Aku tahu … Gaara, tapi aku tidak melakukan hal itu karena—"

"…"

"…"

"—karena Karin itu adalah sahabat Hinata, manusia yang sudah menolongku. Aku tak ingin membuat Hinata sedih dengan menyakiti Karin."

"Jika kita tidak mengambil kalungmu darinya maka sama saja kau melukainya dengan tanpa bisa disembuhkan."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh pangeran adalah benar. Jika bukan kita yang mengambilnya maka iblis itu akan menghancurnya, bukan lagi mengambilnya. Dan berakhir dengan matinya kalian berdua. Aku … tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tolonglah mengerti posisimu sendiri!" ucap seseorang di belakang punggung Gaara. Kedua bola mata sewarna dengan caramel itu memandang Sakura penuh dengan luapan perasaan sayang.

"Ka-kak …"

"Kami datang karena diperintahkan oleh Raja dan Ratu untuk menjemputmu pulang," ucap Gaara yang membuat Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya lagi padanya.

"…"

"…"

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan ikut kalian kembali pulang setelah kalungku kembali," ucap Sakura.

Ya, di dalam hati, gadis itu sudah memutuskan, jika sebaiknya ia kembali ke tempat asalnya. Setelah mendapatkan kalungnya kembali dan menyembuhkan Hinata, ia akan ikut bersama Gaara dan kakaknya. Dan ia tak akan berpamitan pada orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya, termasuk … Sasuke—laki-laki yang sudah mengambil setengah hatinya yang lain yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh Gaara.

_**##My Lovely Angel##**_

Hinata terbangun tepat pada pukul 05 pagi, padahal sekarang adalah hari minggu, hari di mana ia sangat membencinya. Karena Ibu yang dia sayangi meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya sekarang. Di dalam hati gadis itu sama sekali tak pernah merasa putus asa dengan penyakit turunan dari ibunya itu, karena ia memiliki keluarga, dan teman-teman yang akan menyemangatinya. Ia tak merasa berjuang sendirian, akan ada banyak orang yang juga ikut berjuang bersamanya.

Dengan langkah pelan gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya agar terasa segar, setelah mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil, Hinata berjalan menuju meja rias dan menyisir rambutnya.

Setelah merasa cukup rapi, ia kemudian keluar kamar dengan masih sepasang piayama yang menempel di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya, alasan ia terbangun adalah karena kerongkongannya perlu di lewati oleh segaris aliran air segar dari dalam kulkas. Sekaligus saja ia membantu membuat sarapan untuk semuanya bersama kepala pelayan.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya turun menuruni anak tangga pertama ketika ia merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, ia berusaha mengambil nafas meskipun sangat sulit. Kedua tangan mungil miliknya mencengkram dadanya dan berdoa dalam hati agar rasa sakit menusuk di dadanya itu hilang.

"Haaahhhhhh … hahhhhhahhh … " Sedetik kemudian pandangan matanya buram dan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja ke bawah.

Tubuh Hinata tergeletak tertelungkup di paling bawah anak tangga, posisi tangan kirinya nampak ganjil, tertekuk ke dalam. Kubangan darah nampak mulai keluar dan menggenangi tubuh Hinata yang berasal dari luka di kepalanya.

Keadaan gadis itu, entah masih bernapas atau tidak.

"Kyaaaaaa~" Dan sebuah teriakan nyaring nampak terdengar dari arah atas anak tangga. Hanabi nampak sangat _shock_ melihat keadaan kakaknya. Kedua lututnya lemas dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"AYAAAHH! AYAAAAAHHH!" Hanabi berteriak sekencang mungkin memanggil ayahnya untuk segera menolong Hinata yang teramat sangat di sayanginya itu.

"Ada apa, Hanabi?" tanya Hiashi yang nampak tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar dan berjalan terburu-buru mendekati Hanabi.

Hanabi tak menjawab, ia menunjuk sosok kakaknya dari atas anak tangga dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Air mata telah jatuh dari tadi dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Hiashi mengikuti arah tunjuk jari Hanabi, kedua bola matanya nampak membulat sempurna dan ia langsung memegangi kedua bahu Hanabi. Seraut wajah cemas menghiasi wajahnya. "Sayang, pergilah ke kamar Neji!" perintahnya tegas. Karena ia merasa tak baik bagi pertumbuhan mental Hanabi ketika harus terus menerus melihat kejadian naas yang di alami oleh kakanya itu.

Hanabi mengangguk, dan bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu berlari sambil menangis. Dan Hiashi segera menuruni anak tangga. Membenarkan letak tangan kiri Hinata yang ganjil, lalu mengecek denyut nadi gadis itu di lehernya.

Masih ada denyut nadi, meskipun sangat lemah dan sulit untuk dirasakan. Hiashi segera membalikkan badan Hinata dan menggendongnya, meletakan tubuh lemah gadis itu ke kursi tamu dengan sangat perlahan. Ia kemudian meminta Ibiki untuk segera menyiapkan mobil dan juga meminta kepala pelayan mengambil handuk kecil untuk menekan luka menganga di kepala Hinata agar tak ada banyak darah yang keluar lagi.

Neji yang baru saja turun bersama Hanabi dan Sakura nampak melangkah mendekat. Raut wajah datar yang selalu di pasang oleh Neji kini runtuh. Raut wajah datar itu kini tergantikan dengan seraut wajah takut dan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Hanabi belum juga berhenti menangis, dan Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya memeluk tubuh kecil gadis itu dan kemudian berganti menjadi menggendongnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Hospital**

**Friday, 21 April**

**06. 00 P.M**

Hinata terbaring lemah di atas ranjang berselimutkan selimut berwarna putih khas rumah sakit. Pergelangan kirinya nampak di perban karena patah, akibat jatuh dari atas tangga. Lehernya diberi penyangga agar dalam tetap posisi tegak. Dahinya pun terlilit oleh perban, dan selang infuse masih setia menempel di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sakura duduk di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur Hinata. Diam membisu dan hanya memerhatikan cara Hinata bernafas yang masih dibantu oleh tabung oksigen.

Keadaannya saat di bawa ke rumah sakit waktu minggu pagi sangat kritis, sampai sekarang keadaannya masih sama. Terhitung sudah dua hari yang terlewati, dan itu membuat hati Sakura menyuruhnya untuk segera mengambil kalungnya dari tangan Karin. Dan mungkin ia harus mengungkapkan mengenai jati dirinya bahwa ia seorang malaikat pada Karin. Itu adalah hal yang bisa memungkinkan Karin mengembalikan kalungnya untuk kesembuhan Hinata.

Pintu di belakang Sakura terbuka dan menampakan seraut wajah sedih dari seorang gadis berambut merah panjang. Kedua mata _ruby_ miliknya yang terhalangi lensa kacamata nampak berkaca-kaca. Di kedua tangannya nampak mendekap erat tiga tangkai bunga tulip. Gadis itu masih mengenakan seragam sailor sekolahnya, itu berarti ia meminta pulang cepat atau membolos.

Sakura yang menyadari kehadiran kalungnya dan Karin segera bangkit berdiri dan membalikan badannya. Menjauh sedikit dari ranjang Hinata agar Karin bisa mendekat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Keadaannya masih kritis," ucap Sakura pelan membuka pembicaraan.

Karin memandang Sakura dan kemudian beralih lagi pada Hinata. Ia meletakan bunga tulip putih yang dibawanya di atas meja di samping ranjang. Sebuah senyuman tak berarti menghiasi bibirnya. "Hinata sangat menyukai bunga tulip," ucapnya dan memegang pelan tangan kanan Hinata yang tertancap selang infuse.

Sakura tak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya diam menunggu kata-kata apalagi yang akan diucapkan oleh Karin. Di dalam hati ia berpikir, jika kalungnya belum mengambil terlalu banyak energi positif yang dimiliki Karin. Terbukti ia masih bisa menangis dan ada rasa peduli pada Hinata. Jika energi positifnya sudah diserap habis oleh kalungnya, maka yang tersisa adalah hanya energi negatif. Dan itu berarti, gadis itu sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi iblis baru berwujud manusia.

"Hinata adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia pasti bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Benar 'kan?"

"Ya. Dan aku bisa saja menyembuhkannya sekarang juga jika kau—" Sakura menggantung ucapannya dan berjalan mendekat pada Karin.

"…"

"…"

"—mengembalikan kalung itu padaku."

"Apa? Kau gila. Mana mungkin hanya karena aku mengembalikan kalung ini kau bisa menyembuhkan Hinata. Jika kau mengatakan ini hanya untuk—"

"Aku bukan seorang manusia," potong Sakura cepat.

"Lelucon apalagi yang kau buat sekarang, hah? Hinata tengah kritis dan kau malah bergurau di saat seperti ini. Aku tak—"

"Berikan kalung itu padaku dan kau akan percaya," ucap Sakura.

Karin membisu. Ia menatap pada kedua bola mata Sakura untuk mencari kebohongan. Namun tak ada, yang ada hanya pancaran kejujuran dan ketulusan dari mata Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat _perang_ batin bagi Karin. Ia ingin percaya pada Sakura, tapi entah kenapa sebagian hatinya berkata tidak. Ia sendiri tak memahami keadaan hatinya.

"Kuberi tahu satu hal padamu, Karin," ucap Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jika kau terus memakai kalungku maka kau akan mati. Bukan olehku tapi oleh hatimu sendiri." Sakura berpikir jika Karin berubah menjadi iblis dan kehilangan pikiran sebagai manusia maka sama saja ia sudah mati.

"…"

"…"

"Lihatlah kalung itu! Tak bercahaya dan sebaliknya nampak menggelap. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, kalung itu akan berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat. Dan setelahnya kau bukan lagi seorang manusia."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan berubah menjadi seorang—"

"…"

"…"

"—iblis."

Kedua bola mata sewarna dengan _ruby_ itu terbelalak terkejut. Ia nampak mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Sakura. "Kau … bohong!"

"Tidak. Sekarang berikan kalung itu padaku dan Hinata akan sembuh."

Karin kembali berperang di dalam pikirannya. Memang benar, semenjak ia menemukan dan memakai kalung ini, sikapnya entah kenapa berubah. Ia merasakannya sendiri, bahkan Hinata pernah mengatakan jika Karin, bukanlah Karin yang biasanya. Begitu pun dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Matsuri, jika ia lebih pemarah dan mudah tersulut perkelahian. Dan mengingat kejadian buruk antara dirinya dan gadis bernama Sakura itu, memperkuat dugaan Karin jika ada yang tak beres dengan kalung itu. Ia selalu mempunyai pikiran negatif dan menginginkan kalung itu tetap berada padanya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji di dalam hatinya untuk mengembalikan kalung itu pada pemiliknya nanti.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya. Kalung ini, memang dia pemiliknya," batin Karin dan menuntun kedua tangannya ke lehernya sendiri untuk melepaskan kaitan kalung berbandul sepasang sayap berwarna gelap—tidak lagi berwarna putih; bercahaya.

Sakura mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika melihat Karin menggantung kalungnya di tangan kanannya dan mendekat padanya. "Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat Hinata yang terbaik, Karin."

Karin menarik kedua ujung sudut bibirnya dan menyerahkan kalung itu ke tangan Sakura. "Maaf dan terima kasih, Sakura," ucapnya dengan tulus. Dan kedua mata _ruby_ miliknya yang tadinya nampak tak bercahaya, kini berbinar bahagia. Dan Karin merasakan sebuah perasaan lega luar biasa.

Sakura memakai kalungnya dan sedetik kemudian kalung itu nampak bercahaya terang. Sepasang sayap putih transparan nampak terlihat di balik punggungnya, dan hal itu membuat Karin terbelalak terkejut.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Karin pelan ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang diselimuti oleh cahaya putih.

Sedangkan Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan berharap jika suatu hari ia akan membalas kebaikan Karin karena sudah mempercayainya.

Bukan hanya Karin yang nampak terkejut, namun seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar rawat itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Seseorang itu memegang dadanya sendiri yang entah kenapa berdetak sangat cepat melihat sosok cantik Sakura. "Ternyata memang benar jika kau adalah seorang … malaikat."

_**Tsuzuku**_

Gomen update lama:*

Ok. Trnyt rncananya membuat Sasuke tau yg sbnrnya brd d chap dpn. Tunggu, ya! Hehehhe..

Daaaaaannnnnn, Maaf jg klu ga da adegan SasuSaku kali ini, tp chap dpn pst da kok.

Tenang z^^  
Mmmm… satu lagi, fic nie sbntr lg akan tamat.

Brhbng fic ini mngndung unsur fantasy, jd segala sesuatu yg tertulis d sini adalah karangan belaka.

_Just My Imagination_..^^

Jd mohon maaf jk terdngr tak masuk akal.

Ok. Ini dia balsn review buat ga Login, dn bg yg Login, silahkan cek PM kalian^^

# **Nanairo Zoacha : **Anooo~ Tolong Di-unable d akunnya spy qt bs PM'an… ^^

**#Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz :** Gomen nee~^^. Krn klu ga da tkh yg memerankan peran antagonis, rasanya nanti fic ini datar sekali. Ga da konfliknya. Dn mngenai knp jd trlht sprt SasuKarin, itu udh memang alur yg shrsnya da. Tenang z, q tetap konsisten dngn pair dr awal yg q pakai. Mksh krn dh meluangkan wktunya untuk bc fic ini. Wanna Review again?

**#Ryuuki-chan :** Mksh buat pujiannya, Ryuuki-chan^^. Siapa yg ngerekam Sakura dh terungkap skrg. Review?

#Just Ana : Knp dikau ga login lg? Siapa Pangerannya udh ketahuan 'kan? Heheheh.. Review lg ya?^^

# Sichi : Bs bhs sunda? Q jg bisa loh*ga da yg nanya*.  
Di sini Pangerannya udh muncul. Sasu akan tahu kbnrnya d chapter dpn. Yg foto Sakura jg udh terungkp di sini. Dan udh q update.. Review lg ya!^^

# ckck vivi : Sbntr lg akan tamat kok, tenang z. Sabar ya, tunggu endingnya nanti… Review?^^

# Maehime : Pa qt brtmn d FB? Rasanya q punya tmn yg nick namenya : Maehime..  
Mksh buat pujiannya… Yepz, Ino memang cntik dn pantas jd Iblis…^^ Review.

# me : Ini dh q update. Gomen ga bs kilat..^^ Hahahah. Sabar z ya. Review!^^

# yukicchi : Thank You^^ Review?

.

.

.

Terima kasih. Krn dh mngikuti fic ini dr awal smpai skrng.

_**Hugs and Kisses From Me**_

_**To You All^^**_

_**Reviews**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Jika seperti ini terus, maka nyawaku akan melayang."

"Karin—dia tak tahu sama sekali sebahaya apa jika dia memakai kalungku terus menerus."

"Kau pembohong!"

.

.

.

"Dijodohkan? Jadi, kau dituntut untuk menikah muda oleh orangtuamu?"

"Kau menyukai pria lain? Sasuke kah?"

"Ini tidak boleh!"

.

.

.

"Aku bukan seorang manusia."

"Aku tahu kau adalah sahabat Hinata yang terbaik, Karin."

"Ternyata memang benar jika kau adalah seorang … malaikat."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sutekina Tenshi©Tsukiyomi. A Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe, Typo's**_

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy This Chapter**_

_**And**_

_**Give Me Reviews**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah senyuman kelegaan tercipta di bibir Karin ketika ada pergerakan kecil dari Hinata. Jari-jari gadis itu sedikit bergerak membuat Karin langsung menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. "Hinata … k-kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

Setitik air mata meleleh keluar dari mata ruby milik Karin dan menetes tepat pada tangan Hinata. Entah harus mengeluarkan kata-kata apalagi untuk meluapkan rasa bahagia di hati Karin ketika Hinata sudah sadar dari komanya.

Kedua kelopak mata milik gadis berambut indigo pendek itu bergerak-gerak dan kemudian terbuka dengan perlahan. Pandangan matanya sedikit mengabur namun setelahnya membaik. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya pelan ke arah kanan untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menggenggam tangannya sambil terisak menangis. "K—Ka-rin … "

Karin mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Hinata. Air mata menetes dengan derasnya meskipun sebuah senyuman bahagia tercipta di bibir gadis berambut merah itu. "Aku senang kau sudah membaik, Hinata. Semua ini karena Sakura, dia … dia yang sudah menyembuhkanmu. Aku … tak percaya ini semua."

Kedua mata lavender itu seketika membulat terkejut. "Sa-ku-ra?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

Karin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan. "Benar. Sakura yang sudah menyembuhkanmu—ah! Tidak. Tapi mengembalikanmu seperti semula. Aku sangat terkejut mendengar fakta jika dia adalah seorang ma—"

"Aku tahu dia apa,"potong Hinata cepat dan mencoba untuk duduk. Ia langsung membuka selang oksigen dari hidungnya dan juga langsung melepas selang infusan. Hinata mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban karena patah. Ia menggerak-gerakannya dan mengepalkan tangannya beberapa kali.

Sebuah senyuman terlukis di bibir Hinata ketika ia sadar jika kini tangannya tak lagi patah dan sudah sembuh, begitu pun dengan lehernya yang sebelumnya terasa sangat sakit. Dengan gusar ia membuka penyangga lehernya serta perban yang menutupi dahinya.

Sedangkan Karin yang melihatnya hanya membulatkan mata tak percaya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri. "Kau sembuh. Benar-benar sudah sembuh, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk dan tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan olehnya apakah penyakit jantung yang ia derita ikut sembuh atau tidak. Ia memegang erat dadanya mencoba merasakan. Tapi, tak ada apapun, tak ada yang terasa.

"_Mungkinkah?"_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kedua alisnya berkedut satu sama lain karena mencari sosok yang tak tertangkap matanya. "Sakura … ada di mana?"

"Mengenai hal itu—" Karin menganggantung ucapannya karena merasa berat mengatakan hal mengenai keberadaan Sakura pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata sudah pucat pasi dan jantungnya berdebar karena merasakan apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Karin adalah mengenai hal buruk.

"K-kenapa, Karin?"

"—Sakura sudah pergi."

"A-apa maksudmu dengan pergi? Tidak mungkin dia pergi begitu saja tanpa—"

"Dia bilang tidak sanggup untuk berpamitan denganmu dan semuanya," teriak Karin kencang sambil menangis.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan langsung meloncat turun dari atas tempat tidur. Lututnya terasa sangat lemas namun ia tetap berusaha untuk berlari. Dan ketika ia hendak membuka pintu dan melewatinya, ia menabrak tubuh seseorang. Hinata sedikit mundur ke belakang dan akan jatuh terduduk ketika Karin langsung memegangi lengannya.

"Hn." Sosok yang ditabrak oleh Hinata hanya bergumam pelan dan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. Namun yang pasti sebuah raut wajah terkejut menghiasi wajah datarnya, begitu pun dengan Karin dan Hinata.

Kedua gadis itu tak menyangka jika seorang Uchiha akan datang ke rumah sakit dan terlebih berada di dalam kamar rawat Hinata. Untuk apa lagi selain untuk menjenguknya, tapi itu adalah hal yang sedikit mustahil.

"S—Sasuke … " ucap Karin lambat.

"Hn."

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba saja ambruk di pelukan Karin dan membuat Sasuke langsung mendekat. Tanpa berpikir lagi segera saja Sasuke dan Karin membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidur dan sekaligus menyelimutinya.

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memalingkan wajah dan menggeleng pelan. _"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan mengenai Sakura padamu atas permintaannya. Sekali lagi maaf,"_ batinnya kalut.

Sasuke hanya mendecih sebal dan berniat untuk pergi ketika melihat ada sehelai bulu putih besar dan panjang. Nampaknya ia pernah melihat benda seperti ini dan tidak asing dalam ingatannya. Tapi, ia tidak punya asumsi mengenai benda itu. Dan pemuda itu hendak menanyakannya pada Karin ketika seorang dokter dan suster menerobos masuk begitu saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang suster berambut kuning sebahu dengan mimic sangat khawatir. Segera saja ia mendekati Hinata dan memeriksa keadaannya dan menatap Karin meminta jawaban.

"…" Sekali lagi Karin menggeleng pelan.

"Tolong kalian berdua keluar!" ucap Dokter yang menangani kesehatan Hinata sejak kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan keluar sedangkan Karin masih tetap bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku … ingin menemaninya, Dokter. Tolong, izinkan aku," ucap Karin sungguh-sungguh dan membungkuk rendah.

"Hhhh … baiklah. Tapi, tolong mundur sedikit."

"Iya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan kencangnya di atap rumah sakit, namun seorang gadis berambut merah muda itu tetap berada di sana. Gadis cantik itu berdiri tegap dengan kedua kakinya di sisi tepi bangunan. Satu langkah ke depan saja maka bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan terjun bebas ke bawah dengan ketinggian yang mencakup lebih dari 20 lantai itu.

Seraut wajah sedih tergambar di wajah cantiknya. Pancaran matanya nampak sendu dan berbias cahaya bening karena pantulan sinar matahari di atas kepalanya. Meskipun begitu sebuah senyuman kebahagian terlukis di bibir mungilnya.

Angin kembali berhembus dan menerpa tubuh gadis itu. Gaun putih selutut yang gadis itu kenakan bergerak liar ke sana kemari. Sekaligus menggerakan ujung-ujung rambut miliknya.

Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napas pelan. Tangan kanannya bergerak menuju ke lehernya dan menggenggam sebuah kalung putih cantik. Binar-binar cahaya nampak muncul di sekeliling tubuhnya dan akan menyelimuti ke seluruh tubuhnyanya ketika tiba-tiba saja kedua mata gadis itu terbuka.

"Neji." Gadis itu berucap pelan dan langsung membalikan badannya segera. Kedua mata emerald miliknya langsung membulat sempurna melihat seorang pemuda berbadan tegap yang menatapnya penuh dengan perasaan.

"S—Sakura … " Neji menelan ludah gugup dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sakura. Kedua tangan pemuda itu nampak mengepal di dalam saku, mencoba menguatkan diri untuk kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkannya nanti. Perasaannya sudah jelas pada gadis itu, dan ia inginkan mengatakannya pada saat ini sebelum gadis itu pergi jauh dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali ke sisinya. Atau tak kembali ke sisi siapa pun.

"Kau sudah tahu bukan aku ini apa?" tanya Sakura membuat Neji langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sebelumnya menunduk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Detak jantungmu. Aku bisa mendengarnya dan juga merasakannya. Kau berdiri di belakang pintu waktu itu," ucap Sakura dan menutup matanya sekilas. "Suara detak jantung dengan irama yang indah. Seperti milik Hinata."

"Terima kasih."

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan menatap Neji bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menyembuhkannya. Hinata, sudah sangat menderita saat dia sakit. Tapi, berkatmu kini … ia bisa menjalani kehidupannya tanpa ada rasa takut ataupun bayang-bayang kematian yang selalu menghantuinya setiap saat."

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Bukan hal yang mustahil bagiku untuk melakukannya. Kau tak perlu berterima kasih sedemikian banyak, Neji."

"Tapi—"

"Tolong berhenti! Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku … aku tak akan bisa meninggalkan kalian semua."

"Kau salah, Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Memang benar aku sangat berterima kasih sekali padamu. Tapi, kali ini yang kukatakan bukanlah ungkapan 'terima kasih.' Sakura, jika kau tak ingin kembali maka kau bisa bersamaku, bersama Hinata. Aku tahu kau menginginkan hal itu sekarang. Kedua matamu yang mengatakan hal itu padaku. Karena itu—"

"Tidak!" teriak Sakura dengan kedua bahu gemetar. Kedua tangan mungilnya nampak mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Sakura … "

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan, Neji," ucap Sakura dengan suara tertahan. "Aku memang ingin terus bersama kalian. Aku ingin hidup di sini bersama semuanya. Tapi—"

Neji kembali berjalan mendekat pada Sakura.

"—tapi aku bukanlah manusia sepertimu dan yang lainnya."

Kedua langkah Neji langsung terhenti. Pemuda itu bergeming di tempatnya sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya. "Aku bisa menerima hal itu. Aku yakin semua orang—"

"HENTIKAN!"

"Sakura , aku—"

"Cukup! Apapun yang akan kau katakan padaku, tidak akan mengubah keputusanku untuk pergi," potong Sakura cepat dan membalikan badannya bersiap untuk terbang. Sekumpulan cahaya kembali menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

"—aku mencintaimu. Bisakah … kau tidak pergi dan diam di sisiku, Sakura?"

Tubuh Sakura langsung membeku dan kedua lututnya terasa lemas. Jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Maafkan aku, Neji. Selamat tinggal," ucapnya dan langsung meloncat ke bawah dan kemudian terbang ke atas dengan sepasang sayap putih besar di punggungnya. Dan terlihat beberapa tetes air mata keluar dari kedua mata emerald itu.

Pemuda beriris lavender itu hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan terluka. Namun sedetik kemudian segaris senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. "Semoga kau selalu bahagia, Sakura," ucapnya dan berlalu pergi.

Di dalam hati, pemuda itu sudah menetapkan bahwa sudah ada tempat khusus bagi Sakura. Ia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya, sosok gadis itu akan selalu hidup di dalam hati dan pikirannya. Selalu.

Bukankah cinta tak harus saling memiliki?

_**##Sutekina Tenshi##**_

Sasuke berjalan pelan melewati sebuah distrik di dekat perumahan di mana ia tinggal. Sebuah distrik yang hanya ditinggali oleh orang-orang yang derajatnya bisa dibilang berada di puncak atas. Pemuda tampan yang memiliki sepasang bola mata sewarna batu obsidian itu nampak terlihat tajam. Bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat dan kedua tangannya nampak tersembunyi di dalam saku jaket berwarna hitam sebatas lutut yang ia kenakan.

Berjalan lurus ke depan nampak sangat angkuh. "Sakura … bagaimana kabar dia sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Dan selanjutnya sebuah helaan napas pelan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu keluar dari saku dan memperlihatkan sebuah _handphone_ _flip_ berarna _blue-black _dengan gantungan bola kristal kecil di sisi kanannya. Sasuke membuka _handphone_ itu dan melihat _wallpaper_ ponsel yang sedang digunakannya sekarang.

Sebuah senyuman tipis namun mengandung arti kerinduan itu terlukis di bibir Sasuke. "Sebaiknya aku pergi menemuinya," ucapnya pelan dan langsung menutup kembali _handphone_-nya. Hendak memasukan benda komunikasi itu ke dalam saku jaketnya ketika jari-jari tangannya licin dan membuat benda itu jatuh. Dan ketika Sasuke akan memungutnya sebuah klakson kencang dan juga nyaring terdengar.

Tin! Tin!

Sepeda motor besar berwarna merah itu melaju kencang ke arah Sasuke dengan tetap membunyikan klaksonnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke meloncat mundur ke belakang tanpa terlebih dahulu mengambil _handphone_-nya.

Kreekkk!

Sasuke memandang jengkel melihat ponselnya yang sudah terlindas ban motor. Ia memandang motor merah itu dari jauh, dan nampaknya motor itu nampak tak asing di dalam ingatannya. Dan melihat arah tujuan motor itu menguatkan Sasuke jika ia sering pernah melihat motor itu. Tapi, siapa?

Pemuda itu berjongkok dan memandang ponselnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Hancur sampai terbelah dua. Mungkin tak akan bisa diperbaiki lagi. Sasuke terus menerus memandang ponselnya, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pirasat buruk menghantui hati dan pikirannya.

Ia membuka ponsel itu beberapa menit lalu untuk melihat _wallpaper_ foto Sakura dan sekarang ponsel itu hancur. Sebuah asumsi hinggap di dalam kepala Sasuke. Bahwa bukan secara kebetulan ponsel itu hancur setelah ia melihat foto Sakura.

"_Mungkinkah … Sakura … "_ batin Sasuke dan memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sesak.

Sasuke langsung beranjak berdiri dan mulai berjalan kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Beberapa kali Sasuke berusaha mematahkan atau pun menghilangkan pikiran buruk mengenai Sakura. "Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi," bantahnya keras pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja sampai dekat rumahnya ketika ia melihat motor merah yang pernah ia lihat beberapa menit lalu terparkir di depan gerbang. Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut oranye keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, mendekati motor merah itu lalu tancap gas dari sana.

Dan sekarang Sasuke baru ingat jika pemuda itu bernama Pein Nagato, seorang _fotographer_ bebas dan juga salah satu teman 'aneh' kakaknya. Yang jadi pertanyannya, untuk apa dia datang ke rumah? Perlu ditekankan jika kakaknya tak pernah mengajak salah satu temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Kalau untuk bercakap-cakap biasanya mereka selalu bertemu di luar rumah. Kecuali, jika ada hal yang sangat, sangat penting.

Dengan cepat Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menghiraukan sapaan dari sang penjaga gerbang. Ia tak perlu mengucapkan kata _'tadaima'_ dengan kencang ketika membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Karena hanya ada kakaknya juga para pembantu, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya tinggal jauh di Perancis.

"Bibi, apa ada surat untukku hari ini?" tanya Sasuke sopan pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya yang kebetulan sudah menyambutnya di dalam rumah.

Kepala pelayan itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan majikannya. "Ada. Tunggu sebentar!" ucapnya dan berjalan pelan menuju meja kecil dekat pas bunga tepat di samping pintu masuk. Mengambil beberapa lembar surat dan langsung menyerahkannya pada tangan Sasuke. "Ada juga surat untuk Tuan Itachi hari ini."

"Hn. Biar aku saja yang memberikannya," ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi naik menuju lantai dua. Sebelum berbelok menuju kamarnya, Sasuke masuk terlebih dahulu ke kamar Itachi.

Dengan tak sopannya Sasuke masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.  
"Kakak, ada surat untukmu," ucapnya namun langsung terdiam ketika melihat tak ada seorang pun di dalamnya. Dan suara gemericik air terdengar oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke membuatnya beranggapan jika mungkin saja Itachi sedang ada di dalam kamar mandi.

Berjalan pelan Sasuke mendekati meja belajar Itachi dan meletakan surat untuk kakaknya itu di atasnya. Hendak melangkah pergi namun Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya lagi dan melihat beberapa lembar foto yang berserakan diantara buku-buku. Ia mengambil salah satu foto itu dan membalikkannya perlahan.

Deg!

Figur seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang tengah berada di atas langit yang biru. Sepasang sayap putih besar membentang di balik punggungnya. Bibirnya terbentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan Sasuke merasakan perasaan bebas saat melihatnya. Seperti ikut terbang dan melayang bersama gadis itu.

Apakah foto ini nyata?

Itulah yang kini menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi, foto ini sungguhlah seperti nyata. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah seorang bidadari yang turun dari langit.

Deg! Deg!

Sasuke memegang dadanya dan merasakan debaran jantungnya sendiri.

Cklek!

Itachi keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih menutupi kepalanya yang basah. Pemuda tampan itu bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna hitam. Sedikit bersiul-siul dan ketika melihat ada seseorang selain dirinya di dalam kamarnya sendiri, ia terpaku; membatu.

Kedua mata _onyx_ miliknya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Terlebih ketika melihat Sasuke sedang memegang salah satu foto yang sedang ia rahasiakan dari siapa pun untuk saat ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Itachi dan langsung merebut kembali foto itu dari tangan Sasuke, juga membereskan foto-foto lain yang masih berserakan.

"Apa maksudnya ini semua?" tanya Sasuke geram dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa Itachi mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu hal yang sangat penting mengenai Sakura.

Itachi berjalan pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi jendela kamar. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku sudah menyembunyikannya darimu selama ini."

"Bicaralah yang jelas!"

Sebuah helaan napas pelan dikeluarkan Itachi. Ia memandang Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. "Aku … pernah bertemu dengan Sakura 8 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?" Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit ketika mendengarnya.

"Waktu itu aku sedang mencarimu di sebuah taman, tak kusangka sama sekali jika ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang melayang terbang di angkasa dengan kedua sayapnya. Aku memotret gadis itu dengan kameraku dan kami berkenalan. Gadis itu mengaku jika ia sedang bermain dengan sahabatnya. Lucu sekali," ucap Itachi panjang lebar dengan disertai sebuah senyuman kecil.

"…"

"Kau tahu siapa gadis kecil yang kumaksud, Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke tetap diam bergeming. Lidahnya seakan kelu untuk mengucapkan nama gadis kecil yang Itachi maksud.

"Nama gadis itu adalah Sakura. _She is an angle_."

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Sasuke tak percaya.

Malaikat? Benarkah keberadaan mereka itu nyata?

"Kau harus percaya. Karena keberadaan Sakuralah kau masih bisa hidup, Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke geram karena Itachi berbicara berbelit-belit.

"Dia yang sudah menyelamatkanmu malam itu."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perkataan Karin. "Bagaimana dengan semua perkataan Karin?

"Biar kujelaskan," ucap Itachi dan menghela napas pelan. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya memandang Sasuke tajam.

"…"

"Gadis pertama yang sudah menyembuhkan lukamu adalah Sakura sekaligus pemilik kalung itu. Gadis kedua adalah Karin, yang sudah membawamu ke rumah sakit sekaligus yang menemukan kalung milik Sakura. Karin sama sekali tidak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan kalau dirinyalah yang sudah menyelamatkanmu, dan mengenai masalah kenapa dia mengaku sebagai pemilik kalung itu mungkin ia merasa jika ia yang sudah menemukannya, lalu ia berpikiran jika itu adalah kalung miliknya."

"…"

"Satu hal yang sudah jelas, jika Sakura adalah seorang malaikat yang sudah menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya kematian."

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa Sakura tak pernah menceritakannya pada saat dia pertama kali bertemu denganku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Mungkin Sakura tidak mengingat wajahmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Hn. Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke. Sulit dipercaya memang jika gadis itu bukanlah seorang manusia. Setelah mengetahui semua ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan pergi dari kamar Itachi. "Sudah jelas bukan? Aku akan menemuinya dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'," ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

Itachi hanya mendesah pelan dan setelahnya tersenyum tipis. "Sepertinya aku harus _membunuh_ perasaanku pada Sakura."

_**##Sutekina Tenshi##**_

Sakura terbang dengan rendah dan hanya memutar-mutar sebuah gedung sekolah. Sekolah tempat di mana Neji, Hinata, Karin dan juga Sasuke untuk menuntut ilmu. Ia juga sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini. Yang jelas ia hanya menuruti hati dan pikirannya.

Lelah terus menerus mengepakan sayapnya, Sakura turun perlahan ke bawah. Ia berdiri tegak bergeming tepat di tengah-tengah halaman depan sekolah itu. Kedua mata emerald miliknya menatap fokus jendela-jendela kelas bagaikan hal yang baru pertama kali dilihat oleh matanya.

Sebuah hembusan angin pelan menggoyangkan ujung-ujung rambut Sakura. Bersamaan dengan terbangnya helaian bunga sakura tepat di samping kanannya. Jika ada seorang pelukis, pasti ia akan langsung menangkap pose Sakura saat ini yang menunjukan sebuah perasaan sedih, bimbang dan penyesalan tak berujung. Terlihat begitu rapuh.

Tes!

Setetes butir air mata jatuh dari salah satu emerald itu. Membasahi salah satu pipinya.

"_Hal yang sangat menyenangkan sudah aku alami di bumi ini. Bisakah … aku kembali ke tempat indah ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya?"_ batin Sakura miris.

Sudah jadi peraturan di dunianya bagi seorang tuan putri seperti hal dirinya, hanya bisa pergi ke dunia manusia sebanyak dua kali dan itu pun hanya bisa selang 8 tahun lamanya.

Ia sudah pernah datang ke bumi ini ketika ia masih kecil berusia 10 tahun. Kedua kalinya ia datang kembali dan kini ia sudah berusia 18 tahun. Dan hal ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat dan berinteraksi dengan para manusia.

Yang membuatnya berat untuk kembali ke dunianya kali ini adalah karena kehadiran seorang pemuda yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya, mencuri cintanya, dan mencuri hatinya.

"_Apakah aku sanggup untuk melupakan Sasuke?"_ gumam Sakura pelan.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan cara untuk bisa bersama dengan para manusia itu lebih lama lagi, Putri Sa-ku-ra?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara halus namun terdengar sangat berbahaya terdengar oleh Sakura. Gadis itu seketika menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, dan langsung saja kedua matanya berkilat tajam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat seolah tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan namun lebih seperti pernyataan itu. "Kau—Ino, untuk apa kau datang ke bumi ini?"

Sebuah seringai tipis diperlihatkan oleh bibir berwarna merah darah itu. Kedua bola mata _aquamarine_ miliknya berkilat berbahaya. "Kau bisa menebak tujuanku datang ke tempat busuk ini. Benar begitu, Sa-ku-ra?" Ino balik bertanya dan melayang berputar-putar di hadapan Sakura.

Merasa sedang dipermainkan akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang cepat menuju Ino berada. Sedetik sebelum tangan Sakura menggapai tangannya, Ino sudah menghindar dan mundur ke belakang.

Terkekeh kecil Ino berkata, "Kecepatan terbangmu semakin membaik saja, Sakura. Tapi—"

Sret!

"Akh!" Sakura meringis sakit ketika melihat lengan kirinya tergores lumayan panjang dan mengeluarkan darah.

"_Aku tidak melihat serangannya. Kenapa bisa?"_ batin Sakura di tengah menahan sakit.

"Ahahahahahhaha! Aku yang ada di depanmu sekarang bukanlah aku yang kau kira dulu, Sakura."

"…"

"Aku sudah berubah sekarang," ucap Ino dan mengacungkan pedangnya pada Sakura.

Tangan kanan Sakura yang sedang menutupi luka di lengan kirinya mengeluarkan sinar kehijauan. "Kau salah, Ino," ucapnya setelah selesai menyembuhkan luka di lengan kirinya.

Ino menyipitkan kedua matanya memandang Sakura. "Apanya yang salah, HAH?"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan lembut dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus. "Menurutku kau tidak berubah sama sekali. Di mataku kau tetaplah seorang Ino yang dulu kukenal."

Kepala Ino langsung menunduk dan tangan kanannya yang tadi mengacungkan pedang pada Sakura perlahan-lahan diturunkannya. Sebuah angin berhembus menerbangkan ujung-ujung rambut Ino yang berwarna kuning keemasan.

Sakura terbang pelan mendekati Ino dan berdiri di depannya. "Kumohon! Hilangkan semua kebencian yang ada di hatimu, Ino. Setelah itu—"

Grep!

Ino langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura erat dan pedang di tangannya sudah hilang. Bahunya nampak gemetar. Dan Sakura yang pada awalnya terkejut langsung membalas memeluk Ino. Setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mata emerald milik Sakura. "—kita bisa bersama lagi. "

Sakura sama sekali tak mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ino saat ini. Wajah gadis itu begitu dingin, pandangan matanya haus akan dendam, dan senyuman di bibirnya terlihat seperti srigala yang sudah berhasil menangkap buruannya. Begitu sangat berbahaya.

"Kau benar, Sakura," desis Ino.

Jleb!

Segaris aliran darah keluar dari salah satu sudut bibir Sakura. Kedua mata _emerald_ miliknya nampak sangat sedih ketika tahu jika sahabatnya yang kini sedang dipeluknya, telah sepenuhnya bertransformasi menjadi seorang iblis seutuhnya. "I-no …"

Terlihat dari samping pedang panjang milik Iblis cantik itu menembus perut Sakura. Cairan merah kental seketika merembes keluar dan mengotori baju milik Sakura maupun Ino. Begitu pun dengan beberapa tetes darah yang berjatuhan seperti rinai air hujan.

Kedua mata emerald Sakura perlahan meredup dan lipatan tangannya di kedua bahu Ino mulai mengendur. Kedua sayapnya sudah menghilang.

"_Sayonara …"_ bisik Ino pelan dan mendorong tubuh Sakura keras.

Shuuutt!

Tubuh Sakura jatuh dengan cepat dan sedetik sebelum tubuh gadis itu membentur tanah, sekelebat bayangan tertangkap oleh kedua mata _aquamarine_ Ino. Segaris senyum cantik terlukis di bibirnya. "_Nice catch!"_ ucapnya dan menjentikan jari kanannya.

Sepasang mata jade menatap lembut dan tersirat rasa penyesalan terhadap Sakura yang kini berada di pangkuannya. "Maaf. Aku terlambat menyelematkanmu, Sakura," ucap Gaara dan menghapus darah di sudut bibir Sakura dan dagunya dengan ibu jari kanan.

Sebuah senyuman tipis Sakura perlihatkan. "G—Gaa-ra—uhuk!"

Sakura memuntahkan darah dan kembali mengotori sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Sssshhh! Jangan bicara lagi, Sakura. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu," ucap Gaara dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Sakura dilingkupi oleh sinar terang.

Ino yang memang ingin Sakura mati tidak akan membiarkan upacara suci yang akan dilakukan oleh sang pangeran itu selesai dan berakhir dengan selamatnya nyawa Sakura. Iblis cantik itu segera terbang cepat beserta pedang yang masih berada di genggamannya menuju Sakura dan Gaara berada.

Shut! Shut! Shut!

Tiga anak panah yang terbuat dari es beku dan padat dari arah samping kanan berhasil membuat Ino langsung terbang mundur kembali. Kedua mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu terlihat makin berbahaya. Dan kembali kilatan dendam terpancar dari kedua matanya. Giginya saling bergemelutuk dan rahangnya mengeras. "Kenapa kau juga berada di pihaknya, Sasori?" ucapnya geram.

Pemuda berwajah _baby face_ itu menurunkan busur dan anak panah di kedua tangannya. "Karena Sakura adalah adikku."

"Omong kosong. Di dalam tubuhmu sama sekali tak ada darah bangsawan seperti Haruno. Kau hanya sebuah alat untuk gadis itu, kau hanya dijadikan tameng untuknya. Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh, Akasuna," ucap Ino dengan suara keras dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Sasori.

Segaris aliran udara tak kasat mata dengan bentuk memanjang menyerang Sasori dari arah depan. Namun dengan sigap Sasori memasang perisai dari es di sekeliling tubuhnya yang juga nampak tak terlihat. Es itu bening dan terlihat transparan.

"Tch! Perisai es," gumam Ino.

"Percuma saja berapa kali pun kau menyerang, tidak akan pernah melukaiku. Menyerahlah … sudah cukup, Ino," ucap Sasori.

"Cih! Jangan meremehkanku."

"…"

Seringai tipis nampak terlukis di bibir Ino. "Kau akan jadi orang pertama yang akan menerima seranganku tahap selanjutnya. Berbanggalah diri, Sasori," ucapnya.

Sekumpulan udara nampak menyelimuti tangan kiri Ino, dan lama kelamaan pusaran angin itu membentuk sebuah pedang panjang seperti pedang yang satunya. Kini ada dua pedang dengan level kerusakan yang jauh dari pada serangangan pertama. Ino mengacungkan kedua pedangnya membentuk hurup X besar dan kemudian mengarahkannya ke atas.

Pergerakan angin mulai tak menentu, semuanya seperti berkumpul di ujung pedang Ino. Dan pusaran angin itu nampak bersatu dengan langit. Daun-daun, batu-batu kecil nampak ikut masuk ke dalam pusaran angin itu. Beberapa detik kemudian pusaran angin itu semakin menjadi kencang.

"Terima ini!" teriak Ino dan mengayunkan kedua pedang yang sudah diselimuti oleh pusaran angin kencang itu ke arah Sasori.

Tak banyak bicara Sasori segera mengangkat busur dan satu anak panah yang ujungnya sudah di modifikasi dalam bentuk melingkar. Pemuda itu memejamkan sebelah matanya dan fokus mengumpulkan kekuatannya pada anak panah itu.

Shut!

Sasori menembakan panahnya tepat pada tengah-tengah pusaran angin, dan segaris senyum kemenangan terlukis di bibir Ino. "Pada akhirnya yang akan membunuh Sakura adalah dengan tanganmu sendiri, Sasori," ucapnya.

Seketika kedua mata _hazel_ milik Sasori terbelalak sempurna ketika menyadari jika pusaran angin itu sudah berbelok arah pada Sakura karena tembakan panahnya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan," ucapnya dan dengan cepat terbang ke hadapan Sakura yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan.

Sasori membentangkan kedua tangannya dan dari tubuhnya keluar sinar terang membuat Ino sedikit menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan melindungi Sakura meskipun tubuhku harus hancur," teriaknya.

Seeeettttttt!

Sebuah dinding penghalang tebal dan tinggi dari es muncul di depan tubuh Sasori.

Bruk!

Pusaran angin itu menabrak dengan keras permukaan dinding es yang dibuat oleh Sasori. Ino yang melihatnya hanya terdiam dan—

Kraakk!

—perisai dinding itu sudah mulai retak membuat Iblis cantik itu tertawa keras.

"Ahaahahahhhha!"

Sasori sudah mencapai batasnya. Ia sudah tak bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya lagi, napasnya sudah tersengal-sengal dan perlahan-lahan sayapnya mulai menghilang.

Prang!

Dinding itu pecah seperti kaca, namun Sasori berhasil membalikkan kembali arah pusaran angin itu. Meskipun kini tubuh Sasori jatuh melesat menghantam tanah karena kehabisan tenaga. _"M—maafkan aku, Sa-ku-ra,"_ batinnya dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri.

Karena angin adalah kekuatan Ino, jadi dengan hanya menjentikan jarinya maka pusaran angin itu lama-kelamaan menghilang. "Sudah cukup bermainnya. Kini giliranmu untuk mati, Sakura," ucapnya dan kembali terbang menuju Sakura.

Ino melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju sinar terang yang menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dan Gaara. Namun, ketika ujung pedangnya menyentuh sinar itu seketika aliran listrik merembet ke pedangnya dan kemudian menyelimuti tubuhnya sendiri.

Seluruh tubuh Ino tersengat listrik dalam jumlah besar. "AAARRRGGHHH!" teriaknya.

Sinar terang itu perlahan menghilang dan Gaara yang pertama kali membuka matanya hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau luka dengan kemampuanku, Ino?" tanyannya dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri.

Asap hitam mengepul dari tubuh Ino, gaun merahnya tercabik-cabik dan kulitnya nampak menggelap. "Sial!" runtuknya.

"Jika kau menyerah sekarang, aku tidak akan membunuhmu," desis Gaara tajam.

"T—tidak. J-ja-ngan bunuh … Ino," ucap Sakura terbata yang mulai sadar kembali. Meskipun lukanya sudah sepenuhnya sembuh tapi kekuatannya belum benar-benar pulih.

"Tapi—"

"Sakura benar. Jika kau membunuhku maka kalian berdua juga akan mati. Lihatlah benda apa yang ada ditanganku saat ini!" ucap Ino yang sudah memulihkan kembali tubuhnya.

Sebuah kalung putih menggantung di salah satu tangan Ino, dan Sakura juga Gaara yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu terkejut.

"K-kalungku," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, benar. Kehidupanmu ada di tanganku sekarang, Sakura."

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya mengeras dan seluruh tubuhnya di aliri oleh listrik. Pandangan matanya tajam seperti burung elang yang mengincar buruannya. "Kau benar-benar ingin mati," desisnya.

"Coba saja jika kau bisa," tantang Ino dan memain-mainkan kalung Sakura di salah satu tangannya. Senyum mengejek menghiasi bibir merahnya.

Tak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi untuk membuat Ino sadar. Gaara dengan cepatnya terbang dengan menggenggam sebuah pedang panjang yang sudah diciptakannya dengan kekuatan miliknya seperti halnya Ino. Seluruh permukaan pedang itu dilingkupi oleh aliran listrik berwarna kuning.

Treng!

Trang!

Kedua pedang itu saling berbenturan sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring. Ino maupun Gaara, tak ada salah seorang pun dari mereka yang mau menurunkan kekuatan mereka.

_Atmosphir_ di tempat itu begitu menyesakan. Seakan-akan tak ada oksigen untuk bernapas. Sakura yang masih belum sepenuhnya pulih hanya bisa menonton pertarungan keduanya dengan wajah cemas. Bagaimana pun ia tak ingin salah satu dari mereka terluka atau kemungkinan terburuk sampai terbunuh.

Sepasang mata jade itu terliat begitu dingin, tak mengenal ampun. Namun, jauh lebih dingin pandangan mata milik Iblis cantik itu. Seakan-akan di dalam kepalanya hanya berisi mengenai balas dendam. Tapi, memang seperti itu kenyataan. Siapa pun pasti akan menutup mata dan menenggelamkan jiwanya sendiri pada kegelapan karena dendam.

"Ino, kumohon berhenti. Jika lebih jauh dari ini kau bisa terbunuh. Aku … tak ingin kau mati. Kau adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku selama ini. Sudah cukup—hiks!" Sakura terisak pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat kenangan sewaktu kecil bersama Sakura terlintas begitu saja di depan matanya. Tanpa Ino sadari sendiri ia menurunkan kekuatannya dan menunjukan ekspresi sedih di wajahnya.

"Kau lengah," ucap Gaara.

Trang!

Pedang Ino terlempar dan menancap setengahnya tepat di depan Sakura. Tak hanya pedangnya, kalung milik Sakura pun ikut terlempar.

Sakura yang melihatnya berusaha berlari dan menangkap kalung itu, tapi ia tak punya tenaga yang cukup. Akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan tangan mengarah ke depan berusaha menangkap kalungnya.

Hal yang sama sekali tidak diperkirakan sama sekali oleh Sakura terjadi di depan matanya. Sosok punggung seorang gadis berambut merah berlari dengan kencang melewati dirinya yang terperosok jatuh. Dan gadis berambut merah itu melompat dari atas gedung sekolah demi mengambil kalung Sakura yang terlempar oleh Ino.

Gaara maupun Ino juga tak menyangka sama sekali jika ada manusia yang berada di dekat mereka. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat ketika tubuh gadis berambut merah itu melawan gravitasi dan terjun bebas ke bawah.

"KARIIINNNN!" teriak Sakura kencang.

Sedangkan gadis berambut merah itu hanya menutup kedua matanya sambil mendekap kalung Sakura erat di depan dadanya.

Grepp!

Gaara berhasil menangkap tubuh Karin dan mendekapnya erat di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Karin masih belum mau membuka kedua matanya karena mengira ia akan segera merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa ketika akan jatuh nanti.

"Bukalah kedua matamu," ucap Gaara pelan di saat ia terbang hendak menuju ke atas atap gedung sekolah kembali.

Mendengar suara seseorang, akhirnya Karin memberanikan diri untuk membuka keduanya matanya perlahan. Dan seraut wajah pemuda yang sangat tampan berada dekat di depan wajahnya membuat gadis itu langsung merona merah. "M-malai-kat … " gumamnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan Sakura," ucap Gaara dan sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Uh!" Karin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Ia membuka telapak tangan kanannya dan melihat kalung Sakura terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sebuah keputusan yang salah memilih menyelamatkan manusia itu," ucap Ino dingin sambil mengapit leher Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan pedang yang berada di tangan kirinya ia acungkan tepat di depan leher Sakura.

Gaara menurunkan pelan tubuh Karin dan mulai kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Kau licik, dasar Iblis!" ucap Karin.

"Ahahahahhahah! Bicaralah sesukamu," balas Ino dengan tawa keras.

"Lepaskan Sakura!" ucap Gaara.

"Tidak akan. Sekarang, lemparkan kalung itu padaku. Cepat!" perintah Ino pada Karin.

Gadis beriris _ruby_ itu menatap wajah Sakura dan Gaara bergantian. Ia bingung. Apa keputusan yang harus ia ambil ketika dihadapkan dengan situasi sulit seperti sekarang. Apa?

"Aahhh! Jadi kau ingin melihat dia mati? Baik."

"Tunggu. A-akan kuberikan padamu," ucap Karin dan langsung melemparkan kalung Sakura pada Ino dan dengan cepat gadis itu menangkapnya.

"Bagus. Nah, sekarang, diam dan perhatikan saja," ucap Ino dan—

Ctrek!

Ino menjentikan lagi jarinya dan seketika itu juga tubuh Gaara dan Karin masuk ke dalam bola seukuran tubuh mereka yang entah terbuat dari apa. Yang jelas benda itu seperti balon yang mengambang di udara dan tidak bisa pecah dari dalam maupun dari luar meskipun beberapa kali Karin memukulnya.

Sayap di kedua punggung Gaara menghilang beserta pedang di tangannya, selain itu juga kekuatannya serasa ditarik paksa keluar. Ia merasa lemah saat ini juga. Berbeda dengan Karin, ia memegang dadanya sendiri karena sakit, akibat udara di dalam balon itu sangat tipis. Berada selama 1 menit di dalam balon itu mungkin akan membuatnya mati.

"Apa … yang kau lakukkan … pada mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya membuat mereka 'diam' untuk sementara," balas Ino dan melepaskan Sakura sekaligus mendorong tubuhnya ke depan sampai Sakura terjatuh.

Sakura menatap Ino kasihan dan perlahan-lahan beranjak berdiri. "Kembalikan … " gumamnya.

"…" Ino memandang angkuh wajah Sakura.

"Kembalikan Ino sahabatku, dasar Iblis!" teriak Sakura dan langsung mengguncang kedua bahu Ino keras.

Sekali lagi Ino mendorong Sakura. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? 'Kembalikan Ino sahabatku?' Cih! Apa kau buta, Putri? Kau pikir tubuh yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu ini tubuh milik siapa? Kau pikir suara yang sekarang kau dengar ini suara milik siapa? Kau pikir—"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tapi—tapi meskipun kau punya fisik yang sama dengan sahabatku kau bukanlah sahabatku. Karena itu … kembalilah seperti dulu."

"Mati … " ucap Ino pelan.

"Apa?"

"Sahabat yang kau bicarakan itu sudah lama mati. Karena—"

"…"

"—kau sendirilah yang sudah membunuhnya."

"T-tidak mungkin!" Sakura menggeleng keras dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mencengkram erat kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Air mata sudah tumpah dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan?" tanya Ino dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"…" Sakura mundur kembali.

"Apa kau benar-benar melupakan kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Ino lagi dan semakin memperpendek jarak.

"…" Sakura tetap diam tak bersuara.

"Waktu itu kau sudah—"

"HENTIKAAAANNN!" teriak Sakura dan sedetik kemudian muncul sinar terang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ino menyipitkan matanya karena silau.

Sakura merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sama sekali tak ia kenali muncul dari dalam tubuhnya dan berbalik menyerang Ino. Dan—

Sraakk!

—Ino membulatkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut, begitu pun dengan Sakura.

Pedang yang Ino genggam jatuh oleh pemiliknya, berserta kalung Sakura. Dan benda yang menawan Karin juga Gaara tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

Clak! Clak!

Tetesan darah mulai berjatuhan dan membanjiri sekitar di mana Ino berdiri. Raut wajah kesakitan nampak terlihat di wajah Iblis cantik itu. Dan segaris aliran darah keluar dari bibirnya dan mengalir ke dagu juga leher jenjangnya.

"S-sayapku," ucap Ino pelan dan memandang sayap bagian kanannya yang terpotong. Sayap berwarna hitam seperti bulu burung gagak itu teronggok begitu saja di bawah kakinya. Dan lama kelamaan sayap itu diselimuti oleh api berwarna merah dan hilang tak bersisa.

Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Tak percaya bahwa yang dilakukan olehnya entah secara sadar atau tidak sewaktu kejadian aneh tadi telah melukai Ino. Ia sudah memotong sayap bagian kanan dari iblis itu. Ia sudah membuat Ino kehilangan separuh dari hidupnya. Ia juga tak tahu kekuatan apa yang dikeluarkan olehnya tadi.

Ino seketika limbung dan perlahan jatuh tertelungkup.

"_Kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan tadi, Sakura?"_ batin Gaara bertanya-tanya. Ia berpikir keras, mungkinkah kekuatan misterius Sakura baru saja bangkit? Tapi, kekuatan misterius apa itu?. _"Setahuku, kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura adalah pendengaran yang tajam. Juga kekuatan penyembuhan sama seperti diriku." _

Gaara segera mendekap erat Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Aku, aku sudah membunuhnya. Aku sudah membunuh Ino, sahabatku sendiri," racaunya.

"…"

"…"

"Siapa yang sudah kau bunuh?" tanya Ino yang mulai bangkit kembali. Ia berlutut dan mengahapus jejak darahnya sendiri di dagunya. Tangan kanannya menggapai pedang miliknya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ino … " ucap Sakura pelan.

Iblis cantik itu mulai mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang membuat Karin gemetaran. Di sekeliling tubuh Ino mulai tercipta udara. Tangan kanannya nampak teracung ke atas dan seketika turun menghantam sebuah benda kecil berwarna perak.

"Hyaaaaa!" teriak Ino dan—

Prangg!

—benda kecil berbentuk kedua sayap berwarna perak itu hancur berkeping-keping. Seketika itu juga kedua mata emerald Sakura meredup dan kehilangan cahayanya. Tubuh Sakura merosot begitu saja dalam pelukan Gaara dan akan terjatuh membentur lantai ketika Gaara langsung menahannya.

"Jangan mati! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Sakura! SAKURAAAAA!" teriak Gaara kencang dan memeluk tubuh Sakura yang mulai berubah menjadi dingin dan kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat.

Sedangkan Karin yang melihatnya hanya menutup mulutnya sendiri sambil terisak pelan. Dan Iblis cantik itu hanya tersenyum puas karena sudah berhasil melenyapkan nyawa mantan sahabatnya itu.

Pemuda berambut _dark blue_ yang baru saja datang dari pintu di belakang Ino hanya membulatkan kedua matanya. Dadanya merasakan sesak dan sakit luar biasa melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Kedua tangannya nampak menggantung lemah di kedua samping tubuhnya. "Sa-ku-ra … "

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Gomen ne_:*  
Di chapter ini ga da adegan SasuSaku. Mungkin di dua chapter terakhr nnti da.

Lalu, pasti akan kujelasin kenapa bisa sampai Ino pngen bunuh Sakura. Masa lalu keduanya insyaallah bakal terungkap chap dpn. Dan skrang sdng ada dlm tahap pengetikan.

Q ucapin mksh bngt buat yg udh mereview chapter kmrn. Tanpa ada kalian semua, q ga mungkin bs menyelsaikan fic nie.

Mudah2an endingnya nanti ga mengecewakan.

Dan, sekali lg maaf bngt. Krn update-annya yang sangat lama. Semoga, bgi yg menunggu2 update-an fic nie ga kcw dngn chapter kali ini.

Kritik dan saran Saya harapkan dari semuanya.

Q tahu fic-ku msh bnyk kekurngnnya^^

Jadi, mohon bantuannya.

Ah! Minta do'anya untuk ksembuhanku, ya:D

_**Hug and Kiss For me**_

_**To you All:***_

_**Reviews**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Tolong berhenti! Jika kau seperti ini terus, aku … aku tak akan bisa meninggalkan kalian semua."

"—aku mencintaimu. Bisakah … kau tidak pergi dan diam di sisiku, Sakura?"

"Aku … pernah bertemu dengan Sakura 8 tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

"Kau—Ino, untuk apa kau datang ke bumi?"

"I-no …"

"_Sayonara …"_

.

.

.

"Kembalikan Ino sahabatku, dasar Iblis!"

"HENTIKAAAANNN!"

"Jangan mati! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Sakura! SAKURAAA!"

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Watashi no Sutekina Tenshi©Tsukiyomi. A Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, GaJe, Typo's**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And **_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pemuda itu berlari dan terus berlari tanpa berhenti sedetik pun. Sorot matanya tajam dan rahangnya nampak mengeras seperti tengah menahan amarah. Setitik keringat mengucur dari dahi dan turun ke dagu lalu berakhir jatuh di jalan aspal yang kini pemuda itu injak.

Deru napas yang mulai tidak teratur tak membuat kecepatan berlari pemuda tampan itu melambat. Sebaliknya semakin cepat seperti _seekor singa yang sedang mengejar buruannya_. Tapi, pemuda itu berlari untuk mengejar sesosok seorang gadis berambut merah yang berlari tak jauh di depannya.

"Kau yakin Sakura ada di sana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berteriak.

Kepala gadis itu menengok sebentar pada sosok pemuda tampan di belakangnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku, Sasuke," ucap Karin.

"Hhhh! Hhhh!" Sasuke mencoba mengatur deru napasnya. Dadanya sudah terasa sangat sesak dan panas, seperti ada lava di dalamnya.

Begitu pun dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Karin. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah karena seluruh badannya terasa sangat panas.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin berhenti berlari diikuti oleh Sasuke setelahnya. Keduanya berdiri mematung di depan gerbang sekolah mereka yang tertutup rapat, karena memang sekarang adalah hari libur. Wajar jika tak ada orang satu pun.

Karin langsung menarik lengan Sasuke dan membawanya ke sisi kanan dekat gerbang. Sebuah tembok dengan cat putih menjulang tinggi di depannya. Tak tanggung-tanggung Karin langsung membungkukkan badan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau—"

Pluk!

"—hey! Kau berat sekali," ucap Sasuke dan berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya agar Karin tidak jatuh dari kedua atas bahunya.

"Berisik! Cepat naikkan aku," perintah Karin seenak jidatnya pada Sasuke yang tengah berusaha untuk tidak memandang Karin di atasnya.

Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai beranjak berdiri dan memegang kedua kaki Karin untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak. _"Kelihatannya dia ringan, tapi kenapa berat seperti ini?"_ batinnya bertanya-tanya heran.

Karin segera menggapai bagian paling atas tembok sekolahnya tersebut lalu mengangkat sendiri tubuhnya dengan mudah. Sebelum ia turun ke sisi yang satunya, Karin mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya. Kedua iris _ruby_-nya menatap Sasuke heran kenapa pemuda itu diam saja dengan wajah memerah. Dan wajah Karin tiba-tiba saja juga ikut memerah karena malu, dan ia baru sadar jika ia kini tengah memakai rok rempel mini. Sudah pasti jika …

"Bohong jika kau mengatakan tidak melihatnya," geram Karin dan menahan malu setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa kejadian memalukan seperti ini terjadi pada dirinya, terlebih kenapa harus Sasuke. Pemuda yang dulu ia pernah sukai. "Sudah cepat naik!"

Sasuke segera menggapai tangan Karin dan berusaha menaikan tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi, hal tersebut lumayan sulit mengingat Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki yang berat badannya jauh dari berat badan milik Karin.

"Sasuke … kau berat!" ucap Karin dan berusaha menarik sekuat tenaga tangan Sasuke. Hampir saja Karin ikut terjatuh lagi jika saja tangan kirinya tidak memegangi batang pohon secepat mungkin.

Beruntung ada sebuah pohon tua yang menjulang tinggi sampai melewati batas tembok. Karin dan Sasuke berhasil naik dan keduanya turun lewat pohon besar tersebut. Keduanya kembali berlari hendak memasuki gedung sekolah ketika sesosok tubuh yang tergelatak begitu saja di tengah lapangan menyita perhatian Sasuke.

"Tunggu sebentar, Karin!" ucap Sasuke dan langsung menghampiri sosok asing yang terbaring lemah di halaman gedung sekolah tersebut.

Tubuh Sasori terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka sayatan kecil di bagian tangannya. Dan segaris aliran darah mengalir keluar dari belakang kepalanya juga dahi. Tak hanya itu mata sebelah kanannya yang tertutup nampak terluka parah dan mengelurakan darah merah kental.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu siapa laki-laki berambut merah di depannya ini. Yang pasti dalam pikirannya adalah, laki-laki ini bukanlah seorang manusia melainkan jenis yang sama dengan Sakura. Dan terlihat jika pemuda itu memakai kalung kristal es kurang lebih sama dengan Sakura maka sudah dipastikan jika pemuda ini adalah seorang … malaikat.

Karin segera mendekat dan menyentuh leher Sasori untuk memeriksa denyut nadinya. Ia sedikit bernapas lega ketika menyadari jika pemuda tampan di depannya ini masih hidup namun terluka sangat parah.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke?" tanya Karin dan mulai beranjak berdiri.

Tentu keduanya berpikir bahwa tidak ada waktu untuk merawat luka-luka pemuda berambut merah tersebut sekarang ini. Lagi pula Sasuke merasa jika pemuda itu bisa bertahan hidup karena dia bukanlah seorang manusia seperti halnya dirinya. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap maju.

"Hn. Kita pergi," ucap Sasuke dan bersiap berlari. Namun, salah satu pergelangan kakinya dicengkram oleh tangan Sasori membuatnya tidak jadi berlari. Sasuke melihat jika Karin sudah berlari jauh meninggalkannya dan juga sudah memasuki gedung sekolah.

Sasuke berjongkok di samping tubuh Sasori dan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya.

"Kau (manusia) … kuperintahkan untuk melindungi Sakura dengan taruhan nyawamu sendiri," ucap Sasori dengan sebelah mata tertutup.

Seketika itu juga sinar terang menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuh Sasuke begitu pun dengan Sasori. Sasuke menutup kedua matanya karena silau dan ia merasakan jika jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan dan setelah itu ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi kecuali rasa dingin yang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan kulitnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke menuntut jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya karena sinar aneh tersebut.

Kini sinar itu sudah menghilang seolah-olah masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Dan Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke mendecih sebal dan langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasori dari kaki kanannya. Ia bergegas berlari tanpa menyadari sebuah kalung putih sama seperti yang Sasori miliki melingkar di lehernya. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak akan menyangka perubahan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti.

"_Sakura, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji,"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dan kalung kristal berbentuk kedua sayap itu memperlihatkan sekilas sinarnya tanpa Sasuke tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin menengokkan kepalanya sekilas ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke tidak ada. Gadis itu berpikiran mungkin Sasuke kelelahan berlari naik tangga untuk menuju ke atap sekolah tersebut dan berhenti untuk sementara.

Berbeda dengannya yang memang memegang status pelari tercepat di sekolahnya dan tidak akan mudah lelah hanya berlari seperti ini. Tapi lain hal dengan Sasuke yang hanya seorang ketua Klub Sains yang mengandalkan otak.

"_Aku yakin dia pasti akan menyusul,"_ batin Karin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Gadis penyuka parfum itu menambah kecepatannya dalam berlari dan langsung mendobrak pintu masuk atap sekolah tersebut. Dan kedua iris _ruby_-nya sukses terbelalak sempurna karena melihat seorang gadis dan juga seorang pemuda tengah beradu kekuatan dengan membenturkan kedua pedang mereka di udara.

"Ino, kumohon berhenti. Jika lebih jauh dari ini kau bisa terbunuh. Aku … tak ingin kau mati. Kau adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaikku selama ini. Sudah cukup—hiks!" ucap Sakura sambil terisak pelan.

Karin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura dan hendak memanggilnya ketika pemuda berambut merah bersayap putih itu berteriak lantang. Dan membuat Karin kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang melayang terbang tak jauh di depannya.

"Kau lengah."

Trang!

Pedang Ino terlempar dan menancap setengahnya tepat di depan Sakura. Tak hanya pedangnya, kalung milik Sakura pun ikut terlempar.

Karin melihat Sakura tengah berusaha berlari dan menangkap kalung itu, tapi Sakura tak punya cukup tenaga. Akhirnya Sakura terjatuh dengan tangan mengarah ke depan berusaha menangkap kalungnya.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Karin, gadis itu berlari sangat cepat melewati Sakura. Kedua tangannya berusaha menggapai kalung itu. Ia tak sempat berpikir apakah ia akan selamat atau mati karena sudah melompat dari atas atap gedung sekolah tersebut demi mengambil kalung Sakura yang terlempar jauh.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah, bagaimana pun yang terjadi ia harus melindungi Sakura. Karena ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri juga Hinata.

Karena Sakura sudah menyadarkannya, karena Sakura sudah menyelamatkan orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Dan Karin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membalas semua perbuatan baik yang Sakura lakukan padanya meskipun itu harus dibayar mahal dengan nyawanya.

"KARIIIINNNN!"

Karin mendengar Sakura meneriakan namanya. Ia tahu jika Sakura tak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Karin tahu jika Sakura tak ingin ada seorang pun manusia yang menolongnya. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, kebaikan harus dibalas dengan kebaikan.

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk sementara ketika Sakura melihat tubuh Karin melesat jatuh ke bawah. Gadis itu berusaha bangun untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi, ia terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk terbang.

Tangan Karin terjulur ke bawah dan setelah mendapatkan kalung Sakura, Karin menggenggam kalung itu dan memeluknya erat di dadanya sendiri. Gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika tubuhnya melawan gravitasi. Namun, sebuah pelukan yang tubuhnya rasakan membuat Karin perlahan-lahan membuka kedua matanya.

Sedetik sebelum tubuh Karin menghantam tanah, Gaara menangkapnya dan kembali terbang ke atas.

"Malaikat … " gumam Karin pelan ketika sadar jika ia sudah di selamatkan oleh seorang malaikat tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu demi satu anak tangga sudah Sasuke lewati dengan susah payah. Di dalam hati pemuda itu, ia mengutuk Kepala Sekolah yang sudah membuat tangga sebanyak ini menuju atap sekolah.

"Hhhh!" Sasuke berhenti beberapa menit untuk mencoba mengatur deru napasnya agar bisa kembali berlari. Punggung tangannya menghapus jejak keringat di dahi dan lehernya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terdiam membatu menyadari jika di lehernya terpasang sebuah kalung.

"_Apa ini?"_ tanyanya dalam hati dan mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Tapi, hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya, seolah kalung itu sudah melekat erat di lehernya.

Dan kejadian aneh beberapa menit yang lalu yang dialaminya sewaktu bersama pemuda berambut merah itu membuat jantungnya kembali berdetak lebih cepat. Wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi pucat-pasi ketika sadar jika mungkin pemuda berambut merah itu sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadap tubuhnya. Terlebih kenapa bisa ia memakai kalung sama seperti pemuda asing itu.

Tidak masuk akal sama sekali, cahaya aneh itu hilang dalam sekejap seolah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan setelahnya keberadaan kalung itu yang berada di lehernya.

Deg!

Sasuke langsung mencengkram dadanya erat seolah jantungnya terasa ada yang menusuknya. Begitu sakit dan perih. Dan bayangan sosok Sakura melintas begitu saja di depan matanya membuat pemuda itu segera berlari lagi.

Pemuda itu melambatkan langkahnya ketika kedua mata _onyx_-nya sudah melihat ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Sasuke melihat Karin terisak menangis dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Dan pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang pemuda berambut merah di samping Karin. Kedua mata _onyx-_nya sukses terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Gaara. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pucat dan kedua matanya tertutup rapat.

"Jangan mati! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Sakura! SAKURAAA!"

Deg!

Rasa sakit menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya bisa memandang wajah Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. Kedua tangannya nampak menggantung lemah begitu saja di kedua samping tubuhnya. "Sa-ku-ra …" desahnya pelan.

"_Kau terlambat, Sasuke,"_ batin Karin dan setelahnya gadis itu tersungkur jatuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Gadis itu pingsan setelah kejadian berada di dalam kepungan balon hampa udara itu.

_**##Watashi no Sutekina Tenshi##**_

Iblis cantik itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kemenangan tak kala melihat sosok Sakura yang tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia perlahan bangkit berdiri. Sulit untuk iblis cantik itu mengakui jika kini kekuatannya melemah karena separuh sayapnya sudah hilang. Itu semua karena kekuatan Sakura yang selama ini ia sembunyikan darinya dan dari siapapun.

"Huh!" Ino mendengus keras dan perlahan mencoba untuk terbang dengan satu sayap. Dan ketika ia sudah berada di atas, kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya mengerling tajam pada sosok seorang pemuda (manusia) yang berwajah sangat _shock_ melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Manusia bodoh!" cerca Ino dan tersenyum sinis.

Sasuke perlahan melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekati sosok Sakura yang berada di pangkuan Gaara. Raut wajahnya sarat akan kesedihan, bibirnya terkatup rapat namun kedua rahangnya nampak mengeras.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya memandang sosok Sasuke. Setelahnya ia meletakan tubuh Sakura perlahan-lahan dan ia bangkit berdiri. Memunggungi sosok Sakura dan sedikit berjalan menjauhinya. Kedua tangannya nampak mengepal sama seperti Sasuke.

Duk!

Kedua lutut Sasuke membentur lapisan semen dan kedua mata _onyx_-nya memandang lekat-lekat wajah Sakura. Tangan kanannya terjulur dan menyentuh wajah Sakura. Mengelus pipinya pelan. Dengan amat perlahan Sasuke membawa tubuh Sakura ke pelukannya.

Semua kenangan yang pernah Sasuke alami bersama Sakura nampak meluap keluar di dalam otaknya. Berputar-putar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Suara gadis itu, senyuman gadis itu, pandangan mata gadis itu. Semuanya nampak terekam dengan sangat jelas.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke menitikan air mata dari kedua mata _onyx_-nya.

Siiinggggg!

Sinar putih langsung menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke dan juga Sakura.

Wajah keterkejutan langsung menghiasi wajah Gaara dan juga Ino. Kedua mata mereka terbelalak sempurna. Mereka langsung meyipitkan kedua mata mereka karena silau ketika sinar putih terang itu semakin membesar, hampir menyelimuti seluruh gedung sekolah.

Sinar yang terasa begitu hangat dan penuh dengan ketulusan.

Entah apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sasuke melihat jika sosok Sakura tengah tersenyum padanya dengan sangat manis. Gaun yang melekat di tubuhnya berubah dari gaun yang tadi dipakainya.

Gaun yang Sakura kenakan saat ini begitu indah dan terlihat sangat halus jika menyentuh kulit. Gaun tak berlengan, membungkus dadanya dan menjuntai indah ke bawah berwarna putih salju.

Rambut merah mudanya terlihat bergerak ke sana kemari dan panjangnya hampir semata kaki. Rambut yang begitu indah dihiasi oleh mahkota kecil berhiaskan batu _emerald_. Sama seperti warna kedua matanya. Dan sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih menghiasi punggungnya.

Bahkan Sasuke sendiri tak menyadari jika kini pakaiannya pun ikut berubah. Pemuda itu memakai sebuah baju zirah untuk perang. Dan di belakang punggungnya terdapat sebuah sayap besar berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih untuk air mata tulus yang kau berikan untukku, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dan terbang mendekati pemuda itu. Menyentuh pelan permukaan kulit pipinya dan mengelusnya pelan.

Seperti mimpi. Sasuke melihat jika kini Sakura hidup kembali. Membelai pipinya dengan lembut dengan disertai senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Perlahan sinar terang yang menyelimuti tubuh keduanya menghilang. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan tajam. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain, seakan tak ingin dipisahkan lagi.

Ino menatap geram pada keduanya. Ia menunjuk sosok Sakura dengan pedang panjang di tangannya. "Kau?—kenapa kau tidak mati?"

"Sakura … " desah Gaara pelan dan jatuh terduduk. Jelas, ketidakpercayaan memenuhi guaratan wajahnya. Ia sudah merasakan jika jantung Sakura sudah tak berdetak lagi, tapi kenapa? Kenapa Sakura-nya bisa hidup kembali.

Dan ketika kedua mata _jade_ milik pemuda itu menatap Sakura, ia langsung teringat perkataan Ratu. Jika Putrinya bisa saja mengeluarkan kekuatan murni jika ada sebutir air mata dari seseorang yang memiliki hati tulus untuk melindungi dan mengorbankan nyawa untuk dirinya.

'_Kekuatan Sakura sebenarnya … tidak terbatas.'_

Kata-kata Ratu itu masih teringat jelas di dalam memori otaknya. Dan kini ia mengerti arti dari kata-kata itu. Jika Sakura, adalah seorang malaikat yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengendalikan waktu.

Ia bisa dengan mudahnya memutar balikan waktu sebelum suatu peristiwa itu terjadi. Dengan kata lain ia adalah seorang Dewi.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir Gaara ketika sadar jika Sakura memakai sebuah kalung. Kalung yang tadinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping kini kembali utuh. Tapi, yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah, bagaimana bisa manusia itu memiliki sepasang sayap dan memakai kalung milik Sasori?

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Ino. "Berkatmu, kini aku bisa mengerti kekuatan apa yang tersembunyi di dalam diriku."

"Huh!" Ino hanya lagi-lagi mendengus dan mengeluarkan pedang yang satunya lagi. Ia menghunuskan pedang itu ke depan dan membentuk hurup X besar. Amarah Iblis cantik itu sudah mencapai puncaknya. Rasa bencinya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dan mengganggukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu pindah ke belakang punggung Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan ketika kedua matanya terpejam sekilas, sebuah busur besar sudah berada di genggamannya. Busur yang terbuat dari es, begitu terlihat padat, putih dan sangat cantik seperti busur milik Sasori. Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kedua matanya terpejam.

Dan selang beberapa detik kemudian ia terbang ke atas setelah seluruh tubuhnya di selimuti oleh bias-bias cahaya keemasan.

"_Kumohon, berikan aku kekuatan, Ibu! Kekuatan untuk mengakhiri semuanya,"_ batin Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya yang kosong ke udara. Dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah sinar terang muncul pada telapak tangannya dan berubah menjadi sebuah anak panah. Pemuda itu sendiri seperti tak sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Pandangan matanya meredup dan nampak kosong namun sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya. Pemuda itu seperti sebuah boneka yang digerakan oleh _Master_-nya.

Ino mulai menyalurkan kekuatan tersisa yang ia miliki pada serangan terakhirnya kini. Angin mulai berkumpul di ujung pedangnya, dan nampak menyatu dengan langit yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi gelap dan mencekam. "Jika aku tak bisa membunuhmu, Sakura. Maka lebih baik aku MATI," teriak Ino keras dan melempar serangan itu pada sosok Sakura.

Kedua mata Sakura langsung terbuka dan Sasuke langsung memposisikan tangannya untuk melepaskan anak panah. Sebelah matanya terpejam dan dengan gerakan cepat—syuuuuttt!—melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panah itu meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menembus tengah-tengah pusaran angin itu dan langsung menuju ke arah Ino berada. Pusaran anginnya terbelah menjadi dua dan menghantam gedung sekolah sedang yang satunya menghancurnya permukaan tanah di sekitar gedung sekolah tersebut.

Ino mencoba menghalau anak panah itu dengan menggunakan kedua pedangnya sebagai perisai tapi pedang itu tak mampu. Oleh sebab itu—praaaangg!—pedang Ino terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan anak panah itu sukses menembus kalung yang dipakainya dan ketika kalungnya sudah hancur, anak panah itu menembus dadanya. Tepat menancap pada jantungnya.

Ino langsung menggenggam anak panah itu dan membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh. Kekuatannya sudah lenyap dan ia sudah tak bisa terbang lagi. Dan pada saat itu pula ia mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu antara dirinya dan Sakura. Kejadian di mana hari yang membuat ia sangat membenci sahabatnya itu. Hari di mana semuanya berubah menjadi lebih buruk. Hari di mana seluruh hatinya dikuasai oleh aura negatif. Hari di mana ia sudah menghianati sahabatnya sendiri. Hari di mana ia mati sebagai seorang malaikat. Dan hari di mana ia hidup kembali sebagai seorang iblis.

Angin berembus pelan menggoyangkan dedaunan pada batang sebuah pohon besar. Dan juga ikut menggoyangkan helaian rambut keemasan milik seorang gadis cantik yang terduduk di bawahnya. Gadis itu duduk tegak dan kedua matanya terpaut lurus pada sebuah bangunan megah tak jauh di depannya.

Bangunan megah yang mengambang di langit. Bagunan megah tempat tinggalnya seorang Ratu dan Raja di negeri gadis itu.

Tangan kanan gadis itu meraba ke atas kepalanya dan menyentuh sebuah mahkota kecil berwarna perak yang berhiaskan batu _ruby_. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya yang berwarna merah. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan pelan meninggalkan pohon itu.

Kedua kakinya yang bertelanjang menginjak rerumputan tebal dan empuk. Sedikitnya membuat ia merasa geli ketika ujung-ujung rumput itu menusuk dan menggelitik telapak kakinya. Sepasang kaki yang begitu cantik, putih dan bersih.

Ujung gaun berwarna putih yang gadis itu kenakan sekarang bergesekan dengan tanah. Alih-alih takut gaun cantik itu kotor, gadis itu tetap melangkah sambil sesekali memutar tubuhnya dan bersenandung ria.

Kedua matanya terpejam dan pekikan tawa terdengar dari gadis itu. Tak hanya memutar tubuhnya beberapa kali, tapi kedua kaki gadis itu pun berjinjit dan melakukan gerakan seperti seorang penari balet.

Kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan sedangkan kaki kanannya terangkat dan nampak bergerak memutar. Kedua tangannya pun melengkung ke depan. Beberapa kali melalukan gerakan seperti tadi akhirnya gadis itu berhenti dengan napas tersengal.

Plok! Plok!

Kepala gadis itu langsung menengok ke belakang dan terpekik kaget melihat kehadiran seorang pemuda di sana. Kedua pipinya langsung semerah tomat dan kepalanya tertunduk malu.

"Tarian yang cantik."

"T-tt-terima ka-sih, Pangeran," jawab Ino yang semakin menundukan kepalanya.

Pria yang di panggil 'Pangeran' oleh gadis itu berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang melekat di bibirnya.

"Kita teman. Kenapa kau masih memanggilku—"

"Saya tidak bisa memanggil Pangeran hanya dengan nama saja."

Pemuda tampan yang tak mempunyai alis itu mengerutkan dahinya. Nampak tidak suka dengan jawaban gadis di hadapannya. "Kenapa tidak bisa? Kau juga adalah seorang Tuan Putri di Negeri ini sama seperti Sakura," ucapnya.

Seketika kepala Ino langsung terangkat dan menatap tak percaya pada wajah pemuda di depannya.

Deg! Deg!

Ino langsung meraba bagian dadanya yang mengeluarkan suara detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Anehnya, terasa sangat nyaman. Dan begitu terasa sangat bahagia. Juga begitu terasa menggelitik bagian perutnya dan membuatnya ingin tersenyum.

"Kau akan datang?" tanya Gaara dan berjalan melewati Ino.

"Kemana?" tanya Ino dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan tanda tak mengerti ucapan atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda tampan itu.

Gaara membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino dan tersenyum. "Pesta dansa di Istana nanti."

"Pesta … dansa? Tapi, bukankah jika ada sebuah pesta maka akan ada peristiwa penting bagi anggota kerajaan?"

Sekali lagi Gaara tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Sakura?" tanyanya.

Ino mulai merasakan firasat buruk dan jantungnya mulai kembali berdetak. Namun kali ini terasa begitu mencekik. "Tidak," jawabnya pendek.

"Begitu. Mungkin Sakura sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pesta nanti jadi dia tidak sempat memberitahumu. Pesta yang akan di adakan malam ini adalah untuk acara penurunan tahta Ratu dan Raja."

"P-penurunan tahta? Maksud-mu … Sa-Sakura yang akan … "

"Benar. Sakura akan dinobatkan sebagai Ratu di Negeri ini dan … "

"Dan … apa?" tanya Ino dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Dan aku lah yang akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja dan sekaligus menjadi pendamping Sakura. Kami akan dinikahkan."

Kedua mata _aquamarine_ Ino langsung membulat sempurna dan setetes air mata keluar dari salah satu matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan kedua lututnya begitu terasa lemas. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk dan membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku … bahagia mendengarnya. Sangat bahagia," ucap Ino dan mengulum senyum padahal ia ingin menjerit dan menangis.

"Kau memang sahabat Sakura yang terbaik, Ino."

Dan mulai detik itu juga rasa iri, benci dan terbohongi mulai menguasai hatinya yang semula bersih tak ternoda.

…

Ino mendorong pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan. Sebelum sepenuhnya masuk, gadis itu melongokan kepalanya sedikit dan melihat seisi kamar Sakura. Kosong.

Akhirnya Ino masuk setelah menutup kembali pintunya. Gadis itu berjalan pelan mendekati meja rias Sakura dan memandang berbagai perhiasan dan juga riasan untuk wajah di sana. Kalung, cincin, gelang, semuanya nampak berkilauan dan begitu cantik. Dan ketika kedua mata _aquamarine_ milik gadis itu menengok ke arah tempat tidur, ia terpekik terkejut.

Di atas tempat tidur itu terbaring sebuah gaun berwarna merah muda yang sangat cantik dan begitu indah. Terlihat jika sulaman di setiap ujung gaun itu begitu rapi. Model gaun itu sangat rumit tapi jika sudah dipakai pasti terlihat indah. Selain berwarna merah muda, warna merah darah juga nampak menghiasi gaun itu pada bagian bawahnya. Dan lambang motif bunga sakura kecil terdapat di ujung kerahnya.

"Bunga sakura?" gumam Ino pelan. Gadis itu sudah menduga jika gaun cantik itu akan di pakai oleh Sakura di acara nanti malam. Entah kenapa hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan kembali perasaan iri.

Bukankah ia juga adalah seorang Tuan Putri? Tapi, kenapa Sakura yang menjadi Ratu. Kenapa Sakura yang harus berada di dalam hati Pangeran Gaara. Kenapa tidak dia saja?

Ino menyentuh pelan gaun cantik itu dan ketika ada sebuah suara langkah kaki orang yang mendekati kamar Sakura, gadis itu langsung membuka jendela dan terbang keluar. Gadis itu tidak pergi tapi hanya bersembunyi di balik jendela.

"Hey! Kau sudah dengar kalau Putri Sakura akan dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Gaara?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang sedang mengambil beberapa riasan wajah di meja rias Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah ini kabar yang bagus?"

"Benar. Yang tidak aku habis pikir, kenapa harus ada dua orang Putri di kerajaan ini. Kenapa Ratu memberikan mahkota putri pada gadis pungut itu."

"Sssshhh!" Pelayan yang satunya mengisyaratkan pada pelayan yang satunya agar mengecilkan suaranya.

"_Gadis … pungut? Jadi, aku … "_ batin Ino.

"Kau jangan bicarakan hal itu. Bukankah Ratu sudah memerintahkan kita untuk tutup mulut soal ini. Kejadian berdarah 15 tahun lalu itu sudah dikubur dan dilupakan oleh semua orang."

"Tapi 'kan, memang benar apa yang kukatakan. Jika gadis bernama Ino itu hanyalah seseorang yang ditemukan oleh Ratu pada korban perang dan kemudian diangkat menjadi Putri."

"Panggil dia Putri Ino, Matsuri."

"Iya, iya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya secara singkat saja. Sebenarnya sewaktu Putri Sakura berumur 2 tahun, Ratu sedang mengandung anak kedua. Tapi, calon adik Sakura itu meninggal karena perbuatan seorang Iblis yang dendam pada Ratu."

"B-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Nah, kebetulan sekali, saat Ratu kehilangan anaknya, peristiwa berdarah itu terjadi. Ratu menemukan seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam Hutan Peri. Akhirnya Ratu membawa anak itu ke kerajan kita lalu mengangkatnya sebagai putri. Alasannya adalah semua itu dilakukannya untuk Putri Sakura. Agar Putri bisa mendapatkan teman sepermainannya selain Pangeran Gaara dan pelindungnya. Kau tahu 'kan jika Putri Sakura itu mempunyai kekuatan istimewa yang mungkin membuat para Iblis merasa terancam keberadaannya. Dan kau juga pasti tahu jika Putri Sakura itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk meninggalkan Istana barang sedetik saja. Ratu khawatir jika Putri Sakura akan dicelakai. Mengerti?"

"Iya. Jika seperti itu kasihan juga Putri Ino. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak suka jika dia dekat-dekat dengan Pangeran. Putri Ino itu menurutku sombong, dia itu kadang memerintahkan Putri Sakura ini-itu hanya untuk kebutuhan pribadinya saja. Harusnya 'kan dia yang melakukan hal itu untuk Putri Sakura. Karena dia hanyalah seorang pelayan bagiku untuk Putri."

"Aku juga sering mendengar Sakura menangis karena gaun kesayangannya rusak saat Putri Ino meminjamnya. Hey! Kupikir juga, Putri Ino itu tidak tahu cara berterima kasih. Dia tidak pantas menjadi Tuan Putri. Dia itu seperti Ib—"

Braakkk!

Jendela kamar itu terbuka lebar dengan sosok Ino yang terbang di luar sana. Kedua pelayan itu membulatkan kedua mata mereka karena _shock_ dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua mata mereka.

Sosok Ino bukanlah seperti yang mereka lihat biasanya. Kedua sayap gadis itu sudah berubah menjadi warna hitam pekat, dan gaun yang dipakainya berubah dari berwarna putih bersih menjadi merah menyala. Kalungnya pun berubah warna menjadi hitam kelam.

Bibirnya yang berwarna merah nampak tersenyum janggal. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat tajam dan berbahaya. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah pedang bermata tiga yang ujungnya mengkilat tajam.

"Ib-iblis—Pu-putri Ino?"

"Para pelayan busuk. Pergi saja kalian ke neraka," ucap Ino dan langsung—sreett!—menebas kepala kedua pelayan itu.

Darah bercipratan kemana-mana, mengotori lantai, dinding dan gaun cantik Sakura. Ino tertawa ganjil melihat tubuh kaku yang terbaring dilantai itu. Ia mengangkat gaun Sakura lalu merobeknya, menghancurkannya.

"Iblis terkutuk, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke tempat ini?" tanya seseorang yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. Kedua mata _jade_-nya menatap tajam punggung Ino. Pemuda itu tak sadar jika orang yang dipanggil iblis itu adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Lebih tepatnya orang yang dulu pernah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dengan Sakura untuk bermain.

"Pangeran … "

Gaara membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut dengan cara bicara iblis yang memunggunginya tersebut. "Su-suara ini—Ino?"

Ino langsung membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Senang mendengarnya karena kau masih ingat dengan suaraku, Pangeran."

"T-tidak mungkin … kau—"

"Terkejut? HAHAHAHAH!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Ino menaruh jari telunjuknya di atas dagu dan mengerlingkan matanya pada jendela. "Mmm … kau tanyakan saja pada Sakura. Lagi pula dia yang sudah merubahku jadi seperti ini," ucapnya dan secepat kilat terbang keluar melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

Gaara langsung mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya dan terbang mengikuti Ino. Di dalam hati, pemuda itu sudah tahu kemana tujuan Ino pergi. Kemana lagi jika bukan untuk menemui Sakura.

…

Gadis itu menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Beberapa kali ia juga menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang sedang mengikutinya apa tidak. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya dengan jeli mencari sebuah benda yang sedang gadis itu cari di tengah rerumputan hijau yang begitu luas.

Bibir mungilnya yang berwarna merah muda nampak beberapa kali bergumam sesuatu seperti, "Dimana kau?" atau "Cepatlah!" berulang kali. Gadis itu akhirnya menghela napas lelah dan langsung mendudukan dirinya dengan kasar di atas rerumputan tebal itu.

Gaun yang gadis itu kenakan nampak terlihat bersatu dengan warna rerumputan karena sama-sama berwarna hijau muda. Rambut panjang dan sangat cantik berwarna merah muda milik gadis itu nampak menjuntai lurus dibelakang punggungnya.

Batu _emerald_ pada mahkota kecilnya nampak berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Begitu pun dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Srak! Srak!

Gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan menatap takut apa yang akan keluar dari balik semak-semak itu. Ia langsung saja teringat jika di Hutan Peri—tempat di mana ia kini—terdapat tumbuhan hidup yang memakan siapa saja mangsa yang terjerat dalam jebakannya. Gadis itu ingin segera terbang tapi entah kenapa sayapnya tidak bisa keluar jika ia dalam keadaan panik seperti sekarang ini.

Srak! Srak!

Dan dari balik-balik semak itu keluar seorang gadis berambut keemasan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. "Kau sedang apa di sini, Sakura?" tanyanya dan berjalan mendekat.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu langsung mengelus dada lega. "Ino … kau membuatku terkejut," jawabnya dan kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Kuucapkan selamat untukmu?"

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah tahu mengenai pesta nanti malam."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. "Ah! Maaf. Maaf. Aku lupa memberitahukannya padamu, Ino. Kau tidak marahkan?"

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan ikut duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Kau mencintainya?"

"Hah?"

"Pangeran. Kau mencintainya?"

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "Mungkin. Tapi aku sedikit tidak setuju karena menurutku upacara penobatanku sebagai Ratu terlalu cepat. Aku belum siap."

"Berikan saja padaku."

"Apa?"

"Tahta Ratu berikan saja padaku dan juga aku akan menggantikanmu untuk menikah dengan Pangeran. Kau mau 'kan? Kita adalah sahabat," ucap Ino dan tersenyum ganjil.

Sakura sekali lagi dibuat terkejut atas pertanyaan Ino. Kedua alis Sakura nampak berkedut karena merasa ada keanehan pada sahabatnya itu. Dan pada saat itu juga angin berhembus dan menerbangkan poni depan Ino. Dan sebuah tanda bulan sabit berwarna hitam menghiasi dahi sahabatnya itu membuat Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri.

"Kau siapa? Mana Ino? Kau apakah sahabatku, Iblis jahat!" cerca Sakura dan menatap tajam sosok gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Aku … Ino. Ino sekarang ada di hadapanmu. Ino adalah sahabat baikmu. Benar 'kan, Sa-ku-ra?" jawab Ino yang juga bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bukan Ino. Kau adalah iblis, tanda bulan sabit itu buktinya."

Ino mengusap pelan dahinya dan setelah itu melepaskan mahkota kecil di atas kepalanya itu. Ia melemparkan mahkota cantik itu ke tanah dengan jengkel. "Aku tidak butuh mahkota ini lagi."

"Mahkota itu—ti-tidak mungkin. Kau … "

"Hhhhh. Kau jahat sekali tak mengenali sahabatmu sendiri," ucap Ino dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. "Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Ino, kau … "

"Ah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Bagaimana jika kau serahkan posisi Ratu itu padaku dan Pangeran juga. Kau mau 'kan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ini pasti mimpi."

"HAHAHAHAHHAHA! Mimpi kau bilang? Kau itu lucu sekali, Sakura. HAHAHAHAH!" Ino tertawa dengan keras dan hal itu membuat Sakura takut.

Riak-riak air mata sudah mulai kedua mata _emerald_ itu perlihatkan. Dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk butiran air mata itu jatuh dan membasahi kedua pipinya. "Ino … " ucapnya lirih.

Zrettt!

Ino mengeluarkan kedua sayapnya yang besar berwarna hitam. Dan ketiga kalinya membuat Sakura terkejut. Tak hanya itu, Ino mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dan dengan gerakan cepat melancarkan serangannya pada Sakura.

Mungkin karena gerak refleks, Sakura menghindar dan menunduk. Tapi—sraakk!—rambutnya yang panjang sampai semata kaki terpotong hingga sampai sepunggung saja.

"HAHAHAHHA! Maafkan aku karena sudah memotong rambut cantikmu, _teman_," ucap Ino.

"Ino … "

"Kuberitahu satu hal padamu, Sakura," ucap Ino dan berdiri membelakangi Sakura. "Sahabatmu itu sudah mati. Kau sendirilah yang membunuhnya."

"A—apa?"

"Benar. Sahabatmu mati terbunuh oleh rasa bencinya terhadapmu. Kau pembunuh."

"Aku—itu tidak benar. Ino sayang padaku. Ino tak mungkin membenciku. Ino adalah seorang malaikat dan Putri di kerajaan ini. Ino adalah seorang kakak bagiku," ucap Sakura dengan terisak menangis.

"DIAAAAAMMM!" teriak Ino dan menatap benci Sakura. "Aku tidak sayang padamu. Aku membencimu. Aku bukanlah seorang malaikat tapi iblis dan aku bukanlah Putri di kerajaan busuk ini. Dan aku bukanlah kakakmu."

"TIDAK!" bantah Sakura keras.

"ITU BENAR. Hatiku sudah dikuasi sepenuhnya oleh rasa benci dan iri. Dan semua itu karena kau. Kau yang sudah mengubahku menjadi seperti ini. TAK ADA jalan kembali untukku. AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Ino dan terbang cepat menuju Sakura dengan mengunuskan pedangnya pada Sakura.

Secepat kilat Gaara menggendong Sakura dan membawanya terbang ke atas. Dan perbuatannya itu membuat rasa benci kembali bertambah di hati Ino. "Aku akan kembali untuk membunuhmu Sakura. Kau dengar itu!" ucapnya dan langsung menghilang setelah gumpalan asap hitam mengepung tubuhnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa sebaiknya aku pergi saja dari tempat ini? Datang ke bumi?"_ batin Sakura.

Perlahan tubuh iblis itu jatuh melawan gravitasi. Ino memandang wajah Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya. Sorot mata gadis itu tak lagi menunjukan rasa ingin membunuh. Raut wajah gadis itu menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan dan kesedihan. Terlintas kembali di dalam otaknya kenangan menyenangkan yang dialaminya bersama Sakura sewaktu kecil.

Andaikan waktu bisa di ulang kembali. Mungkin hari ini ia tak mungkin berada di tempat ini (bumi). Andaikan waktu bisa di putar ulang mundur, ia mungkin akan menyaksikan upacara penobatan itu dengan hati yang bersih dan suci.

Kenapa?

Kenapa harus sekarang ia merasa jika dirinyalah yang menghinati sahabatnya bukannya Sakura seperti apa pemikirannya?

Sakura adalah gadis yang baik dan penyayang. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang sangat beruntung bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi dan diperlakukan seperti Tuan Putri. Makan makanan mewah dan lezat. Memakai gaun yang cantik dan indah setiap hari. Mendapatkan tempat dan perlakuan yang istimewa.

Benar apa kata seorang pelayan yang sudah ia bunuh 10 tahun yang lalu. Jika ia adalah orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih. _**Kacang lupa kulitnya**_. Mungkin itu pribahasa yang pantas ia sandang sekarang.

Kini ia mengaku. Jika ia pada awalnya bukanlah seorang malaikat berhati suci dan baik. Tapi sebenarnya ia adalah seorang Iblis berhati kotor dan jahat yang memakai topeng wajah seorang malaikat.

Andaikan … rasa benci itu tak pernah ia rasakan.

Andaikan … rasa iri itu tak pernah ia rasakan.

Mungkin …

Mungkin ia bisa bahagia bersama sahabatnya selamanya.

"Maafkan aku … Sakura," ucap Ino pelan dan kemudian menutup kedua matanya.

Tubuhnya perlahan menghilang menjadi debu hitam dan di bawa terbang oleh angin ke tempat antah-berantah.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_******Balas review dulu!**_

_****_**Chery tomato : **Oke... Q usahaain ga sad ending. Jangan sampai ga bca ya chap terakhir nanti.^^

**Dewa Jashin : **Hahahaha... gomen. Tapi, makasih ya udah mau nungguin sekian lamanya. Wah, bagus? Ga mengecewakan? Lega dengernya. Seneng juga. Oke. Tinggal satu chapter lg nih. Baca, ya!

**Yuki Chynta : **Tentu. Ini dh q upate. Review?

**Cherry Blossoms : **Hy jga^^. Thank You. Iya, semoha z. Sasori ga mati kok, mungkin lg sekarat z dy. Hahaha. Oh? Request fic? Stlh fic ini tamat, q bakal publish fic baru. GaaSaku dan juga SasoSaku. Moga suka ya nanti^^. Review?

**Cherry : **Ehehehhee... Maaf. Q memang suka lama untuk update fic. Tapi, makasih loh dah mau baca lg. Omong-omong tinggal satu chapter lagi nih. Baca, ya!

**Angle Dark : **Iyaaaaaa~ nie dah di update. Mksh buat pujiannya. Review?

** : **Mksh buat pujian dan semangatnya.^^

**NdyCeulceul : **Mksh. Hehehehhe... Review?

**Princess'Nadeshiko : **Diliat dr pen name-nya, kyknya km suka Shugo Chara ya? Klu iya, sama^^. Ga pa2. Oh, tentu boleh, sangat. Review?

**Garoo : **Oke. Ini cukup? Review lg ya!^^

**Minato Arisato : **Salam kenal juga^^. Nie dh di update. Review?

**DarkRed : **Oke. Nie dh dilanjutin. Wanna Review Again?

**Hhs Ree chan : **Ouh. Thank You^^. Glad to hear that. So, If you don't mind, wanna review again?

**Hotaru no Hikari AnimeLovers : **No problem^^. Aiiishhh~Lulu-chan, mksh udh mau review fic gaje-ku. Review lg ya! Heheheh^^

Dan terakhir mksh untuk "Anggraini" yg udh mau mem-fav fic-ku^^.

Oh, ya, Gimana kabarnya semua?

Alhamdulilah kesehatanku membaik dan pada akhirnya bisa meng-update fic ini.

Maaf jika ada yang meminta update cepet karena q ga bisa Menuhin permintaan kalian.

Di sini q jelasin dikit kenapa bisa Karin ada tiba-tiba pada saat pertarungan Ino dan Gaara.  
Mohon maaf juga jika terasa aneh.

:/

The next chapter is probably the last chapter.

Jujur, aku takut jika akhir cerita yang aku buat ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang pembaca inginkan. Aku takut mengecewakan kalian semua.

But, I would try my best to make a good ending^^

And I want to thank all of you who have supported me this far. Without you I would not be possible to finish this story. Furthermore, keep supporting me.

Ok. See you in the last chapter.^^

.

.

.

.

.

Bye:*


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Sakura, aku pasti akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji."

"Jangan mati! Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Sakura! SAKURAAA!"

"Terima kasih untuk air mata tulus yang kau berikan untukku, Sasuke."

.

.

.

"Para pelayan busuk. Pergi saja kalian ke neraka."

"Kau siapa? Mana Ino? Kau apakah sahabatku, Iblis jahat!"

"Maafkan aku … Sakura."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Watashi no Sutekina Tenshi©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Warning : AU, OoC, GaJe, Typo's**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy This Chapter **_

_**And **_

_**Give Me Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura terdiam mematung dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya. Ia tak mungkin salah dengar. Ino meminta maaf padanya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama kata yang ingin di dengar olehnya terucap di bibir sahabatnya itu. Dan Sakura merasa tak salah melihat jika ada cairan bening yang mengalir di kedua pipi Ino sebelum dia menghilang menjadi serpihan debu.

Gadis itu terisak menangis, tapi ia merasa jika apa yang dilakukannya sudah benar. Ia merasa bahagia karena sudah membebaskan Ino dari jeratan hatinya sendiri yang menyimpan dendam padanya. Setidaknya meskipun Ino meninggal dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sebuah sentuhan dibahunya menyadarkan Sakura. Gadis itu menengokan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang sosok Sasuke yang melayang terbang di udara bersamanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir pemuda itu.

Sakura menghapus pelan kedua pipinya dengan punggung tangan lalu menghambur memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Pelukan yang begitu hangat dan erat. "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Hn. Sebagai gantinya ku menginginkan kau tetap berada di sisiku."

Senyuman Sakura lenyap seketika. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke dengan pelan. Setelah itu ia menengadahkan wajahnya dan memandang dalam mata _onyx_ dihadapannya. "Aku … tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginanmu."

"…"

"Aku … tak bisa … hidup seperti manusia. Aku … "

Sasuke langsung meraih dagu Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Ciuman pertama yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

Tes! Tes!

Sakura kembali menangis dan membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat ciuman yang dilakukan oleh calon pendampingnya itu pada seorang pemuda selain dirinya. Rasa kesal dan marah tentu dirasakan oleh Pangeran berambut merah itu. Namun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia tak berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Ia bahkan tak sanggup bertahan ketika melawan Ino. Bahkan ia juga tak mampu menyadari seberapa besar perasaan Sakura terhadapnya dulu dan saat ini.

Ada perbedaan yang besar. Perasaan gadis itu sudah tak sama lagi seperti yang dulu. Sekarang ia hanya mencintai manusia itu bukan dirinya sebagaimana yang selalu ia sangka.

Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura begitu erat setelah ia menyudahi ciumannya. Merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu. Mencium aroma tubuhnya yang begitu memabukkan. Merasakan lembutnya rambut panjang gadis itu ketika bersentuhan dengan tangannya.

"Aku dan kau berbeda. Kita tak mungkin bisa bersama. Sejak awal harusnya kau tahu itu," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di bahu Sakura. "Tidak. Pasti ada cara untuk kita bersama."

"Tidak ada cara agar kita bisa—"

"Ada satu cara," potong Gaara cepat dan bangkit berdiri. Terlihat kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua samping tubuhnya. Nampak guratan kesedihan tercipta di wajahnya, namun sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Apakah itu senyum kekalahan?

"Apa maksud—"

"Katakan!" Ucap Sasuke yang juga memotong ucapan Sakura begitu saja. Ia berjalan terbang mendekati Gaara dan turun. Lalu menapakkan kedua kakinya di atas tanah, Sakura pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ada satu cara untuk membuat Sakura tinggal selamanya di dunia manusia."

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. "Kau bohong! Tidak ada cara seperti itu," sanggahnya dengan disertai gelengan kepala.

Gaara menundukan wajahnya dan juga memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kau salah."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu. Berhentilah main-main, Gaara!"

"…" Gaara membuka kedua matanya, tapi kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Cara satu-satunya adalah kau harus membunuhku, Sakura," lanjut Gaara dan memandang sayu kedua mata _emerald_ tak jauh di depannya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri dan air mata kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Beberapa kali kepala gadis itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seluruh badannya nampak gemetar. "Tolong jangan katakan hal mengerikan seperti itu, Gaara!" Ucapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah benang namun berbentuk seperti rantai panjang muncul. Rantai itu muncul di bagian dada seperti tertancap dan memang sengaja dipasangkan untuk melilit jantungnya. Ujung rantai yang satu keluar dari dada Gaara dan kemudian tersambung ke bagian dada Sakura.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Sakura dan menggenggam rantai itu dan berusaha mencabutnya keluar. Namun, setelah ia mencoba hal itu rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk menghujam jantungnya. Membuat pertahanan tubuhnya limbung dan Sakura jatuh terduduk. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksanya seperti terkena cambukan beberapa kali.

"J-jangan lakukan itu, Pangeran!" Ucap Sasori.

Keadaan pemuda berambut merah marun itu sama sekali belum pulih, namun darah pada sisi kepalanya sudah mengering. Sasori berjalan dengan terseok-seok berusaha mendekati Gaara, tapi sedetik kemudian ia terjatuh karena tersandung. Sorot matanya terlihat begitu sedih, sadar apa yang akan dilakukan oleh majikannya saat ini.

"Jangan menghalangiku, Sasori. Kulakukan ini untuk kebahagian Sakura. Gadis yang sangat kucintai sejak dulu," ucap Gaara dan menggenggam rantai itu sambil tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang memegangi kedua bahu Sakura. Ia menatap geram pada Gaara karena menyangka ia akan menyakiti Sakura.

"Diam dan lihatlah!" Perintah Gaara.

Tangan kiri menggenggam rantai yang tertancap di dadanya dan tangan kanan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang. Dengan sekali tebasan Gaara memotong rantai itu menjadi dua dan desah kesakitan meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia langsung memegang bagian dadanya erat.

Sedangkan Sakura tak merasakan sakit apapun lagi pada jantungnya. Ia hanya melihat rantai itu perlahan lenyap dari dadanya. Namun, ia merasakan suatu perubahan pada tubuhnya. Badannya entah kenapa terasa ringan seperti tak ada sayap dipunggungnya.

"Sayapku!" Seru Sakura kencang dan melihat bagian punggungnya. Kedua sayapnya mulai menghilang dan berubah menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bebas sekarang, Sakura."

Sakura menatap wajah Gaara dengan pandangan bingung. Dan gadis itu langsung bangkit berdiri ketika sadar jika sosok Gaara semakin terlihat samar-samar dan sulit terlihat oleh kedua matanya. "Tubuhmu—Gaara, tubuhmu … "

"Mulai menghilang. Aku tahu itu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku membunuh diriku sendiri agar kau bisa bebas," ucap Gaara di tengah menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Ia juga mulai menyadari jika sayapnya sudah menghilang. "Mulai sekarang kau akan bisa hidup di dunia manusia. Untuk selamanya."

"Apa?"

"Benang rantai yang menghubungkan kita berdua sudah kuputuskan. Tapi, sebagai imbalannya aku harus rela menghilang—sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha mencegah menghilangnya pemuda itu di depan matanya. Gadis itu memeluk tubuh Gaara dengan begitu erat. Air mata mengalir begitu deras dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya.

"…"

"Jangan pergi!" Bisik Sakura pelan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlambat. Pemuda itu sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan orang yang dicintai bersama pria lain selain dirinya. Pemuda itu sudah memutuskan benang rantai yang sejak dulu sengaja dibuat untuk dirinya dan Sakura agar bisa terus bersama.

Jika Sakura merasakan rasa sakit maka begitu pun dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Gaara. Rantai itu sudah melilit jantung mereka berdua. Dan satu-satunya cara agar Sakura bisa bebas darinya adalah dengan memutuskan rantai itu sendiri. Dengan kata lain … membunuh dirinya sendiri agar rantai itu hilang dan ikut terbawa dengan orang yang sudah memutuskannya.

Di sini, Gaara lah yang sudah memutuskan rantai itu, maka artinya dia harus menanggung konsekuensi karena sudah melanggar peraturan. Dan hukumannya adalah … mati. Dan konsekuensi untuk Sakura adalah kehilangan kedua sayapnya beserta seluruh kekuatan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Selanjutnya Sakura akan dibuang ke dunia manusia dan tak diperbolehkan untuk kembali lagi. Dengan kata lain ia akan di penjara dengan cara tak boleh meninggalkan dunia manusia.

Itulah alasan kenapa Gaara memilih cara ini. Di samping membuat Sakura hidup sebagai manusia baru dia juga tak mungkin kembali ke tempat asalnya dengan tanpa membawa Sakura. Dia sudah kalah dengan Sasuke. Dan ia berpikir jika ini adalah takdir yang baik yang bisa diterima olehnya.

"Sakura … selamat tinggal," ucap Gaara untuk terakhir kalinya. Sedetik setelah itu tubuhnya menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya, dan cahaya itu lenyap seketika.

"GAAARRAAA!" Teriak Sakura dan jatuh terduduk ketika kedua tangannya sudah tak menyentuh tubuh pemuda itu. Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menangis dengan kencang.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu dengan pelan dari belakang. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya dengan rahang yang mengeras dan tangan kanan yang mengepal kuat.

Sasori menangis meskipun ia adalah seorang laki-laki. Pemuda itu merasa gagal untuk melindungi dan mencegah majikannya yang sudah ia ikuti ketika dirinya berumur 7 tahun di depan matanya sendiri. Membiarkan majikannya mati, kira-kira apa hukuman yang akan diterima olehnya saat ia kembali nanti?

Namun, sedetik kemudian Sasori bangkit berdiri dan menghapus kasar kedua pipinya yang basah. Setelah itu ia memejamkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian sebuah sinar terang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Perlahan semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya menghilang, kalungnya sudah kembali dan melingkar di lehernya, dan kedua sayapnya sudah kembali membentang dengan lebar di belakang punggungnya. Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari jika kekuataan aneh yang tadi baru saja ada di dalam tubuhnya adalah pinjaman dari Sasori. Namun, ia cukup menyadari apa yang sudah terjadi pada Gaara.

Sasori mulai menggerakan kedua sayapnya dan sedetik kemudian kedua kakinya sudah tak menyentuh tanah, pemuda itu melayang dan terbang rendah mendekati Sakura. "Sakura!" Serunya pelan.

Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya yang basah dengan linangan air mata. Bahunya nampak gemetar.

Sasori menjulurkan tangannya dan menyelimuti Sakura dengan sinar kehijauan yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Hanya seling satu detik saja Sasori sudah menurunkan kembali tangannya. "Mulai sekarang hiduplah menjadi seorang manusia. Kutahu itu akan sulit. Tapi, ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untukmu karena sudah melanggar peraturan," ucapnya.

"Aku—hiks!—mengerti … Kakak …" Lirih Sakura pelan.

"Dan ingatanmu mengenai kau seorang malaikat tidak akan pernah hilang, begitu pun dengan kau (manusia). Selamanya kau akan mengingat kejadian ini. Kuperintahkan kau untuk menyimpan rapat-rapat bahwa gadis yang ada di sampingmu adalah seorang malaikat."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. "Hn."

"Semoga kau bahagia … Sakura. Selamat tinggal," ucap Sasori dan kemudian terbang dengan cepat ke langit. Dalam hitungan detik saja sosoknya sudah tak terlihat.

"Kakak … jaga dirimu. Dan terima kasih," bisik Sakura.

Mahkota di atas kepala Sakura mulai ikut menghilang, dan rambut Sakura yang tadinya sepanjang tumit kaki mulai memendek hingga sepunggung. Gaun cantik yang dikenakannya mulai ikut berubah kembali menjadi sebuah dress yang sejak awal Sakura pakai.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam ketika mendengar bisikan Sakura. Meskipun dia adalah kakanya tapi sebenarnya bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Dia hanya menjadi kakak karena atas perintah Ratu. Dan Sasori pun teringat tentang takdir apa yang akan diterima oleh Sakura saat ia menginjak umur 18 tahun. Ya, benar. Hal seperti ini sudah diketahui oleh Ratu, Ibunda Sakura sendiri.

Ratu mempunyai kekuatan untuk meramalkan sesuatu. Dan ketika ia ingin meramal anaknya bola kristal yang menjadi medium kekuatannya retak dan kemudian hancur. Sekilas di dalam pikirannya, Ratu melihat jika anaknya akan turun ke bumi, lalu jatuh cinta dengan salah satu manusia di sana.

Dan ia juga melihat akhir tragis dari Pangeran Gaara yang sudah ia rencanakan untuk mendampingi Sakura. Tapi, ia sendiri tak bisa mencegah takdir itu untuk tidak terjadi. Karena memang sudah seperti itu apa yang dikehendakan oleh Tuhan.

Dan Ratu sudah sejak lama sekali merelakan Sakura untuk pergi dan tinggal di dunia manusia. Selamanya dia tak akan pernah melihat anak kandungnya lagi. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima dan diingat olehnya seumur hidup. Putri satu-satunya yang seharusnya memimpin kerajaan harus memiliki takdir seperti itu.

Tapi, takdir itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Akan ada keluarga baru, teman-teman baru dan juga seseorang yang akan menerima dan mencintai Sakura seutuhnya. Dunia manusia menjadi dunia baru bagi putrinya.

Dan bagi Sakura ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Mulai sekarang ia harus bisa beradaptasi dengan dunia manusia, tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**##My Lovely Angel##**_

Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya pada Sakura dengan sebuah senyum tipis di bibirnya. Entah pemuda itu harus berbicara bagaimana pada gadis itu. Ia sungguh sangat bahagia. Ia sama sekali tak percaya jika cintanya tak berakhir dengan sebuah tangisan.

Meskipun Sasuke tahu hal ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa pengorbanan salah satu pihak. Dan untuk membalas pengorbanan pemuda berambut merah itu adalah dengan cara menjaga Sakura seumur hidupnya. Ia akan terus mencintai gadis itu sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

"Bangunlah!" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan itu lalu beranjak bangun. Setelahnya ia menghapus pelan kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di bibirnya. Baik Sakura sendiri merasa jika ini hanyalah mimpi. Ia mengira tak akan pernah bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengira tak akan pernah melihat senyuman manis di wajah pemuda itu. Ia mengira tak akan pernah merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan pemuda itu. Ia mengira jika hari ini adalah perpisahan antara dirinya dengan pemuda itu.

Selamanya Sakura tak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan yang telah dilakukan oleh Gaara. Ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda itu semuanya karena Gaara. Dulu, ia memang mencintai pemuda itu. Tapi, sekarang ia hanya mencintai Sasuke. Selamanya akan mencintai pemuda itu.

Sakura tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Gaara terhadapnya. Ia akan terus hidup bersama Sasuke sampai tak ada kehidupan lagi di bumi ini.

Pelan namun pasti Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Menenggelamkan wajahnya dilekukan leher gadis itu. Mencium aroma buah cerry yang menguar keluar dan merasuk ke indera penciumannya. Membuatnya begitu sangat merasa nyaman.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas memeluk erat tubuh pemuda itu. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat. Ia merasa tak ingin menyudahi pelukan itu.

Namun, suara derap langkah kaki seseorang membuat keduanya langsung memisahkan diri.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Dilihatnya ada sosok seorang gadis berambut merah panjang yang berjalan ke arah mereka. Gadis itu terlihat nampak kebingungan. Sedetik kemudian gadis itu berlari menuju Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Tangannya melambai-lambai ke udara. "Sasuke!" Teriaknya kencang.

"Hn."

"Kau ada di sini juga. Kau tahu, tadi aku rasanya bermimpi mengenai mahkluk yang bersayap. Dan mimpi itu seperti—siapa gadis ini, Sasuke?" Tanya Karin dan menunjuk Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu di belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya karena saking terkejut. Dadanya begitu terasa sesak. Karena nyatanya gadis berambut merah itu tak ingat mengenai siapa dirinya.

Sasuke juga nampak terlihat terkejut namun tak begitu diperlihatkan olehnya. Ia sudah mengira bakal seperti ini kejadiannya. Ingatan semua orang—kecuali dirinya dan Sakura—sudah dihapus. Itu artinya Karin sama sekali tak ingat jika dia pernah kenal dengan Sakura, bahkan mungkin dirinya sendiri pun tak ingat kenapa ia bisa ada di tempat ini. "Hn. Dia kekasihku," ucapnya.

"APA?"

"…" Sakura langsung menatap wajah Sasuke dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Selanjutnya gadis itu hanya menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"K—kau … ga-gadis ini—sejak kapan?" Tanya Karin begitu terlihat tak percaya.

"Hn. Sejak hari ini," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura dan mulai berjalan, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Be-benarkah?" Karin ikut berjalan di samping Sasuke dan memandang wajah Sakura meminta jawaban. Tapi, gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menunduk dan rona merah dipipinya semakin bertambah.

"Hn."

Karin menaikkan letak kacamatanya lalu berpindah tempat ke samping Sakura. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya mengajak untuk berjabat tangan sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Namaku Karin. Kau?"

"Sakura."

"Hanya Sakura?" Tanya Karin dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sakura nampak kebingungan untuk menjawabnya. Di dunia manusia ia pernah mendengar jika setiap orang itu selalu mempunyai nama depan atau nama keluarga di belakang nama mereka. Tapi, dia sendiri hanya dikenal dan dipanggil Sakura oleh semua orang di tempatnya tinggal.

"Hn. Nama lengkapnya Haruno Sakura." Sasuke yang berinisiatif untuk menjawab pertanyaan Karin ketika dirasa Sakura sedang kebingungan. Tapi, rasanya nama depan itu cocok untuk Sakura. _Haru_, yang berarti musim semi. Dan _Sakura_, yang berarti bunga Sakura. Arti kedua nama itu adalah Sakura di musim semi. Sungguh cocok dan begitu cantik.

"Oh! Lalu kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku … tinggal bersama dengan—"

"Hinata." Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Karin bukanlah Sakura.

"Eh, kau saudara Hinata rupanya. Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatmu. Memangnya selama ini kau tinggal di luar Konoha?"

"Itu … aku—"

"Berhentilah bertanya. Kau membuatnya bingung, Karin."

Gadis berambut merah marun itu hanya nyengir dan memeletkan lidahnya lalu menundukan kepalanya singkat sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah menyusahkan Sakura dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku hanya sedikit penasarannya saja. Kita berteman 'kan?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah senyum manis di bibirnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan balas tersenyum. Mungkin ini adalah perkenalan cara yang baik dengan gadis itu. Karena pertama kali betemu keduanya sudah bertengkar memperebutkan kalung miliknya tanpa berkenalan terlebih dahulu.

Ya. Ini adalah awal yang baik bagi Sakura untuk memulai kehidupannya yang baru di bumi.

"Kita teman,"jawab Sakura.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Omong-omong kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Karin dengan raut wajah bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa di sadari oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiganya keluar dari sekolah tersebut setelah menemui penjaga sekolah yang rumahnya terletak jauh di belakang gedung sekolah tersebut. Satu alasannya yaitu untuk meminta kunci gembok yang menggantung di gagang pintu yang berantai. Karin langsung heboh ketika di beritahu oleh Sasuke jika dia memanjat tembok untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah. Begitu pun dirinya dan Sakura.

Sasuke sengaja berbohong jika Karin datang ke sekolah untuk membantunya mencari sebuah buku yang tak sengaja tertinggal. Keberuntungan berada di pihak pemuda itu karena ternyata ada sebuah buku catatan yang benar-benar tertinggal di kolong mejanya. Jika ada barang itu akan menguatkan Karin untuk percaya jika dia datang memang untuk itu. Sedangkan mengenai Sakura, Sasuke juga mengatakan jika gadis itu ikut membantunya karena tak sengaja lewat depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Selama dalam perjalan pulang Karin begitu sibuk menceritakan bagaimana mimpi yang dia alami sewaktu tertidur di atap sekolah pada Sakura. Dan Sakura sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya sesekali tanda mendengarkan, beberapa kali tersenyum ketika Karin menceritakannya dengan begitu cepat dan terlihat lucu.

Belokan ke kanan tak jauh di depan mereka merupakan bagian akhir cerita yang disampaikan oleh Karin. Karena rumah gadis itu ke arah sana sedangkan tempat yang dituju oleh Sasuke dan Sakura yaitu belokan ke arah kiri.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Hinata, ya!" Ucap Karin dan langsung berlari pergi setelah melambaikan tangannya antusias pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap punggung gadis itu dengan raut wajah gembira. "Dia baik, tapi kenapa dulu aku merasa dia itu jahat? Mungkin karena ingatannya sudah di hapus."

"Hn."

Sakura mulai kembali melangkah namun terlihat ragu. Kepalanya menunduk, raut wajahnya terlihat murung dan gelisah. "Sasuke," panggilnya pelan tanpa memandang wajah pemuda itu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Aku … takut," ucap Sakura dan semakin menunjukan raut wajah murung.

"…"

"Aku takut apa Hinata juga melupakanku."

"Kau percaya saja pada hatimu sendiri."

"Eh?"

"Hati lebih kuat daripada sebuah ingatan."

"Kau ingin mengatakan jika Hinata mungkin saja masih mengingatku karena kekuatan hatinya sendiri?"

"Hn. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Lagi pula, selama ini kau begitu dekat dengannya."

"Memang benar, tapi aku masih takut. Bagaimana jika aku tak diterima lagi di rumah itu? Lalu, aku akan tinggal di mana?"

"Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku?"

"APA?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara yang cukup kencang. Wajah gadis itu memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Jika kau tak diterima di rumah itu, kau bisa tinggal bersama keluargaku."

"K-kau … se-serius, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Tapi, cerita seperti apa yang akan kau berikan pada keluargamu tentangku?"

"Hn. Mungkin aku akan mengatakan jika Ayah dan Ibumu pergi bisnis ke luar negeri dan tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Atau mungkin …"

"Apa?"

"Aku akan mengatakan tak bisa hidup tanpa kau ada di sisiku, dan meminta Ayah juga Ibu mengizinkanmu tinggal bersama di rumah."

Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya. "Kau gila, Sasuke!"

"Hn. Aku akan melakukan apapun karena aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada gadis itu.

Kedua mata Sakura langsung berkaca-kaca dan setitik air mata turun dari sudut matanya. Mengalir melewati pipinya, turun ke leher. Dengan suara yang bergetar dan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan saja gadis itu berkata, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sinilah sekarang Sasuke dan Sakura berada. Keduanya berdiri mematung di depan sebuah pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi dengan wajah tegang yang begitu kentara terlihat pada Sakura. Gadis itu beberapa kali memegang dadanya sendiri yang begitu sampai terdengar bunyi detakan jantungnya. Keringat dingin menghiasi pelipis dan keningnya yang lebar.

Sasuke menekan bel di samping pintu gerbang tersebut lalu setelahnya menunggu dengan sabar. Menunggu sampai ada orang yang keluar untuk membukakan pintu gerbang ini untuk mereka berdua. Pemuda itu beberapa kali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia tidak sendiri saat ini.

Tin! Tin!

Dua kali klakson mobil sukes membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget. Sakura segera memutar badannya untuk melihat ke belakang dan kedua matanya sukses terbelalak sempurna. Ia melihat jika Neji dan Hinata ada di dalam mobil itu, beserta Hiashi dan juga Hanabi.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Mereka semua—"

"Ssshhh!" Sasuke mengisyaratkan agar Sakura diam untuk sementara.

Nampak Neji keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam mobil dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Sebaliknya karena berekspresi datar membuat keduanya sangat khawatir. Mereka lebih baik melihat Neji menunjukan ekspresi terkejut, marah atau apalah yang penting supaya mereka tidak menjadi patung yang hanya bisa berkedip.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Uchiha?" Tanya Neji dengan raut muka yang terlihat tak begitu senang dengan kehadiran sang bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Hn. Aku ingin menjenguk Hinata. Kudengar dia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit."

"_Alasan yang bagus, Sasuke,"_ batin Sakura.

"Dan kau, kenapa menghilang begitu saja waktu itu?" Tanya Neji dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Eh? Wa-waktu itu?"

"Saat di rumah sakit. Aku 'kan memintamu dan Karin untuk menjaga Hinata sementara waktu."

"Ah! Waktu itu, ya," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum di buat-buat. "Maaf. Aku pulang karena ada sesuatu yang tertinggal."

Neji hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melewati Sakura begitu saja lalu membuka pintu gerbang. Membiarkan mobil yang dikendarai oleh ayahnya masuk. "Ayo masuk!" Ajaknya dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Pemuda itu juga bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Itu berarti Sasori tak sepenuhnya menghapus ingatan Neji dan semuanya. Buktinya Neji masih mengingat mengenai Sakura hanya sampai ia menemani Hinata saat di rumah sakit. Jika seperti itu mungkin apa yang terjadi pada seluruh keluarga Hyuuga juga sama. _"Sepertinya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"_ pikirnya.

Sakura dibawa masuk ke kamar Hinata. Dan dengan langkah kaki yang begitu kikuk gadis itu mendekati ranjang Hinata. Duduk di tepinya dan memandang ragu wajah gadis bermata lavender di depannya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu … Hinata?" Tanyanya.

Hinata langsung tersenyum dan menyentuh telapak tangan Sakura. Lalu menggenggam tangan itu lembut. "Aku sudah jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, Sakura," ucapnya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, gadis berambut indigo itu memandang wajah Neji dan Sasuke. Lalu mengisyaratkan lewat tatapan mata untuk meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura di dalam kamar. Mengangguk mengerti akhirnya Neji dan Sasuke pun keluar kamar lalu menutup pintunya.

"Sakura … " Panggil Hinata pelan.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya."

"A-apa … maksudmu?"

"Ingatanku tentang dirimu, semuanya aku masih ingat. Kau adalah seorang malaikat, dan dengan kekuatanmu kau telah menyembuhkanku. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Raut wajah terkejut tentu menghiasi wajah Sakura. Sedetik kemudian kedua mata _emerald_ gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Dan lagi-lagi cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya. "Kau—Hinata, kau mengingatku. Terima kasih," ucapnya dan langsung menghambur memeluk tubuhnya dan menumpahkan air matanya di bahu gadis itu.

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini disertai sebuah air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata lavendernya. "Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku untuk selamanya?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan. "Ya, aku mau."

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ayah untuk supaya mengadopsimu menjadi anaknya dan menjadi bagian keluarga Hyuuga."

Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang tak percaya pada wajah Hinata. "Benarkah apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tentu saja benar. Kuucapkan selamat datang di rumah barumu, Hyuuga Sakura," ucap Hinata dan tersenyum sampai kedua matanya menyipit.

"Aku menyayangimu, Hinata." Sakura sekali lagi memeluk tubuh gadis berambut indigo tersebut, namun kali ini lebih erat sampai membuat gadis itu seperti kehabisan napas karena sesak.

Sasuke yang dari tadi berdiam diri di balik pintu kamar Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghela napas lega mendengarnya. Ia bersyukur jika Sakura tidak sendirian di rumah ini. Akan ada Hinata yang entah bagaimana caranya masih mengingat siapa Sakura. Mungkin karena sebuah rasa yang tulus dari hati dan ikatan persaudaraan yang tidak akan pernah putus atau dihilangkan hanya karena sebuah ingatan.

Dan pemuda itu nyaris mengira jika kejadian seperti hanya ada di dalam sebuah dongeng. Seorang Malaikat yang turun ke bumi hanya untuk keluar dari sangkar emas yang telah mengurungnya. Sangkar emas di sini mungkin hanya kata kiasan saja. Yang berarti dunia yang penuh dengan aturan dan hukum. Dan malaikat itu kini menjadi kekasihnya sendiri. Dan Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa kejadian seperti ini masuk ke dalam kehidupannya dan kini menjadi bagian yang terpenting di dalamnya.

_**##My Lovely Angel##**_

Seperti pengakuan dari Hinata, Sakura diadopsi oleh Hyuuga Hiashi. Secara hukum kini Sakura bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga. Meskipun hal itu sangat sulit karena Sakura sama sekali tak mempunyai akta kelahiran atau pun keterangan mengenai siapa ayah dan ibunya, dan juga di mana ia tinggal sebelum ini. Tapi, semuanya berhasil dilakukan dengan baik atas bantuan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu membuat identitas baru untuk Sakura. Akta, KTP, dan juga sebuah sertifikat bahwa Sakura sudah lulus sekolah menengah pertama dan atas. Semuanya komplit. Bahkan Sasuke mencatumkan di mana Sakura tinggal sebelum ini dan juga nama ayah-ibu Sakura yang gadis itu akui sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat.

Sasuke juga mengatakan jika Sakura adalah anak yatim piatu yang selama ini tinggal bersama saudara jauh ibunya dan kemudian kabur karena alasan dipekerjakan dengan kasar dan sering dipukuli. Tentunya pemuda berambut emo itu harus berterima kasih atas bantuan Itachi dan teman-teman anehnya yang sudah bisa membuatkan hal semacam itu semua dalam hanya waktu satu minggu. Mungkin itu tindak kriminal, tapi zaman sekarang hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai isi dompet tebal hanya untuk alasan pribadi.

Hyuuga Hiashi pun percaya begitu saja tanpa mau memperdebatkan bagaimana Sakura bisa tinggal di rumah ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa ia tahu sebelumnya. Baginya yang terpenting adalah dengan kehadiran Sakura, Hinata bisa tersenyum dan tertawa. Gadis itu membawa kebahagian pada keluarganya. Gadis itu membawa senyuman yang dulu lama hilang kembali ke rumahnya. Gadis itu membawa keceriaan kembali di dalam rumahnya. Hiashi sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan latar belakang Sakura seperti apa. Menurutnya gadis itu adalah seorang malaikat yang sengaja dikirimkan kepada keluarganya untuk membawa kebahagian.

"Sakura, saat waktunya kuliah nanti kau akan mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Hiashi setelah ia selesai menenggak habis air putih dan menaruh gelas itu di meja di depannya.

Hinata menatap Sakura was-was di ujung meja makan yang kini sedang mereka tempati. Neji dan Hanabi juga memandang wajah baru saudara mereka dengan raut wajah penasaran. Menanti jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Mmmm—itu … aku—"

"Sakura akan mengambil jurusan kedokteran, Ayah," ucap Hinata dan sukses membuat kedua mata Sakura terbelalak. "Kami berdua akan mengambil jurusan yang sama."

Hiashi nampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum penuh rasa bangga pada Hinata dan juga Sakura. "Jurusan itu sangat sulit, tapi Ayah yakin jika kalian berdua akan berhasil dengan baik," ucapnya dan mengusap pelan sisi kepala Hinata yang memang duduk di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Ayah," ucap Hinata dan tersenyum tipis.

Sakura hendak membuka suara, namun rasanya tenggorokannya tercekat. Membuat ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan suaranya. Setelah mengambil napas pendek selama berkali-kali lalu menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Gadis itu mulai menatap wajah Hiashi dengan tampak malu-malu. Kedua pipinya merona merah. "A—aku … aku tidak akan mengecewakan … A-ay-ayah," ucapnya tersendat-sendat.

Sakura merasa jika lidahnya belum terbiasa memanggil Hiashi dengan sebutan Ayah. Gadis itu langsung tersenyum dengan lebar ketika Hiashi membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah senyuman yang begitu lembut dan membuatnya begitu terasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura merasakan bagaimana berbaur dengan sesama manusia yang tak sengaja ia temui di jalan. Gadis itu tersenyum pada siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya. Bahkan ada beberapa pemuda yang merona merah ketika melihat senyumannya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jika pesona seorang malaikat masih ada dalam diri gadis itu. Pancaran cahaya tak kasat mata mengelilingi tubuhnya, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya bisa berdecak kagum dengan kecantikan yang Sakura pancarkan.

Kulit yang putih dan nampak bercahaya di bawah sinar mentari. Senyuman di bibirnya yang begitu memikat. Rambutnya yang nampak sangat halus bergerak ke sana kemari terkena embusan angin. Matanya terlihat begitu bercahaya dan bening.

Mungkin jika Sakura diam mematung di balik kaca akan seperti sebuah boneka. Boneka yang begitu cantik dan manis.

Sakura bersenandung kecil ketika ia melihat kedua kakinya sendiri yang sedang melangkah dengan lincah. Rasa lelah karena terus berjalan tak pernah dirasakan oleh Sakura ketika ia masih menjadi seorang malaikat. Kini, ia sama seperti manusia.

Tiba-tiba langkah Sakura terhenti. Gadis itu diam mematung di depan toko yang memiliki sebuah kaca yang dapat memantulkan keseluruhan sosoknya. Pipi gadis itu merona merah ketika melihat jika penampilannya hari ini cukup manis untuk menemui Sasuke.

Gadis itu harus berterima kasih pada Hinata yang sudah membantunya memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakainya pada hari cerah ini. Bawahan celana _jeans_ berwarna abu-abu yang begitu ketat membungkus pinggang sampai tumit kakinya begitu terlihat pas. Atasan sebuah tanktop dengan satu tali berwarna merah dan di rangkap dengan bolero warna hitam bermodelkan jaring-jaring nampak begitu terlihat manis.

Lalu, sepasang _flat shoes_ berwarna hitam juga nampak begitu serasi dipakai oleh kedua kakinya. Dan untuk sentuhan terakhir gadis itu memakai sebuah topi berbentuk segi empat berwarna putih yang ia pakai agak dimiringkan di kepalanya. Belum lagi aksesoris seperti sepasang anting yang begitu cantik dan kalung yang begitu indah pemberian dari Hinata.

Entah harus berterima kasih lewat cara bagaimana untuk membalas perbuatan baik gadis itu padanya.

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya namun kembali terhenti ketika melihat sosok orang yang dikenalnya di sebrang jalan. Ia lantas berlari menuju sosok itu sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara. "Kak Itachiiiii!" Serunya kencang.

.

.

Itachi kembali melirik sosok seorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya di tengah ia menyetir mobil yang kini sedang dibawa olehnya. "Jadi, kau teman yang Sasuke bicarakan waktu itu, ya? Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu tadi," ucapnya memulai pembicaraan.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku? Padahal kita belum pernah bertemu, benar 'kan?"

Sakura menggaruk pipinya karena bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Ia harus mencari kata-kata yang tepat tanpa menimbulkan masalah apapun nantinya. "Err—Sasuke pernah menceritakan sedikit tentangmu dan juga pernah memperlihatkan padaku fotomu," ucapnya sedikit kaku.

Jujur. Sakura sendiri merasa tak enak hati harus membohongi Itachi mengenai bagaimana ia mengenalnya. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ini demi untuk menjaga rahasia dirinya sendiri yang harus terkunci rapat dari orang-orang termasuk pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Oh!"

Sakura langsung menghela napas lega karena Itachi percaya dengan kebohongannya.

"Boleh kukatakan sesuatu padamu?" Tanya Itachi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau gadis yang sangat manis, menurutku," puji Itachi dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Terima kasih. Kau juga sangat tampan, menurutku."

Dan suara tawa pun meledak dari Itachi mendengar ucapan balasan dari Sakura. Dan suasana dingin yang tadi pada awalnya tercipta pun mulai mencair. Menciptakan percakapan hangat dari keduanya.

.

.

.

Saat pertama kali Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha sudah banyak orang yang memerhatikannya. Orang-orang yang mungkin berkerja di rumah itu. Sedikitnya membuat gadis itu gugup dan juga risih. Untung saja ada Itachi yang kini berjalan didekatnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa nyaman.

Itachi membiarkan Sakura duduk di sofa di sebuah ruangan yang begitu luas. Ruang tamu di dalam rumah itu. Selanjutnya ketika Itachi pemit sebentar untuk memberi tahu Sasuke perihal kedatangannya, datang seorang wanita berambut biru panjang menemui Sakura.

Wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada Sakura dan langsung mengambil duduk di samping gadis itu dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Hallo, boleh kutahu namamu?" Tanyanya.

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya tersebut. Jujur, saat ini gadis itu merasa begitu tegang karena harus berdekatan dengan calon ibu mertuanya sendiri. "N-namaku … Hyu-Hyuuga Sakura. Se-senang bertemu dengan Anda," ucapnya dengan penuturan kata yang begitu sopan dan halus sambil menundukan kepala singkat.

Mikoto tersenyum melihat perilaku Sakura yang menurutnya begitu sopan dengan orang yang lebih tua dengannya. "Aku tak menyangka jika seorang anak yang telah di adopsi oleh Hiashi begitu sangat cantik," pujinya dan menyentuh pipi Sakura pelan.

"Eh?" Sakura sangat terkejut atas penuturan wanita dihadapannya. Ia berpikir dari mana wanita ini tahu jika dia di adopsi oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

"Tidak perlu bingung. Tante tahu dari Hiashi sendiri," ucap Mikoto dan tersenyum. "Keluarga Tante dan Keluarga Hiashi saling kenal baik satu sama lain. Jadi, tidak ada yang tidak Tante tahu soal dia mengadopsi seorang anak gadis."

"…"

"Yang sangat membuat Tante terkejut ternyata kau begitu manis. Dan Tante dengar jika kau sudah mengenal Sasuke? Jika boleh Tante tahu sudah berapa lama?"

"Err—ya. Lu-lumayan cukup lama, Tante," jawab Sakura yang masih merasa tegang.

Mikoto nampak mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lagi pada Sakura. "Tidak perlu tegang begitu. Santai saja!" Ucapnya yang sangat menyadari jika gadis dihadapannya itu tengah berwajah tegang.

Sakura mengangguk dan mencoba untuk rileks. "Baik."

"Nah! Sekarang Tante ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"…" Sakura terdiam dengan dahi berkedut.

"Apa Sakura dan Sasuke itu berpacaran?"

Blush!

Sakura sudah tak tahu seberapa malu dan merah wajahnya kini. Mungkin sudah semerah buah apel yang persis sama dengan lukisan yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. "Itu—aku … begini—maksudku … "

"Hn." Sasuke datang dan sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura juga Mikoto. Dan kedatangannya itu disambut helaan napas lega dari Sakura. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Sasuke, kau sudah membuat Sakura menunggu lama. Kasihan 'kan Sakura," ucap Mikoto lalu bangkit berdiri setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sakura sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah tahu hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Baiklah. Ibu tinggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengobrol," ucap Mikoto. Namun, sebelum dia pergi ia membisikkan Sasuke sesuatu tepat di telinga Sasuke yang membuat wajah pemuda itu langsung merah padam.

Dan Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya menahan tawa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah Mikoto pergi.

"Hn. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan saja?" Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu malah langsung menarik tangan gadis itu untuk lekas pergi keluar dengan wajah masih merona merah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang takjub dengan sebuah tempat yang kini ia kunjungi bersama Sasuke. Tak henti-hentinya gadis itu berdecak kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar dan nampak indah tertimpa sinar mentari sore. Sebuah senyuman nampak melekat erat di bibirnya, tak pernah sedetik pun gadis itu untuk tak tersenyum.

Keduanya kini berdiri di sebuah bukit, dan di bawah bukit itu terdapat sebuah padang bunga matahari. Warnanya yang kuning seperti matahari nampak bergoyang-goyang terkena embusan angin. Beberapa helai kelopak bunganya terbang ke sana kemari seperti sedang menari. Pantulan sinar matahari sore berwarna oranye menambah keindahan bunga matahari tersebut.

Entah kenapa ketika melihatnya Sakura merasakan perasaan yang hangat, seperti terkena sinar matahari. "Indah sekali," pujinya.

Langit pun melukiskan guratan-guratan garis yang berbentuk tak menentu berwarna jingga. Beberapa bintang mulai muncul menghiasi langit. Dan pasti pancaran sinarnya akan terlihat begitu terang jika malam sudah tiba nanti.

Ini adalah tempat terakhir yang mereka sempatkan untuk datang setelah seharian penuh keliling kota. Singgah cukup lama di gedung bioskop, setelah itu keduanya pergi makan di sebuah kedai makanan kecil. Lalu, setelah itu kembali berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat hal yang sangat menarik, terutama bagi Sakura karena itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Kemudian siangnya mereka mampir di sebuah kedai eksrim atas permintaan Sakura, dan Sasuke hanya menurut. Pikirnya bukanlah ide yang buruk untuk menjadikan kekasihnya seorang Ratu dalam sehari. Mengikuti dan menuruti semua permintaan gadis itu. Lagi pula Sasuke sendiri sangat menikmati waktu berduanya dengan Sakura.

Dan Sasuke menyebut hal itu adalah dengan sebutan 'kencan' ketika Sakura bertanya apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka waktu itu.

Pertanyaan yang begitu polos membuat pemuda itu selalu tersenyum ketika mengingatnya. Dan kini pun Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah senyuman kecil ketika melihat bagaimana antusiasnya gadis itu untuk melihat padang bunga matahari ketika ia tak sengaja menyebutnya.

Pengetahuan Sakura benar-benar nol soal kehidupan manusia. Gadis itu begitu sangat polos dan lucu. Dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang harus dijelaskan terlebih dahulu ketika ia melihat sesuatu hal yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Sakura … "

"Hmmm?" Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke samping dan memandang wajah Sasuke dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya dan juga dengan dahi berkedut. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat kejadian ketika di rumah Sasuke. "Sasuke, apa kau mau memberitahuku apa yang Tante Mikoto katakan padamu waktu itu?" Tanyanya dengan penuh harap jika Sasuke mau menjawabnya.

Sebuah seringai kecil langsung menghiasi bibir Sasuke. Ia perlahan mulai maju mendekati Sakura.

"Eh—ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya sampai punggungnya membentur batang pohon di belakangnya. Kedua tangannya nampak menyentuh dada Sasuke agar pemuda itu menghentikannya langkahnya untuk semakin dekat dengannya.

"Akan kubisikkan sesuatu padamu."

"Bi-bicara saja 'kan bisa," kilah Sakura.

"Bukankah kau ingin mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ibuku padaku waktu itu?"

"Err—ya, tapi … "

Sasuke langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura lalu mengunci tubuh gadis itu di antara dirinya dan pohon.

Deg! Deg!

Sakura merasa kini jantungnya begitu berdetak dengan kencang. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memerah. Mungkin karena efek bantuan sinar matahari senja. "Tu-tunggu dulu … "

Sasuke mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mendekatkanya pada wajah Sakura. Dan gadis itu harus menahan napas karena Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya yang membuat keseluruhan wajahnya memanas seperti terkena air panas.

"Ibuku bertanya apakah aku dan kau sudah berciuman."

Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu sengaja mempertahankan posisinya yang menghimpit Sakura. Dan ia juga sengaja menghembuskan napasnya ke leher gadis itu. Sebuah seringai kecil nampak semakin terlihat lebih lebar ketika ia merasakan jika tubuh gadis itu gemetar.

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku?"

Sakura tak dapat lagi berbicara. Gadis itu hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pelan dengan disertai rona merah yang menjalari seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

"Kubilang jika kita belum pernah berciuman."

Sakura sedikit menyerngit bingung mendengar jawaban tak jujur pemuda itu. Gadis itu ingat betul jika dia pernah berciuman dengan Sasuke saat dia masih menjadi malaikat.

_Apakah Sasuke sudah lupa?_ Pikir gadis itu.

"Kita memang belum pernah berciuman untuk yang kedua kalinya. Benar 'kan?"

Sakura ingin pingsan saat ini juga. Ternyata maksud kata-kata Sasuke adalah ini.

"Sakura … " Sasuke kembali berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura.

Embusan napas Sasuke yang begitu terasa hangat di lehernya membuat Sakura gemetar. Belum lagi detak jantungnya yang kini semakin menggilla bertambah cepat. Jika seperti ini terus maka ia akan mati.

"Ciuman yang kedua bagaimana jika kita lakukan saat ini?"

"S—S-Sa-su-ke … aku—"

"Sssshhh! Kau tak perlu menjawab. Hal yang harus kau lakukan hanya menutup kedua matamu dan menikmatinya."

Sakura mulai menutup kedua matanya secara perlahan karena terbuai dengan kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Namun, sebuah suara tawa tertahan dari pemuda itu membuatnya langsung membuka matanya kembali.

"Hn. Kau mudah sekali tertipu."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya karena mulai merasa marah. "Berani sekali kau mempermainkanku," ucapnya dengan luapan amarah yang begitu meletup-letup.

"Hn."

Jawaban dari Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura marah. Akhirnya gadis itu menarik dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke pohon sampai punggung pemuda itu membentur keras bantang pohon itu. Sakura membalikkan keadaan yang tadi ia rasakan.

Sasuke sangat terkejut dengan balasan dari Sakura. Ia pikir gadis itu hanya akan ngambek dan kemudian akan kembali seperti biasanya. Tapi, pikirannya itu salah. Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibirnya begitu dalam.

Tekstur yang begitu lembut dan basah. Rasa yang begitu sangat manis dan hangat.

Sasuke tak dapat menahan rona merah diwajahnya untuk tidak muncul. Ciuman kedua mereka kali ini begitu terasa berbeda. Dan di bawah langit senja berwarna kemerah-merahan dan diikuti tarian dari kelopak bunga matahari yang terkena embusan angin menjadi moment indah tersendiri bagi keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

_Balas review dulu.  
__**Minato Arisato**__ : Nungguin, ya! Gomen. Saya lama banget update-nya. Dan, yepz, nie dah tamat dengan Happy ending. Hope You Like it. Thank you.^^_

_**Cherry Blossom**__ : I like your pen name.^^.  
Begitulah. Ino dulunya itu baik banget. Ya bener donk.^^. Q bakal publish fic GaaSaku dulu. And I'm really sorry if the ending make you disappointed. I try my best, but … Sorry.=.=''I failed. But, I hope you will like it. Thank You._

_**Aiko Kirisawa **__: Hi! I think this is the first time you review my story. Thank You very much.^^  
Gaara love her. Very much. But not enough and lose with love who Sasuke have. And this is it, the end with happy ending. Hope you like it._

_**Miura Miharu**__ : Hy there!^^. Thank you for your review to my story. Fav? Sure. Thank you, again._

_**Black Lily**__ : Oke. Nie dh di update secepat yang q bisa. Thank You.^^_

_**Aiko Sakira**__ : Makasih atas pujiannya. Happy ending? Ofcourse._

_**ChieAkane**__ : Kenapa ga log in? Panjang ya? Soalnya biar lebih seru z. Hahahah.*ngeles* Yepz, asli tamat. Makasih.^^_

_**Hiruma Akari**__ : Endingnya SasuSaku. Because, I'm SasuSaku Lovers.^^_

_**NdyCeulCeul**__ : Klu saya bisa bikin gambar yang bagus, udh Saya bikinin gimana ilustrasi Baju yang dipake Sakura ma Sasuke.^^_

_Bagi yang log in. Silahkan cek __**PM**__ kalian.  
__**Thank You Very Much.**_

_^o^_

_Yuhuuuuuu~ending yang tak begitu jelas. I Know=.=. Tapi, Saya cukup puas karena akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura bisa hidup berdampingan bersama. Semua itu tak akan terwujud tanpa pengorbanan seorang Gaara*di-Sabaku*_

_Hahahha. Gomen. _

_Jika endingnya ga memuaskan. Tapi, aku berusaha semampuku untuk membuat ending yang bagus. Namun, jadinya malah abal gini. :P_

_Alhamdulillah akhirnya bisa nyelesaian fic multhicahpter yang begituuuuuuu panjang. Rasanya legaaaa banget._

_Makasih, ya, buat semuanya yang dah mendukung ide cerita ini dari awal smpai akhir.*Hug*_

_Aku benar-benar berterima kasih .^^ _

_Selanjutnya untuk fic nie yang udah selesai, bakal ada gantinya._

_Fic dengan ide cerita yang lain. Pairnya liat nanti z deh! Hehehehe._

_Ok._

_Untuk terakhir kalinya aku minta review yang banyak dari kalian semua. _

_Kritik dan Saran._

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
